Spirited Away 3: Deadly Refelctions
by Storm-Maker
Summary: [sequal to S.P. 2, A new foe arises, and is even deadlier than the last, one that can see into anything that reflects. All of Kamikakushi is threatened and its up to Chihiro and Kohaku to save it. How can they survive? Specially when Kohaku is a prisoner
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers Notice: I don't own.you can't sue.leave me alone.Now hear me Moo  
  
Authors Beginning Note: I want a real live living pet purple cow..and a green one.. Well, anyway, this is the sequel I am writing.yes the one you peoples have been staring at the blank screen, holding your breaths and falling off your chairs, only to do it again, for! Yippy! Hopefully it's as good as it's prequel! ***************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A New Enemy Arises  
  
****************  
  
A sound of shattering glass pierced the air, far far away, in a deep marshy forest, where the sun hides her face from the horrible deeds taken place there. A fog is constantly there, quickly dampening any travelers clothes and sending even the most brave of warriors at unease. In the center is a large castle, dark, cold and lonely. The stone covered on the outside with mildew. The castle itself seems to moan in the darkness. Not only does it appear to have a voice of it's own, but inside, many evil, dark and treacherous secrets lay buried, never to be called upon.  
  
"Ahrima, that is your third mirror this week." Said a man like spirit, who was tall, and masculine. He wore dark garb consisting of dark brown leather lace up boots, loose black pants held up by a yellow sash, which also tied the blue tank top like vest that was slightly loose around his chest area. His black bangs were loose and fell over the yellow headband he wore that tied in the back. His tawny eyes gleamed with slight intelligence, but mostly restlessness.  
  
"I know perfectly well, how many mirrors I broke, I do not need my buffoon of a brother to remind me." Screeched a women who sat in a large, crudely carved, cold stone, throne, which in turn sat in a large throne room as well, long deserted by it's true and rightful ruler. That story also buried deep within the castle walls. Her black serpent like hair hung loosely over her shoulders. Slight shades of red could be made out in the dim light spheres that hung in the air everywhere, casting shadows into every corner. Her fists clenched, her nails biting into her skin, and instead of the usual crimson blood that drips from most creatures, human and Spirit alike, blue droplets fell. Reminding those who saw it of ice and stone. Her whole being rippled with outbusrting rage. Her crimson red dress, which it too was adorned by a sash, only of a dark purple variation. The sleeves were long and hung loosely around her wrists. Her cold, welded amber eyes showed hate and repulsion.  
  
"What is it this time." Asked Aikia, the ever-dutiful brother.  
  
"Those idiots actually got married!"  
  
"I thought that you had known that that was going to happen." Her brother asked, slightly amused, but keeping it to himself.  
  
"Of course I knew! But I hired that Glefling to take care of that."  
  
"You mean the Spirit that helps in joining two into marriage?"  
  
"Yes! You half-wit! Who else!"  
  
"They are not known to turn their backs on their work. Not even when threatened by evil, or bribed as you claim. Highly unreliable they are." Aikia said taking a seat in the air. No chair held him, which might astonish almost anyone else, but those who occupied the castle. He could do many more things as well, for he was one of the most powerful of the darker Spirits, but his sister though, was even more or so. She was older and stronger, and so much crueler than he; this was something that he vowed to take care of someday. When she lost her amusement, and he could gain more power, but till then, he would wait in the shadows.  
  
"No, I suppose not." She said cooling down, looking at nothing in particular as she thought.  
  
"The first thing that must be done is a mirror. I need another Looking Glass made of Iraz Crystal."  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier, if you learned to control your temper and quite breaking all of the ones the Orn Spirits make?" He said dully, but began choking and scratching at the hands that held his throat.  
  
"You would do well to hold your tongue brother. You have much to learn." She said before releasing him. He fell to the cold hard floor and reached for his throat and rubbed it with one hand. Once his breathing was more controlled he stood up and dared to break his dear sisters thoughts.  
  
"The shard, it is still in tact, is it not?" His sister spared a glance at him.  
  
"Yes, that much has gone well. Thankfully. Too bad Hideaki was killed while succeeding in placing that shard in the Water Spirit. He was a good servant. Oh well." She began laughing maniacally, her voice ringing menacingly throughout every corridor of the castle. Aikia looked over his shoulder at Ahrima, a sneer of dislike on his face as he disappeared in the shadows, not even a glint of gold from his earring on his right ear to give a clue as to where he was. For this, this was his specialty. Becoming invisible in the darkness, and bending light so it could not fall on him and make him noticeable. He could disappear and reappear even in broad daylight if he so chose it.  
  
"You laugh now sister, but wait. When your plans fail, what then? You will come crawling to me to fix it, but what will you do when I refuse?" He smirked, before walking a merry walk, and whistling. If any had seen him, they would have thought him an innocent happy 18-year-old boy in love.  
  
***** Authors Ending Note: I know in my prequel to this story, I stayed completely in Chihiro's point of view, but in this one; its sequel, I am going to do it also in Aikia's POV too. This chapter was in 3rd Person, I needed to start it off differently because in it's prequel almost everyone knows who Chihiro is, and has a good idea before hand what she might look like, the same with everyone else, while here, It was needed because these are new characters. So, from now on, it's going to be in either Chihiro's point of view, or Aikia's. I don't plan on any more 3rd person views.  
  
Any questions? Send it to my review box and I'll answer ASAP!  
  
Oh, don't you just love my new evil characters! They are sooo awesome, and if all else fails, I have created two new evil characters that I like! 


	2. Letters, Mechanics, and Dragons

Disclaimers Notice: Depends on how many lawyers are within hearing range.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Now.on with the sequel!  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Letters, Mechanics,  
  
and Dragons  
  
****************  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
"What?" I yell over my shoulder. Tonight is an extremely busy night, and it has just started.  
  
"We need more towels."  
  
"Didn't you just ask that 30 minutes ago?"  
  
"Yes, but we've already run out." Flinging my hands in exasperation I turn around and look at Yukiko, one of the women Spirit workers.  
  
"Well, has someone been eating them or something? Were have they been disappearing to?"  
  
"They aren't getting washed fast enough. We need more towels because more and more Spirits keep coming for baths." I take a deep breath. She is right; a lot of Spirits have been coming. Ever since Arelinita became Head Mistress of this place, it's been booming with customers. Maybe a little too much.  
  
"I'll go down and see what I can do to help, but until then see if you can't stall a bit." I raced down the halls, of course being polite to those around me, or my head be it.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here, why aren't the bath workers getting enough towels?" I asked the crowd of working girls.  
  
"It's not our fault, the drying tumbler isn't working!" they said exasperated. I grimly nodded and looked them over, but there's someone missing.  
  
"Where is Enuresis?" I ask, hearing a few profundities in the air. Well that was a stupid question.  
  
"She's trying to fix the drying tumbler Miss Chihiro." I smiled slightly. Lately Enuresis has been interested in mechanics. I think it's good for her, but she still doesn't know much. At least her attitude has shaped up a bit. Walking over to the back of the room, I see the big drying tumbler, though why it's called that is beyond me. It's like a huge rope that goes in criss crosses all the way up, and you pin towels on them. Then there is a type of mechanical machine that blows air on them to dry them off. It's actually quite efficient, and the great part is, you don't need to take them up to the bath levels, the machine does it for you as the rope moves. It's complex yes, but it works.or it did.  
  
"Hey Enuresis, what do you think went wrong?" I asked curiously.  
  
"It's the dang machine! Blast the stupid thing to bits! It won't pull the rope or anything, and the switch to turn on the dryers won't work. I think something's caught, and there's a few bad wires." I give a whistle as she appears from behind the big box of metal she was working on.  
  
"There that should do it." She says as she slams the small door to it and pushes a button, but nothing happens.  
  
"I though for sure."  
  
"Let me help you." She looks up at me and gives a jump.  
  
"Oh, Chihiro, I didn't even know it was you I was talking to!"  
  
"Come on, let's get this working." Opening the door to the big metal box, I look at all the wires, pushing some aside  
  
"Oh no! This is not good." I said hitting my head on the solid door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Four wires are missing, and you were right when you said there were some bad wires. No wonder the thing won't work. I'll have to go talk to Arelinita."  
  
"This whole place seems to be fallin apart."  
  
"That's a bit of an exaggeration, but yah, there are a lot of mechanical problems."  
  
"Have you talked to Arelinita?" I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Not yet. Besides Kenta is very busy right now, so I doubt she would even get the chance to talk to him." Enuresis began to blush at Kenta's name, and sighed in impatience. Kenta is the main mechanic of the whole place, and I think that that's one of the few reasons Enuresis wants to be a mechanic so bad, and she's really impatient about being an apprentice. How she got me to be the one to talk to Arelinita is beyond me, but I guess, that's Enuresis for you.  
  
"Tell you what, you keep working on this and see if you can find anything else wrong, and I'll talk to Arelinita right now."  
  
"Well it's about time you thought of getting around to it!" She snapped. So much for being sweet.  
  
"We really need to work on your manners."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Hmm, you know, I heard that Kenta usually doesn't take on apprentices, maybe it's not worth the trouble."  
  
"No! Please! I really want to become an apprentice!" I smiled inwardly.  
  
"We'll see." I said evilly and left, though not fast enough to escape a few more profound words escape.  
  
"Miss Chihiro! Please come quick! Arelinita requests you to be present immediately!" Said a bird that flew down. One of our newer acquirements to the bathhouse. They're called Buras, but we just call them Messengers. Not only are they fluid in 18 different languages, but they are very reliable messengers in the bathhouse. They don't need to weave through crowds or wait for elevators, they just fly, that and they're as small as sparrows, so they're very good at spying as well. Very helpful.  
  
"Did she say why?"  
  
"No, she just says that you need to hurry." I nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Go to one of the kitchens and tell them to give you a small bowl of rice for all of your hard work." I said smiling. The colorful bird that is perched on my finger bowed and took off. I wonder what would be so urgent that Arelinita wouldn't even tell one of the Messengers? I guess I'll find out as soon as I get to her office.  
  
***  
  
"Who is it!"? Arelinita asked on the other side of the door I had knocked on. Oh boy, she sounds like she's having one of those days. She's probably all stressed about something and annoyed at the 'incompetence' of some spirits at how they do their jobs.  
  
"It's me." I sighed.  
  
"Come in." Oh boy, it's like walking into a dragons lair when Arelinita is like this, it's a good thing I know her so well, or else I might not be in one piece by the time I left. When I walked in I saw her in a new magenta Kimono that matched her dark brown hair, which was half down, while the other half was in a bun on the top of her head, held by two hair chopsticks. She looked really nice, other than the angry, worried, and stressed look on her face as she paced back and forth in frustration.  
  
"Do you want any tea? I can call someone up." Even though it would be her sixth one tonight already. Last night she was so stressed she went through ten whole cups in one hour. I guess being Head Mistress isn't all it's cut out to be, thankfully, I'm only one of the eight Head Workers, though that's only one step below being an assistant head mistress, which is one step from being the Head Mistress, so it takes a lot out of you two, especially when your best friend is the Head Mistress, and takes a lot of her anger out on yelling at you about her stressful day, but I don't mind. She gets so worked up over some of the silliest things. I took a seat across from her pacing form.  
  
"I received a letter."  
  
"A letter, is that what's got you all worked up about?" She shook her head and stopped pacing.  
  
"It came from Ukoria."  
  
"That's the place where you sent Kohaku at to do some more trade negotiations, right? What seems to be the problem now?"  
  
"Kohaku is seriously sick. He has a fever and he looks pale. He's not doing the best Chihiro."  
  
"Wha.but he's never gotten sick.what do they think it is? Will he be all right?" I asked standing up. He's never gotten sick before, so why now?  
  
"They don't really know. They don't have the people that we do to help the sick. That's why I'm going to send you out there to go get him and bring him back here." I nodded. I hope he's all right. It must be hard to be sick for the first time, and to have no one there to help him!  
  
"It's all right, he'll be just fine." Arelinita said perking up.  
  
"After all that he's been through? He's a tough guy. Dragon boy will make it." She said using his old nickname, even though he isn't a water spirit anymore, and can't change into a dragon. Those two are funny, they bicker and act like siblings, and they can hardly stand each other! And yet they know each other pretty well.  
  
"When do I leave?"  
  
"Well, as soon as you can be all packed."  
  
"That soon!"  
  
"Yup, and you'll be taking the train."  
  
"What! But Ukoria is like the 18th stop!"  
  
"I know, it will take you three days travel at least."  
  
"Oh, and we both know how much I love the train ride." I said sarcastically. Arelinita laughed. Yes she knew how much I loved riding on the train as well. I have been on so many train rides helping Kohaku from time to time; I've developed motion sickness from it. Why did he choose to be the Bath House's Ambassador and Trades Negotiator? He could have asked Arelinita for something closer to home here, like a mechanic.but no, he would get too restless, and I suppose I would too. Now if only we could do something about the transportation!  
  
"Okay, do you have the tickets all set for me then?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do you have a messenger? I hate having to leave Keiko with my job so much when I'm away. I hope she doesn't mind me leaving right out of the blue like this."  
  
"I don't she'll mind. She does a good job at it when your gone, though I don't think she could survive doing it full time."  
  
"Yah, you're right. Oh, by the way, I was supposed to talk to you about Enuresis."  
  
"Really now. Has she been causing more trouble?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. Um, well. She's actually developed a knack for mechanics, and since Kenta doesn't have an assistant yet, I was thinking."  
  
"That we could let her off chores and make her Kenta's apprentice mechanic. Chihiro, you know we are already short on workers!"  
  
"I know, but I think it will be a good thing for her. She did fix the water pipe in the laundry room the other day, and she wasn't so bad with the broken Dryer Tumbler."  
  
"What! That dryer is down!"  
  
"Um.yah, I guess I didn't mention it earlier.but yah, it's broke."  
  
"Oh no! We don't need this! Kenta and his crew are already up to their heads in work!"  
  
"Precisley why it would be a good thing for Enuresis to become a mechanic."  
  
"Chihiro." She eyed me evilly, as if I had just trapped her. I guess I did.  
  
"Please, just think about it, and run it by Kenta. She'd be really good at it, I know she would, given the right tools and some experience."  
  
"Oh, all right. Hurry up and go on your little train ride already." She said after a moments thought and sigh.  
  
"Thanks Arelinita. You're the best."  
  
"And you thought I wasn't?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Hey you get back here!" She said beginning to chase me.  
  
"Try and catch me!" I yelled over my shoulder.  
  
"Why you little! Hmph. You're not worth my time." She said crossing her arms, and pretending to be mad as she walked back into her office.  
  
"Good old Arelinita."  
  
***  
Ug! Another train ride. Well, at least I get some decant clothes to travel in. These pants are quite comfortable, and so is the shirt. And I do get time to relax.a lot of time.three days worth of time.Aw, who am I kidding. Riding in the same train that never changes, while sitting or laying round in the train that never changes, isn't one bit fun. I've seen all of the scenery too up to stop 23!  
  
"Excuse me miss, may I sit here?" asked and old man, dressed in brown robes, only about four feet tall with a walking cane and.a pet dragon?  
  
"Uh.um."  
  
"Oh don't mind killer. He won't bite. Will ya killer. Yes, ye'r such a good pet dragon." He said rubbing the small red dragons stomach. Then taking a seat next to me. Hmm, it's actually quite cute. The wings are pretty big on him. They look almost like bat wings. Though, the spiky tail is quite unnerving.  
  
"Can I pet him?"  
  
"Why, you sure can. Mind that you don't get too near to 'is tail. When he's happy he likes to swing it in around, which can be quite a nuisance." He said. I kneeled on the floor and looked straight into his soft red eyes. Before I knew it he was nudging me with his snout like a puppy.  
  
"Ah, he's so adorable." I said rubbing his scaly back, which was warm and comforting to the touch, and not at all rough. In fact it was like rubbing a smooth stone that has been in the warm sun.  
  
"Yah, me and him have been good friends for a long time. He's already turned 63."  
  
"What! He's 63? But he looks so small."  
  
"Dragons take hundreds of years before they are big like their mama's and papa's." Wow, I guess you do learn something everyday. I sat back on my seat next to the old man, only to have the little dragon hop onto my lap and curl up like a kitten."  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"Killer, where's yer manners, get down." He raised his head and cocked it to the side.  
  
"It's all right, I don't mind." I said gleefully.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, I don't rightfully know if I got yer name yet."  
  
"Oh, sorry. My name is Chihiro. And you are?"  
  
"Sameth Tilderbey's my name, but you can just call me old Sam." He said shaking my hand.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Sam."  
  
"Do you be travelin alone?"  
  
"For now, I'm going and meeting my husband on the 18th stop at Ukoria. He's sick, so I need to go and see what I can do to help."  
  
"Three days trip from here I'd say."  
  
"Yah, I hate train rides, but it's worth it."  
  
"Say, that reminds me O' the one time a young feller came and tried to steal my cave."  
  
"Really now, why would anyone do a thing like that?"  
  
"Don't rightfully plum know. An odd one he was, he had green hair even, with the greenest eyes. Yup, killer and I took care O' him all right. Ain't he never come back either."  
  
"Green, hair and green eyes? You don't say. He didn't happen to be carrying a walking stick, um.lean and masculine.wearing brown clothes, was he?"  
  
"Why, yes he was, do ya know 'im?"  
  
"I was just asking." I said and let him spin more tales about his travels and the Spirits he came across. Maybe this train ride won't be so bad this time around.  
  
***  
  
Authors Ending Note: So what do you think? Any good? I especially like killer! He's so sweet! 


	3. Insanity, Memories, and Monsters

Disclaimers Notice: Depends on how many lawyers are within suing range.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: I am sooo tired! But you know what.I'm too psyched about writing this chapter to sleep!  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Insanity, Memories,  
  
And Monsters  
  
****************  
  
Oh no, she isn't.that stupid idiot! I raged in my head as I felt a sharp jolt of power in the air and ran through the hallways, pushing idle servants, when met, aside. I started to climb the stairs, but soon chose to fly, for it was the quicker of the two. Coming to the very top of the tallest tower I set myself down again and ran the rest of the way.  
  
"Ahrima!" I bellowed through the large tower door. In the center she laid on the hard and cold stone floor. Her coal black and red streaked hair snaked out around her, forming a dark halo and her crimson dress was fanned out like a pool of blood surrounding her. She was nearly motionless. Her skin is pale as ash, and she stares at the ceiling, unblinkingly. Her red lips moved incessantly and she mumbled incoherent words to ears of those who knew not the spell she was attempting to invoke. She will ruin everything if she keeps this up!  
  
"Ahrima! Stop this at once!" She didn't. Instead the storm that was raging outside was becoming more violent with every syllable she muttered. Soon her words gathered in sound and became more of a musical tone that shattered through the sky. No, it is nearly complete! She will kill herself and ruin the best supply of power given to us! Finding another replacement would take months! Even if it does rid me of her, it's too much work to throw away here! All because of her stupidity!  
  
"Atria Harahan Séance Dray Edos Say Cumos Etna!" I shouted out a counter spell, or at least one that would stop her. She yelled out a screech of pain, forcing even me to cover my ears and kneel on the ground. Her voice is comparable to that of an angered banshee, in the deadliest of moods, thankfully though, Ahrima's voice did not carry the power to kill as she screamed like a Banshee does. Shutting my eyes, I waited for what seemed like Hours. Jeez! If I had that kind of lung capacity, who knows what lengthy spells I could conjure up, instead it's wasted on her YELLING! Then again, she does practice almost every hour of the day by yelling my ear off. She especially loved to do it in the mornings, when I'm trying to sleep. As soon as she stopped screaming I opened my eyes. My ears, officially ringing, and a head ache following; I shook my head to ignore it and looked around me. Candles and Baubles were placed everywhere but all shone no shred of light. The storm that I had briefly noticed earlier had clamed, but as always, the sky was still a dark steely black. The room was bare other than Ahrima, the candles and baubles. Columns were place here and there in a pattern and Windows were also present, about three stride lengths apart from each other. I walked over and stood above Ahrima's now twitching body, my footsteps not even making a sound, as always. 'Still as death' the servants said when they thought I could not hear them. No, the dead were much louder than I. The dead howl, and scream in torment and agony. They call out in cries of rage and anger. No, I am as silent as the wind itself on a calm day.  
  
"Ahrima." I said, piercing the now unbidden silence. Ahrima kept twitching, and her normally burnt golden colored eyes were dull and yellow. I wonder how this is going to affect the boy. If lucky, not at all, though luck had seemed to abandon us at such moments many times before. My spell had worked, at least I know that much.  
  
"How could you?" Consider my debt from that horrible mess I made before on that last shenanigan you sent me on, paid in full.  
  
"You idiot, even I know it's too early. What were you even thinking? Pulling a stunt like that? You could have been killed! Not to mention you could have killed the boy!" I said angrily, with sarcasm and indifference dripping from my lips. It will be a grand day when I am rid of you. There is one of the great differences between you and I. I am smart, though I keep it to myself when it is not needed to be voiced out loud, the same with my powers. You flaunt all of your knowledge and 'grace' everyone with the grand display of your powers in all of its glory. You do not know however, the upper hand I have gained in your lack of perceptiveness. In your lack of seeing what is truly there. You believe me to be a stupid buffoon only good to do your bidding; this will be your downfall.  
  
"Rock a by horsy..." She began singing as she sat up and rocked herself back and forth like a crazy women. My lip curled up into a smile. The spell she tried only could work on sane people; it's too much for someone who is mentally ill. It's a good thing I know this spell, though there was a high chance that it could have fried her brains when I did it, hmm.too bad this is only temporary.  
  
"When you're done singing children's songs, we have important matters to discuss." I said and turned to leave. I had my hand on the door handle when I stopped.  
  
"Don't leave me please, Aki. Please. I'm afraid of the dark. You know that. Please don't leave!" She said, her voice tear filled. My knuckles turned white as I grasped the door tightly. ` ` ~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Don't leave me please, Aki. Please. I'm afraid of the dark. You know that. Please don't leave!" cried a little girl in the cave. It was raining out and she had gotten stuck in the storm. A small boy who was at the entrance about to leave turned around.  
  
"I won't be gone long Akiko. I promise."  
  
"Please! I'm so afraid! When I'm in the dark, I begin to remember things. Bad things. Like when mommy and daddy were killed! Please Aki! Please don't leave me in the dark!" The boys face became pained. He walked to his older sister, who for the first time, looked even younger than him.  
  
"I won't leave you." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
~*~ Be a Flashback No More~*~ ` `  
  
"Grow up Ahrima. That boy is long dead now. He doesn't exist. You did this yourself. He left you, because you left him in the dark first!" I cried out with more anger than I had intended and swung the door open and slammed it as I walked out.  
  
"No! You can't leave! Aki!" Came the heart wrenching cries of a young girl screaming through the millions of years old body of Ahrima, but I remained immune to their strands of pain as I silently walked down the cold hard steps, disappearing in the shadows. Maybe I should have opted to let her kill herself.  
  
***  
  
"Aki!" came the piercing yell that was none other than the one that belongs to my dear sweet sister. Not even a full few moments later I appeared before her in the throne room. Her face was contorted in rage and was reddened by tearstains of two days worth of crying in insanity. Though, what sentimentality she could have gone through when she was insane, was completely wiped away as she had returned to sanity, my spell had wore off. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or bad.  
  
"You called."  
  
"You bastard! You.you low life scum! You idiot! You stupid, egotistical bastard!" I didn't even flinch as she dealt out name after name. I had heard her say them all, and none fazed me in the least.  
  
"And what have I done to loose favor with you Sister Ahrima."  
  
"Don't you 'Sister Ahrima' me! Do you know what you have done! I was so close to."  
  
"To what! Killing yourself! Killing him off! Ruining our plan! Destroying years worth of work!" I yelled back. Sometimes, sitting back and taking it like a dog, is not the best tactic to use, now was one of those times.  
  
"No! I almost had it! I almost had it all! Did you know that that particular spell can only be used by a being once in a hundred years!" I leaned back in the air. This above all annoys her, though she doesn't like to show it.  
  
"Well that's really too bad. Now if you had waited and hadn't stupidly rushed things, then maybe you wouldn't have had to waist the easy plan 'A' idea. Now we have to go to plan 'B' which seems almost to much trouble to bother with."  
  
"That stone that Satsuma had made was brilliant! And then that little wench went a destroyed it, and our whole plan! If only I knew how she had created that stone, I could make one out of Iraz crystal, and it would be much more effective than hers ever was." Here we go again. On with the ranting about the blue crystal. It is gone! Quite crying over it! It's gone, that stupid girl got a one up over us. Now it's our turn to twist the odds back into our favor.  
  
"You're new mirror was completed." I said handing her a small leather bag from out of my shirt where it had been safely tucked. I sent it in the air towards her and she grasped it with her hands. She smoothly pulled the drawstring and held the mirror in her palm.  
  
"Reflected sight" she said, activating the spell imbedded into the mirror and making it grow large until it was the span if my arms together. It hung suspended in the air facing her as she made motions with her hands that made one image disappear, reappear, or make a new image appear. The Looking mirrors of this proportion took a lot of control to work, more than I have. I grow much too impatient.  
  
"No! I have lost him!" She screeched as her hand movements became more rapid.  
  
"Why not search for the girl instead?"  
  
"What makes you think I would want to look for the girl?" She seethed. I shrugged. If she couldn't figure it out on her own, I wasn't about to tell her. I reclined in the soft air, and listened to the whispers the barely moving air draft brought me. All boring of course, just servants' gossip, but more amusing than watching Ahrima mumble about 'my' stupidity and making rapid motions with her hands in attempt to find what she was looking for. Oh yes. Much more entertaining.  
  
"I have found her at last." She said coolly. Apparently she took my advice after all, though she would never admit it, and claim that it was her idea to begin with.  
  
"And what is it that you see?" I asked mildly curious. She gazed into the mirror with bittersweet amusement.  
  
"I see this." She said and swung the mirror facing me. I gazed into its depths, and saw a young women standing there, with a spear to her neck. She was quite pretty for a human wench. I assume that this must be Chihiro. Then the image completely faded.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell me what you heard? Remember, I do not control this mirror, I can only see what you show, and can't hear a word. So enlighten me."  
  
"The boy is in Ukoria, at the Sakeyo House. I assume at the infirmary."  
  
"No thanks to you and your bravado stunt." I said smugly, but she chose to ignore me. It was true and she knew that of course. Because she tried to take too much energy from him at once, he was more than likely in rough shape. Worse than Ahrima was a few days ago after her display of true stupidity. She must not be feeling quite herself. Usually after a smug remark like the last one made her snap like the sound of a whip cracking through air. It's quite funny to see her face contort with anger, though none other than me found amusement, the rest would cower in fear. It was quite entertaining.  
  
"I want you to send your pet Ishrites. They haven't had any fun in a while. And while they have their fair share of a good time, I want you to grab the boy unnoticed. Then once we have him, our plan can be set to a more satisfying stage." Oh yah, now I get to have some fun. Thievery is my specialty, and the goods I was going to get, would prove interesting. On second thought, maybe Plan 'B' will be more fun.  
  
` *** ` `  
"Bye Sam. Good bye Killer." I said over my shoulder as I got off on my stop. I slowly stepped through a curtained doorway that seemingly had no back. At first it was dark, but after a few steps, all of the sudden I became bombarded with music and yelling. Cries of merchants yelling about things for sale, spirits laughing, spirits weaving around the streets, some dancing, some playing, some just enjoying it as it comes. This was Ukoria, and Ukoria was renowned for it's parties and sake. I remember the last time I was here. Kohaku took me, we were supposed to be negotiating about the prices for the sake that the Bathhouse needed. Kohaku and I were parted and I got lost. It turned out I ended up standing in front of the building we were supposed to be going to, to deal with trade negotiations and not even knowing it, while Kohaku ended up looking around half of Ukoria! It turned out fine though, and Kohaku was just glad to find me, and I him. The trading went exceptionally well too.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but would you like to buy some sake? A pretty bottle of sake? For you it will only be 20 krinklets. It's Ukoria's finest!" asked a grubby looking spirit, in a slippery snake like voice, common to most underhanded merchants. He had an almost human like face, and had four small black hairs to adorn his head. His skin was a medium orange/brown and all four of his eyes were orange colored. On his back, he carried a bag that clanked, from what I guess to be more bottles of Sake.  
  
"No. I'm on an errand for something other than to buy sake." I said politely and turned to walk off into the crowd, but the spirit grabbed me by two of his five arms.  
  
"Perhaps the pretty little missy is lost? I can give you directions. It will only cost you three krinklets. Very reasonable." Krinklets, krinklets, krinklets. Such a funny word for money! I remember my first time coming here and I was so confused that it had taken two hours for Kohaku to completely explain the money exchange. All of the money is in coins. Corbs are the smallest and have snakelike designs on them. It takes eighteen corbs to equal a krinklet. A krinklet was a black colored coin with a silver sun printed on it. It only takes ten krinklets to equal a Scholep. A sholep is a sleek maroon coin with a sword printed on it in orange. Three of these equal a bril. A bril is the highest amount of money in the exchange. Almost like a c-note to humans back into the human world. A bril is really pretty. It looks like a soft blue colored glass piece shaped coin, but can't be broken. In the middle of it is a completely clear teardrop. Kohaku showed me one once. I really liked it, but we had to use it to buy the bathhouse its sake. I haven't exchanged my money currency from the bathhouse yet. Shoot! I need to do that soon too.  
  
"No thank you." I said and tried to push past him, but he wouldn't let go of the grasp on my shoulder.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer. Either you buy something or I'll take you're money." He threatened. Oh boy, where was Kohaku when you needed him! I tried to loosen his grasp, but his sharp nails dug into my shoulder.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"I don't thing I will." He cackled. He threw me against a wall.  
  
"Orgnek! Leave her alone right this instant." Came a strong female voice from behind him, but I couldn't see through the huge bag on his pack to see whom it is. He froze.  
  
"Orgnek, you have caused enough trouble today, now go back to the hole you crawled from.now!" Orgnek quickly disappeared into the crowd. I looked up to the voice of the speaker who had scarred 'Orgnek' off. There stood in front of me, a tall woman with dark copper skin. She had black hair that was tied in a tight ponytail, only allowing enough hair to shape her face to escape. Her hair waved all the way down sharply in a thick line to her hips. In one hand she held a spear, and her other hand was placed on her hip. She had swirly tattoos on her cheeks, and a diamond shape on her forehead. Her eyes are the color of ashes. She wore golden armbands on her upper quite well toned, muscular arms. She wore a dress that was tight. The top was like a tank top, but the dress split from the hips on down, which left an excellent view for the sides of her well-toned legs as well. She looked athletic and in extremely good shape. She wore a belt that looked to be made of leather and had pouches. Across her chest she wore a leather strap. She looked at me, and quickly, with fluid motions, had it placed on her back in the strap, much like the kind Nushi, the Air Spirit had, only he used his for keeping swords.  
  
"You can get up now." I nodded and quickly stood up.  
  
"Thank you." I said nodding my head. She stared at me scrutinizing.  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"To the Sakeyo House, head of this place." I said. She tensed up and as soon as she had dispersed it, her spear was at my throat, again in the strong woman's hands. I hadn't even had time to blink.  
  
"What business would a commoner like you have?" I smiled weakly, and tried to melt into the wall behind me as the sharp point of the spear started to break the skin.  
  
"I'm here to see Kohaku. He is my husband and he has fallen ill. I am here to take him back to the Bath House that the Head Mistress Arelinita manages." She shifted slightly, her eyes wandered onto an object that didn't exist, then her gaze became even harder as her attention snapped back onto me.  
  
"How do I know that what you say is true?" She asked. What have I gotten myself into? What could I show her that would give her proof of what I had told her was indeed the truth?  
  
"My ring. The ring Kohaku gave me for my wedding, is that proof enough?" I asked sounding braver than I really am. Hopefully it works.  
  
"Let me see." I slowly moved my left hand up in the air were the stones in the ring glimmered as the cities party lights hit it. Slowly the woman moved and touched it.  
  
"What the.!"I yelped as I yanked my hand back, starring at the swirly markings on her face that had been glowing as she touched my ring.  
  
"What you say is the truth. I can feel Kohaku's power twined in your ring." She lowered her spear again.  
  
"Come, I will take you to him. He is not doing well." I stood there shocked than quickly hurried after her. My, she was fierce and a bit blunt. I can't make heads or tails of her.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but.my name is Chihiro. What's yours?"  
  
"I am Fiammeta, Daughter of the wise and brave Takehiko of the Amazon territory in Spirit World. All I know I was taught by my mother Takehiko, and my tribe. I am a guard here at Ukoria."  
  
"That's interesting. Um.Fiammeta, when you touched my ring, the markings on your face glowed an orange and red color. What did you do?"  
  
"That was a gift bestowed upon me by the unnamed man that was my father. He was a Spirit both of fire and earth. He was a powerful spirit and all the power he possessed came to me as soon as I was conceived. That was a small taste of what I can do." Um.okay. That didn't directly answer my question, though her answer was interesting. An Amazonian, well, part Amazonian and part Spirit. That must be a powerful combination. I think Kohaku mentioned Amazon women once or twice.but I can't remember.what was it that he told me about them? Hmm.  
  
"Ishrites!" rang out a terrified voice in the crowd, which surprised many. I glanced at Fiammeta, she too surprised as me. What is an Ishrite?  
  
"Ishrites! The Ishrites are coming! They attack from above! Run! Run if you value your lives! Run!" The spirit that had been yelling screamed incomprehensible words as he vanished. Hundreds of spirits looked up, and I did too, though I strongly wish I hadn't. Ugly creatures flew in the air on wings like bats. Long and black. Curved bones could be defined in the wings and where the tips were rounded on a bat's, the bones sharpened to create a grand tool for impaling as well as flying. The wings were black and scaly, with blood dripping out of fresh wounds from them. Their bodies are gangly and thin, reminding me of a near death-starved human, though it's arms and legs were much too large to be a humans. Their heads shaped like a gargoyles, and even from this distant, I can see the saliva dripping from huge ghoulish teeth.  
  
"Ishrites? But that can't be! They haven't been here since." but fiammeta's soft murmur was drowned out as shouts and sounds, none making sense, but all snaked in fear, rang through the air. I looked around at the chaos that seemed to have happened in a matter of seconds. The wild, fun, enticing feel that had hugged the city here, disappeared as fear gripped it in its place.  
  
"Chihiro, above you!" Fiammeta yelled in a strong voice. I looked straight above and saw to my horror, a creature with long sharp claws, and dull pink, hellish eyes coming straight at me. It's wings beat hard and fast, giving it more momentum. I can smell the putrid odor of death and carnage from it all ready. What was even worse though.was it's coming for me and all I can do is watch in fear.  
  
` ` ` Authors Ending Note: Well, how did you like it? Am I going too fast? Or is it a good pace? What do you think of everything that's happening? How about my Ishrites? They were kind of fun to come up with. So what do you think of the evil guys so far? Do I need to show a certain characteristic more in one of them? Or are they just fine for now?  
  
What do you want to see more of in this fic.? Love? Action? Adventure? Evil creatures like the Ishrites? More original characters? More of the older characters? Comic relief characters? Evil cliffies? (Well I make evil cliffies whether you want them or not.just to keep you twitching, and your suspense into 'killer' mode!() Well, anyways, you just tell me if you want to see more of something, and I'll make sure to do the best I can to add it in here.  
  
Any Questions or comments you want to give/ask me, just drop them on by in my review box. Till next time! L8terz! 


	4. Kidnapped

Disclaimers Notice: Depends on if you are going to sue me or not...  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Hiya! I'm back, sorry that I was so late in postin gup tjhis chapter, I've been really busy. Well anyways, here's the answer to my evil cliffie!  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kidnapped  
  
**************** ` ~*~*~Previously~*~*~  
  
"Chihiro, above you!" I looked straight above and saw to my horror, a creature with long sharp claws, and dull pink, hellish eyes coming straight at me. It's wings beat hard and fast, giving it more momentum. I can smell the putrid odor of death and carnage from it all ready. What was even worse though...was it's coming for me and all I can do is watch in fear...  
  
~*~*~ Present~*~*~  
  
********  
  
Two things happened at once. First, instead of running, I fell back, though it hurt, I'm sure it's better than being ripped apart by one of those things, and then as I felt the air of the Ishrite sweep over me, a blood curdling yell was heard, and it was driven to the nearest wall... impaled... by none other than Fiammeta's wooden spear. She walked over to it as I sat up and pulled it out of the Ishrites twitching body with a sound like suction from jello. Blood oozed out, and I nearly heaved. Fiammeta looked around on the ground and picked up an object.  
  
"Here, you will use this as your weapon." She said handing me a pole. Well, it is better than nothing so I willingly took it. Just then I heard a schrill unearthly cry and twirled around to look at where it had come from.  
  
"Wait! Don't!" Fiammeta commanded, but I looked anyway, though I wish I hadn't. One of the Ishrites were in the middle of the street, sitting on it's long thin back legs. In it's one hand it held half of a body. It's mouth had blood dripping from it's sharp fangs, and bits of flesh clung to its lips. It lifted the body back up to it's mouth and took another bite, which resulted in a loud crunching sound and bones were cracked and chewed upon, along with blood splattering the foul creature. This time I did heave. When I was done I turned away and looked up into the sky at the circling Ishrites. They are circling the town like hawks. They gave off a shriek and I could feel the one behind us join them, as well as a few others from the city.  
  
"What are they doing?" I asked Fiammeta, she seemed to at least have a clue about these creatures.  
  
"They are waiting."  
  
"For what." I didn't need to wait long. Another creature very similar to them flew by faster than I had seem these creatures fly. This one had inky black skin coloring and looked even deadlier compared to the other ones, but that wasn't what drew my attention to it. No. It was it's riders. For on it's back sat a man with black clothes, a maroon sash and a yellow head band. His hair as black as the creature he sat upon, and right behind him slumped over as if unconscious was a man wearing white and blue. His green hair standing out against the dark black creature.  
  
"Kohaku."  
  
"What?" Fiammeta said, but I didn't bother replying as I scanned the area and found what I was looking for. I ran to an empty stall where a creature, an odd one I haven't seen before, stood tied. It's huge, and looks like an insect with four stilt legs. It's face looks smashed in, but it'sa eyes were kind and intelligent. I looked at the odd, but definitely recognized the similarities in it, saddle it wore. No bridle. This is going to be interesting.  
  
"Wait, you can't do that! It takes years..."  
  
"I don't have years, only seconds. That will have to do." I said stepping on to the stall ao I could climb up on its back. Once on I leaned forward, and whispered into the hole on the left side of it's head, I could only guess to be ears...  
  
"Please, follow them as best as you can. Try to be really fast to." And it took off.At first it was odd. It hurt to ride on it, but it's fast. It zoomed around corners of the streets with complete ease and ran fast enough to keep up with the Ishrites that were leaving to who knows where. This creature was a blessing. Soon though, we came to a vast field. Well, I guess a field is a bit off. It's a vineyard. Though it contained more than just fruits that looked like grapes. In fact it contained many gourds, and peas, of fruit types. Some I knew, that were taught to me in my many years at the Bathhouse, others were completely new to me. But that isn't what I was interested in. Other than Kohaku, the thing I was interested in, was the huge cliff we were about to go over.  
  
"Turn around! There's got to be a bridge or something!" I yelled, but the thing kept going at it's rapidly increasing pace. Its hoof like things pounding the ground. But it did not turn. It did not stop. And before I knew it, we were air born.  
  
"NOOOO!" I screamed. It can't end like this! It can't! No! I won't let it! I yelled in my head, but slowly began to realize that we weren't falling anymore, as a matter of fact we were ascending. I looked at the creature as it flew. From within those spindly legs had been wings, and theses wings were spread out of it's all four legs and it's legs were bent so that they were even with it's body. The thin translucent webbing of the wings looked as it would tear, but it stayed strong, as we stayed right on the Ishrites' tails. The man turned and looked back at me, though we're still too far back for me to define his facial features.  
  
"We aren't even close to Kohaku! There are so many Ishrites! How can we fight them!" I said exasperated, it seemed all my plan had succeeded in doing was to follow the kidnappers. Oh great. Just then, something odd happened. The thing that I'm riding started to make sounds...like a whale! It's very pretty, but like a whale! I can't believe it.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked it, but it kept on making whale sounds. I could feel its body rumble as it belted out clear, changing notes. The man looked back and I looked right at him. He yelled something, but I couldn't hear it, but my guess is, he told the Ishrites to drop back and try to destroy us. How do I know this? Easy, all of the Ishrites dropped back and began circling us. The thing made one last, high pitched note, before sharp sicle blades sprang forth from it's legs next to the wings. Then came another guttural whale call, but it wasn't coming from the creature I was riding. I looked behind me, and I saw thousands of creature just like this one! All of them loaded with wings and blades, though they had blades also on there backs. These are VERY smart creatures. Soon, pandemonium broke loose and a battle began to ensue. One of the Ishrites swooped over to us, ready to strike, but one of the green creatures sliced it as it flew by. Soon we were surrounded in a circle of fighting creatures on our side, like football! But what was even better was, we were winning, and I was close to Kohaku and the Mysterious rider.  
  
"We have to get closer!" I yelled above the wind. And closer we got. The rider looked back, and I could see every detail in is features, from the semi-boyish face, the tawny yellow eyes, to the evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well. We finally meet. You must be the infamous trouble maker, Chihiro. A Pleasure. Though I'm sure not for you."  
  
"Let Kohaku go!" I demanded. I don't like this guy one bit. He's too arrogant for his own good.  
  
"Well then. If you want him, take him. But you'll have to catch me first." He smirked and did a sharp turn in mid air.  
  
"Please, follow them." I whispered softly to the creature. It complied and did a sharp turn as well. The rider looked back again.  
  
"Well now, it seems you might actually provide a challenge. Let's see what you and your Stitheret can do." He took off even faster than before, appearing and disappearing in the clouds. A Stitheret. Somehow, it fits.  
  
"We have to hurry." I said and the Stitheret willingly did so. We went so fast, tears streamed down my face. I was wondering where they had disappeared to when I looked up, and right above us, a few mere inches, was the Ishrites belly. My pole! I had been carrying it all along!  
  
"A tad bit lower please." I whispered.  
  
"Did you say something?" I looked straight into the cruel eyes of the man who was riding this thing. His eyes danced with merriment. He thinks this is a game! This guy is just sick! He hung from the Ishrites neck.  
  
"Yah! I said duck."  
  
"And why would I..." I didn't let him finish. I swapped him with my pole, hitting him straight in the nose, which immediately began to bleed. He put his hand up to his nose and touched the dripping blood. He looked at me in surprise and then grinned.  
  
"I told you that this might be a challenge. You know you're the first one to hit me like that, besides my sister?" He nearly laughed! I glared at him, my anger boiling. So I took the pole and went to hit him again, but he saw this one coming and dodged it.  
  
"Nope, it won't work a second time, I can garuntee that." So I smirked. He looked at me, his smile gone. He looked more serious, calculating what my next move was. So, instead of hitting him with the pole, I did the next best thing. I forced it into the Ishrites gut.  
  
Needless to say, it did not go through, though that was probably a good thing, otherwise I would have had it's last meal dumped on me, and I don't think I would have been able to stay conscious for that. It fact, the creature bucked and began falling, the man had been thrown a few feet in the air from us. That was a good plan, if in fact Kohaku was not falling in the air as well.  
  
"Kohaku! Hurry, we have to reach him!" I screeched in panicked. I however wasn't quite prepared for the sudden downward flight, and nearly flew off, but somehow managed to cling to it's back at the last second. Bringing myself closer to it's body, I tried looking thorugh my teary eyes as well, but that was almost impossible. The winds was deafening as it blew past my ears, but we were getting closer, and closer. Finally! He's only just a few feet away. I reach out to grab his arm and he was jerked up. But no by me.  
  
"Stop!" I cried to the Sitheret, and my stomach was slammed upwards as we jolted to a mid stop in the air. I looked up and say that man, floating in air, as if he were standing on ground! And in his hand, is Kohaku.  
  
"I demand you release him!" I shouted with rage. This guy has a lot of nerve. When I get my hands on him...  
  
"Well, Jin, it's been nice playing with yah, but I must go, duty calls. And I'll be taking your precious boy friend along with me." He said mockingly. Jin, now there's a name I hadn't been called in a while. How does he know to call me Jin? And why that and not Sen?  
  
"Over my dead body!" I cried with ire and the Stithret began to fly up towards it him. The man gave a loud whistle, placing two of his fingers in his mouth. The loud noise seemed to confuse the Stithret, because it stopped. I watched the man as a gaping whole was torn in the sky. It was a milky black with orange lightning striking in random places. He looked back, 'gracing' me with one last mock grin as he flew through the hole, along with the Ishrites. The hole began to close.  
  
"No! We must go! We have to hurry!" I yelled urging the Stithret forward. We raced in the air, right behind the last Ishrite. Faster, and faster we went. Almost there...and then it was gone. The hole, had disappeared back into the sky. Along with the last Ishrite, and without me.  
  
"No...No..." I shook my head. This just can't be. I failed. If only I had been faster, or smarter, or stronger. I could have...it just...no....  
  
"Kohaku!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed into the still air, letting defeat, and guilt overwhelm me, as I let the Stithret giud us to the ground.  
  
****  
  
Authors Ending Note: Oh no! Chihiro! Kohaku! What could this mysterious man want with Kohaku? And poor Chihiro! Struggling her best to fight for her sick, unconscious husband all on her own (with a little help form the Stithrets of course)! How is she suppose to follow a man who disappeared in a black hole, way up in the sky? One thing is certain, Chihiro is stuck starting a new adventure, and one that could alter the lives of many, and cost a few as well. 


	5. Lost Feelings

Disclaimers Notice: Me: Hmmm...what's this...why! It's all of the legal papers to own Spirited Away! Wow!  
  
Lawyer: Give me that!  
  
Me: Whistling, with an angelic face  
  
Lawyer: How did you get this?  
  
Me: Um...ebay?  
  
Lawyer: Just as I thought...forgery, these aren't the real ownership papers. I'll see you in court!  
  
Me: No! Please! I had no idea! It was the aliens! I swear! They forced me into doing it!  
  
Authors Beginning Note: I am crazy...I am insane...my memory is sometimes hazy...disclaimers notices are a pain...hehe!  
  
Oh and Sorry for the late updates, I've been busy and don't get time to type until Sat. and it usually takes all day plus ½ of Sunday to finish what I need to get done. No worries though. I will always have an update before Monday! (Unless I get sued by lawyers)  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lost Feelings  
  
**************** ` ~*~*~Previously~*~*~ ` ` "No! We must go! We have to hurry!" I yelled urging the Stithret forward. We raced in the air, right behind the last Ishrite. Faster, and faster we went. Almost there...and then it was gone. The hole had disappeared back into the sky. Along with the last Ishrite, and without me.  
  
"No...No..." I shook my head. This just can't be. I failed. If only I had been faster, or smarter, or stronger. I could have...it just...no....  
  
"Kohaku!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed into the still air, letting defeat, and guilt overwhelms me, as I let the Stithret guide us to the ground. ` ` ~*~*~ Present~*~*~  
  
********  
  
I let the Stithret take me back to the city; I didn't bother to notice the life that began to stir in the city once more. It's odd. My mind, it feels numb and blocked off from everything else, almost like I'm watching everything happen through someone else's eyes. It hurts. I couldn't...I didn't save him in time. How am I supposed to find him? All by myself? In all of Kamikakushi? Kamikakushi is like, a huge world, with links to other worlds almost. To look for him would take years on my own. By then...who knows what could happen?  
  
"Chihiro." I glanced down at Fiammeta. Shaking my head I refocused on her. Then the world seemed to bombard upon me once more, giving me a headache. Everything seemed to come back into focus, only sharply.  
  
"The Stithret is tired. Let him rest while we go to the City Counsel. They will know what the best course of action to be taken should be." I nodded. Maybe there is a way. With the help of Fiammeta I was able to ungracefully, get off and use my own two feet.  
  
"Thank You." I said toward the Stithret, for he was a truly amazing creature. I saw a flicker in its eyes, and nodded in understanding. I quickly turned and followed closely at Fiammeta's heels. I suddenly feel like my old self. Like when I first came to Kamikakushi when I was ten. Scared, alone, confused, nervous, excited, worried; all in one bunch. I don't like it one bit. We walked through the streets until we came to a huge building. It looks sort of like bathhouse, only without the steaming water flowing here and there, fewer trees, and the color is completely different. Instead of the vibrant reds and yellows, this building is beige and has a brick wall like texture to it with maroon trimming. The wooden paneled doors here and there, and the balcony, had a much darker color. In fact, the more I look at this building the more different it seems to be. Silver paper lanterns hang from every roof edge, the lighting a dazzling color. It's huge to be sure though. Stopping at the front stone steps, I looked up.  
  
"Chihiro, now. We must not make the Counsel wait." I nodded and continued through the huge doorway. I don't know what I expected. I don't think it was this though. When you first walk in, it looks like a huge Hotel lobby, that you would find back in the Human World, only much more extravagant. On the left, there is a grand gem stone fireplace to the left wall. The stones emanate a soft glowing color, sometimes all of them taking on an orange Hugh, or blue, or sometimes shifting to purples and greens. On either side of it stand tall trees with lush green leaves bursting foreword and pink fruit growing on the branches. In the center of that part of the room are five, evenly spread low tables and sitting mats. They even have centerpieces of sake in a clear bottle and cups sitting around the bottle.  
  
"This is where Spirits wait, either it be for a meeting with the Counsel, or a few of the members itself. This is usually a busy place, but some days hardly anyone will come." I nodded. It made sense. I looked around the rest of the room. In the center, stood a huge stairway with an ebony banister on either side. We walked to our rights where a huge desk was placed, with a lady spirit placed on a chair writing something. Her white hair was tied up into a tight bun in the top of her head; hair sticks keeping it in place. Her ears stood in pointed elegance on either side of her head, and were accentuated by a few strand of hair falling loose and shaping her face. She looked up and I her almond shaped eyes met mine. Her eye color was a sharp blue. She looked at Fiammeta.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, her voice having an odd quality to it, like rustling aspen leaves.  
  
"We are here to see the Counsel." Fiammeta replied simply. The women glanced at the spear placed on Fiammeta's back."  
  
"The Counsel is in a serious meeting. They cannot tend to you know. Come back tomorrow." She said turning back to what she was writing.  
  
"The Counsel requested our presence to be seen today, and as soon as may be possible." The woman looked back up. Her face calculating then pressed a button. It looked like a small blue holographic haze from this side, but on the front, I'm sure some important information, like appointments were on a blue screen. This is a new development in Kamikakushi. Arelinita's wanted one since she heard of them. They are called H.O.'s, Holographic Organizers. The woman nodded to herself and pushed another button. The screen disappeared. She stood up and appeared form behind her desk.  
  
"Right this way." She said before walking up the steps. Her silver skin seemed to reflect all the light that came in contact with her. Her semi tight, ankle length, tank top arm cut dress swayed with her body. We walked down many corridors and up many stairs and elevators, until we came to a wall with two huge solid oak doors, engraved with many symbols and designs. She stopped and turned to us.  
  
"Wait here." Fiammeta nodded. The woman knocked on the door and entered. A few minutes later she came back out.  
  
"The Counsel will see you now." She said before nodding her head politely and leaving. Fiammeta walked in first, and then I came. The door shut behind us making me jump. The one word to describe this place would be...Intimidating. It was well lit and huge. The room was circular and against the walls stood levels and rows of seats filled with Spirits. Some looked delighted, most grave. And still others, remained undecipherable in their facial features. They all looked different. Some had four arms, some two, some non, others were huge, some tiny, a few were like nasty blobs of glue, and some similar to humans. Not a single one looked alike. The only similarities in them were the green robes they wore. It amazed me. Directly in front of us was a disk made of a thin, marble looking material, and had a rail. On the far side of the wall was a tall, huge podium made into the wall itself. Even those who did not know the workings of this place would know one thing at least. That was where the leader sat.  
  
"Come." Fiammeta said and walked to the round disk. I followed. We stepped onto the center, and immediately levitated to the space in the very center of the room.  
  
"Tell us Fiammeta. What exactly took place in our city? Is it true that Ishrites have attacked?" I looked at the creature that had spoke. It was the leader, and we were raised to his/her eye level.  
  
"It is true that the Ishrites that we so long thought gone, have attacked." Fiammeta said in a commanding voice. Whispers were spread among the Counsel.  
  
"Silence!" Demanded the leader, it's voice both male and female, and seemed elusive, but to hold power and meaning. I stared at it. It looked like a very thin and stretched out human. The legs tall and thin, the waist lean, it's arms skeletal, and it's neck reached a foot long. Its head was an oval, with a sharp chin. It's eyes were a dark brown, holding wisdom of many years been. What was the oddest thing about this spirit though, is the fact that when he/she talked, it's lips never moved. Every one became hushed.  
  
"Tell me of its doings."  
  
"85 Spirits are dead. 2 are missing." More whispers were heard. The mood of the room changing to an unsettled fear.  
  
"85 dead? Where were the city warriors?"  
  
"They were all on duty your eminence. 38 of them are dead, others fatally injured." Soon the whispers went up a few levels. Grunts, noises, and hands went up in the air.  
  
"I said Silence!" Yet once again the Counsel became quiet.  
  
"And the rest?"  
  
"Most of them were visitors. The rest were city workers."  
  
"Now tell me of the Two who are missing."  
  
"One was a conventional Spirit who worked at a Tavern."  
  
"And the other?" There was a pause of silence.  
  
"The other was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, former water spirit, defender of the weak, Ambassador of the Bathhouse run by Head Mistress Arelinita, and Husband to Miss Chihiro the head worker of the bathhouse." Came the long reply. If only Kohaku were here to hear his long title. He would laugh so hard, he would have fall down! He says that such formalities are useless and time consuming, but there's no arguing with tradition. I have to agree.  
  
"Are you sure? Have you seen this for yourself?"  
  
"Only from a distance."  
  
"And how do you know for certain it was he than?"  
  
"Because She was the one who first knew it was he being kidnapped, and the only one to get a close look at him during this ordeal." Fiammeta said indicating towards me. The whole Counsel's attention seemed to be directed at me at that very moment. Now I know how Kohaku feels while he is off doing Trade negotiations and such.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I am Chihiro." I said plainly. The leader raised its eyebrow, which was a thin smooth line of dark hair.  
  
"And your rank?"  
  
"I am Miss Chihiro, Head leader of the Bathhouse run by Mistress Arelinita." The Counsel began to whisper amongst themselves, some tones with respect, and others mockery. They soon became subdued.  
  
"Indeed. And do you know why Kohaku would have been kidnapped?"  
  
"The only thing I can think of as to why he was kidnapped is that he is a very powerful figure here in Kamikakushi. He represents a lot, and even as a human he is very strong and loyal."  
  
"I see. That is all." Was its dismissive reply. "Wait!"  
  
"I said that was all." It said more commandingly.  
  
"No! It's not! It wasn't just the Ishrites, there was a man too!" I said angrily.  
  
"A man? Do not mock us. The Ishrites are not creatures to be controlled."  
  
"Be that as it may, they were in this case."  
  
"And pray do tell us of this human you speak of." The leader said in anger and mock.  
  
"I did not say he was human. I just said he was a man. He was a spirit in human form, and he was controlling the Ishrites. Even the largest of the Ishrites did not oppose his power."  
  
"And tell us of this 'man' of whom you speak."  
  
"He wore dark garb, with a yellow headband on his forehead. His hair was also dark. But his eyes were a yellow. A sharp yellow."  
  
"Nonsense!" Yelled one of the spirits from one of the lower levels.  
  
"Your eminence, the man she seems to speak of would be Aikia. We all know that he only exists in Myths." The leader turned to me.  
  
"And do you speak of Aikia?"  
  
"I do not know anyone by the name of Aikia, nor do I know this man's name. All I know is that he was able to control the Ishrites, fly on his own, and he disappeared into a huge black hole made in the sky, along with the other Ishrites." I said. Anger boiled through my veins. I saw him!  
  
"Fiammeta, did you see this man that the girl speaks of?" Girl? Girl! Does this spirit think I am a foolish romancer? Who only dreams of stupid stories in situations like this?! I held my breath as everyone waited for Fiammeta's reply. She looked at me.  
  
"No your eminence. I did not." She looked back, but not before I saw a hint of regret in her eyes.  
  
"Your eminence, the girl has just seen her own husband kidnapped, and had her first taste of what an Ishrite is. She must still be in shock." Came a raspy voice from within the Counsel. It was impossible to tell whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"Yes, that would be an accountable excuse. We will let this slide. For now, we will notify important officials of every stop of the Kidnapping and reappearing of Ishrites."  
  
"What! Is that all? You aren't going to go searching for him?" I yelled indignantly.  
  
"Chihiro..." Fiammeta said warningly under her breath.  
  
"And what would you have us do? Send the remnants of our city guards after one human? Even if it is Kohaku, we will not waste our energy and time on him. The chances of him being alive by the time we even got to him are very small. It would be foolish to go on this wild goose chase." The leader said, and the disk quickly descended. What! They can't do this! Those lazy good for nothing....Fiammeta quickly pushed me out of the doors.  
  
"Why did you say you did not see him!"  
  
"Because I did not." Was her monotone reply. I stopped and turned her to face me.  
  
"How can you say you did not! He was sitting on the back of that huge Ishrite! With Kohaku! I mean, how can you miss someone like that!"? I practically yelled. Fiammeta looked at me, her face with out emotion. Then sighed.  
  
"I believe that you believe you saw what you did, if that will make you feel any more at ease."  
  
"But you don't believe that what I saw was true." She shook her head.  
  
"Come, I will take you back to the Bath house." She said walking again.  
  
"Why doesn't the Counsel do something to save Kohaku?" I whispered sadly. Fiammeta stopped and looked over her shoulder at me.  
  
"Because the Counsel believes him already dead, and will not waste their time." She said shortly, a flicker of anger and regret ran through her eyes and I nodded, brushing away a few tears from my eyes. I followed her back to where we had started. The woman briefly spared us a glance, before going back to her work.  
  
"How will we get to the Bathhouse?"  
  
"We will fly using a Glider." A glider huh. I haven't ridden one of those in what seems forever. Kohaku took me flying on one of them once. It's like riding on a giant paper airplane. It even looks like one, and works much like the idea of a magic carpet. It was fun, and kind of magical. I remembered I was scared at first, but Kohaku promised not to let me fall.  
  
` ` `  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"I'm scared." I said sitting on one. Kohaku got up right after me.  
  
"Don't be. It's perfectly safe. Nothing bad will happen." He said soothingly.  
  
"But, what if I fall?" I felt two strong arms wrap around me, and sit me back into Kohaku's lap.  
  
"I promise, I won't let you fall." He whispered in my ear. I relaxed, and soon the Glider smoothly levitated straight up and sailed into the sky. It was fast, but it didn't really feel like it. Almost like a plane. You're going really fast really high up, but it seems slow and easy. I soon relaxed enough to crawl out of Kohaku's arms and look down one of the edges.  
  
"Wow!" I whispered looking at the vast lands and valleys before me, passing towns and cities of Kamikakushi as we went by.  
  
"See, I told you it wasn't so bad." He said smiling. I smiled back.  
  
~*~*~Be a Flashback no more~*~* ` ` `  
  
I was so absorbed in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice us get to a hanger where all sorts of flying machines were, most of them being Gliders. The rooftop slid open and we climbed onto a glider, Fiammeta taking the front. Soon we were air born. As smoothly as last time, only now, there was no magic or fun. It just...was.  
  
****  
  
Authors Ending Note: I know, this chapter is kind of sad and depressing. A little of Chihiro/Kohaku mush. This chapter was the hardest to write! Well, I got it written, and I think I did a perty good job, even though it's super long! Oy Avea!  
  
So what will happen to Chihiro now? Will she be forced just to give up? Is Kohaku really dead? Aikia is a myth? If that is true, than what did Chihiro see? How can there ever be a happy ending in such a predicament? 


	6. I Will Not Stand By

Disclaimers Notice: No, I do not own Spirited Away...yet.  
  
` ` ` Authors Beginning Note: Well, here it is! The long awaited for Chapter! ********* ***************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I Will not Stand By  
  
****************  
  
I watched as we neared the Bathhouse, as it's image grew bigger and bigger as we got closer and closer, the occasional pair, or single, or however many eyes a Spirit had following our journey through the sky. We gracefully landed on the tall grassy field nearby the Bathhouse and got off.  
  
"It's okay, I can get there on my own from here." I told Fiammeta.  
  
"No. I was told to escort you directly to Head Mistress Arelinita."  
  
"Why? By Whom?"  
  
"For your protection to make sure no Ishrites disturbed your journey here and the Counsel."  
  
"But, the Ishrites wouldn't follow me here, would they?"  
  
"You attacked them. If they can smell you out, than they will try to find you if it isn't an inconvenience to them. Once you are in Head Mistress Arelinita's sight, then you are officially none of the Counsel's concern. Anything that happens to you will no longer be their responsibility." I grimaced.  
  
"Wow, they sure seem like a loving bunch." Fiammeta let her lip twitch into a small smile of amusement.  
  
"Let's go." I nodded and she let me lead. It's not dark, so the place it like a ghost town. Or Spirit town. The buildings looked old with all of the brightly colored paint peeling off of them and boards that once contained advertisements for businesses or priced warped and indecipherable as to their contents. Though, if you look closely, not a speck of dust is to be seen, and the place looks neat and taken care of, not overrun with greenery, and the smell of food could be smelled in all directions of the stalls, though no venders to behold anywhere.  
  
"Where are all of the Spirits?"  
  
"They are here. You just can't see them during the day, though most stay inside. At night though, large ferryboats come across the huge river that appears and millions of Spirits pour from them like water form a fountain. Light everywhere, busy Spirits hustling and bustling, smells of food both recognizable and foreign even to those who have been here form years. The place looks completely different, as if it had been transformed with a swish of a wand." I said getting caught up in my details of this place. For me, it's home, and no matter where I go or how glorious place it may be, I could never leave here. I guess that's where the saying 'home is where the heart is' comes true.  
  
"Your city, it sounds very special. Nothing like the one I defend." I nodded. We approached the bridge. Our feet leaving only a small sound as we crossed the wooden wonder to the plain looking bathhouse. We walked inside, side stepping the sleeping worker that makes sure to notify the whole bathhouse of customers. We walked all the way to the nearest elevator that went up. Stepping out of the elevator we made our way through the hallways that had once contained closed door after door. All of the doors had been removed except for the one that we stood before now. I winked at Fiammeta and gave her a sly smile before knocking.  
  
"Arelinita! Tea! We didn't have any more of your herbal spice, but I brought you lemon!" I yelled in a sweet voice and giggled. Fiammeta gave me a confused look but stepped back as the door was swung open and a very tired and very angry Arelinita came out. I fell over laughing.  
  
"What!"  
  
"It's...joke...!" I said between a few gasps of air. She hadn't even noticed that it was still day out. She hates it when I pull that on her. Every morning, it doesn't matter if she gets stuck with burnt toast, but she absolutely must have her Herbal Spice tea. She especially hates Lemon." Her features softened up as she crossed her arms and looked down at me. Soon enough I began to hiccup and decided it was a good time to stop laughing. She looked past me to Fiammeta.  
  
"I take it that you brought them both back safely and that they had an exceptional time." She said pleasantly. Fiammeta's features swept into an emotionless mask. My hiccups immediately stopped and my eyes began to sting.  
  
"Miss Chihiro has been delivered safe and taken care of. I take my leave. Good day to you Head Mistress Arelinita." She lightly bowed and left. Arelinita looked shocked.  
  
"Chihiro what's wrong?" She came and hugged me. My hiccups coming back as tears fell.  
  
"He's gone...he they..." She looked shocked, thinking the worst.  
  
"He...he...died? No...but that..." I shook my head violently.  
  
"No." She looked confused and worried.  
  
"Lets talk." She ushered me in her office room and quickly lit a fire. I sat on a cushiony couch across from it. She sat down next to me and waited for me to quiet down as I told her. Her face fell into grim lines and hurt as well.  
  
"He just...disappeared?"  
  
"Well, kind of. Into that black hole. Yes."  
  
"And this boy, Aikia the Counsel called him. You think he can control Ishrites?"  
  
"I know he can. I watched how they reacted to him. They didn't so much as give a sign that they might be threatened." She stood up and paced for a long while. I looked out the window and watched as the sun came only a few hours away form setting.  
  
"We have to hurry Rin. I don't know what's going to happen, but it's going to be bad. I have to leave right now so I can find him!" I said. A dark feeling seemed to hang around the whole situation.  
  
"No. I will not let you leave." I stared hard at her.  
  
"Rin, I will not stand by while Kohaku could very well be dieing! If I do not do something, who will? The Counsel made it clear that they won't even attempt to do it. Rin, I don't care what you say, weather you let me or not, I'm going to go find him!" Rin stared for a long while at me. I won't change my mind though. What I said was true and I'm standing behind it. If it costs my life, so be it, but I will rescue Kohaku.  
  
"We'll need help." She said finally giving in with a huge sigh. I nodded.  
  
"What about Granny." She nodded.  
  
"I was thinking Zeniiba too. I will send for her and hope that she comes within the night."  
  
"Why the night?"  
  
"Because, like you said, we need to hurry. If she does not come within the night, I won't wait any longer. We will leave as soon as the Bathhouse goes to sleep."  
  
"We?" She stopped and looked at me.  
  
"I'm not letting you go on your own. Besides, Kohaku has a way of getting himself in trouble. If I lost him, than where would I find as handy of an Ambassador?" I smiled. Rin may act like she doesn't care, but I know that Kohaku is as much a brother to her as I am a sister. Even if some days I think they are going to throttle each other.  
  
"Now, I want you to go and get some rest before the morning comes."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I'll make sure that I get at least three hours worth before we leave. Until then I'll make sure that Takehiko is ready to take over the Bathhouse for a while. If not I'll have Nibori do it." I nodded. Takehiko is her Apprentice of sorts. Like a vice President and Nibori is her other back up if for any reason Takehiko can't full fill the temporary duties of being a Head Mistress, or in his case Head Master. I smiled.  
  
"But where will we start?"  
  
"Well, as it happens, I have heard of the Legend concerning Aikia. I don't remember most of it, but they live in a dark castle, that no one ever goes too because the sun never shines. So, we find a dark ominous place where the sun never shines, we have the right place."  
  
"RIN!"  
  
"I'm serious. Don't worry, I have an idea of where we are going." She said smiling. I let out a sigh.  
  
"Leave it up to you." I said shaking my head. I got up and left, in somewhat high spirits. I left to my room, which wasn't too far from Arelinita's. I wondered through the rooms, which are painted and furnished, making for a nice and cozy place to stay, often tempting visitors here. I walked to the bedroom and looked at the beautiful Sakura Blossom tree that was swaying in the wind above a small stream that was on the blanket, adorning the well-made bed. I slowly walked over to it, barely glancing outside. Kohaku got me this blanket. On one of his trips not too long ago. I was sick, and he had to leave for the night. He felt really guilty, but I told him it was okay. I was asleep by the time he came home. I fell asleep in the living room on a comfy couch made of bamboo and soft fluffy cushions while waiting for him. He wrapped me in the blanket he got and carried me to bed. I woke up and was wrapped up in his arms and enveloped in the warm blanket he got me. He said it reminded him of me. The tall strong Sakura Tree swaying in the wind. Never snapping. Silent, and yet loud. Radiating. Smelling sweet. If only I could be that Sakura Tree right now.  
  
Before I knew it, I was curled in my blanket, sleep consuming me.  
  
***  
  
My eyes fluttered open at a sudden intrusive sound.  
  
Rap. Rap. Rap.  
  
"Come In." I called out groggily. I slowly sat up, feeling as if I have just been wrestling with a Boar Spirit. I heard the door slide open and feet patter through none too gracefully, but not aggressive either.  
  
"Chihiro?" Said a familiar voice as a head poked in. I sat cross- legged on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Hello Enuresis. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" She slowly walked in. I motioned for her to sit on the edge of my bed with me, instead she leaned against the wall in front of me, her arms crossed and one foot leaning up on the wall. Her gaze lingered on me.  
  
"What happened to you? You like you were just run over by the train. Where's Kohaku? Isn't he supposed to be her or something?" I cringed a bit. She grabbed my arm and pulling the sleeve of my arm off, she looked at the bruised swelling.  
  
"What happened?" I had to think about this one.  
  
"It must have been when I fell back. I landed on my shoulder first." Or at least I think so. It could also be when the Stithret made that downward drop and it jerked my arm. Either way.  
  
"It's fine." I said. She shook her head.  
  
"No. It's not." She quickly disappeared. In a few moments she came back and resumed her previous position against the wall.  
  
"Well? What happened?" I thought of a good place to start, not finding any, I decided I would just flat out tell her.  
  
"Well Kohaku..." She jumped to attention.  
  
"Was it him? Did he do this to you? I swear, I will beat him to a bloody pulp if I see him!" I looked at her angry form in tender amazement. She can be quite sweet and protective, once you get past her attitude.  
  
"Not that I care or anything." She said quickly. I smiled.  
  
"No, Kohaku didn't do this. I was saying that Kohaku was kidnapped by a band of Ishrites. One of them swooped down and I fell back so it wouldn't grab me." I said lightly. She stared at me and them jerked her attention to the floor.  
  
"So I guess your stay wasn't a pleasant one."  
  
"No, not really. I've had better."  
  
"And Kohaku?" She glanced at me from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I'm going to go rescue him." I said. Her head jerked back to me.  
  
"What? That's like suicide! I've heard of those Ishrites. They are pureblooded evil killers. You would risk your life for that jerk!" I nearly laughed. Enuresis doesn't like Kohaku much. I asked him why once. He didn't exactly give me a clear answer. So I let it be.  
  
"I love him Enuresis. I have to. My heart tells me to. If he dies, so will I."  
  
"But, what if you can't find him?"  
  
"I have to at least try." I said slowly. She seemed to think this over before shrugging.  
  
"So what is the news on you and Kenta?" She began to blush furiously. I tried my hardest not to laugh. It's strange seeing a girl like her, blushing.  
  
"That's what I came here to talk to you about." I nodded.  
  
"I-I well, I wanted to thank you." She said nervously averting her eyes.  
  
"So you got the apprenticeship?" She nodded.  
  
"I started that very same day."  
  
"I'm glad. Have you learned anything new?" Her face seemed to flush with excitement.  
  
"I learned a whole lot! Kenta said that he has never seen someone learn about mechanics so fast! He said I'm as good as a middle class mechanic! And in such a short time! It's a good thing I new the basics before hand, otherwise I wouldn't know as much, but still!" She seemed so happy. It's the first time I ever really saw her this completely happy. It made me feel good to at least know that I had done something to help her. Soon another knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Enuresis yelled. Soon a young little Spirit bounded in. She looks like a fox! And only to be 15!  
  
"Hi! I'm Kitita, and I'm the new nurse! How can I be of service to you Miss Chihiro?" I smiled. Her little fox ears moved and twitched. Her red hair was tied back at the nape of her neck. Her outfit consisted of a green dress that had a tank top v-neck cut to it. She wore a brown leather like belt and from it were many pouches. Her brown/moss green eyes seemed to brim with cheeriness.  
  
"Her arm is injured. See if you can do anything about it." Was Enuresis's ruff reply.  
  
"Why certainly." She bobbed her head at Enuresis and then at me.  
  
"Miss Chihiro, if I may?" I nodded.  
  
"Okay." She examined my arm. I looked at Enuresis. Her form spoke of rebellion, but her eyes were distant. I felt a warm trickle on my arm and looked at it. I saw a soft light green glow to it before it disappeared.  
  
"There, good as new." Kitata said cheerfully. Bobbing her head. She quickly left. My arm was no longer bruised or swelled. It might never have been. I looked out the glass door windows. The sun's rays were slowly beginning to shine.  
  
I stood up and walked to my closet. I pulled out a pair of loose brown pants that tied beneath the knees, and then pulled out a tight black shirt. Pulling it on, I also pulled out a loose brown shirt, with slits on the shoulders of the sleeves. My outfit much resembling that of Kohaku's. I got this before I went to one of my travels with him, so I would fit in much better. I'm glad I still have it. Enuresis who had politely been looking away looked back at me. I pulled out a drawer from the bottom of my closet and produced a leather belt with a few pouches and a ball the size of my fist that lit up with light as soon as I touched it. The very same bauble Rin had given me. I put it in my pouch. I also put on some footwear. Making sure my hair was still tightly bound in its ponytail, I stood up.  
  
"I'm going to leave now. You should go to bed. You don't want to be tired for your next lesson with Kenta tonight." I said slyly. I turned to go but felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Chihiro, I'm coming with you." I stopped and spun around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I'm coming with you. It's too dangerous for you to go alone."  
  
"Oh don't worry, Arelinita will be going with me too. So you have no reason to go." I said desperately. She shouldn't have to follow us in who knows what kind of danger. I mean, she still has most of her life ahead of her. I can't let her come with me.  
  
"Well then, all the more reason for me to follow."  
  
"No, Enuresis. You will stay here." She stuck her nose in the air and looked me square in the eye.  
  
"No. I'm going. You can't stop me." She said stubbornly. Oh no. She has that look. I should never have said anything. Now she will follow. Even if I threaten her life, she won't budge from her decision. I sighed and walked to my closet. I pulled out a set of clothes; similar to the ones I'm wearing, only in green.  
  
"Here. Put these on. Hurry up, I'll be with Arelinita in her office." She nodded and I left. I didn't even reach Arelinita's office before I heard rushed footfalls and soon Enuresis stood besides me. We made our quiet way to Arelinita's office where we found her dressed for the occasion as well, only her outfit a slight different. Her long hair was pulled into a high tight ponytail and braided into sixteen long braids reaching her waist. Her bangs however stayed to frame her face. She wore a tight brown shirt that was covered by a loose brown shirt that wrapped and was held by a belt. At her side clung a Katana; one I didn't even know she had. She wore a dark pair of loose pants that were a comfortable tight around the ankles. And for footwear she wore strapped sandals, similar to mine and the ones I loaned to Enuresis.  
  
Arelinita raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We picked up another traveler." She seemed to think about it and nodded.  
  
"Any word form Granny?"  
  
"No. We're on our own." I nodded grimly. I guess it's not until now that I really knew how much I had been hoping for her advice.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for? We have a guy to rescue." Enuresis said and stomped off through the door. Arelinita looked a bit aggravated at being ordered by a 'bossy twit with an arrogant attitude' as she once put it. I smiled and followed silently behind.  
  
We stepped outside and I stopped right at the end of the bridge.  
  
This is it. No more crying or feeling helpless. I am going to rescue Kohaku. No turning back. No matter the dangers ahead, I'll have to face them head on. At least...at least I'm not alone, though I'm not sure that I want it that way. Well, I guess I have no choice in the matter. Either way, I'm going to save Kohaku.  
  
I turned back around and quickly caught up with Enuresis and Arelinita.  
  
******  
  
Authors Ending Note: So, where will their travels land this trio of travelers? Who will they meet on their way? What dangers lurk in the shadows ahead of them? What threats await their coming? What devious plots are being spun to stop and eventually cause the three in their quest to fail? And what of Kohaku? Now, in the hands of enemies that are thought only to exist in fairy tails, what course of action will be made? What sort of torture and torment are to be bestowed upon him? And for what complete purpose? 


	7. Silents Answers and Torture

Disclaimers Notice: Sigh One can only dream....  
  
` ` ` Authors Beginning Note: As Chihiro, Arelinita, and Enuresis make their journey to save Kohaku, Aikia also takes a journey, with Kohaku...to a place of no escape or light. ********* ***************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
His Silent Answers and Torture  
  
****************  
  
Looking behind me I glanced back at the girl, Jin. Oh how cruel the irony of like can be. Too bad for her. She'll never be able to rescue this useless heavyweight baggage. Heck, I will be surprised if he even makes it out of the 'comfortable' room he is to be provided with.  
  
Surprising the urge to laugh in Triumph, I rode away on the back of the Ishrite Queen. Back to the forlorn castle.  
  
***  
  
"As you requested Ahrima. Your precious luggage. Hardly a scratch to be seen." I said dropping the body to the ground. He let out a barely audible groan, and didn't move. Too bad for him. After carrying him all this way through the castle even with secret passages, she can deal with him. He is of no concern of mine. I have done what I needed to do to him. He is no longer of any use to me, other than to keep my sister busy, in unknowing failure. Revenge is sweet, and mine is coming near. I can almost taste it.  
  
The boy was lifted in air with invisible hands as Ahrima examined him. A cruel bitter smile began to take shape on her beautifully malicious face.  
  
"Take him to his room." She said dropping him to the ground carelessly. This time he made no sound. I wonder if he is even breathing anymore.  
  
"That's servants work." I said turning around to leave. Maybe I should have just taken the stupid spirit to his room. I was lifted in the air and tossed against the nearest wall like a rag doll. Oh fun! Landing on my head, I saw doubles, but quickly stood up and ignored them.  
  
"I SAID take him to his room. I did not address the servants. I addressed YOU!" Wench. I nodded though. One day Ahrima...ONE day soon. I walked over to the boy; well I guess he would be a man. He looks to be almost 20 in human years, maybe a few years younger, give or take. Interesting, if we had not used his power as we have done for the past few years, I wonder, would he still look like a mere boy still? It would be a whole lot better if he still WEIGHED like a kid. I grudgingly hauled him over my shoulder and was near the entrance, before given my 'sweet' farewell for the moment.  
  
"Oh, and Aikia, make sure you don't do anything you'll regret. After all, I would be forced to kill you wouldn't I, and we wouldn't want that." She said all kind and sweet like. Make me sick. I left with out reply and made my way through to the center of this castle.  
  
I stopped as I looked down at the servant man before me.  
  
"Move it." I said harshly. I have no time for worthless servants.  
  
"Y-y-yes Aikia, I-I mean Sir, I did n-not..." I let out a clenched sigh of frustration before raising my hand and lifting him in the air using my powers.  
  
"I said MOVE." He flew to the wall and didn't get up. Who cares? I have more important things to do than worry about a nobody who got in my way. Quickly moving through the thousands of halls that run through this place, I finally came to the place I was looking for. I looked at the blank wall. Any unobservant person would think this to be a dead end. All the better for it not to be and to hide things from prying eyes and curious minds. After all, most aren't curious cats, so once they die, satisfaction can't bring them back. I smirked.  
  
Standing right in front of the wall I moved away the portrait of a long dead king and pushed the middle brick. Slowly the other bricks began to rearrange them selves so that a perfect entryway was made and walked in. The room is definitely the first of its kind. I whistled. Ahrima didn't waist her lungs shouting at the Orn Spirits to make this room. It was perfect. I smirked while looking at the walls. It looks like a cave, a huge cave composed completely of perfectly sculptured black crystals. The only smooth part being the path that leads to a smooth five-foot radius circle in the center of the room. I walked on the black path. The crystals emitting a soft eerie glow, bright enough to light the way. Coming to the center I saw the hand cuffing chains hanging form the ceiling and down at the bottom the leg cuffing chains. So sweet his torture will be. Surrounded by beautifully dark crystals that will soon help to kill him and to hang stretched out amidst it all. I unslung the boy from my shoulder and using simple whimsical magic's had his hands cuffed so that he dangled down by his wrists, and the finishing part. I chained his feet tightly together so that he would not be able to rock or sway in his movement.  
  
"uh...uh...ch...chi...hi...ro..." Came the soft voice. The boy painfully began to awaken. I stared right up into his face, noticing the dark bruise he had acquired on his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and I smiled a satisfied smile.  
  
"Chihiro. Ah yes, I seem to recall her. Such determination." I said sweetly and in an almost seemingly admiring voice before I spat on the ground.  
  
"The little wretch. It will be her undoing." He stared at me with cold, and confused eyes.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering where you are. Well let me enlighten you. You are in the Black region, formally known as The Iraz Crystal Kingdom, now the forgotten region of Kamikakushi where my sister Ahrima and I have taken residence in. You my friend are in the most luxurious of rooms for guests. It's called the Iraz Crytalian room. It will be here that you die." I said soaking up the dark looks I received form him. Ooo, lets see if I can make him mad.  
  
"As for your little princess Jin, or Chihiro as you call her, she's alive...for now. I think I'll play with her a little bit. Maybe even steal a simple kiss from her lips. What do you say to that?" I said and my smile became all the bigger as I watched him thrash in a futile attempt to get at me. I began to laugh.  
  
"Save your energy. You will not escape. You are just now beginning to heal, but at the rate my sister has been using your energy, you won't have much to heal yourself with magic wise." His eyes widened slightly in shock.  
  
"Oh but that is not nearly as interesting as talking about your dear Chihiro." I grinned evilly. This is so much fun.  
  
"You should have seen her try and save you. The poor thing. And all you could do is sleep." He turned his head away.  
  
"She even had a whole shappy of Stithrets to fight against my glore of Ishrites. How amusing. She even managed to give me a nosebleed. The poor pathetic human. I don't see why you bother with her. You waste your feelings. You should have at least found someone who could save you or at least save herself. I must commend you though, she is pretty for a human wench." He jerked his head back so he could stare at me, his emerald eyes melting with anger. His dark green hair falling into his slitted eyes.  
  
"Ah yes. I believe after I've rested I will go pay your lovely Chihiro a visit. I'll make sure to tell her that her mute boyfriend said 'hi'...or not" I turned and walked back to the door, gleefully listening to more of his violent thrashings. So sweet. His wrists will have blistered and bled by the time I get around to visit him again. Soon he will have weakened himself to the point where he can't stand. Not that he will have the opportunity to.  
  
******  
  
Authors Ending Note: Oh no! Kohaku! It sounds like he needs saved and quick. Time seems to be running out. Kohaku better be cautious or he could find himself in an even more dangerous position. Chihiro and the others better be on the look out! It sounds like Aikia is planning on stopping by for a visit and I don't think it's to have a nice chat over tea and crumpets!  
  
P.S. Shappy- group of Stithrets, like a heard of goats, of gander of geese (the same idea)  
Glore- Group of Ishrites 


	8. Arguments

Disclaimers Notice: Um...lets see...no...I guess not. Dang!  
  
` ` ` Authors Beginning Note: As Kohaku dangles from the ceiling of the Iraz Crystallion room, Chihiro and the others travel on their way to save him, with the promise of a visit form Aikia. (Aikia-pronounced as ay-kee-ah, at least according to the pronunciation guide I was given, but I suppose what ever is comfortable for you peoples) ********* ***************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Arguments  
  
****************  
  
"Rin, where are we going?" I said as we trudged to. Um. I really don't know exactly. Which I suppose is why I asked her where we are going.  
  
"We've been walking, for two whole days! And we're getting nowhere! There have been no castles, no dark ominous places, nothing."  
  
"Excuse me princess Enuresis. I should have thought of consulting the map that shows exactly where all of the places in legends are to find out exactly where it is. I mean, what was I thinking." Uh, oh, here we go again. The last fight Rin tried to use her Katana on Enuresis. That gave me a headache that lasted for two hours.  
  
"You know what!"  
  
"No, I don't, enlighten me oh wise one!"  
  
"Both of you stop!" I yelled. They both turned to me. Good. Maybe now they'll stop.  
  
"Now look what you did! You probably gave her a headache!" Rin shouted back at Enuresis. Or maybe they'll continue to fight. I looked up as I felt a little cold drop fall on me.  
  
"Oh great, just what we need. Rain." I said grumpily as I followed the other two, who by the way still hadn't stopped arguing, to who knows where.  
  
*** 3hrs later***  
"Rin, where are we going?" I asked again. This is no fun. It's a good thing I have calluses on my feet, otherwise I'd have blisters, but that doesn't mean the wet sandals are any more pleasant, not to mention being soaked through our clothes, and carrying packs filled with food and some other supplies.  
  
"We're going to save Dragon Boy."  
  
"I mean! Do you have a plan to stop somewhere, or are we just going to go straight like this. Not that I mind the vast expanses of nothing ness, and the occasional train stop dimensional doorway here and there." I said. We had been following the train tracks for what seemed ages.  
  
"We're going to Zeniiba's." Was her reply. Hmmm, that doesn't sound too bad. Even if she hadn't replied, that doesn't mean she doesn't know anything. And it would be fun to see Baby Bou, Lil bird, Koanashi, and Granny again. It's interesting, how everything fell into place like it did. I mean, after Yubaaba was killed, Bou had no where to go so, Zeniiba being his aunt took him in, and of course Lil Bird and Koanashi stayed with her too, while Rin became Head Mistress, Kohaku ambassador of his own free will of course) And I became one of the leading workers. Life's funny that way I guess.  
  
"And what stop would that be?" Enuresis said sounding exhausted. I feel the same way, but there are no other options. We can't take the train or fly, and there isn't enough water to take a boat. So we have to walk.  
  
"It's the sixth stop." I said. Enuresis began counting on her fingers. Not that there was much to count, but it helped I suppose. I guess hers will be a better guess than mine; I hadn't even bothered to notice.  
  
"It should be the next stop." She said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah, we past five already. SO what does the dimensional doorway look like for this stop?" I stopped. Come to think of it, there really isn't a doorway, it just is. That's odd. Maybe she didn't want one?  
  
"There isn't one." I said and quickly picked up my pace to catch up.  
  
"Very funny. Every stop has a dimensional doorway."  
  
"Not hers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I mean, if I lived in a stop, I would at least want a doorway, it's much easier to protect a city or place that way." I nodded. Well, there's Granny for yah. I bet she thought she could protect all she needed on her own.  
  
"So if there's no doorway, how are we supposed to tell that we're there."?  
  
"We're here." I said Rin almost completely passed the path we needed to take, and instead would have kept on going down the tracks.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Well you need to go down the path first." I said a bit agitated. Enuresis can sometimes be brilliant, other times slightly dim. Amazing.  
  
"You think I should lead?" Rin said. Funny, I'm calling her Rin more now. It's going to be hard calling her Arelinita when we get back to the bathhouse.  
  
"Nah. There's nothing dangerous here. There might be a little jumping lamp light that may come and greet us, but other than that nothing until we get to Granny's little cabin." I walked on ahead. Passing the tall round trees and ferns. Swamp Bottom is creepy. Kind of. At least the walk to Granny's house it.  
  
"Chihiro, stop." I looked right behind me at Rin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you hear that?" I stopped and listened. Nothing. It's silent. Like usual. Not even a rustle of leaves, but something. Something feels odd. Misplaced somehow.  
  
"It must have been just me." I continued walking, which gradually became a jog, and before realizing it, into a run.  
  
"Wait! Chihiro! Stop!"  
  
"Why are you running?" I didn't even look back. Why am I running? I stopped as soon as I got right to Granny's house and looked. I waited for Rin and Enuresis to catch up.  
  
"Why did you run like that?" I shook my head. Her lights aren't on, and there isn't a fire going. Come to think of it, this place looks a little ignored.  
  
"Something isn't right." I said and stepped forward.  
  
"What do you mean, something isn't right?" I just shook my head. Maybe it's me. I walked ahead and ignored the sound of steal being withdrawn. I stopped in front of the door.  
  
"Well, what's wrong? You scared?" Rin didn't even bother to come up with some smart remark in my defense.  
  
"Do you want me to go in first?" She whispered. I shook me head. Beads of water splashed from my bangs. Its still raining, and its dark out. Slowly, reaching for the handle, I pushed and the door creaked forward.  
  
"It's dark and creepy." I nodded and took out my bauble, twisting it right to enlarge it to the size of a globe and stepped in, only to take a sharp breath inward. This is bad. Very bad.  
  
**** Authors Ending Note: What! What is so bad! IS this why Zeniiba hadn't replied to her message? What is it that has happened? What is it that Chihiro sees? What could possibly have happened? And when will Aikia pay them a visit? One can only guess.  
  
By the way, questions, encouragements, and harsh criticisms are accepted, but flames are not (yes there is a difference between harsh criticism and flames) 


	9. Disaster

Disclaimers Notice: No, not yet. (yet is the big key word here) ` ` ` Authors Beginning Note: Something terrible has happened at Zeniiba's and one can only guess of the dark foulness that has taken place. Could this be work of Aikia and Ahrima, or is there something more sinister at foot? *********la ***************la  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disaster  
  
****************la  
  
"No. No! It just can't! It can't be! No!" Ignoring the sudden pain from my knees from falling on them, I continued to stare at the nightmare before me. And that's what it really is, a nightmare. How could this have happened! Everything is burned. Chared an ugly black ash. Hardly anything left. No...it just can't...no.  
  
"Chihiro, we should go." Enuresis said calmly. Calmly...CALMLY! How can she be! When this...this! No! I can't! No. I let them pull me up and steady me when I swayed, but when we walked and were nearly ten feet away I planted my feet firmly in the dirt.  
  
"No." I whispered, my throat being scratched by my voice, and my heart beating hard. And yet they still try to pull me away. Can't they hear me! Why are they still pulling me! I want to stay!  
  
"I said no! No, no, no! I'm not leaving! It's a trick! Can't you see! It just can't be real! I-I'll prove it to you!" I ran back, pulling away from them, and this time I ran into her house and stood in the middle of the dense blackness. Not even the bauble's light will penetrate to the corners.  
  
"Granny! Bou! Koanashi! Lil Bird. Okay, I give up! You win Hide and Seek!" I yelled frantically, upturning what furniture was left, tossing chairs carelessly away, looking through doors, searching behind and under the spinning wheel and singed curtains. I even haphazardly sieved through the once fine yarn, now turned black, but I can't find them! Where, where are they! Where could they be!  
  
"Chihiro." I spun around, can that be Granny? No. It's only Rin. I looked at her. Her body seemed to scream of emotions, but never once trembled. Enuresis stood behind her, only showing her side profile. Her arms crossed over her chest, her mouth set in a grim line, and her eyes staring at the ground.  
  
"Where...where are they! We have to find them! They're here! We have to find them!" I yelled pitifully. By now tears streamed down my face like drops of molten lava burning my flesh.  
  
"They're dead." Enuresis said flatly. I stared at her and Rin whirled to face her, only to slap her. Enuresis's head turned, but her body never shifted or moved.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you say something like that to her! We don't know that for sure!"  
  
"Wake up and smell the roses sweat heart! Look around you!"  
  
"This doesn't prove a thing!"  
  
"What about the message, she's never ignored one before has she?"  
  
"No but..." Rin didn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Rin?" I said feeling queezy. The ground shook with tormented anguish and the house groan and cracked in sorrowful response. I stared at the horrified looks on Rin and Enuresis's faces as beams and wall pieces fell around me. They can't make it to me in time, nor can I make it to them. All I can do is stand in fear, with no where to run.  
  
"Chihiro!" I looked into their eyes. Rin's wild with sickening pain and fear. Enuresis is running for me, her eyes holding a crazy determined wild desperation. She won't make it though, she can't, the way is completely blocked. Calm. Bitter sweet calm. Is this the end? I didn't even scream as blackness consumed me.  
  
****la  
"Oh this is too sweet!" I heard Ahrima shriek in childish glee as I passed the throne room. Curious, I strolled in.  
  
"Aikia, see this and tell me it does not give good reason for a real celebration." She said swirling her mirror in my direction, I walked forward and swiftly levitated myself to eye level with it. I crossed my legs and leaned forwards with my hands on my ankles.  
  
A smile slowly snaked upon my lips at the scene I saw being replayed for my benefit in Ahrima's mirror.  
  
"So the girl doesn't like present much. Too bad. Well she didn't have long to agonize over it. What a pity. But tell me, how are you able to see this? I didn't think there was anything to see by."  
  
"It has been raining for a while now. The rain drops serve as my seeing devices." Ah, that might explain it. Water is one of the best devices for reflecting images back to Ahrima's Iraz Crystallion mirror.  
  
"Now about that celebration."  
  
"You know Ahrima, it would be selfish of us not to let anyone else join us in our moment of victory."  
  
"Oh really no? Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Kohaku none the less." She smiled devilishly as she began laughing. She snapped her fingers and instantly we were at the wall that lead to Kohaku's 'room'. In no time we were strolling in the room, only this time I noticed a few crystals were lit with a beam of green light that turned an oily purple as it was captured by the crystals. We stood before Kohaku, who slept, even in his pitiful state. His ankles, like I had predictad are marred and bloody from rubbing against the chains, his wrists in worse shape than his ankles. White bleached bone could be seen. And his hair is already growing shaggy and messed up in tassles.  
  
"Oh Kohaku. Dearest, we have an excelent surprise for you." Ahrima said with poisoned sweetness. Her smile turned into a from when she got no reaction out of him.  
  
"I said wake up!" She growled and slapped him. His head shot forward and he bit her hand. It seems that he has a good judgment in character. Serves Ahrima right. Maybe if he doesn't die from the plans we have in store for him, I'll keep him around. He can only prove to be more entertaining. But, that might not be possible, what a pity.  
  
"You ungrateful bastard!" She yelled at him and jerking her hand away. She slowly composed her featured back to their sly sweet sickening self as she took a step back from him.  
  
"It seems he does not fancy you much Ahrima. You must not be his type." I said with a smirk watching the two. Ahrima's eyes sparked with anger and forced sweetness, while Kohaku's were slitted like a snakes.  
  
"Shut up Aikia." She said and I smirked all the more but held my tongue.  
  
"Now, Kohaku, is that anyway to treat us? We brought you here to this specially made room and it's so pretty too." His eyes narrowed all the more, if that's possible.  
  
"Why, you're our honored guest. You should feel humbled, after all, you are the one that's is going to bring the human world and Kamikakushi together." I must applaud this fellow, he didn't so much as blink.  
  
"And in doing so there will be nothing but chaos, and sweet opportunities for me to rule the world once combined. I will finally reveal myself in my true powerful form, and none will be able to stop me. You don't believe me? Why, look around you. You are the most powerful spirit in all of Kamikakushi, so you should feel the spells around and within you. These crystals are absorbing your energy, they reflect through you and hit one another. Once all of these crystals are fully lit with your power, the worlds will collide and the fun will begin, in the mean time, a shard of Iraz Crystal was placed within your body while Hideaki was in it, and I can use it to reflect your power to me." She giggled in evil delight. Oh I wish I could just take my hand and wrapp them around her throat, cutting that and all other sounds off forever! But alas, patience will serve me better.  
  
"Sister, we did not come here to tell him of his fate, no matter how fun it is." I said irritably, she turned and glared at me. Then sniffed rather indignately and turned back to Kohaku.  
  
"He is quite right, in fact we brought you a present." She said pulling out her mirror and enlarging it. She had it face Kohaku and stood slightly back so she was able to see his reaction. She even used some of her magic so all that had been said could be heard, as Kohaku watched it up to the point that Chihiro began running, and we grinned as we saw his expression change to slow horror and anger. Up until the point that everything collapsed upon her. It's a good thing that there had been that one warriors Katana, and Chihiro's ring, other wise we wouldn't have been able to see everything that had went on inside. Kohaku's features turned back to their stony glare.  
  
"You lie. What you show me is no more than an illusion." Ahrima laughed in mockery.  
  
"Tell me, did you feel any spell of illusion?"  
  
"That mirror does not lie, nor can it. It's made out of Iraz crystal, anything reflected or seen in it cannot be changed of distorted into a lie or falsehood." I said and watched him struggle not to show any emotion. Ahrima laughed and laughed even louder. Her laughter echoing around the room but stopped as Kohaku began to flare with a dark green light. His eyes still slitted and we stepped back astounded, but Ahrima began to laugh even more. The light that surrounded him suddenly shot to a nearby crystal and his head fell to his chest as a slight groan escaped from his lips.  
  
"You see, he can try to use his power any way he wants, but the crystals soak it right up. He only rushes his own demise." She said and disappeared with a slight swish of her dress. I walked slowly but stopped and turned as I heard a single drop of water. The boys head was no longer on his chest but slightly lifted so he could gaze upon the engraved marking on the outer edge of the circle below him, where the spell marks were placed so he could not escape. The single water droplet glowed a soft green and was soon joined by two more. I looked at Kohaku's face and saw a small barely visable trail of where the few tears had fallen, but no more droplets fell. For the moment he doesn't look like the strongest Spirit in all of Kamikakushi, no he looks just like...no it does not matter. Why do I think of such things! They were forgotten, but why are they beginning to show themselves now! Still the tears stayed a soft glowing green, but why? I shook my head and left.  
  
*****************la  
  
Authors Ending Note: Oh no! Chihiro! No! She can't be dead! Can she? Will it really be left up to Rin and Enuresis to save Kohaku, or is the mission failing before it has really begun? And what about Zeniiba and her housing companions? Are they really dead too? And Kohaku! Is he really doomed to die. And are Ahrima and Aikia really planning to conjoin the living world and the Spirit world?  
  
Forgive me for the long wait, I had other obligations to tend to which took up most of the time I would have otherwise had to plan, and by the looks of it next week I may not even be able to get anything written and posted! I'm really sorry fro the inconvenience, but I'll try my best!  
  
By the way, questions, encouragements, and harsh criticisms are accepted, but flames are not (yes there is a difference between harsh criticism and flames) 


	10. Pheonix

Disclaimers Notice: No, not yet. (yet is the big key word here) ` ` ` Authors Beginning Note: Gak! I have writers block! Forgive me. I will find this chapters inspiration, maybe I should do it tomorrow? Well anyways, here's your chapter, that I had to practically chisel out of my brain.  
  
Kohaku is in a danger that not even he can get himself out of, and being used as a tool to coincide the existence of two worlds to bring utter chaos and pandemonium abroad so that his two evil captors may rule the newly combined world, of coarse believing that this is their true plan, but is it truly? Or is their a more sinister thought afoot? And what of Chihiro? IS she really dead? Will it be up to her two companions to save the worlds, and her beloved Kohaku?  
  
********* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Pheonix  
  
**************** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disgusting. I hate this place. Dungeons make me sick. If someone did something irritable enough to be thrown away and be forgotten, than he should be killed. Ah, but then again, dungeons such as these truly do hide the most fascinating people.  
  
I stopped in front of a certain cell and smirked as I saw a pale shadowed figure inside.  
  
"Ah Cina`ed. What's with the sour look? Hasn't the lowlife village been treating you fairly?" I taunted.  
  
"What do you want Aikia." He growled.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" He laughed a harsh bitter laugh.  
  
"Friend ay? Is it true that friends not only strip their partner of his power and hand him over to the villagers whose relatives you killed, but blamed on me, leaving me helpless, and then stranding me here for fifteen years?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Such anger. I did come here with a proposition for you, but you seem to be having a bad day, perhaps I will just leave you here." I said. He laughed a sailors harty laugh.  
  
"Alright Aikia. You win. So talk." I smirked even more. He is even more pathetic than before. Amazing what a cage underground can do to an immortal.  
  
"Ahrima has another plan."  
  
"Not another one. That woman is crazy." He said, of course with a few bitter sweet nicknames for my sister. Ah yes, now I remember why I like this man.  
  
"Yes, another plan, but much bigger than any other."  
  
"How big?"  
  
"Collosal."  
  
"Is this one of those take over the world gigs? How childish can you get?"  
  
"No, more of takeing over two worlds with one stone." Cina`ed laughed for a good while at this. I'm surprised that the gaurds didn't wake up, even though they were drugged.  
  
"You must be joking? I've partaken my fair share of crazy scemes, but this...this is just ludicris. How do you plan on doing this?" I smirked even more. Such a simple mind he has.  
  
"By joining the Human world with Kamikakushi." HE stopped laughing and silence seemed to follow.  
  
"You're really serious about this aren't you?"  
  
"Well, are you going to help, or should I just leave you here?"  
  
"I'll help, but I'll need to see it to believe it, this hair brained sceme. I suppose you came up with it."  
  
"No actually, Ahrima came up with it all on her own, surprisingly enough." I said. He whistled.  
  
"No kidding, so the cold hearted cutie actually has some brains to back up her words."  
  
"I'll giver her the benefit of doubt."  
  
"So, does she know what we're planning to do?"  
  
"Nope, but she'll find out sooner or later." I said and unlocked his cell. A grungy old looking man stepped forward, he sounded and talked like a mere thirty year old but looked ninety. Hmm, so that's what happens when you strip an immortal of most of their powers. I wonder what Kohaku would look like.  
  
"So what is it exactly that I'll be doing?"  
  
"Entertaining two feisty women of course."  
  
"Really? No kidden?"  
  
"No kidding. They're all yours, just make sure that they can't free a certain prisoner of Ahrima's." Cina'ed whistled.  
  
"Hot Diggedy dog, man. I always knew you weren't no fool. You sure you don't want one?"  
  
"I'm sure." I said irritably. We walked up the stone steps and out into the village where everyone slept, Nearby a fire had been going to heat the sentries, but they had curled up and fallen asleep.  
  
"Ah, fire. I haven't seen a good blaze in ages. Do you mind if I played with an ol friend?" I nodded for him to go and he crouched down. His hand placed within the center, not even being scorched, and shapes being formed with the fire. I stepped up right behind him.  
  
"Hey Aikia, I..." His words were muddled into screams as I pushed him in and his flesh began to peel away. The fire licked his body angrily...hungrily and consumed the air in his lungs and still he screamed. It wasn't until he slumped down unconscious that the air was still again. I waited, and waited till the sun had risen before I stood up. By now that fire had completely diminished and the body within did not move.  
  
"Oh well, it was entertaining at least." I sighed and turned.  
  
"Aikia...(caugh, caugh) you...bastard." I turned back and looked at the barely conscious figure.  
  
"Feeling better I hope?" He didn't answer instead he stood up, all the ash falling from his body like silken linen from a woman's curves. It revealed instead of an old man a young spry lad with bronze skin and muscles thick and hard. His hair a blond color and his eyes a flashy red. I tossed him a brown peasants tunic and loose pants, along with other items. Soon he was dressed and looking just like his old self.  
  
"I take it that I have my powers back than?"  
  
"That was the whole purpose of pushing you in."  
  
"Are you mad? What if I hadn't regained my powers and died." I shrugged. No skin off my back. He growled.  
  
"Be grateful I even came. Now I believe you have a date with a few soon to be admirers?" He smirked and crossed his arms. His one weakness. Women. Gets him in more trouble than out, and has been in and out of love more times than the moon has been full.  
  
"Shall we be on our way?" He said still grinning. I nodded and began walking, but stopped when I realized he wasn't following.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on? You don't really expect me to walk do you?" No, I expected you to sprout wings out of your head and fly.  
  
"Of course." I said indignately and continued walking.  
  
"Ah man. So much for t his being and easy trip. Can't even go in class. We should have a dragon to ride on. The lady's love a guy who can manage a dragon, or maybe..." I turned and glared.  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled agitated.  
  
"Someone looked in the mirror today." He smirked and I chucked a rock at him, which barely even missed his head. Too bad. And we continued walking.  
  
***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ****  
  
Authors Ending Note: Whew! That was interesting, Yay, a new evil character! Well, a new evil maybe slightly perverted character, but evil none the less.  
  
So what new threat does this Cina'ed (pronounced with the stress on the 'a' that's what's with the ` thingy) posses and are his powers more that Enuresis and Rin; two average human like spirits; can handle? What of the wrath that Ahrima will let loose once she finds out about Aikia's 'new friend'? 


	11. Pain and Visitations

Disclaimers Notice: No, not yet. (Yet is the big key word here) ` ` ` Authors Beginning Note: Jeepers! It's getting late, but ah well. Who needs sleep? Sorry about the delay, my beta reader is unable to beta read at this time, so I've had to do some more of my own editing.  
  
A new rival; Cina'ed has been 'reborn' amongst and his alliance with Aikia renewed as the promise of being given Enuresis and Rin is made. What new threat does he pose and can Enuresis and Rin stand up to him and his unknown powers?  
  
********* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Pain and Visitations  
  
**************** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Voices...I hear voices, but where? Who? Where...where am I? Am I dead? No...I don't think so, but why can't I see anything? Pain! Oh! Ow! It hurts so bad. Somebody please help me. It hurts. It hurts so much. Kohaku! Where are you? Please...I...I need you. Please.  
  
*** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***  
  
"Aikia! Blast you man. When are we going to be there?" Came Cina'ed's gruff voice. For the millionth time. I swear! He should be grateful to even be able to walk around someplace more than a cell. Not only that, I even gave him his powers back. I almost wish that Chihiro's tag along brats WOULD kill him.  
  
"Aikia! You've been ignoring me for most of the day. I'm tired, hungry and yearning for some ale and women. The next pub we cross by, we stop there, cause I ain't movin any farther." Hmm, the next pub...that was five miles East ago. Oh well. The next one can't be too far. Unless of course I choose to take a detour.  
  
"Aikia! Where exactly are we headed? Especially in the thick of this accursed desert!" Then again, the next pub it is. If only to be rid of him for a few hours! He is more obnoxious than...than...Oh! I don't know what. Good riddance if he drinks himself to death.  
  
"Aikia!"  
  
"Will you shut up!"? I yelled whirling upon him, maybe not for the first time today, and surely not the last. He smirked.  
  
"A bit tight in the shorts are we?" I snarled.  
  
"I easily stripped you of your powers 15 years a go, I am just as capable of doing so now."  
  
"True, true, but you'll be needin me to take care of a few problems with yur woman, so's I heard." He said rubbing his chin mockingly.  
  
"No. I could just as easily take care of them myself, how ever I have more pressing matters and do not wish to waste my time." I said more composedly. Please let there be Arfagones for sale in the next town. Not cheap, being they're so fast and definitely better than most transportation, but a little bit of forceful negotiations can go a long ways.  
  
"Aikia!"  
  
"I thought I told you to..."  
  
"No look!" He yelled cutting me off. I reluctantly looked in the direction he was eagerly pointing in.  
  
"Whoopee! There be a town in the horizon. And where there's a town, there's the local pub, and where's there's a pub, there's drink and bounds of beautiful women." He said giving another whoop of excitement and nearly ran all the way there. Now if only he'd move as fast getting to that old Hag Zeniiba's place. I put a barrier keeping those two in place for a few days, but I'd rather not take the chances.  
  
*** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***  
  
Wait...who am I? I knew...once...but now? Wait...I-I come from Japan...yah. No...I came from Japan...and I traveled somewhere. I remember Haku, no...that's not right. A river. There's a river. Wait. There's a ring on my finger. I-I'm married to Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi...but isn't that a river? Yes it is. I'm married to a river? No...he's a river spirit...who-who came from the bath house that Yubaaba used to rule over and my name is Sen...no, that was a nickname. Yubaaba stole it from me. My real name is... *** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***  
  
"Hey there hot sugar. Why don't you come and have some fun?" Came a woman's seductive voice. A woman of about 20 showing off her more than a descent share of silver skin and her pale blue hair fell into her sapphire eyes. From the guess of it, she's probably a water nymph.  
  
"Be gone woman. If you're looking for fun go join him over there." I said pointing to Cina'ed over in the corner flirting with more than a share of women.  
  
"Aw...but you're so much cuter." She pouted slipping her hand behind my neck and started to trail her long nails through my hair. This is getting irritating.  
  
"Pweese?" She said barely inches from me, in which I shoved her clear across the room where she lay slumped in an unconscious slumber. The other women looked distressedly towards me. Like I care. The more fear the better.  
  
"Aikia man! What'd you do that for? She was a perfectly fine (hiccup) whore. Not bein picky are ya?" I sneered in disgust at all the women draping from his arms scantily clothed and at his obviously drunken state.  
  
"I'll be back later." I said irritatedley and heard him talking like a fool to the wenches around him. Maybe I should have just kept us in the desert. I walked out into the streets, choosing to go unnoticed. People passed by me without even knowing. I looked up at the rising moons. Psh. Can't wait to destroy them and this filthy world with it.  
  
"Excuse me sir." I looked down as I felt someone tugging on my pants and spotted a small twelve-year-old boy with dark bronze skin and black hair.  
  
"What? I don't have time to waste on children." I said and walked by but was soon interrupted in my continuing as he followed.  
  
"Sir. Please wait. I-I is lost." I stopped and bent eye level to him noticing his blue cat eyes, black triangular ears and sharp claws.  
  
"Oh really now. Tell me why I care?" I sneered in his face. Tears of a light blue began to fall.  
  
"Please. I need to find my sister. I'm lost and I need to find her. She said she would be by the Apple vendor but I waited and waited and she never came so I wandered off and I got lost and..." I laughed. I laughed a harsh cruel mockers laugh right in his face as more tears poured down and hit the dry rough sand.  
  
"Tell ya what kid. You're better off without her. She probably left for some guy that was making eyes at her." His eyes widened.  
  
"She would never do that!" I sneered at his naievity.  
  
"Sure she would. She's probably clear across three villages from here completely forgetting you're existence. She doesn't love you. She doesn't care. And for that matter. I don't either. Now scram!" I yelled in his face. He stood there shocked as I walked off. Good riddance. I quickly made my way past the stupid urchins and disintegrated a few pick pocketers as I passed through a couple of ally ways and ended up in my room at the pub, where I soon laid down. Really now. I am too generous for my own good. Giving that kid such helpful advice. I should start charging for wasting my effort like that.  
  
*** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***  
  
"No! Make it stop!" I screamed burning my throat as thousands of memories flooded my head in a flash of bright purple light. It hurts! No! It's too much! Make it stop! Someone! Please! ANYONE! It hurts! It hurts more than anything! Please stop! Just stop!  
  
"Kohaku!" I screamed even louder. My arms! I can't move my arms! Where am I! No! Make it stop! It hurts too much! It's too much at once! Slow down! Tears burned my eyes and cheeks. Why does it hurt so much! Why! Why me! My body went slack as darkness consumed me. *** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***  
  
"Aikia." I jumped into the air and unsheathed a hidden dagger in my belt. A wicked laughter rang through as the image of a woman appeared. I slowly placed my feet onto the floor and faced Ahrima.  
  
"What do you want?" I snarled.  
  
"There seems to be a problem."  
  
"Problem?" Gee, imagine that.  
  
"Look." She said showing me her mirror as she brought it out from within the small pouch she keeps it in. It enlarged and soon I was able to see images and hear sounds that Ahrima enabled me to listen to.  
  
"Chihiro!" gasped out Kohaku. His eyes flung open and rolled back as green light surrounded him and disappeared, but not into the crystals. How can that be? The spells? He stayed like this for quite some time before mumbling something that not even I could hear, and went completely slack as if he were already dead.  
  
"Where did it all go?" I asked. She looked at me sharply.  
  
"I do not know. It couldn't be to the girl, she's dead." I shook my head.  
  
"What? You don't think so? You even watched her with your own two eyes."  
  
"Yes, but what if she somehow survived? More importantly how can he release his energy out like that? Aren't there spells that lock it into place?"  
  
"Some of the most powerful. You know that. Quite being so stupid Aikia." She hissed. I glared but did nothing but pace. I sighed. This is an enigma and quite a large one at that. I must admit that even I like a puzzle that needs to be solved once in a while, but only when I am the Cheshire cat who knows the answers to the troublesome riddles that befuddle even some of the most wise of men. This is a bit of an unexpected twist. Hmm. I waved at Ahrima in a dismissive manner.  
  
"I'm heading in that direction anyways to get rid of the two spirits that followed Chihiro anyway, I see no more work if I check the rubble for the girls tattered remains." I said nonchalantly.  
  
"You had better take care of the problem Aikia. And before you come back, make sure to do something about that pig that follows you." She said slowly disappearing as if a wind had erased her very existence. I sighed and lay down. Things are not going as smoothly as planned. Oh well. Just a minor hiccup to take care of. Nothing to worry about. I flopped onto my temporary bed, agitated at the rude awakening and fell asleep.  
  
*** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *** Authors Ending Note: Whoa! Look at that. Well, not exactly too long, compared to some chapters that I've been dealing with, but good I think.  
  
You know what, my semi-beta reader told me my story was boring! I was like wa? I felt like hey, hold on a minute! This is boring? Well, anyway, besides that!  
  
Next chapter I'll be having a few shout outs posted! (Whoa! Are you kidding? This author never has shout outs! Who hit her over the head with a salmon?) Yes, a rare event. I think I should do it more often!  
  
Chihiro seems to be having trouble sticking with things as her head is being drilled with memories and she's even forgotten where she is. She's trapped and in pain. If someone doesn't find her soon, she might even be dead. On top of that, something unexplainable is happening with Kohaku as his power's leash out and threatens to completely destroy the spells that hold him there. 


	12. Relief and Followers

**

* * *

**

Disclaimers Notice: Yes...n-n-no...maybe?

**Authors Beginning Note**: Total chaos! Shout outs!  
  
**Aharah Musici**- I'm glad that you really like my chapters so far! Thanx so much for your much appreciated review! (I feel all warm and tingly now :-D)  
  
As for the other few reviewers who want me to update sooner, I truly am sorry, I'm just so crammed right now, I'm barely able to update as much as once a week as I have been. So please bare with me, and if it does make you feel better, you can flame me...but I'll cry! ( ( )

* * *

**Chapter 12  
  
Relief and followers**

* * *

As I woke up the first thing I noticed was the uncomfortable feeling of someone watching me, so I quickly opened my eyes and unsheathed my dagger and held it up to my stalkers neck, who happened to be...  
  
"You! What do you want! I thought I told you to scram." I said and he just stared at me with sharp calculating eyes, but didn't move lest he find himself without a neck.  
  
"You were right." He said at last and he lowerd his eyes.  
  
"Keh. Of course I was right. What did I tell ya? Now high tail it before I snap you're neck." I resheathed my dagger for the second time that morning and made to jump out of my conveniently opened window to scour for breakfast and transportation.  
  
"Wait!" I stopped and looked at the kid.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"What's it to ya ?"  
  
"You're new here aren't you. I could help you." He said hastily and almost pleadingly. I smirked.  
  
"Kid, I've been around here a couple of times in my years. I don't need no scum between my toes to help me out." I jumped out and landed on my feet.  
  
"You better be out by the time I come back." I called over my shoulder and slipped into the early morning hustle. Unnoticed, I borrowed a few fruits and rolls from vending stands and worked my way to the upper part of town. Not too long after I had me two free Arfegones. The man seemed really grateful to give them to me as soon as he saw his lovely daughter's neck between my tightly grasped fingers. I wonder what his problem was.  
  
It was about this time I was about to pass by an alley quite close to the pub, that I happen to see five rough built man turn into shreds and fall helplessly to the ground. I looked at the attacker and there stood the kid. That kids got speed, not to mention guts.  
  
"Hey kid, I don't think I got your name." He spun around ready to attack me but stood up straight instead and spit out some blood. Apperently one guy managed to get a measly punch to the face. Good for him.  
  
"Yoshi." He said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Who gave you that name?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Well, do you see your mother anywhere around?" He shook his head.  
  
"Well than. Isn't that a shame. From now on you're Katsu." I said gesturing for him to follow me. He smirked but his eyes held an impish innocence. I am really too nice.  
  
"And what am I to call you?" I didn't even look down.  
  
"Aikia." He looked down and seemed to think the name over.  
  
"Can you do more than just slash people into pieces really fast?" I asked he looked up with an evil gleam.  
  
"Oh yes. I am quieter than most and I have a keen sense of smell better than any dogs around. My hearings pretty good too. I'm the ideal thief." I raised an eyebrow. Yes, he could come in handy.  
  
"So you're pretty much built like a cat?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what. You stick around and I might show you a thing or two about thieving and fighting." He looked surprised for a moment before looking arrogant, as if he had just fooled someone into eating right out of his hands.  
  
"Well now Master Aikia. Where are we going?" I smirked. Master Aikia, I could get used to that. I think I might just keep this runt around long enough to see his next few birthdays.  
  
"We're off to get you some new clothes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't travel with dingy rats. If you are to be in my presence, than I demand you to at least look presentable." He looked thrilled. Not arrogant. I guess I gave him more than he thought he could chew. I took a deep breath, and wrinkled my nose.  
  
"And a bath." He stopped and looked stricken, as if he had just been slapped after being told what a sweet child he was.  
  
"A-a bath?" I nodded and smirked.  
  
"Yes. You know, with water and soap. You smell." He looked absolutely ridiculous as he stood there. His face a mixture of begging and horror.  
  
"I don't need a bath. I'm just fine without one. A little smell won't kill anyone." I smirked.  
  
"What, is someone afraid of a little water?" His face scrunched up as he crossed his arms.  
  
"No." he said indignately.  
  
"Good. It will make it easier than for you to take a bath." He began to mumble little tidbits but followed none the less. I wonder what he'd be like if I fed him cat nip.

* * *

"Chihiro!" my eyes flashed open and I would have jerked forward if I wasn't pinned so snuggly.  
  
"Kohaku? Kohaku! Where are you? It hurts!" I yelled screaming again. Light. Green light! But where's it coming from? It's everywhere! Kohaku? But how?  
  
"Kohaku! Where are you? Please answer me!" I begged. I began to scream about the pain but it's gone. It's gone? Wait, I can't feel any more pain. Except...I miss Kohaku. It feels like my heart is about to break. Oh Kohaku. Where are you?  
  
"Be strong Chihiro, my love." Came his soft voice like a peacefully swift flowing river lilting in my ears. Then all of the light faded.  
  
"I love you...Kohaku." I whispered in return but received no answer. Oh Kohaku, please hold on. I promise...somehow I'll save you." And swift blackness consumed me once more.

* * *

"Who's the jazzed up ragamuffin?" Cina'ed asked clutching his head from a hangover. I tossed him a set of reigns.  
  
"Get on. We have business to tend to." I said and swung my legs upon the black eyed, thick smoothed skinned blue creature that was barely even five feet off of the ground. It's floppy ears twitched.  
  
"What? But I ain't had no breakfast yet." I threw him a loaf of bread.  
  
"Hurry up if you don't want your sorry butt left behind." I said and the kid straddled onto Cina'ed's mount.  
  
"What's the rush? We just got here last..." I clicked my tongue and with a gust of whirlwind I was off rushing in the direction of the mountains, the beasts four feet pounding upon the ground forcing up gales of wind around us but went faster than a sand storm. A few moments later I was accompanied by the other two who shared the same mount of equal speed. Soon, Cina'ed took the reigns from Katsu and began pulling ahead. So, he's looking to race is he. Well than, he better get ready to dust off my feet. I flicked the reigns and ducked even lower and off we went. Within moments we were out of the dry gorge and onto flat valleys of high green grass.  
  
For a moment, I almost was the boy in my youth who whooped and hollored for joy as he and his sister laughed and raced in much the same manner. For a moment I was the young man who was smiling and competing against his love. And for a moment, I almost didn't want to destroy this world. Almost. 

Authors Ending Note: Hey there! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Aikia actually being nice! :- ! Holy Toledo! He even mentioned his 'love'. Who is she? Where is she, and why isn't she with him now? What with all of this chaos who knows what's going to happen in the next chapter. Chaos...such a fun word! Chaos is also what's going to happen if Chihiro doesn't get to saving Kohaku's butt and soon, because it looks like Ahrima and Aikia might have some deadly strings to tug!


	13. Unwanted Memories

**

* * *

Disclaimers Notice:** Yes...n-n-no...maybe?

**Authors Beginning Note**: Total chaos!

* * *

**_SHOUT OUTS!_**

**Aharah Musici**- Yes it was short, but I had a slight writers block (te he) but I'm glad you thought it was interesting.  
  
**Shitza-**I'm glad you love my story as much as you do!  
  
**Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatar** – It's great that you are so enthused about my story!  
  
Thanx to all of my readers as well!

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**  
**Unwanted Memories**

* * *

"Shut up! We're almost there." I said, Cina'ed's jabbering decreased in volume but definitely not in pace as he kept asking Katsu all sorts of questions, which I too would, have eventually I asked, but now is not the time!  
  
"Cina'ed!" He stopped.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I said shut up!" We walked a little bit farther, finally having more than a little silence.  
  
"Hey Aikia?" I forced myself not to cringe in complete agitation.  
  
"Yes Cina'ed?"  
  
"What's the plan?" I stopped and thought about it; truth was, as stupid as it is, I hadn't completely thought up a 'plan' more or so just a vague idea of actions that could take place. Just as I'm about to answer, I hear yelling up ahead.  
  
"Katsu, I want you to scout ahead." He nodded and quietly slunkered into the shadows, disappearing all together in the darkness. I leaned against the tree, thinking up a more well devised plan. How could I have been so ignorant! In all of my travels here, I had plenty of time to think up something good, but no. I am definitely becoming lazy.  
  
"Aikia, Aikia. You don't have a plan, do ya."  
  
"Of course I do. What do you take me for? A mindless brute like you?" He chuckled.  
  
"Than what are we doin?"  
  
"'We' are not doing anything. YOU are the one doing things. Like I said, you get to do what ever you like. I'm just there to make sure you stay out of trouble." That is undoubtedly the most pathetic plan I have ever made, even in short makings. He spat on the ground as we waited, trying to ignore the loud yelling up ahead. We stayed like this for nearly an hour or so.  
  
"Master Aikia." I looked down at the kid. He barely made a sound.  
  
"So? What's going on?"  
  
"I saw two women. One wearing loose green pants, tight shirt, and a green over shirt. The other one was wearing a similar brown outfit, only her over shirt wraps around and is held tightly." I sighed. What they wore is not something that really concerns me in the least.  
  
"...and the one wearing brown had a high ponytail with sixteen braids and a strange Katana."  
  
"Any other weaponry?"  
  
"Non that I could see."  
  
"Hmm." I thought a bit on this. It's almost too easy.  
  
"What do ya think Aikia?" I ignored him, and pushing off of the tree, I walked as they followed.  
  
"What were they arguing 'bout ragamuffin?" I raised an eyeball as I looked at the corner of my eye, noticing Katsu's claws protruding a slight bit more than usual before relaxing his hands.  
  
"About some girl underneath the pile they were digging up, then something about how stupid the other one was."  
  
"So then, a regular ol' cat fight." Cina'ed snorted at his own pathetic joke. I must commend Katsu on his self-restraint. Especially when his hands were flexed dangerously and claws out threateningly, his ears too, twitched in agitation, but he did not do anything rash.  
  
Finally coming to the clearing, we walked till we were ten feet away from them and I stopped watching them labor to move a wooden beam until finally it was removed successfully and fell to the ground besides them. But they did not stop there. The one with the braided hair knelt down on her knees and began moving away wood and stone.  
  
"You do know your efforts are in vain, right?" I said, making my presence know. The girl wearing green swiveled around to stare at us, while quickly picking up a metal bar.  
  
"Who are you? What business do you have here?" She spat.  
  
"Aki." The other woman slowly stood up and turned to face me, and for once I felt the air nearly knocked out of me. I-it's her! It's really her, and here! There can't be any mistake. She looks exactly the same she did back...No! No! I don't know her. I have never seen her. What a preposterous thing to even think! I must be tired. I have been out of it all day.  
  
"So Aki. What reason have you to be here? It's amazing really." She said with strict composure, but in her eyes there was a deadly rage burning, with an unquenchable need for spilled blood.  
  
"Oh, you're talking to me?"  
  
"Well I certainly aint talking to the bastards behind you!"  
  
"I truly am sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Aikia, and these two 'bastards' as you call them, are Cina'ed and Katsu." She slowly walked off of the pile of rubble, not bothering to look where she stepped, and never once tripping. Standing on firm ground she unsheathed her katana, but instead of taking a warriors stance, she examined it.  
  
"This Katana is amazing really. Made by one of the greatest sword smiths back in the day. It was a gift to me. You see this hilt? It was specially designed with the images of a moon showering upon a willow tree near a river. On one side the moon is full, the other it is empty, but still there. It was a sign of love really. Only one other person knew of it. But of course you know this already."  
  
"I know nothing of the stupidity you talk of except that that man must have been a fool, to have the ever changing moon be a symbol of love. Here I thought love was supposed to be inconstant, but if it is like the moon than I guess it is not. Then again I know nothing of love, having never been in it before." I stated passively. She looked sharply in my direction.  
  
"At any rate I care not about your katana, unless you are threatening to use it, maybe not even then. Cina'ed, why don't you have some fun? I grow bored with this mindless chatter."  
  
"Good thing, that talk was given me a head ache." He said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Master Aikia, what would you have me do?"  
  
"Just watch. Maybe you'll learn something." The girl with the metal pipe jumped down from the pile and took a stance in front of the other woman.  
  
"You will not lay a finger on Arelinita! I swear that if you even try I string out your guts and lay them in the sun to rot!" She hissed between her teeth.  
  
"You hearing this Aikia? Looks like this one here's a threatening me." I nodded and waved for him to continue.  
  
"That's fine by me. I like my women feisty." He said before walking towards her and bringing forth a sword made completely of fire in his right hand.  
  
"Enuresis, leave the fighting to me."  
  
"Oh just shut up." She said and charged at Cina'ed. Fire met metal and the bar fell the ground in a shiny liquid puddle, the girl however moved quickly behind Cina'ed hitting him behind the knee, bringing him to a kneeling position, but he had anticipated this. Going in to kick him, he caught her ankle and brought her to the ground.  
  
"You know, I'm more a lover, not a fighter." He said dragging her to him.  
  
"You bastard!" Arelinita cried and her katana swung, he too held up his sword, never letting go of his hold on Enuresis. However her katana did not melt and she thrust more weight upon it, forcing him back.  
  
"Well, it seems I might have a challenge after all, with a sword like that." She stood above him.  
  
"You're a filthy pig."  
  
"That hurt. Even pigs have feelings." He feigned pain.  
  
"Die." Was all she said and brought her sword swinging down, however Cina'ed is not one to be finished easily and held open the palm of his hand to fling a storm of fire upward and to thrown her back. Soon much of the wood that was lying behind her in the pile of rubble caught fire and her face was shadowed with fear.  
  
"Enuresis!" She shouted but there was no need for the other woman was already digging more thoroughly through the pile than when we first arrived here. With more fury than earlier she stood up and resheathed her Katana.  
  
"So, you admit defeat?" She ran straight at him, and in an instant her Katana was pulled out in a blur and cut Cina'ed's chest causing a sizzling sound to ring out.  
  
"You filthy wench!" He cried knocking her aside. Facing her, he thrust his hands out to his sides, shoulder height. He began to murmur words that seemingly held no meaning, but he was muttering a complex spell. Arelinita stood up and ran right at him, but a barrier was protecting him and knocked her back, leaving a large indented skid mark in the ground. 9 distinct fireballs appeared one hovering above his head, one in front of each hand, one at his feet, one in between every one of those, and the last hovering in the middle of his chest. When at last he stopped murmuring he looked at her.  
  
"Flames of the 27 souls!" He yelled saying the last words of the spell to release its magic and instantly growing brighter; three flames shot form every place that hovered in the air straight at her. As soon as the flames hit the ground a large ball of inferno formed and like an explosion got larger before turning into a mushroom cloud, nearly consuming the whole area.  
  
"Ah, its sad really. To have to waste good flesh like that. Oh well, I still have another one." He said instantly perking back up from his almost sullen state a second ago.  
  
"I mean, she really is a feisty girl and she wouldn't make such a bad..."  
  
"Cina'ed?" I questioned, not caring really, but instead of an answer, he fell to the ground with a hot liquid spilling out of his body, burning the ground below him. The angry orange covered the area around him in a puddle that burned his flesh until his body became ash. When the wind came up, shaking the trees and tugging at my clothes, it swished the smoke far from this place to reveal Arelinita standing there with her katana, though undamaged, had an oily orange liquid running down it. She looked up at me and smiled a devils smile.  
  
"Did I forget to mention, that the one who made this was also a very powerful sorcerer. He made this sword out of some very powerful magic. Yes, this is truly and amazing sword. I'm glad I get to finally use it again. Would you care to try and test it as well?" I looked at her skeptically. A feeling rose within me, but before I could identify it, it was squashed and buried deep, deep, deep, and even deeper from whence it came.  
  
"Rin! Come look! I found her! She...she's alive! And unscathed! Not a scratch! She's alive!" Enuresis cried for joy as she pulled away one more beam and gazed down. Alive, Chihiro! No it couldn't be! She is supposed to be dead! Now I will actually have to do some work and kill her! That earthquake was a perfect accident; it meant less work for me. Ggrr!  
  
"What's wrong AIKAI?" She said stressing my name. I composed a smile and bowed.  
  
"As much fun as I've had watching this, I grow weary and choose to retire. Until next time." I said cheekily and with a wave of my hand Katsu and I appeared inside the study of the castle, where I started pacing.  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You two seemed awfully familiar with each other."  
  
"Did we? You must be confused. What do you know? You're just a child." I watched his ear twitch in agitation.  
  
"Where are we anyways?" I paused.  
  
"This is your new home. Welcome to the forgotten region." I said smiling and watched his look of surprise sweep over him.  
  
"Come, I will show you to your room." I said walking out of the study and slipped into the hallway changing my appearance to invisibility. Katsu followed using his ears to hear me, though I barely made a sound, as he walked in the dark shadows that were casted by the lights.

* * *

Authors ending note: Aki? Who is this Aki and why does Rin seem to think that Aikia is him? And what does this mean, Rin possessing this sword? She was once in love? With whom? And when? Chihiro is Alive! And found! Cina'ed is dead. Though this is all good and peachy, still no one knows where Aikia and Ahrima live and where Kohaku can be found and how to get to him! And Aikia or Ahrima didn't create that earthquake? Is it just a natural phenomenon, or is there something more to it? 


	14. Water Halflings

**Disclaimers Notice:** Yes...n-n-no...maybe?

**Authors Beginning Note:** The week after next week I may be too busy to type up any chapters, but I will try my best, if I do Yay! And if not, I did tell you a head of time. However, as soon as I get loads of time on my hands, I'm planning on writing a few chapters ahead, so that if futerly I do get in a jam and don't have time to write, I should at least have time to post! Sweet deal, ne? I suppose I should get to typing (te he)

**Shout it outs!  
**  
Aharah Musici- Ah, my lone reviewer! ( That's cool.) Just to let you know, I do know Chihiro is alive and I know that you know Chihiro's alive, but hey, lets say I was bored and felt like clarifying the obvious. :D Thanx much for your review!

* * *

**Chapter 14  
  
Water Halflings**

* * *

"Chihiro...Chihiro...please! Wake up! Chihiro..."  
  
"I don't want to get up Mom. It's Saturday." I said and tried to roll over, but found there wasn't much room to roll over to. What is this? Are my sheets all wrapped up? Peeping one eye open and then another I groggily look out into my room...only...it's not my room.  
  
"Chihiro! You're awake! Come one. Now we have to get you up." I looked up into the woman's eyes. Aw man! I knew it was too good. Here I was hoping to get some of Moms homemade waffles she loves to make, not to mention it's nearly the only thing she can make.  
  
"Chihiro! Get up!" Enuresis said shaking me.  
  
"I know. Give me a minute." I said groggily. With shaky feet and helping hands I slowly stood up. Dust and dirt practically slid off of me and back onto the ground.  
  
"Ahh...ahhh...choo!" I sneezed.  
  
"Bless you."  
  
"Thanx Enuresis."  
  
"Do you think you can walk?" I looked up at Rin. Slowly stretching me legs, as more dirt fell off, and examined myself for wear.  
  
"Yup. Sure thing." I said happily. Enuresis gapped.  
  
"You had a whole house fall on you! How can you be in one piece, unscratched, and act like you've just come from a short nap?!" I looked startled at her. Oh boy, this one is sure to be interesting to tell.  
  
"I...uh...actually, nothing really fell on me. One beam fell a few feet up leaving a gap, so I was pretty much protected. I guess I must have fell asleep from there though." I said sheepishly. Rin, forgive me, but we have to hurry and my story takes time we don't have. It was now that I decided to fully look around and then looked back at the two.  
  
"What happened?" I asked taking extra care at examining the cuts, bruises, singes, upturned dirt and the oily orange goo puddle.  
  
"Aikia happened."  
  
"So you believe me!"  
  
"Well, its hard not to when the jerk was standing in front of ya with a kid at his beck and call and a dirty pig at his right hand." Enuresis said in a huff. I backed up, slightly unsure of her mental stability.  
  
"Yah. We believe you. But I don't think too many others will. After all, he is supposed to be a myth from a long time ago, told to scare children." I nodded. I guess I figured that out the hard way.  
  
"So, what exactly happened?"  
  
"Aikia had a henchman called Cina'ed attack while he watched. I killed him, but Aikia will be back." I nodded and stood there awkwardly as the silence stretched on.  
  
"So, does anyone have any idea where we are going next?" I looked almost expectantly at Rin. She nodded.  
  
"I know someone...who might be able to help."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"You'll know when we get there." She said walking. I gladly followed; finally, we have at least an idea of a place to start.  
  
"Arelinita, who was it that gave you your sword?"  
  
"It's not a sword, it's a Katana."  
  
"Same diff."  
  
"No, it isn't, a sword..." Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

**-2 hours later**

* * *

"So what, in the end they're just two pointy sticks!"  
  
"No, Enuresis, they are not."  
  
"Yes, they are!"  
  
"No, they're not!"

* * *

**-3 hours later (coming to a total of 5 hours)**

* * *

"What were we arguing about?"  
  
"I don't know. What were you arguing about? You started it." Oh, how mature Rin.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"So not!"  
  
"SO yes!"

* * *

**-1 hour later (6 hours total)**

* * *

"Shut up!" I yelled finally, feeling fully nauseated and having a major migraine! Honestly, a stupid fight that all started over the difference between a sword and a katana!  
  
"What's your problem."?  
  
"Her problem is you."  
  
"How do you know its not you?"  
  
"Oh, hey! Look. Another Dimensional door." I shouted with glee, only making my head feel worse, but hey. In no time we'll be in an Inn and I'll be able to relax. They both stopped arguing and we traveled through it coming to a huge...aqua city!  
  
"Oh! This is so cool! Kohaku never took me here before!" I squealed. We are in like a huge dome! Like at a zoo in the water area where you can look up and see the water creatures, but only this...this is a huge city! With clear rounded elevators propelled by steam, clear floors so you could look down for miles and see more buildings and busy streets.

The buildings were a wonder in them selves. They seemed to be made of shiny chrome that reflected everything perfectly and made the place sparkle and shine. Unlike most buildings though, these weren't square, oh no. They were like round balls that melded into the floor. Some single, some in strange layers that looked so outlandish as to seem natural, and plants grew everywhere; more specifically palm trees and willows. I was in awe as I stood there.

I looked through the dome bubble only to be more surprised. In the water outside, were mermaids!? They look so different though than in the stories. But they are beautiful, with their silver or purple, beautiful long hair, blue or green skins, , and most beautifully, their aqua eyes that seemed to reflect the water itself and show all of its secrets. Some had wings even, very light pink or green and some even clear wings, but not like an angels, more like a fairies. And just as spectacular is their long graceful dolphin like tales that propelled them all with ease and joy. Not all though had dolphin tails; a few rare ones had tails like an octopus, or a fish.  
  
"I see you too, like many others are entranced by the water spirit folk." I looked at the speaker. A man a tad shorter than me, with only one brown eye, balding at the top, and two extra arms that protruded from the elbow. He looked to be a fisherman of sort. I looked around and soon realized, that I had lost Rin and Enuresis. Not seeing either, I turned my attention back to the one before me.  
  
"Water Spirits, is that what they're called?"  
  
"Well, they're usually just called the water halflings, but they get a tad near offended." I nodded and looked back at them.

One, a boy with blue skin and silver hair stopped to look at me. His shoulder length hair enchantingly flowed and his long dolphin tail barely quivered as he stayed in place in the water. Like half of the beings in the water of his kind, he had no wings. He had a somewhat boyish physic that was lean but strong. I gazed in his eyes wondering 'are they as deep as the ocean'.  
  
_"Come to me."_ I heard his hypnotic lilting voice, like waves, in my head. A strange feeling filled me, a numb feeling. I want to go! I do! I need to go! It's the right thing. I-I need to be with him. I want to be with him. I want to be like him. I need to see...to touch...to be. I need to go!  
  
"Miss, do not look for too long!" I was pushed to the ground and forced to loose eye contact. In a rage I stood up and glared at the man.  
  
"What did you do that for! I want to..."  
  
"Go with him. Yes, I know. That is how they work. If yer not careful, you will go to him and become a water halfling yerself. That is how they work. They lure unsuspecting spirits, specially the ones easy on the eye, to them. You must not look!" He said sternly and urgently. I stood and gasped.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. Thank you." I said feeling suddenly ashamed of myself. I think I know why Kohaku never brought me here, and I'm glad. For I would have been sick with guilt, not that I'm not now, and sad, for I'm sure, though he would have known it wasn't my fault, it would have hurt him none the less.  
  
"None taken. You weren't in yer right of mind." I nodded.  
  
"Chihiro!" I looked into the throng of spirits to see Enuresis jumping up and down to get my attention.  
  
"I must be leaving." I nodded and bowed in respect.  
  
"Thank you very much." I finished. He smiled an old mans smile that was kind and friendly.  
  
"Go. And be careful young one." He said and was soon swept away. I nodded and began to make my way through the crowd until I was at Enuresis's and Rin's side.  
  
"You had us worried. Don't wander off like that, who knows where Aikia will strike next." I nodded and stuck close to them.  
  
"Oh, and make sure, what ever you do, do not look into the water spirits' eyes. They will mesmerize you and convince you to live with them." I nodded and neither of them seemed to notice my quiet state as we walked passed vendors selling shiny pearls, combs, and dresses. I quickly looked back over my shoulder to wear the boy halfling had been. He was not there, and I let out a sigh of relief, and let myself to continue to be entranced yet once again by the cities other wonders.

* * *

**Authors Ending note:** I worked really hard on this chapter for you people, I know the beginning sucked, but I had no better inspiration, but towards the ending, I was really into it! I can't wait to write my next chapter, because I have something really interesting in store! (Te he) I'll give you a hint-that isn't the last you've seen of that water halfling boy. Oh and Ahrima and Aikia have something nasty in plan! 


	15. Chamomile Tea

**Disclaimers Notice:** Yes...n-n-no...maybe? Authors Beginning Note: Okay...um...don't kill me, but my computer is on the complete fritz, so I can't type on it, not sure what's wrong either, just hope the repair guy comes soon, and that it doesn't crash in the mean time. Right now I'm on a loaned computer, but no time to really type a descent story, so instead I wrote a small side blurb, this has nothing to really do with the story line, so whether you read it or not, won't affect anything.

No shout out this time, but next time there will be!  


* * *

** Chapter 15  
  
Chamomile Tea  
**

* * *

"Grr!" Rin shouted. Enuresis and I jumped from our places.

"What's 'sa matter with you?" Enuresis said.

"Nothing." She growled and went back to looking at her hand held laptop that she just bought at a vendor.

"Excuse me, would you like anything else?" Said a kind waitress. Rin growled some more and the waitress edged away from her, trying not to seem afraid.

"Uh...can I have another thing of Oden?" Enuresis asked. I looked at her exasperated.

"But you just had one!"

"But I'm hungry!" Letting out a sigh I sank a bit in my spot.

"If it's not too much just a small cup of chamomile tea." I said heavily. The waitress nodded and smiled kindly before leaving.

"Jeez Rin, you nearly gave her a heart attack!" No...make it stop! Why was I cursed to be stuck with two bickering, loud children!

"Oh yah! Well with all of the foods you're eating, you'll get fat and it will all go to your hips! See if Kenta wants to go out with you then!"

"He will so!" "Na uh!"

"Ya huh!" I sank even lower.

"Your tea miss." Said the waitress, barely audible over the other two. I nodded my thanks, paid for it, and took a huge swallow of the warm savory liquid, almost forgetting about the other two. The waitress waited next to Enuresis waiting to be paid for the Oden.

"Uh...excuse me, but you need to pay..."

"Who asked you?" Enuresis and Rin both snapped. I took another swig; hopefully, this is all just a bad dream. Maybe if I close my eyes, I will wake up back at the Bath House. Nope. I let out another sigh. You owe me Enuresis.

"Here. I'll pay." I said and handed over a black and silver krinklet.

"Miss, this is too much."

"Well, you had to put up with these two, I figured the least I could do is give you a tip." I said tiredly. She smiled.

"Yes, but you have to deal with them all day." My mouth twisted into a sardonic smile.

"Yup. For who knows how much longer at that." The woman smiled. You know, she's the first human I've seen here. Hm. Interesting.

"Excuse me. I must ask you two to leave the premises." Said a large blob in the local fancy garb. Now what?

"What! But we weren't doing anything!" Rin shouted in outrage.

"You're disturbing my customers. I was informed especially about this girl sitting across from you being disturbed." He said with his hands on his hips. Rin and Enuresis looked at me surprised, while I looked at the very interesting ceiling. It's quite shiny. And the green plants that seem to grow from the roof and cling down onto the walls. Absolutely fascinating.

"Her? But she's with us."

"Don't matter. Now leave."

"No. I don't think we will." I flinched and tried not to snicker.

"Your choice." He said before two large, brutish, almost dog like spirits appeared and dragged Rin and Enuresis.

"Wait! That's not fair!"

"Oh great! My days gone from bad to worse! First we get lost, and then I find out that my favorite fan fic author can't post up another chapter for awhile! Now this! Can it get any worse?" Yes, it could I soon realized, as both were flung into the streets and heard Rin's computer go crunch as she landed on it. The two bulky guards came back in and locked the doors from the inside as Rin and Enuresis tried to futily get in.

Hearing giggling from behind me I looked at the over innocent looking waitress who had tended me. She winked and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and she set another cup of tea in front of me.

"On the house." I smiled. Ahhh...peace, quiet, chamomile tea, and best of all, no arguing companions. Can it get any better?


	16. Kherron

**Disclaimers Notice:** Yes...n-n-no...maybe?

**Authors Beginning Note**: Thank Goodness! Computer is fixed and I am free to type! Yah!

* * *

**Shout it outs!  
**  
heebiejeebie- Wow, you read my story in one sitting? Thats quite an accomplishment. I don't think I could do it, no matter how goo dthe story. I'm glad you like my story so very much!

Ahara Musici- Um...well...I don't think I have much sanity to be questioned, truth be told :)

Reiko5- Hey! A new Reviewer. Thas cool. I'm glad you liked the movie so well. I hope you enjoy my fic as much as others seem to as well!

* * *

**Chapter 15  
  
Kherron

* * *

**

"Just look. They practically fell right into our hands!" Ahrima squeeled in delight as we watched the three wandering through the city.

How stupid. Almost everything reflects there! This is going to be easy. With endless sources at our grasp, we could take over the whole city and kill them!  
  
"So, what are you planning on doing now."  
"Patience. You will see. Ah the possibilities." She said softly with a cruel smile on her lips.

* * *

That...music...it's so sweet...but it makes me want to cry...where...where is it coming from?

I sat up in bed and looked around the room. Its rounded, like the rest of the building, and it has tall leafy plants. My eyes swept over the small decorative mirrors, paintings, aqua walls, and the two doors on the other side of the room. I looked at the two small bed besides me to see Enuresis and Rin still sleeping soundly.

"Rin...Rin..." I whispered to her, since she was the closest one to me.

"Enuresis..." Why won't they wake up? Hmm...probably just really tired from all of the walking and shopping we did.

"The floor is warm." I whispered to myself as I swung to the side of the bed and placed my feet on the floor. I walked the short distance to the window and pulled the water green curtains aside, only to have a full view of the empty sleeping city. Not a soul walked on the streets.

This is...different. At home, the streets are always busy, if even a little bit. But...if the streets are empty, where is the music coming from?

I looked into the water above and only saw the occasional brightly colored fish swim by. I laid back down to sleep, but the music won't stop. It's so sad.

"Well, maybe I should go find who ever is playing. I won't be gone long, just a short walk, so Rin and Enuresis won't miss me. And, it'll be nice to explore the city when no one is around."

I slowly crept back out of bed, got dressed in more local attire, consisting of a long watery blue dress that fall below my ankles before I tied a purple sash around my waist. I like the clothes here. They're soft and pretty. Easy to move in. I took pearl hilt designed dagger, courtesy of Rin, and placed it and a spare key card underneath my sash. As a last thought I took my bauble and placed it in my sash too, shrinking it to the size of my thumb.

This is kind of exciting! I walked to the round door and walked out and through the tube like hallways, down the clear elevators, and out onto the streets.

That music is gone...now what...maybe I'll just wander around then instead...

"Who's there?" I spun around quickly, feeling eyes on me, but no one was there.

Jitters...that's all. I should relax some more. Wait...there it is again...only, I'm heading in the wrong direction.

So I turned around and began walking towards the music, and almost without realizing it, I began moving faster until I found myself running. I barely glanced around me, just paid attention to the floor in front. Every once in a while, the music would stop now and again, leaving me to stand and have nothing better to do than to wait for it to come again.

I found myself going down farther and farther into the lower city levels, all equally just as shiny and nice, but darker. These areas were lit by swaying bubble like lanterns. Every once in a while, instead of an elevator, I'd take an escalator like contraption if it was closer, which irked me. The escalators are more like floating clear tiles that move in an oval up and down between floors, which greatly renewed my fear of heights, especially when I almost fell once. Ever since then I sit on them for as long as I can before standing.

The music...it sounds more like a flute the closer I get...but it makes me want to cry even more... Not long after, I found that bringing my bauble was a good thing, for it soon became so dark that even the small lanterns couldn't light the way clearly. I stopped to take a break, but found myself on my feet again, sooner than I would have liked.

After a long walk, I soon came to what surely must be the last level and looked around. There isn't much needed to describe it. A large round metal vault stood on the far wall and had a tunnel on it that led into murky darkness. Racks were hung along the left wall, filled with suits and everyday clothes. Towels were folded neatly on a huge rack. There were spears hung on the next wall on special racks. Not only spears, but glaives, thick swords and daggers, and even things that looked like guns. What's weird is that even though the walls are made of clear glass like the rest of the city, they looked black.

I turned around and looked out, holding my bauble against the glass and turning it so that it illuminated a good ten feet outside. The bottom was amazingly clear, not weedy like any person would expect, and had large smooth rocks. I stared at the white sand that seemed to shimmer like diamonds under the light.

"You have come." I looked up at the direction the voice in my head seemed to come from and saw a flicker of a tail. It's him... I closed my eyes.

"Was it you who was playing the flute." As if to answer, he played a few more notes, a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Why do you shut your eyes?"

"Because, I do not wish to be hypnotized." Silence. I was about to turn around when he spoke.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I almost laughed. It's odd, I feel like I'm talking to myself. While he talks in my head, I'm left talking out loud.

"Why won't you come?"

"Because I already love someone."

"But you were not with him." I sighed and nearly sat down to cry.

"It's...It's because he has been captured. Me and a few of my friends are going to rescue him, but we do not really know how, or where." I tried t o hide the sob in my voice, and barely manage to swallow my tears.

"Please do not cry." I turned to leave once again.

"Wait!" I stopped once again. "Please. Do not leave."

"Why?"

"Will you watch me play?"

"I will not open my eyes. But I will listen if you really want me to."

"Please. Open you're eyes. I will not mezmer you."

"Do you promise? Not to Mezmer or pull any other tricks?" I held my breath, not sure of the feeling inside. Anxiety? Nervousness? Excitement? Maybe all three.

"I promise." I nodded and opened my eyes. My bauble shined brightly and I sat down on a step and looked out into the water. I looked at the largest rock that was close by and saw him sitting there, looking lonely, and lost. His hair didn't sway as much but was still wild and untamed as it glittered in the light. His blue skin seemed to glisten. His long tail swayed lightly with the water. In his hands he held a long, beautiful, pearly white flute that seemed to shine with a light of its own. But what I loved the most, were his depthless aqua eyes. He began to play a sad song, one that brought prickles to my eyes and stung, but as the song went one, it turned wistful, than sweet, then happy, then melodic, before it stopped.

"It was wonderful. But, how can you play a flute underwater?" He smiled a shy, and proud smile.

"My mother has a gift for magic." I nodded and stood up.

"I should go now, before Rin and Enuresis get worried."

"Wait." I sighed. I think that's hit favorite word.

"What?" "I want to come." I stood there and stared almost speechless.

"To...come where?"

"With you."

"With me? I already told you though, I love..." He held up his hand and shook his head.

"That is not what I meant. I want to help you. I want to find you're other half."

"But, how? You are a Water Spirit. Where I'm going, there won't be any huge bodies of water." He cocked his head and smiled again.

"I can be human."

"Y-you can?" He nodded eagerly.

"How?" He closed his eyes and seemed to be sleeping for a very long time before he opened his eyes again.

"You need to come in the water."

"What? How? This isn't some trick is it?" His eyes went wide.

"No! I promised! Once promised, always bound. I can never break it!" I clapped my hands to my head. Ouch! That hurt. Like having drums explode in you're head.

"Sorry." He said softly. I nodded, ignoring the pain in my head that throbbed.

"Now, what do I do?" He cocked his head the other way.

"You put on the things the others do." I gritted my teeth in agitation. That gives me so much help! Any more specific and I might actually know what he means. Taking my best guess I walked over to the suits.

"These?" He nodded a slight nod. I walked along the line of them, till I came to one that seemed about right.

"Don't look." He looked confused but still closed his eyes. Sure that he wouldn't peek, I slipped into the suit wearing almost nothing but my undergarments since the dress was too awkward, after setting the bauble down which left me in the complete dark.

Hey!...oh...this is weird. I feel completely naked in this! Eep...I don't like it! The suit, though at first seemed a size too big, shrank and molded to my exact measurements. I picked up the bauble again.

"Okay. You can look. Now what?" He opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"You need one of those things." He pointed to a helmet that looked like a regular fish bowl to me.

"You sure?" He gave another slight nod. So I put it on and gasped in surprise. I-it's alive! Eep! Get it off, get it off! I threw it off and he looked startled as he swam off of his rock in a jolt.  
  
"What wrong?" I shook my head. Okay, that was almost too weird. I walked over to the helmet and poked it. Nothing happened. Tentatively, I picked it up and placed it back on my head.

Eew...this just isn't cool... I looked down to see a clear almost liquid something or another spread all over me. It feels like slime...eew...I am never...ever...no matter what...ever...doing this again.

I looked down, sure that nothing else was going to happen and feeling a slight new weight, looked back to see a tiny box on my back. I shrugged, picked up my dagger and looked up expectantly.

"And now?"

"Open the door. Press the buttons." I nearly laughed. I looked at the panel of buttons. Which buttons should I press though?

"Green, orange, purple, blue, green." I looked up at him as he swam over closer above the door to look more clearly. Without question, I pressed the buttons in the order he told me to and a great huge sound like steam aroused as the door seemed to unlock itself and open, only to lead to a small clear tunnel with another door, with another panel. I walked through and jumped as the door swung shut.

Okay Chihiro...get a grip...it's okay...it's okay...nothing wrong...usual procedure I'm sure...nothing bad... I took deep breaths, but it didn't help calm me any. Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?...oh...he's playing again...

My muscles seemed to relax more and my heart rate dropped to a steady beat.  
  
Magic...it has to be...

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Press orange." He said, not missing a note even. I pressed orange but this time, instead of the door opening...the room filled with water! Oh no...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...Kohaku! Where are you!...I'm gonna die!

Holding my breath, and shutting my eyes tightly, I waited for the inevitable as water covered my head...I need air...

"Breath!" He said loudly I was so surprised I took a breath...and another...

"Hey, I can breath." I heard laughter that sounded like a bubbling stream. I looked up at the boy as he fell over laughing.

"Now what?"

"Black." Was all he managed before laughing some more. Ha...ha...I hardly see the joke in it...I mean...I seriously thought I was going to die!

The door swung open lethargically and I seemed to propel forward with a mere thought. I looked behind me and saw bubbles coming out of the little box.

Oh...so that's how I move. The boy stopped laughing as a new sound of music seemed to flow through water and a vague shape appeared. I held my bauble up higher to see if I could see better, but it made no difference.

"Brother Kherron." He said, sounding like a fierce wave that shook my body.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** Hey! At last! I have been able to type up this cahpter! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have!


	17. Seduction and Warmth

**Disclaimers Notice:** Yes...n-n-no...maybe?

**Authors Beginning Note:** Thank Goodness! Computer is fixed and I am free to type! Yah!

* * *

**Shout it outs!**  
  
Aharah Musici- blush um...yah...Sorry about that. This chapter should have better spelling and such. 

Forest ranger who can't log in...- It's a good thing I won't stop writing this till its finished then-ne? (for my sake at least)

Shitza- Actually, I did before I started, and I decided I wanted more experiance and practice, you know, to see what others might think of my diferent ways of writing and such. What I feel most comfortable in doing. So when I think I have a good hold on everything, I think I might go ahead and attempt to write something to actually publish. Thats why I like harsh constructive critisism, it helps me to fix what I'm doing wrong, and what I can improve on.

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
  
**Seduction and Warm **

* * *

I smiled. Maybe my sister truly does have an ounce of brains in that thick skull of hers. This plan...I can't believe I hadn't thought of it myself.  
  
"Master Aikia?" I looked down at Katsu. Ahrima looked down disdainfully and nearly obliterated him herself, as she charged her finger up with a sick yellow energy.  
  
"Ahrima." I growled softly. She looked up at me as if she didn't know what I was going on about, and looked slightly offended, but made no other move to kill Katsu.  
  
"What is that?" He said pointing at the images in Ahrima's glass mirror.  
  
"That is a water halfling."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It mesmerizes people into going to it underwater, sometimes killing, sometimes taking on a mate. After you look in its eyes, there is nothing you can do to look away, and are doomed." I said. Katsu sat down lazily and watched the image of the water halfling before us.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I looked at him fiercely. I hate it when people are nosy.  
  
"Use him to further our plot." I said without emotions as I went back to watching our new plan unfold using this interesting winged water halfling.

* * *

"Who?"  
  
"Brother Kherron. Fierce. Mean. Leader of family. Strong. Weak." He said while swimming almost completely in front of me. I was about to ask more questions, but he shook his head. Soon I could see another water spirit similar to the merboy before me, but not quite. He looks older.  
  
His muscles more chiseled and larger. His face strong and definite like a mans. His tail was longer by a few feet and he stood (if 'standing' is the proper word) tall and straight. His wavy silver hair fell beyond his hips in soft locks, not rough and wild. His skin looked a slight shade of green, and on his back stuck out a pair of green translucent wings. I looked at his hands. Thick and calloused like someone who works hard and in one hand he held a flute identical to the one I hold now, but was shiny black. Like a black pearl.  
  
What astonished me most is that his eyes held a red color to them...not like any other water spirit. I quickly looked away.  
  
Why...why does he scare me? I don't even know him...I haven't even met him ...and I'm already scared?! Grow up Chihiro...there is nothing to worry about...you're just jittery from everything...nothing to be afraid of...  
  
As if sensing my fear, the boy put his hand behind his back and I grasped is firmly, the only thing showing that I was even slightly afraid. This was a challenge though. Holding a bauble and a flute while grasping his hand, my dagger lay beneath my feet, but not forgotten.  
  
"Brother. Why you come here?"  
  
"Is that any way to greet me?" the boy growled and the water seemed to move in ripples.  
  
"Why you here?" he asked coldly and I held on even tighter.  
  
"I come for the spirit woman behind you. I will make her mine." I froze, feeling a pit in my stomach that made me want to hurl, my hand began to slip away but he held tighter. My body shook slightly and I tried to hide myself completely behind this boy.  
  
"She belongs to another."  
  
"I do not care. I will make her forget."  
  
"No."  
  
"No? No?!" the man seemed to tremble for a moment before calming himself, and even if I couldn't see his face, I knew the boy looked equally fierce as his older brother.  
  
"You may be my little brother, but I will not hesitate to get what I want." He said viciously. My head began to throb from the harsh vibes that pulsated in my head.  
  
"You may be my big brother, but I will not hesitate to say 'no' to you when I deem it necessary." A flute began to play, it was soft and hypnotic, soon I felt the boy in front of me waver and drift, falling into me. I dropped my bauble and the other flute, both landing with a soft 'chink!'. Hurriedly I pushed the boy off of me and began to shake him, while looking for my dagger.  
  
"Hey..hey! Wake up! You can't sleep now...you have to get up!" I felt something brush against me and whirled to look behind me as I was pulled away and off of my feet.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go right now! I'm warning you!" I screamed but the arms didn't so much as let up in their harsh grasp, my squirming and threats not once daunting my attacker or kidnapper...whichever one he may be.  
  
Neither sounds good...now what...is this the work of Aikia? But...how...how is he able to find us...  
  
"She...sweet little fish...you are mine now...you will always be mine..." came a soft purring in my head.  
  
It's...so soft...it makes me...just want to relax...to sleep...to float...my head feels so thick...I...I can't think...why...who...what...  
  
Involuntarily my muscles went lax and I was at the mercy of my captor. His hold loosened and I felt strong hands grasp my shoulders and turn me around to face him. And he glowed in the dark light a bright blue/green light. It was Kherron and his eyes looked soft and sweet. Even the red in them that usually made for a frightful sight looked warm.  
  
They look like soft rose petals...and his lips...I want...to touch them...to feel them...wait...this isn't right...is it...but he...  
  
"Shh...relax." I felt him tug at my helmet and I began to struggle.  
  
"It's okay...it will only be temporary...I will only move the helmet...you'll be perfectly safe...I promise..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" he suddenly seemed startled and I could feel my head clear.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why should I relax? Why do you need to remove my helmet?"  
  
"Because my sweet...I want you to join me...don't you want to be with me? Forever? In the vast water? I promise to be gentle. You will always be happy. I only need one thing from you?"  
  
"What is that?" his voice wrapped me, encased me in its gentle caress.  
  
"A kiss. That's all I need. Only but a sweet, long kiss." A smile fell upon my lips.  
  
"A kiss?"  
  
"Yes. Will you join me?"  
  
"Yes. I want...I want you're kiss. I want it to be mine. Only mine." I said drunkenly.  
  
I'll be able to feel his soft lips...I'll be able to taste him...to hold him...to be caressed...I'll be loved...by him...I'll be in the water...forever...the peaceful and swift flowing water...and he will be the master...like a god...  
  
He lifted my helmet off and I held my breath. My ears rang and my body hurt, but I didn't care. I would be his.  
  
...like a god... master....of a peaceful...and swift flowing...white... river... Kohaku...that's what Kohaku means...wait...Kohaku!  
  
Just as his lips neared mine and were but a brush away, I drove the thing in my hand that I had been loosely clinging to, almost unknowingly, into his stomach and his eyes shot wide, the red in them darkened and overcame the aqua. A violent look clouded them. His body shook with rage as he pushed me back, and in his glowing white, I saw the pearl dagger driven completely through him and blood filling the waters.  
  
Oh no...air!...I need air...but how...My body..it hurts...of course...the helmet must have controlled some of the pressurization...without it for long...I'll be crush by the water! No...I can't...black out...now...I...can't...

* * *

"NO! I was so close! This close! But that buffoon! He! Grrr!!!" She yelled. Katsu immediately clamped down on his ears and his face cringed.  
  
"Asta silencio." I whispered. He took his hands down and shook his head. His quizzical eyes met mine and I raised an eyebrow. He nodded and became rather intrigued by my sister's tantrum.  
  
"I can't! No! Why!? Why! Why! Why! He was too slow! I shall have to entrance the other than. It's the only way!"  
  
"But..." I kicked the boy and shook my head. He nodded. What a quick learner.  
  
The air crackled with green electricity that struck in various spots. I coolly stepped over to my left, missing a shock and Katsu was on his feet immediately, his claws flexed.  
  
I grow bored. What she does next, is not of my concern.  
  
"Katsu." I said and he understood. In a heartbeat we were out of the Throne room and into an empty hallway, Ahrima's screams of bitter outrage were not even muffled. We hurried through a secret opening in a wall and went through a dark tunnel.  
  
Soon we arrived in a study of sorts. Large and open, more like a room and a library together. In one corner there was a large bed and a grand oak dresser. It had plants that seemed to thrive on their own. The other side contained a huge wall of books and an oak desk that matched the dresser. On it were scattered papers, quills, ink pots, and books.  
  
I lifted my hand in the air and instantly the whole room was tidy. The bed made, the papers aligned in a pile or locked in the desk, ink pots in a row, books in their proper places on the shelves, and any other bit that wasn't quite in order, was.  
  
"Hey, that was cool. Can I do that?"  
  
"Maybe. Not now. First, tell me. What don't you see in this room?"  
  
"Um...a window?" I hit him on the head and he scowled at me.  
  
"I was quite serious. Quit with the smart-alecism." I scowled back. He glared at the room. He thought long and hard, while I stood growing ever more impatient.  
  
"Many things. Things, if to be put in a category that shine, or reflect. Even your ink pots are made of wood." I nodded. Good, his wording is progressing along nicely and his answer was done in quite a manner.  
  
"You know why?" He took a while, lost in thought, then slowly nodded.  
  
"It's Ahrima's mirror. She can see things through it if they reflect. Like water, or armor, or even glass." I nodded  
  
"That is right. This is my special room. Not even Ahrima knows about it. Whenever I can afford the luxury, I stay here undisturbed. You cannot tell anyone about it. Or, if you feel your tongue move of it's own accord and I find out, you will be without a tongue to be so lively. You understand?" He nodded and gulped. I crossed the room and stood before the pile of paper upon my desk.  
  
"Where will I sleep?"  
  
"In the room I showed you, for the most part, however, when here, you will stay in a separate room."  
  
"Which is?" I scanned the paper I was looking over and turned to a blank wall. I lifted my hands steadily and held my palms up, parallel to the wall. A soft wind, its origin unknown blew around the room.  
  
"Shiyatame Tis da ah nu dre secumde!" I said and a great big oak door instantly appeared where there had been none.  
  
"There."  
  
"In there? Are you sure?"  
  
"You could sleep outside." He scampered in a catlike fashion over to the door and was quickly through it. I began to undress for the night of sleep. I waved my hand and all lights went out. When I was in bed, I was startled to find something close by my head watching me. With the reflexes gained from avoiding Ahrima's unchecked powers, I grasped his neck and felt claws dig into my skin. I waved my hand and the lights flickered back on.  
  
"What are you doing!"? I growled. He made a gagging sound and I loosened my grip.  
  
"My hearing. I can't hear hardly anything." I dropped him on the floor, where he landed with a thud and rubbed his neck.  
  
"You won't need it for the night. With Ahrima's yelling, even with walls and spells as thick as these, you would be able to hear her."  
  
"Yes. But. It doesn't feel right. I won't be able to sleep with out hearing." I sneered in disgust.  
  
"Atsa osincelio." I muttered and he sighed in relief.  
  
"Forgive me master Aikia...and...thank you."  
  
"For what?" He twiddled his fingers.  
  
"Well...even in the beginning, you tried to help me. You told me my sister would leave me, and she did, ...and after, you brought me here, and you even said I could be an apprentice of kinds. Right now...you're the only thing I have...and well...thank you for being that...and everything." He sighed. For a moment I was speechless.  
  
He has got to be kidding me...he can't...actually look up to me...he thinks...I helped...him? For his sake...despicable...that...is utterly...disgusting...I can't believe it...my reputation is crumbling as I know it...this kid actually thinks...me...of all things...I really am too nice...from now on I kill any in my sight...I can't believe it...  
  
"Go to bed and leave me alone till the morning." I said and heard him slip away. I said it without emotion and if any emotion could be detected, it would have been disgust. I said it as if it meant nothing to me.  
  
But then why do I feel like it did mean something....  
  
"Bah! It's Ahrima's yelling. Messed up my head." I rolled over and drifted off to sleep, with the feeling of being warm...something I haven't felt in thousands of years. 


	18. His Name

**Disclaimers Notice:** Yes...n-n-no...maybe?

**Authors Beginning Note:** Vainamoinen _(Va-een-ah-moy-nen)_ Finish for Wide and slow flowing River. Can be shortened to Vai (_vay or vah-ee_, neither is more correct than the other)

* * *

**Shout it outs!  
**  
Aharah Musici- Sorry that you found it slightly confusing, hopefully it doesn't happen too many times. Glad that my spelling was satisfactory last chapter. :)

Shitza- Well, here's the next Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17**  
  
**Vainamoinen**

* * *

That...music...the noise...air...I can breath...am I still...oh no...what if....  
  
My eyes flew open and I looked up at the ceiling of my room.

"...you brought her here, now leave!" Enuresis yelled, my head throbbed. I have a major...headache...where is the chamomile tea when you need it...ug...

"Boy...we are greatful, but you should leave. Now take you're flute, and go before we..."

"Rin?"

"Chihiro!" She cried as she bound and hugged me tightly.

"Rin...can't...breath..." I gasped and she let go.

"Sorry it's just..."

"There, you see. She's fine, okay, safe, yah. You can go." I looked over at Enuresis and the person she was yelling at.

"It's you." I said. He looked human. The boy. There he stood for all to see, walking on two legs, wearing clothes custom to this are for boys of the more humanic form. He wore loose green silk pants that were tied with string, and tightened at the ankles, and a lighter green vest that bared the chest. His feet were bare. His age looked to be around 15, he still had the small but slightly masculine build, and a soft face, marking him still to be young with much growing to do. His hair was still long and wild. His skin even still hinted at a dark shade of pale blue. He looked up and stopped his playing, his aqua eyes meeting mine and smiled and impish smile.

'You are awake. I am glad. I was worried. You feel fine?' I nodded.

"Did you bring me here?" He nodded

'I knew where you stayed. I brought you here. People not very trusting though. Made difficult. Brother Kherron...was not well when he attacked. Please do not judge harshly upon him.'

"What do you mean...not well?" This jumping from conversations, and riddles is going to take some getting used to.

'His mind was not his own. him? Someone must be strong...very hard to do such thing...'

"Chihiro? Are you feeling well? You're not making sense." I looked at Rin as she put her hand upon my forhead.

"I'm fine, I was just talking with him."

"Talking? But he hasn't said a word!"

'They cannot here me. Only you and others of my kind. I cannot yet speak your language yet, but I can hear and understand.'

"Why only me?"

'Because I first chose you to be my mate. That bond cannot be broken, not even when I go to choose another. Not the first time it happen, but not common among my people kind.' I blushed but he seemed indifferent about the situation, as if it was a common thing to speak of.

"Chihiro? Are you going to answer us?"

"Um...he talks in my head." I said quickly as I tried to explain...I guess that's close...but...a little more complex...its like...hearing water...that has a voice...and only you can understand it...it echoes in your head...but doesn't...oh dear, my headache is getting worse.

"How do you know him?"

"Who is he?"

"What is he? I've never seen any spirit like him at the bath house." I rubbed my temples, and he began to play again, my head began to feel more soothed, but the headache didn't go away completely, but it did recede to just a little buzz in the back of my head.

"He is..." What is his name? I turned to him.

'I am called Vainamoinen, but you may call me Vai if it pleases you, for it is much shorter and simpler to remember.' I nodded.

"This is Vainamoinen, Vai for short. He is...well...used to be a water spirit." I explained.

"WHAT!" Here it comes again...even with his play...all of this yelling hurts my head!

"How...wait! You didn't look into his eyes did you!" This...is going to take a while to explain...um...now where do I start...

"Okay...um...let me explain, with out ANY interruptions. You, might want to sit." I sat up comfortably on the bed, Rin and Enuresis sat on Rin's bed (which is closest to mine) and Vai sat on the floor leaning against my bed, and played a soft song that seemed to match the mood, maybe even lighten it.

"Well, when we first got here..."

* * *

"And I woke up here."

"So you don't know...anything else?" I shook my head. Rin thought for a moment.

"I think we should leave."

"What! Right now! But I wanted..." I don't care Enuresis. Something strange is going on, and I think Aikia is behind it. The last plan didn't work, so no doubt he will try again. Lets pack now." I sat up in bed and felt a little woozy as I began to tip.

"Chihiro, you...just lie down. I'll go ahead and pack your things. Maybe even get you some tea before we leave. I nodded and gladly sunk into my pillows and blankets.

'You not well.'

"No."

'I is sorry I was not able to help you much. Brother Kherron played his flute...it dark...not like mine. Music different. He do much harm with it.'

"It's not your fault. It turned out all right." I said drowsily. I want to sleep! The door opened and closed as Enuresis left the room...hopefully to get me some chamomile tea.

'I glad you not mad, but this Rin...she say you in danger. Aikia, he take your other half, no?"

"Yes."

'Than I will help fight him. Even if he has black pearl flute like Kherron.' I smiled. It's always good to meet someone who is on your side.

"Thank you. Um...how exactly did you become human?" Rin swore in the bathroom as she was grabbing some of her soap bars and such, only to fall.

'I kissed you.'

"What!" I jumped. Rin looked out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow. He cocked his head in a confused manner.

'I give you little fish kiss on cheek. It how my people become human. Similar to how your people become like our people, little less complex since we are half and half, while you are whole. I do wrong? Was it bad? I is sorry.'

"No, that wasn't it. Never mind." I said and he nodded, grinning, before playing again. It sounds like waves...on an ocean gentle waves...peaceful...gentle...

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** Danger seems to lurk every where, Aikia and Ahrima sem to be not to ar behind, without much able to stop them. Where are Chihiro and the others going to go next? And can they make it there safely? How are they ever going to find Kohaku's where abouts?


	19. Attacked

**Disclaimers Notice:** Yes...n-n-no...maybe?

**Authors Beginning Note**: And the plot thickens...

* * *

**Shout it outs!**  
  
Meyojojo- Have no fear; your sanity is saved, now that my next chapter is here!  
  
Shitza- I see you've done your homework. Yes, the name Vainamoinen comes from the Kalevala from Finland. Usually I use Japanese names for these kinds of fics, but my resources didn't have what I needed so I was looking around, and found this name. It seemed to fit the character a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 18**  
  
**Attacked**

* * *

"Chihiro, wake up." I opened my eyes and snapped to attention. Rin stood back as I practically flung myself forward out of bed.  
  
"Geez, someone's anxious to leave." Enuresis commented. I blushed.  
  
"Better wake him up too." Rin pointed a thumb at our new travel companion. I nodded, my body riled with goose bumps and my stomach lurched with unease. I bent down eye level to the boy who was sleeping. His hair fell into his eyes. Hmm, we're going to have to do something about that.  
  
"Vai. Wake up." His eyes slid open, he yawned and stretched his arms before looking at me in the eyes.  
  
'Leave now?' I nodded and stood up.  
  
"Here." I caught my packed bag as it was flung at me.  
  
"Oh, and we got a few other trinkets too." Enuresis handed me a sheathed blade the size of my forearm with a matching dagger. These were less to look at compared to my other one, but still looked nice. I was handed another set that looked milky white. With both came a leather loop to hang the longer blade at the waist.  
  
"For him." I nodded and handed him the white set. I quickly hid my dagger in my sash and looped the leather thong around my waist.  
  
"Uh...shouldn't I change first?" I said looking at my attire. I'm still wearing the blue dress, which amazingly didn't have a single wrinkle in it. Then glanced at Rin and Enuresis's attire. They wore the traveling clothes they had come in with, which had been washed and mended. Their pouches replenished too with better materials, and replacements for what may have been lost. My clothes are in the same shape as well, or should be. I'd have to look at them.  
  
"Later. Right now let's just leave." I nodded and we headed out, acting casual, not that there was any need, because of the nightly desertedness. We walked down the streets. The boots worn by Rin and Enuresis clumped against the echoing marble floors, sounding too loud for comfort. I think it's kind of silly really. If that really was Aikia, he would know where we are right now, so being cautious and leaving at night is truly ridiculous.  
  
'We are being followed'  
  
"How do..." He looked sharply at me, almost reprimanding. Rin's hand twitched at her side, and Enuresis nearly jumped, but neither gave it much attention. Maybe they know we're being followed too.  
  
'Shh. They can hear you. You should talk like this too.' I looked stunned.  
  
"I..." I stopped.  
  
'Yes, you can. You able talk to me since you looked at me in the eyes in the beginning, when I was mezmering you.' I cocked my head. Well, that would have been nice to know a while back.  
  
"How?" I said risking it. He almost stopped, looking quite puzzled, before realization came upon him.  
  
'You know not how?' I crossed my arms and frowned. How am I supposed to know something when I am never told about it, or given the resources to learn about it?!  
  
'Hmm...you feel connection between us, no?' I thought about it, and shook my head. What connection?  
  
'In the back of mind, a buzzing.' That was what the connection was? I thought it was a headache coming. Well ain't that just peachy!  
  
'Touch it.' Okay, now he's really lost me. How am I supposed to touch something that is in my head? He shook his head in wonder.  
  
'Just...it like ball of light...sort of, think about it...touch it...and talk...' This is just nuts, crazy, absolute lunacy! I can't believe this. I am being taught how to send messages using my mind. You know what, this is so crazy; I might not even try it.  
  
'Please, just try. Not hard.' Oh great, now I have to try it, he's pulling one of those, if-you-don't-I'll-be-disappointed looks. I give up! Fine! I'll try, what ever. I looked over at Enuresis and Rin. They were walking steadily and pretended to be having a casual conversation about...makeup? Gah. I took in a steady breath, and kind of...thought about the buzzing noise. How irritating it is. How loud it is, and...hey...I do feel something I suppose. It's warm, and...soft?  
  
'You find it?' I could feel his voice reverberate through me even more strongly. I 'touched' the ball of light and nearly jumped back. Vai laughed, as I gave him a dirty look. It's not all that funny. It felt warm and cold all at once, like it had a life of it's own. I'm not sure I like it.  
  
'Try again.' I looked ahead. I see no real point in this...okay...I do...but still!  
  
Just as I was about to try it again, I felt a rush of air whiz past me. I stopped short and looked ahead. One more step, and I would have been struck by a triblade. Very deadly, spinning like a Frisbee at ridiculously high speeds, with three double-edged blades stuck together. I growled. A few thin strands of my hair fell to the floor.  
  
That would have been so cool...if someone hadn't obviously tried to kill me  
  
Rin pulled out her sword, Enuresis a heavy bladed Chinese fan, Vai his dagger, and I my sheathed blade. We looked around us, tense and nervous, our backs up against each other's in a circle.  
  
"On three, we run." Rin whispered. Each of us took in a deep breath.  
  
"One..." I glanced to every side, searching for the threat.  
  
"Two..." I took in a breath and Enuresis's foot moved ever so slightly.  
  
"Three!" Rin yelled and we all headed in the direction or the portal. Triblades whizzed by us in a storm, cutting our skin and clothes. Fans similar to Enuresis flew by, our only block from it was our blades. As for the onslaught of magic attacks that charred the floor and sometimes froze our clothes or made us trip and nearly fall to the ground on our faces.  
  
Forty feet left...  
  
Sweat dripped down my face like trickling warm water  
  
Thirty feet....  
  
Rin yelled out a bellowing growl as she thrust her sword through someone who had tried to block our way and attack  
  
Twenty feet...  
  
Enuresis looked up over her shoulder, wound her arm, and flung her fan; a gruesome lifeless form fell to the ground with a sound similar to chips crunching and water sloshing. Her fan returned to her fingers in seconds.  
  
Ten feet...  
  
Almost there, Triblades furled endlessly. Vai's hair on the one side was whipped off, and a thin line of red dripped down his pale blue cheek. Rin and Enuresis ran through  
  
Five Feet...  
  
Water slicked the floor like slippery ice. Vai nearly fell backwards, so I shoved him forward. Two strides and he was through.  
  
Four feet....  
  
The hem of my dress caught my foot...  
  
Three feet...

I fell.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note**: Is this trully the end of Chihiro? Will she be taken prisoner? Hostage? What evil and sinister plots are being made? 


	20. Quakes

**Disclaimers Notice**: Yes...n-n-no...maybe?

**Authors Beginning Note:** Okay, this chapter is being posted late (my many apologies to those of you who have been waiting so patiently for me to update), and so will my next one (which probably won't be posted until next Thursday (the 12th) or Friday (the 13th)), because I am going on a vacation trip. Again, my many apologies.

Eirig hide is a type of tough material, like leather.

* * *

**Shout it outs!  
**  
Meyojojo- I'm flattered you like my story so well blush

Shitza- Here's your update!

Velf- Lol. Glad you support my story-bad spelling and all. I'm Delighted that you like the water halflings so much!

Aharah Musici- Yes, yah. I guess Kohaku has some competition. :P

* * *

**Chapter 19**  
  
**Quakes**

* * *

_-Previously  
_

Ten feet...  
  
Almost there, Triblades furled endlessly. Vai's hair on the one side was whipped off, and a thin line of red dripped down his pale blue cheek. Rin and Enuresis ran through  
  
Five Feet...  
  
Water slicked the floor like slippery ice. Vai nearly fell backwards, so I shoved him forward. Two strides and he was through.  
  
Four feet....  
  
The hem of my dress caught my foot...  
  
Three feet...

I fell.

_-Presently  
_

* * *

While lying on my back I quickly raised my blade and deflected a triblade, only to have a fan graze my head by mere inches, and drive itself snuggly within the floor. I looked at it, feeling my eyes go wide with horror.  
  
_ I am going to die...I am seriously...going to die...one fan to the head...or even a triblade...and I'll be finished for sure....  
_  
Just as I raised my chest a few inches, a foot struck my it and slammed me back onto the floor. Little spots of light danced around my eyes, until it finally cleared and I looked clearly at the one on top of me, wanting desperately to scream.  
  
"Well now, Master Aikia should be pleased with our find, wouldn't you say Yukio?" The voice was harsh, like someone talking with a sore throat. I looked up into the six dark crimson eyes of the creature, whose body was nothing more than a thick red stick, with six long triple jointed arms and sharp claw like hands. It stood upon four stick legs (two of which on me) with long toes that had claws that could contract and release like a cats. Its mouth though, is very distracting, with mandibles that are long and sharp spiking out from the sides of his mouth and sharp yellow teeth, and a jaw that moved up and down like a humans. At his side was a pouch made of Eirig hide, and in four of each hand he held a triblade.  
  
_You know...if I knew that I wasn't about to be killed, I would really commend him on his throwing skills...especially if the target wasn't me...  
  
_ I looked besides him and there stood this weird looking creature. Extremely tall, lithe, and thin. Impossibly thin.  
  
_He must be at least twice my height...  
_  
It was thin and pale, and seemed to move as if through syrup, but its movements are faster than I can follow at times. The head was long and smooth, with one black wide accented eye in the middle of its forehead, the nose only two small slits below the eyes, and the mouth was extremely thin, almost as to not be there. It only has four fingers on each hand. The only thing to cover its bare body was a loincloth like thing, and a long thin cape.  
  
"Should we kill it?" The pale thing...Yukio asked, his voice sounded like he was talking while gargling. I froze stiff. The red creature seemed to rub its chin.  
  
"It would save on supplies, and he did say dead or alive..." He grinned, showing off his many teeth.  
  
"Should I do the honors then?"  
  
"No...let me." The red thing began to laugh as he drew a dagger from some hidden place.  
  
_ This is it Chihiro...nice knowing ya...good bye, cruel world...wait, am I just going to let him kill me...a heck no...if I'm going to be snuffed out...it's going to be with a big bang...not by some...um...whatever they are...  
_  
He raised his dagger high, his long back arched, grinning like a crazed fool and laughing. I held my breath.  
  
Then the earth began to shake.  
  
"What's happening?" the red thing questioned the other; he obviously was trying for the anger approach, but ended up sounding scared.  
  
"It's another quake. Just bring the girl, we'll kill her later." The guy nodded, and sheathed his dagger.  
  
_ This had better work...  
_  
Seeing my chance, I thrust my blade in a side ways arc at the things mid section...only to have it vibrate through my arm and bounce back.  
  
He didn't even notice...now what...  
  
Screams and sounds of panic began to arise through out the streets as spirits of every time ran from the buildings that had begun to crumble. I looked in horror as some of the dome began to crack, leaving a silver spiders web into the hard material. The earth shook with even more violence and the thing fell off of me.  
  
_ Gotta move...I'm not sticken around here...  
_  
I began to get up and stagger to the doorway, when I was pulled off of the ground and over the shoulder of Yukio.  
  
"Put me down! Put me down right now! I'm warning you!" I screamed, but I was drowned out by the panic of everyone running and screaming. This floor already beginning to become packed with people traveling up here and hopefully out into the doorway.  
  
We were practically thrown out, but Yukio never once lost his balance, nor was hindered by my incessant beating and kicking. The red thing was soon at our side, pushing people away.  
  
"Hurry, hurry!" He said urging Yukio faster. I looked around at the flat landscape.  
  
_ Come on...Rin and the others have to be here somewhere...but where are they...where could they be...  
_  
I was jolted and nearly threw up as I was thrown into a cart of sorts, a canvas covering the top. I was about to try and see if I couldn't crawl out, when, with another jolt, I was thrust back and began to move, quite awkwardly. With the ground shaking and the cart moving forward, I forced one part of the canvas free and looked over the side...and heaved. I looked at the speed we were going and looked back at the contents of the cart. Nothing but bags of weapons, food, water skins, and cooking supplies.  
  
_ There's no way to escape...there isn't anything here that will help me...and we're going too fast...to try and jump off would mean instant death...it's...hopeless...  
_  
A wave of nausea swept me, but I suppressed it. I reattached the canvas.  
  
At least it offers a meek slip of protection from being bounced out of the cart...  
  
I looked around for something that was solidly attached and found a bar in the back that hadn't moved an inch during the whole ride. I shoved a few pans out of the way and latched on, curled in as tightly as possible. Things poked me, jabbed, me, cut me, hit me, and bruised me, as everything was tossed back and forth, up and down, side to side.  
  
As weird as it is though, found myself drowsy, and began to nod off.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **Things of importance is stated in the beginning note 


	21. The Foozler

**Disclaimers Notice:** Yes...n-n-no...maybe?

**Authors Beginning Note:** Whew! Finally back from vacation. Tired, but in good humor!

* * *

**Shout it outs!**  
  
__

_White-Angel1215-_ I hurried as fast as possible, so here it is! My brand new chapter.

_Aharah Musici- _The last was in Chihiro's POV. It's significance? Well, to get things interesting to lead to discovery o newer things, and probably more subtly than liked, point out the earthquakes.

_Shitza- _Blush The best Spirited Away Writer on ? Wow, that's quite a compliment. Thank you!

_Micrll- _Glad you liked my stories. Sorry the POV isn't exactly clear. I'll try and make that more defineable from here on out.

_Velf- _Thank you!

_Meyojojo- _I've finally updated!

* * *

**Chapter 20**  
  
**Connections and Travels**

* * *

_Chihiro's POV-_

* * *

****

****

**"Get** up you human filth!" I winced as something sharp struck my back. Opening my eyes I looked at the angry red monster holding a small whip.  
  
_ No...it wasn't just a dream...what to do...think Chihiro..._  
  
Crack!  
  
I winced again as the whips tail struck my shoulder.  
  
"I said get up!" I shakily stood up, my stomach flipping, my head spinning, and body aching.  
  
"There now. That's better." I looked around.  
  
_ Nothing but forest...it's...a huge thick jungle...a dense...hot...dark...jungle...  
_  
Thick sinewy smooth trunks rose sky wards, huge branches layered upon each other in thick greenness, blocking most sunlight from above. Orange vines dangled from limbs. Soft lush fern like plants raised from the ground everywhere. Dank star shaped leaves littered the jungle floor. The air, dense with heat, making you sweat without effort. Every so often a small breeze brushed by, bringing a welcome relief from the suffocating atmosphere, only to leave quickly, leaving you longing for more. Enough to drive a person mad.  
  
I stared at the rough trail we had made in the moist dirt. Then at the carts contents. Weapons.  
  
_ But...can I use them...it's one thing to pick it up...but another to actually use it...I don't know if I can fight...I can barely stand as it is...  
_  
Crack!  
  
A small trickle of blood ran down my cheek.  
  
"Don't even think about it human. We will have you struck dead faster than you could touch anything that might be of use to you." I grimaced.  
  
_ You know...he probably isn't exaggerating...  
_  
"Do you suppose we should kill her now?" I looked at ...um...what's his name again...oh...Yukio...that's really pathetic...they're talking about my death...and all I can think about is what one of my kidnapper's, soon to be murder's name is.  
  
"Well I suppose we could..." Yukio grinned, making my stomach flip twice over, causing me to bend and almost heave.  
  
Crack!  
  
"Stand up straight! I'll have no sneaky business. Wouldn't want Aikia and Ahrima to find that their garbage was lost." He said sardonically.  
  
_ Who is Ahrima...  
_  
Yukio pulled out a long blade that shined, even though it had no light from the sun to flicker upon it. I gulped. For the second time in a not such a distant period between, I found a blade holding it's breath in anticipation, just so it could swing at me and feel my blood drip down it's long metal body.  
  
"Or..." Yukio grunted, which sounds quite funny, like someone who just choked on the water they were gargling. I how ever chewed my lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"We could keep her alive."  
  
"And what good will that do us?"  
  
"Its likely Aikia will pay even more with her alive. After all, a dead man tells no tales, and no doubt she has at least a few interesting things to say." Yukio seemed to think this over.  
  
_ Oh yah...I definitely have a few...interesting...things to say...just wait till I get my hands on his neck...I will twist it so much that...  
  
_ Crack!  
  
I jumped, snapped out of reverie.  
  
"Get down off the cart, now!" I stared stupidly at him.  
  
_ I'm...not going to die...um...yet...  
_  
Crack!  
  
My arms rose over my head on instinct, only to be slashed deeply in a smooth line. I bit my lip.  
  
"I said down! Now move it!" I nodded my head and jumped down. Bad idea. I fell to my knees, unable to fully support my weight yet. My elbows barely caught me before my face hit the ground. My vision blurred for a few seconds, but the leaves that were mere inches from my face came back into focus.  
  
"Tie her up. She can walk." The red thing said disgustedly, throwing a long, neatly wound wad of rough textured rope at Yukio.  
  
I was pushed into the ground; face first, as a foot plodded on my back. None too carefully my arms were jerked away and tied.  
  
_ Air...air is good...I lack oxygen...as...'nice'...as mud is...I need air...  
_  
Finally, almost mercifully, I was jerked back and on my feet, by my now securely fastened hands. The other end of the rope tied to the cart. I inhaled a few deep breaths.  
  
"Um...am I supposed to walk backwards?"  
  
"Walk however you like. We don't care. Just don't lag behind, or else Hiroshi will have to punish you."  
  
_ Oh....how I'd just love to spit in that stupid single eye of yours..._  
  
I looked over at Hiroshi, as he cut the rope that harnessed a weird looking spirit. Like a cross between a mini elephant and an anteater. After snapping his whip in the air, the thing took off like the hounds of hates were after him. I believe this is one of the few times I've actually envied a spirit animal before.  
  
Yukio loaded the large bags from the cart onto his back, and Hiroshi untied the end of my new 'leash' and tugged. I stumbled forward, catching my balance before I fell.  
  
"We walk from here on out." He grunted.  
  
_ Well...I'll say one thing for him...at least he has somewhat of a brain...no way a cart would have been able to be tugged all over this place...  
  
_ "Move it!" He yelled pulling me forward, and I did the only thing I could with his demand, and move.  
  
"If you're working with Aikia, than why doesn't he come here himself?" I said stumbling over a root. Not sure if I should hate Aikia, these barbarians, or the rough jungle terrain more.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Hiroshi wheezed out as he laughed.  
  
"Aikia is far too busy to waste time and energy to come get a homely thing like you." He began to laugh some more.  
  
"And who is Ahrima?"  
  
_ Hey...if they're willing to talk...why not find answers...  
  
_ Hiroshi smirked and looked over his shoulder at me.  
  
"Ahrima is Aikia's older sister. She is the power behind the operation. I can't say much for brains."  
  
"Shut up Hiroshi, she could very well be listening."  
  
"Listening? How?" Yukio kicked me hard, and I ended up falling on my face. Getting up without the aid of hands is a near impossible task. In which case it's always pleasant to have your handiest enslaver pull you up by your ponytail and jerk you on your feet and forward.  
  
I grunted vehemently, pulling back a scream.  
  
"Ahrima is a powerful sorceress. Not someone you want to cross with. Very powerful indeed. Stronger than Aikia him self." Was my only response, but secrets of the untold loomed in the air, dangling in front of my face.  
  
_ Well...okay...go over what I know...Ahrima is Aikia's older sister...and is more powerful...Aikia is a pain in the...kidnapped Kohaku...can command large dangerous spirits some how...not to mention is arrogant...and powerful...these two spirits...Yukio and Hiroshi...were hired by Aikia...or Ahrima...or was it both...to capture me...but why...haven't I been killed already...if they are so mighty and powerful...why Kohaku...and...who is the brains behind everything...maybe Aikia...Hiroshi did say Ahrima wasn't much for brains...so...all power and no brains...but Aikia...seems kind of like the under dog...I doubt they both work together...so...is there another higher being to fight...or am I overestimating them...are they the cause of these sudden earth quakes....and...what is it that they want to accomplish so badly..._  
  
"Pick up the pace, slacker!" I mumbled a few things as the rope tugged.  
  
_ My wrists are already starting to hurt...oh well...can't do much about it right now...  
  
_ "Bweee!" I jumped at the sudden intrusive noise.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Is the little girl afraid?"  
  
_ Me...afraid...ha...as if...but I bet you would love to have the satisfaction of seeing me course I'm not afraid...well...okay...I'm slightly afraid...I mean...I'm in the middle of a jungle...my only companions are spirits bent on either killing me...or delivering me to someone who will kill me...tied up...bleeding from cuts... bruised...tired...sore...and...ug...I'm hungry...and thirsty too...not to mention hot...dirty...and there is a really strange sound coming from who knows where...I bet they don't even know what it is...  
_  
"Bweee!" They both stopped. Yukio laughed and jeered in my face.  
  
"A little girl. That's all you are, a little sniveling girl. A dirty wench who can't even take care of herself. I bet you don't even know how to wipe your own nose."  
  
"Ptuh." I had had enough. And yes. I did it. I spat in his eye. Smack in the middle.  
  
"Why you little wench!" He roared. Hiroshi laughed even harder at this display.  
  
"You do that again and I shall have your head, you rotten, sniveling..."  
  
"Ptuh." _Um...maybe I went a little too far...but...dang does it feel good_...  
  
He wiped the spit off his face and raised his arm.  
  
"Bweee!"  
  
"What the mphh lithfle argmph." He muttered as a strange little creature flew at his face. He tried to pull it off, but the thing stayed on, and so he spun and turned, tugging, and pulling. I looked over at Hiroshi who was laughing.  
  
"Tuff luck, ay Yukio." I looked back and watched Yukio fall to the ground and the small thing fly toward me.  
  
"Eep!" I squealed trying to shake it off of my head, which caused Hiroshi to laugh a tremendous deal.  
  
"Look at you two, both screaming and wailing like little sissies, and over a harmless thing like a foozler!" I yelped feeling hair being pulled as the thing was yanked off of my head. I looked behind me and saw the tiny creature in Yukio's hands.  
  
"You rotten thing. Scram!" He threw it at the base of the tree trunk.  
  
"Bweee." It said in a sad, almost confused way, like a dog whose owner suddenly doesn't want it any more. It made no movement to leave.  
  
"I guess I'll take care of it then." Yukio said loosing his already shortened temper.  
  
"NO! Don't!" I said and ran in front of it.  
  
"Move little girl, or I'll cut you down." My lower lip curled stubbornly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Humph. Your head be it then." He raised his sword and brought it down. I closed my eyes waiting for it to hit, but when it didn't, I peeped one open, then the other, only to see a red claw grasping the swords sharp edge in its clasp.  
  
"Hiroshi..." He rumbled dangerously.  
  
"The girl stays alive. For now." Hiroshi said quite seriously.  
  
"I never really wanted the girl anyway, it's that thing behind her I'm after."  
  
"You waste your time and energy. It's just a mangy Foozler. Wait for when the real predators come out, than I'll let you kill them all you want." Yukio cast me a dirty look, before seeming satisfied with that agreement, sheathing his sword. I let out a small breath.  
  
"As for you..." Hiroshi's hand met my cheek, throwing me to the ground with a harsh impact.  
  
"Pull another stunt like that, and I won't be there to stop Yukio. Got it?" I glared at him but wouldn't answer. He turned his head away in disgust.  
  
"Lets make camp here. No sense in moving farther." I sat up, my head drooping, and crawled to the little pink body that was shaking on the ground.  
  
"Um...hello. It's all right now. I won't hurt you." I said, the little thing uncurled itself, and I found myself staring into two huge black eyes that took up most of the space of the creatures fur-less monkey shaped head. Two satellite like ears protruded on both sides of its skull. It sat holding it's three toes that had round suction cups on the padding of its feet, and it's hand was small with three suction cup fingers. It even had a long flexible tail that swung happily and had three suction cups on the end. For being so freaky looking, it's really cute.  
  
"Bweee." I hummed pleasantly, cocking its head to the side to examine me.  
  
"You know, you should really be going back to your home. It would be much safer there." The thing seemed to ignore me and continued to stare. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"I bet you don't even understand what I am saying, do you."  
  
"Bwee." I stood up on its tail, and then bounced onto my shoulder.  
  
"Getting friendly I see." Hiroshi laughed in a way that made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Stand up." The little thing coward on my shoulder, not making me feel any more confident as I rose.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
_ Turn around...what for..._

__  
Crack!  
  
Foozler jumped into the tree above and my arm started to bleed.  
  
"I said turn around!" still, I did not budge.  
  
Crack!  
  
My dress seemed to slide down my hip and inch, as it was torn. My side began to bleed as well.  
  
"I suggest you turn around." I bit my lip. He grew fed up and threw his whip on the ground. Throwing me to my stomach in the ground, he took my arms and bent them, making me scream.  
  
"I would shut up if I were you. You'll attract every killing thing out. Yukio and I won't save you know. Even Ahrima's wrath is safer than some things that you can come across here in this area." I felt the ropes slide down from my wrist, freeing my arms to move, but in return, my left ankle was double knotted and I was tied to a tree.  
  
One last look, he turned around and set about making a large bon fire. I leaned against the tree exhausted, and in defeat, my eyes looking up at the darkened canopy.  
  
_ Oh Kohaku...what am I going to do...when will I ever see you again...It's been...oh...I don't know...I've lost track of days...who knows what's happening to you...some rescue team...I don't know what me and the others were thinking...I mean...realistically...One human...one powerless spirit...one spirit who can wield a magic sword...which I might add...I was never told about...and a water halfling with a magical flute...who can talk to me...in my head...wait...I wonder...  
_  
I closed my eyes and concentrated, hard and furiously.  
  
_ Come on...the buzzing...where is it...I hope...that distance doesn't effect it too on..._  
  
I dug into my head, long and hard, and just when I was about to give up I felt it.  
  
_ Ah...there it is...faint...but I bet..._  
  
"Hey, you, wake up." I jumped, loosing the contact that I had fought my head so hard to find.  
  
"Here. Eat." I looked at the plain rice soup served in a wooden bowl. I took it, my arms feeling like lead.  
  
"Aren't you even going to say a 'thank you so much for feeding me, even though I am so unworthy'" I glared at him.  
  
"Ungrateful witch." He sneered and sat back down by the fire. Starved, I scarfed the whole thing down. My stomach rumbled, still hungry, but I ignored it and leaned back.  
  
"Bwee." I looked up to the nearest branch and saw the foozler hanging by his tail; it almost made me want to laugh. He slowly suction cupped his way down and landed gingerly in my lap. I set my hand on the top of its head.  
  
"I guess if you're going to stick with me, I had better call you something." He curled up in my lap comfortably, his ear pinned back so they wouldn't get in the way.  
  
"Or I can wait till morning."  
  
I leaned back, closing my eyes, once more planning on finding the buzzing, but found myself drifting away into the world of lullabies and dreams.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** All things important that are needed to say are said at the beggining note. 


	22. Mirror Mirror of Myself

**Disclaimers Notice**: Yes...n-n-no...maybe?

**Authors Beginning Note:** la

* * *

**Shout it outs!**

Aharah Musici- LOL! I'm glad you do.:)

Meyojojo- Yah, I know, I make it a bad habit to wait a long excrutiating week before I update again (LOL ;-D)

White-Angel1215- Glad you liked it!

Velf- Just go to the deep, dark, Spirit Jungle in the Spirit World nearest you! Or order at

1-888-Foozlers (attention, this is not a real number)

Shitza- I'd love to read your story! However, it might be a while, as soon as I have plenty of time though thats the first thing I'll do!

****

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Mirror, Mirror, of myself**

* * *

_Chihiro's POV-_

* * *

**"But** what about the girl?"

"Leave her!" I snapped awake at the intrusive voices. Well, it was more or so the tone in them that made me wake up so suddenly.

"Bwee!" screeched the foozler in a howl that brought tears to my eyes. I scrambled to my feet searching for it, but didn't see a thing.

_Why are they running...I don't see...or hear anything...what could be so wrong..._

I searched the ground for weapons, anything, and found a long stick. Backing up to a tree, I stood there, waiting, breath already in a pant from expectation, my heart threatening to stop from its painful race in my chest.

"H-hello?" I said sounding shaky. My shoulders trembling as much as my voice.

A rustling in the bushes made me turn toward the noise, my stick raised high, ready to aim.

"I'm not afraid. Come out where I can see you." And then something unexpected happened.

"I'm not afraid of you. Come out where I can see you." Wait...that's my voice...is this some sort of trick...it has to be...there is no possible way for there to be an echo...

"I said come out!" I yelled, frustrated. The bush to my other side shook and I turned.

"I said come out!" I could feel my face grow hot with anger.

"If you won't come out, than I'll just go after you."

"If you won't come out, than I'll just go after you." I felt my teeth grit.

"It's your choice." With a yell, I ran at where I though the source of the sound was. I swung my stick down in a hard thrust, only to be met with another stick; and another me.

"What the!" I cried falling back in extreme astonishment.

_He...She...it...looks just like me...exactly...a heck...even the stick is the same...what is going on..._

Then it smirked a happy, knowing grin. Standing over me, she extended a hand. I was way to numb to even consider what to do next.

"Well. If you're going to be rude about it, then I just won't bother." I...she said in MY voice, standing up straight and crossing her arms.

"Wh-who, what, no, who are you?" I asked, not sure which question I wanted answered first.

"Well, for the time being I am you, and since I am you, I guess I am human." I shook my head in confusion.

"That's just not possible."

"Why, sure it is."

"You said for the time being...what do you mean by that?" She cocked her head.

"Bwee." The foozler jumped onto my shoulder.

"Hmm. I guess I must have made an error. The Foozler knows the difference. Oh well. I guess I'll have to improve on it later. At any rate, we should be going." She turned and began walking. I just sat there.

"What, aren't you coming?"

"Not with you."

"Why ever not? What, don't trust me? I am after all you, so it's rather silly then not to trust yourself." I stood up then and stomped next to her, the Foozler fastened securely on my right shoulder.

"Let's get one thing straight. You are not me! I am me! I don't know who or what you are, but you are not me! And who do you think you are just barging in here, demanding I follow you! I don't even know you!"

"But I told you, I'm..."

"No! No, no no, and NO! You are not me! And I am not going anywhere, until you tell me who you really are." I said stubbornly. She sighed and shook her head, making me want to deck her.

_How dare this thing take my body...that...that...thief...she can't be me...and she never will be..._

"I had hoped that by taking this form, I would have more easily gained your trust. I mean, I only did untie you and scared away your slave drivers." I stopped in my thoughts of anger, but only for a moment.

"I don't care. I don't want you to look like that." She smiled a quirky smile that made me want to hit her all the more.

"Very well. Would you like me to change my appearance, first, or..."

"Yes." I said firmly.

"I thought so." She said before melting, I jumped back a pace.

_It...she...it...eww...gross...it looks like...I don't know...goo...alive goo...that moves on its own...eww...that is just nasty_...

Before long it shaped itself into a near human form.

She stood there, looking no older than 13 years old, with long silky black hair that grazed her knees and was tied by a band at the end, like Rin used to where her hair, with puffy bangs. Her ears, mostly hidden were pointed. Her garb was green. A short mini green dress, a brown belt on her hips with green tights. Her boots were a type of strong hide and had a very small heel. Her sea green eyes were almond shaped, and her lips were a soft peach. She was pretty, but not beautiful.

"I am Toshi, the forest changeling, and I am here to make sure you receive safe travels out of this forest."

"Is that your real form?"

"No." I shook my head.

"What is?"

"Actually, changelings have no real form, nor do we have the ability to create our own, thus forcing us to steal the shape of others."

"And your name. Is that also borrowed?"

"No. Toshi is the name I chose, and so I am." _This is just...strange..._

"You said you are here to take me out of this forest, why?"

"Your friend the Foozler here told me about you while you were sleeping. I decided out of the charity of my heart, I would of course help you." She said cheerfully, mockingly, and above all else and more irritating, in an all-knowing way.

_Oh...how kind...and modest of you..._

"This foozler does have a name you know." I snapped, glad to find a reason to yell at her.

"Is that so?" She said acting all innocent.

"Yes."

"Than what?"

"Foozler." _Yes...very...smooth...and creative...but ooh...I don't like this girl...not one bit..._

"Yah, I know we're talking about the foozler, but what is its name?"

"I told you! Its name is Foozler." She turned her lips and raised her eyebrow.

"I guess, call it what ever you want. At any rate, we had better be going. The sun is up, and in the jungle, it's the most dangerous time to be out and about in the open like we are."

"How do I know I can trust you?" She shrugged.

"You don't." Well...there's honesty for ya...I guess...since I have no clue...where I am going...and what I am doing next...I might as well...take her word on it for now...

So I followed her, deeper, and deeper into the forest. Where roots became more visible and gnarled. Where light shone even less. Where the ground sunk even more. Where the air became thicker. And where the hairs on my neck prickled.

Some vacation spot.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **Is Chihiro's misgivings about this new and strange Spirit really only just her strong dislike for Toshi, or is there some unforeseen danger in store for Chihiro? 


	23. The Creppler

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note:** la

* * *

Shout it outs!

_White-Angel1215-_Glad you think so.

_Shitza-_I started reading your story, which I find very compelling, but haven't gotten past Chapter 2 (hangs head in shame), I promise though that I'll have it read, and the last chapter reviewed here within the next 2 weeks.

_Aharah Musici-_Foozler is cute, good, cute, protective, cute, and did I mention cute?

_Velf-_LOL! Strange how that happens. Just goes to show that sometimes great minds don't think alike.

_Pearldrop-_I'm Delighted that you like it!

_Meyojojo-_Yah, You would think I do it on purpose (grins evily)

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

**The Creppler**

* * *

_Chihiro's P.O.V.-_

* * *

**"Why** are we going to the deepest, darkest place here?"

"Stop complaining. It's not that bad. Besides, it's safer."

"Safer, safer?" I asked incredulously. It is in my experience, that the middle of the forest holds the deadliest creatures.

"Yes. Safer." I think it's dark out now. I'm not sure. Who can tell the difference?

"Bwee." Foozler whimpered.

"Yah, yah. Chihiro, take out your bauble, the Foozler is scared of the dark."

"I don't have a bauble." Toshi stopped and looked back at me. I couldn't see her face.

"Very well. Stay here. I'll go see what I can find."

"What? You're leaving..." She was gone. I sighed and sat on a gnarled root as thick as my waist, leaning up against the tree.

"Bwee." It shivered and crawled into my tired arms.

"Well. We can't sleep just yet. Who knows what might creep up on us." I looked down. He was already asleep.

_I guess now's as good a time as any to try...not like I'm going any where soon...this time...no distractions...no sleep..._

I closed my eyes and reached into the far reaches of my mind. Searching for it, for that one thing that might help me. I searched, and finally, like it had never been gone, I found it. The very thing that would help. My link to Vai.

I 'touched' the ball with my right hand and felt it's flame and ice rush through and almost jumped back.

_No...I won't back down...I will do this..._

'Vai?' I felt something like a voice echo through my head, and disappear. Nothing else happened.

'Vai! Are you there? Can you here me?' I yelled. This time my voice was loud, and made my head pound. Still no response.

_Maybe...if I use both hands..._

This time it was my other hand that felt both hot and cold, but I was prepared for it.

'Vai! Can you hear me!' I screamed almost desperately. Still no response.

Maybe...I'm too far away....maybe humans just can't do it...maybe it's just me...

'Far...' Came a sluggish whisper.

'Vai, Vai? Is that you?!'

'You....far...'

'I'm in the middle of a forest.'

'...you....safe...' _what is wrong...I can't hear everything he's saying...it's soft...and sluggish..._

'I'm fine. I'm with Toshi, the forest changeling. What about you? And Rin? And Enuresis? Are you all fine? Are you okay?'

'you...danger...'

'What? I'm in danger? Of what?' Nothing.

'Vai! I'm in danger of what? Come on Vai!'

'...danger...'

"What are you doing?" I jumped and dumped Foozler in the process. There, in front of me, was Toshi, hands on hips, with what looked to be small necklaces with glowing pearls attached that lit up the area around you.

"What are those?"

"Where you talking to a Spirit?" _Something...isn't right._

"The only Spirit here was Foozler, and I haven't said a word." She looked like she was about to comment on something, but held her tongue. Instead she thrust the two necklaces to me.

"Here. These should help. They're nut lights."

"Nut lights?"

"They're made of nuts and vine from certain trees." I took and gave the other to Foozler who was fascinated with the shining ball around its neck. His eyes wide as he turned the thing over, smelled it, and licked it with his long pink tongue that wrapped around it until there was nothing to see left of it. I giggled and Toshi smiled.

"Let's go." We walked on for maybe a good hour. My mind previously more on my walking through the thick and rough foliage began to wander towards when this would end.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Out of here."

"Which would be?"

"Do you always ask so many silly questions?"

"I thought they were fairly reasonable."

"Well, they're not." _What's got her in such a bad mood...I only asked a few questions...she's probably lost...she doesn't really know where we're going...we've probably been going in circles..._

"Are you..."? Toshi seemed to snap as she whirled around and threw me up against a tree with her arm over my chest, keeping me pinned there.

"Will you shut up!"? She whispered harshly into my ear. The foozler was growling, with his teeth bared.

"Why?"

"We're being followed. I was hoping if we were quiet enough we wouldn't..." Her face paled as she looked behind me.

"Too late. Run!" She grabbed my arm and started dragging me in the opposite direction she had been looking. The foozler jumped gracefully from branch to branch overhead. I looked back to see what I could find, but found nothing.

"What are we running from!"? I yelled over the loud noise of us running over leaves and other such things lying on the floor. Then I tripped over a root. Toshi stopped, yanked me to my feet and began running again, with me in tow.

"The Creppling."

"What?"

"The Creppling. It's the most dangerous spirit you'll ever encounter in this forest."

"But I don't see anything."

"I wouldn't expect you to. The Creppling is near invisible."

"Than how..."

"These pointy ears aren't for nothing. Now run faster!" We ran and run. I still couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary, and my breath was coming in short gasps.

"Isn't there anything...you could change into?"

"Not that I know of. I've seen thousands of different Spirits killed by that thing, and it isn't pretty."

"And you're alive ...to tell about it?"

"You better believe it. Every time I've stumbled on that thing during feeding time, I've changed into something normal, like a vine, but now I have you with me and I can't change you."

"Does it...have...a weakness..."?

"Nope."

"How good...is..its...hearing...?" My breath was coming harder and I could feel my legs threatening to stiffen up and quit. Toshi noticed this too and looked sick.

"Crepplers have the best hearing I know of. They can hear things as far as eighty trees away. They're the most quiet things I know of, and impossible to see, unless you have superb eyesight. The perfect predator. "

"Do you...know...of anything...really...loud...or...high...pitched." I gasped. She looked over her shoulder at me as my legs gave out.

"Come one. You have to get up!" She looked frantic. I began to stand but barely even stood up before my legs gave out again.

"No go. I can't... move." She looked like she was about to go crazy, start running into trees with foam in her mouth.

"You have to!" I shook my head. My chest heaved in and out in short gasps. My throat burned with ferocity.

"Can you...change...into...something...that makes...high pitched...or...loud...noises?" I finally finished. She stopped; her eyes focused on me and shook her head.

"The forest is usually quiet."

"You can't...change into...a Creppler?"

"No."

"There ...isn't anything...you...can...do?" She shuffled her feet as she looked over in the direction behind us.

"Can a Spirit through mind link?" My eyes snapped up to look at her. A strange blade appeared replacing her hand, as she kept staring into the same direction.

"Maybe."

"If you can, try to contact me."

"Why?"

"So then I have access to your brain."

"What?!"

"Look. I don't know of anything that can help. You sound like you do, so the only way for me to know is to see it." She glanced at me, her eyes full of fear.

_Something isn't right...She seemed edgy when I talked to Vai...He did say something about it have been the Creppler...How would he know...maybe he was talking about the forest... Creppler...I haven't...heard nor seen anything...if it's that dangerous...than why can't I detect it...maybe...I'm just being paranoid...Why can't Toshi change into another Creppler... something doesn't seem right..._

"No." I said with conviction.

"What?"

"I said no."

"But the Creppler..."

"No."

"'No'? Do you know what you're saying? If you don't, than I can't change into anything that would save us, and it will come and eat us! Unless you can run."

"I said no. Let it come."

"But you..."

"Are you listening? I said 'NO'" She stared at me, then laughed. Her head fell back and she laughed. She stopped and looked back at me, her eyes gleaming a dark sinister look.

"Wrong answer, human." The blade was at my throat.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **Uh oh, now what will Chihiro do? And is Toshi really evil, or is she just acting out of desperation of fear? 


	24. 15 Minutes

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note:** la

* * *

**Shout it outs!**

Pearldrop-The ending might be a while...

Meyojojo- Yes...call it a hobby. (LOL)

Velf- You'll find out in the next few chapters exactly what the Creppler is.

Aharah Musici- Many have pondard upon that question...only to get a migrane. (LOL)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

** 15 Minutes**

* * *

_Chihiro's POV-_

* * *

**Previously **

_"Are you listening? I said 'NO'" She stared at me, then laughed. Her head fell back and she laughed. She stopped and looked back at me, her eyes gleaming a dark sinister look._

_"Wrong answer, human." The blade was at my throat._

_**Current Position**_

* * *

**"You** will do as I say, or I'll kill you."

"Do you work for Aikia?"

"I only work for myself." She raised her bladed hand.

"Bwee!"

"Foozler, no!" I screamed as he dove for her Toshi's face. His teeth were bared and eyes were red. He looked possessed as he charged at her.

"You rotten little beast!" Toshi screamed, nearly killing Foozler as her blade missed his neck and hit his shoulder instead. He screeched, and I felt tears fall at the agonizing piercing.

"Stop!" I screamed.

I can't take it...not anymore...it has to stop...I can't let her kill Foozler... 

"Hmm. I knew you would comply eventually." She grinned. Foozler inched to me, whimpering, hissing, and snarling at Toshi. I can't say I didn't want to do the same.

"I'm new at this, so don't expect it to be fast. It takes a while."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"How long?" She was right into my face.

"15 minutes maybe." She seemed to think about it before snarling.

"Not a second more, or I'll let the Foozler dangle in your face as it dies." I nodded, more confidently than I felt. She sat down across from me, eye intent, body alert, but she seemed uneasy.

"Why do you want me to do this so badly?"

"Stalling won't help you."

"I wasn't stalling." She looked disgruntled to say the least, she shifted her position.

Why is she so nervous...maybe...I can take this...and make it to my advantage... 

"You look nervous." I commented. She threw a small Triblade that landed right in front of Foozler, making him screech and holler as he scooted right up next to my side.

"Me, nervous? What for? After all I have the upper hand." She grinned, but her eyes wavered as she went back to looking behind us.

I felt the earth shudder underneath me. It rumbled and shook, making my teeth chatter, but was soon gone with nothing more.

"It's becoming more frequent."

"What is?"

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"I guess you really don't know then."

"Know what?" _gotcha..._

"About the earthquakes. You said they are becoming more frequent. I just thought it sounded like you knew something about them, that's all. I guess not." I said innocently. I could see Toshi's ego begin to build up inside her as she stood haughtily a few feet from me.

"It just so happens, I know a lot about these earthquakes."

"Is that so? Like what?" I said unbelievingly. This goaded her enough to continue.

"I know that they're no natural phenomenon."

"They're not?" She snorted.

"Daft human. No. Not many know why they are happening, but they are happening more frequently all over Kamikakushi. This forest is probably the safest place to be during one. All the trees have such thick long roots, that the shaking is deflected to a slight amount. "

"So you don't know who's creating them, or why they are happening?" I said, let down a little.

"Well, no. Not yet." She looked ruffled and sat back down in a huff. I let out a sigh.

_Just when I thought I'd finally have some answers..._

"You have five more minutes." I let my arm fall over the trembling Foozler, before closing my eyes.

I found the glowing ball in my head without much difficulty and hesitantly placed both hands over it.

_It must be easier...with practice...but before I do what she asks...I have one other thing to do first..._

'Vai.'

'You...danger...' I sighed.

'Vai. What ever happens, you can not come into the forest.'

'...save you...'

'Vai. No. You can not come after me.'

'...promise... protect...help...'

'I know Vai. You've fulfilled your promise as best as you could, but you can't come, not to where I am.'

'Why' I nearly snapped out of the conversation as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

'Because...by the time you get here...I'll be dead.' I heard a loud screech and snapped my eyes open.

"Time's up." Toshi said, her blade ready to arc and cut at Foozler's throat.

"No!" Even as I heard myself screaming, a streak of light flew in front, causing me to close my eyes and look away.

An unearthly howl echoed in the forest at such high pitches, I felt the world fall beneath me and go black.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **What was that light? Was it soem weapon, or entity, or possibly a strange but natral occurance? And that howl. Who or what caused it? And what will happen with Chihiro? 


	25. Mistakes

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note:** I am sorry for the delayed update (um ya, like a week late...) The computer had a virus so I couldn't update. Please forgive me!

* * *

**Shout it outs!**

Auron-Um...okay...it will either happen the next chapter or the chapter after.

Aharah Musici-I'm ecstatic you think so!

Meyojojo-Ummm....sorry? Please don't hurt me!

Velf-Yes he should! Unfortunately I don't think he will directly, but other good things are gonna happen.

Shitza-I'm glad it's so good!

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

**Mistakes**

* * *

_Aikia's POV-_

* * *

**"Explain** to me again. What happened? Because I could have swore you said something along the lines of 'we left the girl behind, because she wasn't worth risking our lives'." Ahrima said coldly, with much sarcasm and anger pouring from her lips. The two in question were bowing low, in shame and fear.

"Um...that is...ah..."

"In sentences you blundering fool!" Ahrima's hands were clenched tightly at her side as she jumped up from her hard throne.

_She's been in a bad mood ever since she lost the image of that girl...that would be Yukio and Hiroshi's fault...since they were the ones carrying the weapons...leaving the girl nothing to have that reflects...hmm...she's proving to be quite a nuisance..._

"I...we...were attacked." Ahrima folder her arms across her chest and walked to stand in front of them.

"You never mentioned being attacked. Go on." She said nicely, in a way that made shivers go up your spine and wonder if her intentions were just as good.

"You see. We were camping by a fire..."Hiroshi explained in his heavy almost nasaly dark voice.

_Their first mistake...fires alert others that you're there...even in a thick forest..._

"We had the girl tied to the tree."

_Mistake number two...the girl should be tied up, but not to a tree, no matter what way you tie...escape is possible...and in situations where there is danger and you need to flee...you won't free your captive in time and save your own worthless hide..._

"We set up sentries. I would take the first watch, him the second. When a stranger came about and sat at our fire without invite."

_Mistake three...being unalert..._

"He began to talk. A local living nearby the forest he said."

_Mistake four and five...let the man live without questioning him thoroughly first...and believed his false story of being a local of a near village...the forest is dangerous...there are no villages close by...they're all too scared..._

"We began conversing a little and drinking..." He said with a chuckle, remembering the good old time they were having.

_Mistake six...drinking with a complete stranger..._

"That's when he was telling us about a strange creature in the forest. A dangerous one."

"And what could be more strange and dangerous than you two?" Ahrima raised an eye brow.

"The Creppler." They said in unison.

"The Creppler?" Ahrima asked incredously.

_Mistake seven...not knowing what a crippler is..._

"Yes. And we saw it too. After the guy left, we were sittin back, thinking about what a terrible creature this Creppler was, from what he told us..."

"And what did he tell you?"

"That it was a beast like you ain't never seen! Huge and slimy. Fangs as thick as a head, and long as a sword. It was deadly too. Almost impossible to detect, but you can hear it howling in the night. Howling like death itself." I nearly laughed out loud.

_Mistake seven and eight...believing in a false story...and fearing it...the Creppler is nothing more than a small plant that produces thorns and berries..._

"No more than a few hours, I was sleeping when Yukio woke me up. Said he heard something."

"And what did you hear?" Yukio shuddered.

"A long howl. A long howl that could send fear through anyone."

_Mistake nine...fearing something you have not yet seen..._

"Anyone?"

"Excepting you of course."

_Oh...what a suck up..._

"We stood up and were just about to untie the girl when we saw it."

"Saw what exactly?"

"The Creppler..." I couldn't help it. I began to laugh.

"Shut up!" Ahrima yelled. The two bowed their heads even lower in disgrace at my laughter. I stopped laughing.

_Let's see...I believe that was...nine...no ten...the tenth without resistance...mistake eleven...leaving the girl...mistake twelve...leaving the girl without something reflective...like a metal bracelet...or coller..._

"I have two of our fastest beast's waiting for you in the forest, along with seven bags of Scholep coins. I believe that should do nicely."

"But you said ten."

_Mistake fourteen...thinking you are worthy enough or in such a position to complain...and mistakes fifteen through twenty...because you both are suck ups...I don't like to look at you...and I hate to hear you talk..._

"I said ten, when I see the girl. Look around. Do I see her? No. Be grateful then that you even have so much as a single corb to call your own. Now leave!" The two stood up, bowing, backing away from Ahrima than finally fled out the doors.

"Aikia, I know you were counting. How many mistakes?"

"Twenty." I yawned. She seemed to brood on this.

"How many mistakes more is that than I allow?"

"Twenty." She thought about this further.

"Kill them."

_Hmm...I would never have seen that coming..._

"As you wish." I said bowing and disappearing. I walked slowly through the halls.

"You can come out." I said, and a nearby shadow transformed into a cat-boy.

"Sorry." I continued walking with him by my side.

"You were listening I take it."

"Yes." He seemed nervous.

"Well, if you're going to ask a question, do it." He jumped slightly but nodded.

"Why do you want this girl dead?"

"Because, as insignificant as she is, she has proven to be a problem. Her quest, should she succeed, will ruin Ahrima's plans, and she intends to have every obstical, no matter how minute, anihalated." He seemed to ponder on this.

"There's more." This took me by surprise, but I showed no indication of it.

"Yes. There is." He looked up at me and seemed to wait for the answer. When I wasn't supplying, he opened his mouth again.

"Well, what is it?"

"An obstical we hadn't counted on." And I would offer no more.

When we were in the empty courtyard I looked around. No sign of life existed. Flower beds that were once beautiful , are dead with nothing but sticks coming out of the ground, the stones were chipped, swaying lights broken. Lifeless.

"They're gone."

"I can see that." I said a little irritated.

"They have a fast start." I nodded. I had expected this. Those cowards would try to leave as fast as manageable.

"Do you know how far?" Since he seemed to know, I might as well ask. He sniffed the air once. Nothing, then even deeper.

"They're 7 legions gone already, heading towards the ice region." I smirked. _They're probably feeling safe right about now...sure that Ahrima hadn't sent anyone after them to kill them...sure of their safety...and of the loot in their bags..._

Without word, I took off into the air, leaving Katsu behind, as I traveled over the grimy unchartered forest.

I flew swiftly, and in no times beat, I found them. Whooping for their four legged black scaly beasts to go faster. I let them see the end of the forest first before I made any move. I could see their excitement and relief.

I let out a high whistle, one that only the Shinzys could hear. They stopped in their tracks, their long scaly tail swaying. The spirits looked puzzled.

I whistled again, and the two Shinzys dumped their riders to the ground and took off through the forest back to the castle...with the seven bags of Scholeps.

I loward myself right behind them. They spun around and backed up in terror.

"Have no fear. I merely came to collect the Shinzys we loaned you. I see you've lost them though, and your payment. Well let me be a gentleman and replace that for you with something you really deserve. .

The two looked warily at each other but the lust for money was too great.

I held my two palms flat against each other, then separated them. A bubbled with swirling green lights inside appeared in each hand and I tossed them in the air.

"Catch." I said, and the two reached up and caught one. They thought they were getting more money, but what they got was acid that spread over their bodies and covered them.

They screamed and screamed. Their skin and shell being eaten away. Their eyes burning in the deadly liquid. Their guts hanging open and slipping to the ground, only to disappear into a pile of gooey mess as acid dripped on them.

I laughed at their dieing bodies and left.

* * *

**Authors Ending Notes:** Reminder of the money system, with there abriviations, name, description, and equivalence to one another. (Or you can look at Chap 3) They are all coins remember.

(c)Corb-Has snakelike designs on it, the smallest coin in the money system, 18 corbs 1 Krinklet

(k) Krinklet-Black with a silver sun printed on it. 10krinklets 1 Scholep

(Sc) Scholep-marroon with an orange sword printed on it, 3 Scholeps 1 bril

(Br)Bril- Soft blue colored coin that looks like fragile glass, with a clear teardrop in the center. Equivelent to a human c-note (or i hundred dollers)


	26. TO be Fevered and Converse with a Dead g...

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note:** Nothing to say as of yet.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Aharah Musici-_I'm glad to hear it!

_Meyojojo-_Well, I did need some more Kohaku...

_Velf-_I'm glad I wrote about the bad guys then(can't have you readers completely forgetting the bad guys, ne?) Hopefully there is more to come as well!

_Shitza-_Does this qualify as soon enough?

* * *

**Chapter 25  
To be Fevered and Converse with a near dead guy **

* * *

_Chihiro's P.O.V.-_

* * *

**uuuu...**why am I moving...I think I'm gonna hurl...my...my head...it hurts...my ears are ringing...

"Kohaku, why am I moving?" I felt it stop and I lay down on my back, my eyes still closed.

"That's better."

"Wake up." _Why is he talking so weird...he's never echoed before...I know...he must have just gotten back from a trip...wasn't he sick...it must be that..._

"Remind me, where did you go again? You got the flu right?" I felt my tongue slur out.

"I am not the one you seek child. I am of an entirely different identity."

"Kohaku, you're not making sense." I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't.

"Kohaku, why won't my eyes open?" I heard a hitch in breathing.

"I'm going to pour something onto your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." I nodded. I felt something cool pour onto my eyes.

"Now close, then open them." I did and I looked. I stared at an amazing figure of white. It was a woman, in a human shape, dressed in a white dress with an ivy circlet above her head, but what caught my attention was that her lines were indefinite, there seemed to be three of her all together, that would separate with movement.

"Did you know you're glowing? Imagine that. A glowing spirit in my home. Make yourself comfortable. Now if you wouldn't mind, can you tell me where Kohaku is? I think he has a fever and I must..." I felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"No, not me. Him." But the woman shook her head and looked worried.

"Is something the matter?" She smiled kindly.

"No. I just need you to sleep."

"Sleep? But I'm wide awake." I said and she began to hum. Her tune seemed to beat with the rhythm of my body and made my eyes droop.

"Well, okay. Maybe I am a little tired, but ...I'll just take.... Only...one small... nap."

* * *

_Katsu's P.O.V.-_

* * *

**I stood** in front of the one place I knew I was not allowed. The one place forbidden to explore, either for the reason of such gruesome sights that lay behind it, or just for privacies sake, it was still forbidden to me.

Even though Aikia never mentioned it, I know it's there... I've seen him go in...He may never have told me that I'm not allowed in there...but it reeks of secrecy.... Hmm...to go or not to go...

I felt my tail twitch with curiosity and my ears strain for any sound.

_On one hand...if I don't go...then I'll never know what's behind there...and nothing will happen...if I do...I might get in big trouble afterwards...or worse...hmmm...should I go..._

_What a stupid question. _

So without glancing much at the picture, I removed it, leaning it against the wall. I didn't jump when the bricks moved like I did the first time. I almost got caught then.

_Ugg...it stinks worse than...who knows what..._

The air was clung with blood, anger, sorrow, and malevolence. I almost backed out, not wanting to go in, but a small glow of green light caught my attention. I took out a small dagger made of bone (so if _someone_ were to be trying to watch me, it would make it even harder).

My body was completely taunt with nerves, my tail bristling and my ears imagining sounds that could never be there as I stepped in, swiveling to the closed brick way.

_What ever I had thought would have been in here, it wasn't this. _

"Well I'll be tum triggered. Look at all these crystals! There's likely more crystals here in one room than there is filth in the streets of Izkan." I said in ah, looking at the many crystals. Some were an eerie purple, and others, not even half, were a green, shooting lights out to somewhere.

My ear twitched and my body buzzed as I jumped, hearing a sound, a small light breath almost in audible.

"They weren't shootin no lights out, they was all goin in." I said, staring at the figure in the middle. A guy in pretty ruff shape, worse'n some of the thugs I've beat up in old alleyways. He was hanging, suspended by chains, hair green and messy, timbering down over his face that was dropped against his chest. His body sagged, and his breath was barely there.

Curious, I walked over and examined him even closer. His wrists were worn through from the rubbing against the chains so much, that you could see bleach white in some places. Blood dripped down his arms and sides. His clothes were torn and soiled.

A second later, a green beam of light went shootin out of him, into another crystal, and his breath stopped.

"Hey, hey you?" I said poking him in the chest when he didn't inhale.

"Are you dead? Hey! I'm talking to you!" I shouted. My voice echoed, shaking my wits and making my heart pound. Then I heard it. He breathed in again, even more slowly and painfully than before.

"Ch...ro..."

_Chro...is that even a word..._

"ir...chi...ro..." _Hey...that sounds like..._

"Hey mister, you're that guy, the one that that Chihiro girls after, ain't ya?" I said. His eyes seemed to open, and I think it was better when they were closed.

_Sheesh...he's scary...and scary looking...wouldn't want to meet him in the dark..._

His head barely moved up, and his hair moved away from his pale greenish face.

"You know, you must be quite something else if she's wilin to fight Aikia and who knows what else out there just to find you." A worried smile seemed to find his mouth, only to have it crack and bleed. A breath of air went out of him as his head rested against his chest again.

"Me, the only one I have like that is Master Aikia. He's a perty good guy, as long as you stay on his good side." I watched him, it seemed his body bristled, and even if it hadn't, I could still smell his anger.

"Look, don't get all angry and puffy on me. Not like I can do nothing 'bout it. As it is that Ahrima witch wants to squish me." I began to circle the guy, carefully calculating him, and seeing if there was any indication as to what he may have looked like before. Nothing much as far as I could come up with.

"I don't really see why Master Aikia and Ahrima are so interested in you. You're just a normal looking spirit to me, and not all that powerful to me. And it can't be because they're after that Chihiro girl neither, cause she's just a human. So I just don't get it." I sat down in front of him, staring at the unmoving form as if he might answer me.

"Stupid. I shouldn't have wasted my time." I got up.

"Power." He whispered and turned back to face him.

"Power, what about it?" His voice cracked on the next words, only to cause him to cough painfully. A trickle of blood ran down his mouth and drops fell to the floor. I shook my head.

"You know what, you should have known better than to get yourself in this mess to begin with. Ee gads!" I stared at him and shook my head.

I may not be no hero or Mr. Nice guy, but I'm sure not one to let some one die for no reason to think of.

"Tell you what. Next time I'll bring you some bread, water, and what ever else I can, only if you promise to tell me why you're here when you can." I listened, and his breath was in a more steady rhythm than before.

"Figures. You offer some big shot chained to the ceiling some'in good and they go all and fall asleep on ya." I said agitated and walked out, careful to replace the painting exactly as it was before, and leave no signs that I was ever there.

_After all...don't want to get caught before I learn a thing or two..._


	27. Desert Sheeba

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note:** Important! I will temperarily be placing all of my works on haiates (how ever you spell it-basically on pause) for 2 weeks(posibly one-if I can write a couple chapters during the week).

My reasoning- I have a major deadline to make on writing a short (short-is that possible?) story to send in to be (hopefully) published, and I only have weekends to type. I also have family up so my time is cut even shorter.

Not to mention my b-day this week.

Please forgive me, I really hate to do this! But I promise to make my next chapter a great on to make up for it!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Velf-_ Your cat sounds funny. I'm glad you like Katsu. He's a great character, just slightly harder than some of the others to write.

_Shitza-_I find that a delayed review is better than none!

_Ahahrah Musici-_I'm glad you thingk so, I like it when y reader find my chapters interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 24  
Desert Sheba **

* * *

_Chihiro's P.O.V.-_

* * *

**I opened** my eyes and sat up quickly, disoriented, confused, worried, and scared, only to make myself dizzy and nauseous. The blankets that had covered me, slipped down to my waist, this is when I found out I was bare skinned, except for the many bandages and wrapping covering me. I quickly pulled up a sheet and blushed.

Looking around, I saw the place to be simple. The floor was hard dirt, and the ceiling seemed to be made of large roots that fell to the wall and farther into the ground. There were two exits, black dark tunnels that lead to somewhere, where, I am unsure. It was warm. The bed was made into the wall somehow, and held strongly.

"You should not sit up so quickly." I nearly fell out of bed in surprise at the sharp feminine, slithered voice. I looked behind me and stared straight into the deep orange eyes of a snake.

"Ah!" I screamed, and tried to run away. Unfortunately, I was tangled up in all of the blankets and merely fell onto the floor. Pain shot up every angle of my body and I could barely breath.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" I yelled, holding my eyes shut, as I felt something thick coil around my body and hold me up.

"Such a foolish half spirit. What good would that be? For me to heal you only to hurt you? You would do well to think otherwise, les you hurt yourself for no reason." I felt myself lay back on the bed safely, and opened my eyes. I sat up.

_If there is one thing I had hoped to never see...a snake...a large one...a large human sized one..._

I stared at the spirit before me. She had her long thick tail coiled beneath her, and stood up straight. Her scaled covered her body, as to be certainly not human, shimmered a tan silver. Her face was slender like a snake's, and eyes blazed a dangerous orange. Her human arms (for her upper torso was slightly shaped of human form, having shoulders, neck, stomach, waist, and of the such) were slender and masculine, with five sharp barbs with navy blue tips on the front of them. She blinked, the lids coming in from the sides, instead of from the top to bottom.

"I see me form is not pleasing to you." I gulped. Her black forked tongue flicked out.

"Do you work for Aikia or Ahrima?" I barely managed to whisper. She recoiled at that statement and hissed angrily.

"What a rude little creature! To think I, the Desert Sheba would be accused of such a thing!" I scrunched myself against the wall as best as I could as she hissed in fury. She seemed to quiet down after that and slithered right up close to my face. I held my breath, hypnotized by her eyes.

"Listen closely girl. Do not have fear while you are in my presence, or in my abode, for neither are under the order of Aikia, but both are in danger of him and Ahrima." Her tongue barely flicked out of her mouth as she said thus. She held my gaze a little longer before she slid back and stared at me. I found my breath again.

"Who are you and where am I?" I finally said, my voice constricted and hard to spit out with the knot in my throat.

"I am Karumi, the Desert Sheba. I rule all grains of sand that touch one another in this region, and you are here, in my home, underneath the Jin-Ho Oasis." I relaxed a bit, my body less tense, but throbbed angrily.

"Why am I here? What happened to Toshi? And Foozler! Oh my gosh!" I jumped.

_Oh no...poor Foozler...what could have happened to him...he was bleeding so much...and in so much pain..._

"Here, drink this." She handed me a small bowl with an emerald liquid inside. I stared at it, scrutinizing.

_What if she really is working for Aikia and Ahrima...what if...this stuff is poison...and I die..._

"You will not die. It is merely a tea made up of the herbs from my land." I still did not drink. She took the bowl harshly from my hands.

"If you will not drink, you will sleep, and I will answer no questions." She said harshly, making me jump. She set the bowl down on a crude, carved out table, and left into one of the disappearing passages.

I wearily fell down into my bed, every part of me aching, throbbing, and tensing of its own accord. I tried closing my eyes, but they refused and the light was beginning to hurt my eyes.

_That light...I can't ignore it...but it's annoying me...can I even stand up...I was able to fall out quickly enough..._

I slowly rose back up, seeming to defy gravity and sat up. With that accomplished, I sluggishly drug the blankets off of me, and swung my legs over. The quick motion made me nauseous. Once it subsided, I got off, and nearly crumpled to the floor. Breaking into a sweat, and shaking I stood up and took three steps.

_Where is the light...I don't see any lamps...or candles...not even a fire...unless it's magic..._

I let out a small groan.

_Of course...it would have to be magic...fire would burn the tree's roots...and I can't think of any other way that would light up the room..._

Then my legs gave out beneath me, not having the strength to move, I laid helplessly on the floor.

Then it began to shake.

"Oh no, not another earth quake!" I tried to get up, to run, but every muscle disconnected itself from my brain, and the commands it gave were unheard. I heard sharp cracks ring through out the room, through it, and from the passages.

Bam!

The bed I had laid on just a few moments ago fell and broke onto the floor. The dish fell and it's green contents fell. Dust clogged the air, and I could do nothing about it. I desperately closed my eyes, and shamefully cried in fear.

_It's okay...I'm all right...It's just an earthquake...nothing bad is going to happen to me..._

"Shhh, little being, it will pass soon enough." I felt cool arms wrap around me and coddle me, protecting me. I felt like a child again, more than anything. A child of ten, crying in fear, in shame, in guilt. Not knowing how I was going to do what had to be done.

The ground finally quite shaking, but I did not.

"Tell me little being, can you see in this room, as clear as if it were day." I nodded, listening to Karumi, no longer afraid of her. She was quiet.

"You were close to death. You should be more careful when you travel the path you find yourself on. Toshi is a powerful spirit. If it had not been for Fyrlite, Toshi would have killed your companion, the foozler and yourself. She shot an arrow of destroying light at Toshi, and that is what injured the changling to such harsh degrees. Now tell me, did you not look directly at that beam of light?"

"Yes, I did. But what does that..."

"Fyrlite traveled carrying you for eight suns in the forest. On the sixth sun, you opened your eyes to see nothing. You were blind. Fyrlite poured the elixir of Seeing Light onto your eyes, and your blindness was gone, in its stead was the sight of light. On the tenth sun she began her journey through the desert, and on the twelfth sun, She placed you in my care. You were on the verge of death. Wounds heavy, and infected, fever high and dangerous, and you had only awoken once."

"How many days have I been here?"

"Four suns, including the one that is rising above now."

"I've been sleeping for over two weeks!" I screeched.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go! I don't know how much time I have left, if any at all!" I tried to move, but my body just wouldn't, and with what little budge it did give, staved knives through out my skin.

"Chihiro, you must not move of your own accord. You are not even halfway healed."

"But Kohaku! And...wait...you know my name?"

"Your Kohaku is fine for now. The humans have not yet crossed over, and the quakes are not so close as to spell the end."

"You know...wait.."

_The more she says...the more questions I have...what should I ask first...and how does she know so much...this is just...too much..._

"I know your name, just as many know it. Your friend Fiammeta is not with out connections and has spread the word of you, and your first proclamation of sighting Aikia."

_Fiammeta..._

"The cause of the quakes has a great deal to do with your Kohaku, for he is the catalyst that is to join both the Human world and the Spirit world as one. How I am not sure, but I know it to be. The quakes are signs. They grow closer. Not a day goes by and one has not come to pass. Chihiro, you are strong for a human, but such a task is above you. How can you hope to achieve it?" Karumi seemed to sob, and I held her arms, even as they held me.

_She's so afraid...if the human world...and Kamikakushi come together...that would spell chaos...many will get scared...and might kill...and Kohaku...the catalyst...it's...it's just not fair...I have to save Kohaku..._

"Will not anyone oppose Ahrima?"

"None are strong enough to, and those who would be, are long dead or hidden."

_No wonder she's so afraid...if Kohaku is the catalyst...then I'm not only on a quest to save him...but on one to save both worlds from disaster...there must be so many so scared and frightened...the world is in a mere humans hands...my hands...but I must try...I have to..._

The weight burdened me greatly, and I felt sick, knowing such as I did.

"I don't know how, and I may be just a human, but I will save Kohaku, and Kamikakushi." I vowed. Karumi seemed to believe me, even as the words escaped my mouth...too bad I didn't...


	28. Solo

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note:** Yes! I am finally off Hiatus! Ha! Oh blissful joy! I finally have time to write.

However-I am a week later than promised, and I am sincerely sorry to all of you who have been patiently (if not angrily) waiting. I would go into details of how busy I've been and blah blah blah-but they're long, and boring, so point is I've been swamped with everything. So its not like I've been avoiding writing this. So please forgive this chapters lateness!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_I earnestly apologize, but this week, due to my time restrictions (BLAH!) I didn't get my Shout outs posted, however, I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers for doing so, and my readers for sticken through. You are all so wonderful-it brightens my day! ï _


	29. Beast

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note:** I admit, there wasn't much action in the last chapter, but I promise that there will be some soon! This chapter is shorter than my last one though.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Shitza-_ Writers block is the worst. I usually listen to music, it helps me with a writers block. Homework-don't get me started on how much I have to do! Yikes! : Oh well, it's for a good cause, posting this chapter and all. Well, good luck on ur homework!

_KatsyKat-_You're Right, Kohaku needs more spotlight.I don't know How I'm going to do this though, since this arc in the Spirited Away is mostly about Chihiro, but I'll try. (Ideas are welcome!)

_Velf- _I think everyone here doesn't care how Ahrima dies, they just want her dead.

_Meyojojo-_Update soon, or else what??? Kill me, and I can't write you anymore, torture me and I won't be able to do anything, let alone write...very limited options.... (evil grin)MUAHHHH!

_Aharah Musici-_I have updated! Yippy!

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

**Beast**

* * *

_Aikia's P.O.V._

* * *

**I sat** up straight, reigning in the Shinzy to a complete stop and looked out across the sandy dunes, where a large city resided.

"Well I'll be slapped stupid. That's the brightest city I know of."

"Probably the most superstitious of them too."

"Why?"

"They're the next door neighbors. Often a few wander over and visit. Some get home. " He nodded and watched all of the lights twinkle like the stars in the sky.

"Lets go." I whistled and we continued.

"So what exactly are we going to do?"

"We are going to pretend to be a couple of wanderers."

"That's what you do for fun!" He looked surprised, more than I expected.

"It's amazing what you learn."

"What's the fun in that?" I grinned.

"It's a bit more challenging than you think. The challenge lies in not using your powers. See how far you can take it, get a few guys drunk, let them talk a little, cause a few fights, and in the process rob them blind. Get a coin or two and get a thing or two." He wrinkled his nose.

"How much fun is that? I mean if ya want something, why not just take it?"

"Tell you what, why don't you just find out for yourself." He looked at me as if I had just become as crazy as Ahrima.

* * *

**Chihiro's P.O.V.**

* * *

**You** know...I know there must be a point in life...when someone become sick of screaming and just doesn't the next time they get freaked out...or scared...too bad I have yet to reach that point...

I stared at my unexpected visitor. A long, huge, sand colored lizard, with leathery bat wings, stood on its hind feet and tail exposing his white stomach. His eyes glowed red and his tongue slithered. Green saliva dripped out of the corners of it's mouth.

_I was just about to pitch the tent...and finally sleep...Great...just great...maybe now if I'm lucky it will leave me with at least one leg to hobble on while it munchies on the other..._

I brandished my blade, making sure it saw the lights play on the steel points. It chuckled a rocky laugh, though it didn't seem to speak English.

"What do you want?" I yelled at the thing stepping back. It dropped to it tiny front arms and began crawling towards me, so I stepped, back. And back farther.

"I'm warning you, I know which end goes where." It still crept towards me, so I lashed out at it. Its tongue whipped out and caught the blade. I tugged and yanked at it, but the lizard demon wouldn't let go of it. Fed up I let go and it vanished into its mouth.

"Fine! You want it so bad! Have it!" I stomped away, stirring up sand. Angry at the horrible beast. I heard little grunts behind me and saw it following ten feet behind. I began walking faster, and kept quickening my pace, but still I followed, not coming any closer, or falling any farther behind. Testing, I stopped. It stopped. I stepped three paces forward, and it twaddled an equal space ahead.

"You horrible beast. Do you insist on following me everywhere! It's not bad enough that you ate my only weapon, but you are following me for who-knows-why too!" I plopped in the sand.

Not to gracefully I pulled out my little two foot high tent held up by stakes and rope. Simple really, a child could easily do it. I layed facing the beast, who was fortunately facing the way so that the suns were rising to the East, East West, and West, of me, so I was shaded.

_Rotten dirty beast...I'm watching you...no way I'm going to fall asleep with you there...you probably can't wait till I fall asleep...can you...just so you can eat me all up...horrible beast...That's what I'm going to name you...Beast...it's quite fitting..._


	30. Yoshi

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and sometimes the setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note:** A past relative. Drunken Madness reigns . And destruction pays a costly visit.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Aharah Musici_-:) I do try.

_Velf-_And a good one is hard to come by.

_Meyojojo-_I'm glad to here you know such on the paint?

_Shitza-_Don't be too harsh on him. I mean, he may be annoying, and ate her sword, and is the cause of her lack of sleep at the moment, and is sorta stalking her...

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Yoshi**

* * *

_Aikia's P.O.V._

* * *

**I slipped** a heavy sack of coins that threatened to burst on the bar. The bar tender looked up from what he was doing. All six of his legs stopped and then continued either cleaning, filling cups, or washing the bar itself.

"Well, well. I can't say I've seen you in these parts lately. Last time you were here I had a brawl like I never seen and more broken wood than a forest." He said lightly, but you could tell from his undertone that he was none to happy.

"And if you remember right, it had nothing to do with me. All I did was come, buy a few guys some drink and relaxed a bit. Or is that a crime?" He bellowed a hearty laugh.

"All right, you win. Besides, you're my best payin customer." I smiled. That was much more like it.

"A bit slow tonight." I commented.

"Well, can't do nuttin 'bout it." I smiled. He raised his eyebrows, and I walked out. Stopping just outside the door, I whispered an order to Katsu and sat back down.

"It main't not be my business, but what was that 'bout?"

"I just told my apprentice to go and spread the word that drinks are on the house."

"Oh, is dat all. You have an apprentice then...." He stopped and his purple face nearly turned green.

"You did what!"

"Don't worry, I'll be paying of course." His face was still green, not in the least bit comforted.

"Airah! Get you and your lazy girls out here!" He yelled. A lady spirit, a cross between a nymph and serpent, slithered in.

"What for? This place is hardly busy 'nough for just me to be out here, let alone all of us. We might as well call it a night." She said loudly, clearly agitated. She flicked her wavy green hair over her shoulder.

"Business is 'bout to pick up, thas why, so get ready!"

"Oh really, who told you this, your grandma from the ice region? Please."

"No, this gentlman here, just had the word spread that there are going to be free drinks served tonight, and you know how nights like that go." Her eyes flicked up to me, and she smiled a coy seductive smile.

"Well than, will you be here tonight?" She said leaning over the bar, flashing her nearly bare voluptuous chest.

"Yes, but seeing as you'll be busy, I highly doubt we'll have time to chat." I said glaring. Her eyes flared, but she didn't say anything as she left. The bartender began yelling out to his other workers and servants and soon the place was busy.

Katsu took his place right next to me as spirits of all sorts began flooding in. If I didn't know better I would think them to be drunk already.

"You know I don't let minors in here."

"He's my apprentice. He can take care of his own scrawny hide."

"Ain't my fault if he gets hurt then." Katsu hissed and glared. I gave him a sharp look and he tamed himself.

Not long, the place was crowded with bodies. The girls were busy taking a few into private rooms and the rest were louder than an angry woman and becoming more out of control.

"Time to collect." I said slipping into the crowd. Barely brushing past the spirits, I collected another full bag and then some. I came back to where Katsu was watching.

"That doesn't look in the least bit fun."

"I bet you can't even get half of what I do, without so much as an ounce of magic or cat ability in your case." His fur ruffled and he disappeared.

"You owe me a few pretty coins. The money you paid has already been used up." I raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you could still serve a Geitzar Spirit and have a krinklet left." His mouth was open.

_Idiot...not all of your customers are stupid...you should learn to recognize whom they are...least you make enemies of them..._

I grinned back though.

"That's all right. It's a busy night and you can't keep up. At any rate, here is more in advance." His face changed color at my indication of him being stupid, slow, or incapable. However the insult is taken.

I felt a few leather pouches slip into my hand. More than I had collected, but then, I wasn't really trying. Not yet. To steal too much before they're all drunk could lead to questions and suspicion. It's a game really. You just need to know the rules.

"Not too much mind you." He shrugged his shoulders not really caring and ordered some milk with a few coins he hadn't bothered giving to me. Typical.

The night wore on and soon a few fights began to spring up. Coins fell to the floor and Katsu was quick to gather those, while I snatched what was in the pockets, or what ever else the money was carried in; of course pretending to break up the fight. Katsu and I returned to the bar and drank a bit, mostly just picking up conversation.

"Move it little boy." Cursed a loud she cat, wearing hardly anything but a few strips of cloth. She had bumped into Katsu, leading someone toward a separate hallway. She stopped and looked at him, scrunching up her eyes.

"Do I...know you?" She hiccupped, obviously drunk. Katsu froze and glared at her.

"I never saw you in my life." He hissed. The fog in her head seemed to clear away a little.She jumped and grabbed his shoulders.

"Yoshi. It's you! Yoshi!" Katsu scratch the woman's face. I felt an emotion well into me, but I surpressed it immediately.

Blood trickled down her cheeks and her elbow was jerked.

"Hey, I didn't pay ya... to flirt with some...kid." He belched loudly.

"Back off. Go find one of the other girls." She pushed him, but disoriented it wasn't very effective.

"Yoshi, it's me, remember? Me, Shao. Your sister."

"Look lady, my name is Katsu, not this Yoshi person you think I am. I suggest you lay off the liqure. You're breath stinks." Her ears twitched. Her tail thumped the floor and hair bristled.

"Don't you...talk to me that way!" She hiccupped, and went to slap him.

"Excuse me. I do believe you have made a terrible mistake". I held her wrist inches away from Katsu's unblinking face.

"Let go. I don't have time to party, can't you see I'm busy." She spat, her eyes were still diahlated, and speech slurred.

"I can't do that."

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She hissed and scratched me with her claws on the other hand. I didn't so much as cringe.

"Hey you, what you doing with Shao?" I looked over at the Airah who was not impressed. I pushed Shao to her. She stumbled and feel to Airah's feet, or snake tail I should say.

"You should tell your girls to stay in line." Airah looked ticked, but she couldn't do anything about it, at least not if she wanted to keep her job. She helped the girl up and pulled the screaming wench to a door shoving her in.

"You get paid to do your job, not starting fights ya here! And don't go telling me that sob story about how your Ex left ya here, cause I don't care!" She screamed. Shouts were heard from inside the room, and then a thump and a hiss. Obviously Shao didn't feel like working tonight.

I turned back to Katsu, who looked fairly normal, but ticked.

"She had the nerve to call me...her...brother!" He spat on the floor. His hairs bristled farther.

"hey, hey, hey, hey! No spitten on the floor!" Before Katsu could shoot out a smart remark, cuss words across the room began to fly around and shouts of rage could be heard. A whole mess of spirits were barageing in the few who were fighting. The rest were sittin back and drinking. Bets were flown into the air and so were a few coins and swings. The fight escalated and the bartender had to come out from behind, asking one of his assistants to watch the loot and liqure, but just as he was about to break it up, the ground began to shake.

"Aikia?" I raised and eyebrow at Katsu and nodded. The drunk Spirits fell on top of each other screaming. Woman and their partners came of the rooms screaming and unclothed. Beems began to fall down and spirits were rushing out.

One fell to the floor, head split by a fallen beam. A few others were to drunk to tell and sat there stupidly. Laughing. Some laughed even harder when a partner or someone got killed. Blood mixed with liqure and covered the floor. A lamp swayed dangerously.

"But boss, what about the money we made?"

"Get it later!" The bar tender screamed. I turned to leave, but Katsu rushed to the money instead.

"Katsu, we don't need it."

"It's not for us." He hissed and went to the only door that hadn't opened, and holding probably the last people in there. He broke the door down. By now glass adorned the floor in its sharp beauty. Tables and chairs rattled.

Impatiant, I went in to see what was taking so long. Katsu couldn't lift the stupid she-cat Shao. I found a bed cloth on the floor and curtains. Grabbing those I covered her and scooped up the cat. Katsu followed, leaving behind the stupid Spirit who had been in the room with here. He was already dead. Just as we left through the door, lights crashed to the floor and the place started ablaze. It didn't waste time and quickly began to devour its prey.

We stole away into the the ally ways and back roads avoiding the scremaing crowd in town. We stopped at a sand dune and watched the city crumbleand burn to ruins. The quakes stopped. The few who hadn't died stared at the city in a trance.

"Well." I said angrily. I dropped the girl in the sand. Katsu shrugged his shoulders. I turned to leave, ignoring the sound of the coins hitting the sand.

"Master Aikia..." I stopped and waited for him to do what he wanted to do next. His tail seemed to whip around in anger and fear. I raised an eyebrow at him coldly.

"I couldn't just leave her to die. She raised me when I was younger, and she wasn't always like this." He said almost pleadingly.

"So you want to stay with the same witch who left you?"

"NO!" he yelled.

"I mean...master Aikia, if it's all right with you, I'd still like to stay with you." I felt my lip twitch up, but thought nothing of it.

"Very well."

"Thank you." I heard him faintly say.

I turned ignoring the welling feeling in my chest and we made good progress on foot. Our tracks covered by a spell I placed.

I stopped as figure appeared before us, seemingly to appear right out of the sand.


	31. Dreaming of What Will

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and sometimes the setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note:** To explain my lateness of this chapter, the server has been slow, so I wasn't able to update it, however I did tweak my bio, for those of you who care to look.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_KatsyKat: _Woah! That was long. Thanx for all of the ides. I'm definately hoping to try and use them somehow in some way. It gave me good inspiration-makes me wish I knew where the off switch was. So Thanx a bunch!

_Ahahrah Musici:_ Glad you liked :)

_Chelsea: _Possibly...one never knows what I'll do. :)

_Velf: _I'm not really sure exactly what I'm going to to with her. I have a few ideas about Shao, but...I'm not sure if/when I want to use them, so it could be a possibility she might redeem herself, then again that might be the last heard of her.

My readers are soooo ful of wonderful ideas and questions-makes me happy! :) Thank you all so much!

* * *

**Chapter 30 **

**Dreaming of What Will...**

* * *

_Chihiro's P.O.V._

* * *

"Chihiro" A warm wind whispered into my ear. 

"Kohaku?" I breathed sharply, tears threatening to spill over. I looked over my shoulder at the glass doors that stood ajar and held nothing.

"It seems like so long ago. If only...If only I could have." They began to fall again. Shuddering as I sobbed, I didn't hear her enter my room, and so was startled by her comforting arms around my shoulders.

"Rin." I spun around to look into her pain filled eyes.

"Shhh. If you want to cry you can." I sharply brushed away the little bit of water on my face and shook my head.

"No. I have to go to work. I heard it's starting to get especially busy." I stood up and began to change into some clothes as Rin stepped out of the doors. I walked over to her when I had finished placing my ponytail in.

"Five years is a long time." The air seeped through my pores and chilled me. I managed a nod.

"Chihiro, you can't keep clinging to him like this. Kohaku is dead. There is nothing you can do anymore. It's over." I sharply drew my breath. A part of me knew this all ready, but another seemed surprised and devastated by it. Like an old wound, that has fully healed to a fine pink scar, only to be sharply stabbed into again.

"I know Rin, but I just can't. It's so hard, I..." She nodded comfortingly. She knows it's hard on me, and she is always patient when I get like this. If I could pick a different best friend and older sister, I wouldn't.

"I know Chihiro. I'm going to send you up some tea, then if you still insist, you can work, but only after you've drank every drop." I smiled gratefully to her and she left.

The tea came quickly and the worker girl didn't even look at me as she bowed and left.

"Chihiro."

"Who is it!"? I screamed. I heard a smash and looked down at the broken cup and spilled tea.

"Maybe Rin is right. Maybe I should take a holiday." I stooped down with a rag and began to clean the mess. The moon slowly moved and glistened on the spilled tea. I inhaled.

"Kohaku..." I looked at the face in the discolored water.

"No! No! Don't!" I yelled as clouds covered the moon and made the room dim. Rushing to a lantern, I quickly brought it back to the place, only to see nothing but an ordinary pool of tea.

"But I was sure..." I sobbed deeply, and curled up in the mess. Shards I hadn't cleaned up pinching into my skin, causing me to bleed.

* * *

End of Dream Sequence

* * *

_Chihiro's P.O.V._

* * *

I jumped out of skin as I jerked away.   
"It was only a dream." I said softly and snuggled back against the scaly source of comfort I had been lying with. I felt a warm breeze on my face. Wait a minute...I don't have anything leathery...and the only thing soft is my bag, which is over there...which means... 

Screaming loudly, I jumped out of my tent and looked down at the ground. Beast yawned, opened an eye lazily and shut, continuing to breath softly.

"What do you want? Go away! Shoo! Be gone!" He rolled over onto his back like a dog begging to be pet, stretched and flicked out his tongue, before snuggling deeply in the sand, savoring the small scolding coals.

_What am I going to do now...it's barely noon, and too hot to even think about walking through...I can't just find a nice spot of shade...because there is none...and I can't lay down on a new patch of sand...my skin will be burned off of my back..._

I shook my head and did the only thing I could. I reset up my tent and lay back down on the only cool sand for miles till evening.

_Well, I could have stayed like I was...and died of either heat, exhaustion...heat stroke...or increased my risk for dehydration...All of which guaranteeing death...of lay next to this brute...and hope he doesn't eat me..._

I lay there in the sand. Hot breezes blowing in and over my body. Flakes of sand digging into my skin, hair and everywhere else when blown around. Even as insufferable as it was, I eventually fell asleep.

_

* * *

Aikia's POV_

* * *

"Aikia, I demand you back to the castle at once!" Ahrima seethed. Her figure was blurred in the sand tunnel she had created around herself. Her hair and dress was flung in all different directions. 

"May I ask as to what pleasure I owe in being commanded as so?" I bowed pleasantly, but gritted my teeth.

"The boys barrier has weakened again."

"And you want me to repair it?"

"No! I want you to rebuild it! Now!" She disappeared, the sand whipped in all directions, like a mist that covered the air. I covered my face to avoid the harsh winds that were free and rushing without her control.

"Pluh." I looked at Katsu wiggles his ears, sand pouring out. He spat out the stuff from his mouth. As he shook himself, the grains fell to the ground. His hair stuck up on end and he looked dirty, but he grinned his usual arrogant smile.

"Well, lets go back and check up on this 'boy'."

"No. I will be the one checking up on the one discussed, you will be taking a bath." He looked mortified.

"But..but...I had one."

"Weeks ago."

"I'm still clean though!" I raised an eyebrow. Ignoring the rest of his pleas and begging's I began walking back to the castle.


	32. Questions About Water

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** Well…just read. I know you'll like it.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Shitza:_ Sometimes dreams come true, litterally. Like De Javu. But then again, its a slim occurance for most. You'll have to see to find out.

_Velf:_ Took a look, and I am sooo glad you asked me to. It was really fun to read, and an inspiration. Anyhoo...I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter!

_Chealsea:_ Yah, unfortunately my chapters tend to be short, but from what I hear, good. The lizzard. Ahh, an un expected character I created. The only problem is, not even I know whats going to become of him. I have soo many ways to take it! Ah well, I'm sure you'll enjoy what ever comes about ot it.

_Ahahra Musici:_ I ain't sayin nothin! No yes, no no, nothin! It's a surprise.

* * *

**Chapter 31 **

**Questions about water**

* * *

_Aikia's P.O.V._

* * *

**Making** sure the twit was fastly secured and wouldn't be going anywhere until he had finished taking his bath I left and strode down the hallways. Servants who were cleaning, were sure to move and bow before I went past them. 

"Aikia!" I heard a screech. Gritting my teeth I changed directions.

_What does the wench want now…a cup of tea I suppose…a bed time story…me on my knees…praise of her power…a new mirror…the floors scrubbed…a message sent…a town destroyed…spirits killed…maybe while I'm at it a new servant complete with bath and fresh clothes…_

"Aikai! Now!"

"Yes?" I asked pleasantly enough.

"The boys power is diminishing." She complained. I blinked.

"You mean, he's sending it out?"

"No, you numbskull I mean it's fading!"

"That's not possible. If the barrier around him is broken, he may be sending out energy for some unknown reason and can cause a power fluxuation, but his power can't be diminishing."

Looking at me, I felt my skin burn, and couldn't help but scream. Needles pierced me and I couldn't move or breath.

You just wait…you… 

I counter reversed her spell and fell to the floor with ice shards littering the stones.

"You think I am stupid? I can feel it. As surely as I drain his power, I am connected to him and I can feel it. His power is diminishing. I want to know what is wrong immediately!" She screamed. I felt my ears pound and all sounds muffled. I faded away as soon as her attention was redirected.

"Master Aikia…"

"What." I snapped. Katsu faltered a step and then ran right up to my side.

"I am clean." He said lamely, apparently for lack of something else to say. I glanced at him. He looked sleek and smooth. In the small amount of time he was left with the servants, he had been cleaned, brushed and fully dressed in new clothes.

"A rule of socialism. Talk only if there is need or a subject to be discussed. Don't talk just to fill the silence." He nodded, memorizing it.

I stood, looking around for any sign of life around me. Other than Katsu and myself, there was none. As it should be, since this corridor was off limits to all castle personals. As well as many others.

I removed the picture and tapped the false brick, giving me an open doorway. I strode in, with impatience and purpose.

"Um…am I even allowed in here?"

"No, but that hasn't stopped you before. I don't see why it should now." I could feel his stunned surprise. I turned to look at him, eyes wide, ears swiveled toward me as if waiting to hear more to what I said. I turned back and looked at the purpose of my being here.

He looks better than the rest of any prisoners we've had this long, but then again, cat boy here has been tending him. I watched at all of the crystals and the green beams that met them. They are a strong colored.

Except for those three… 

The more I looked at them, the more I noticed the others. Some beams were pale and transparent, while others were a strong green that seemed to be solid. The solidity looking of them all varied, as I notice some more of the finer nuances. On flickered and another disappeared.

"How can that be." I murmmered to myself.

"How can what be?" I brooded on the subject.

"Katsu, tell me what you know of this man."

"Well…

"Call it a slight test if you will. Depending on the answer, I will make you take a bath in a great lake where the shore line isn't even visible.

"Him and the girl Chihiro have a connection. I think he loves her or some such nonsense. He's a water spirit, looks like a young human I suppose." He shrugged.

"He married the human Jin."

"Who?"

"Chihiro. When she first came here, she was called Sen after signing her name away for work. Then when she came back a second time, she was called Jin. The spirit Hideaki was occupying Haku's body. His mission was to place a shard into the boys body while Ahrima would have the Iraz stone that is was broken from. She would drain his power and make it her own."

"How did Hideaki get into his body to begin with? If he's so strong…"

"Yubaaba, a witch used what was once a powerful artifact. A blue crystal forged a long time ago, a tool for revenge you might say. This jewel entraps the soul of anyone who comes in physical contact with it. When the soul is trapped, the body is nothing but a shell until a soul or entity enters it. We sent Hideaki into his body, having planned for the boy's soul to be removed. In the end Jin destroyed the crystal, and on another plain of existence, the boy destroyed Hideaki. Now, the boy still has the shard in his body, in the middle of his heart to be exact. When done right, that shard act like a mirror, deflecting his power to outside of himself. This makes it impossible for him to find his power or for it to be traced. Without it running through his body, he aged like a human."

"But why bring him here?"

"Ahrima tried to take too much of his power at once. It made him ill and I was sent to bring him here."

"Why is it that the ground shakes because of him?"

"He is the strongest spirit in all of Kamikakushi. Ahrima has stripped him of that power and is wielding it. She is bringing Kamikakushi and the human world back together."

"Back together?" I didn't answer him and inspected the boy farther, finding no reason for his powers to be acting as such, since obviously they were all contained here, even with the weak barrier.

"What was his body of water, and why is he here?" I shook my head.

"I suspect his body of water was destroyed."

"If it was destroyed, how is it that he is so powerful then?" I looked at Katsu, stunned. I had never bothered to think about it before.

"Well, we are about to find out."

"What?" I erased all of the barriers holding the boy's magic to this room and held my arms up.

_"This spirit_

_His past unknown_

_Left to this world_

_All alone_

_Now let his past _

_Be rediscovered_

_Let his problems_

_Be uncovered_

_I take myself to Nigihyami Kohaku Nushi's world_

_My body, essence, and mind all one_

_I take the cat spirit to Nigihyami Kohaku Nushi's world_

_His body, essence, and mind all one"_

The words clicked in my mind as I felt the threads of my magic rush in and around me. All of it crushing me, binding me, yet setting me free. I was in a state in between hot and cold.

Then I was pushed into an open area.

I heard Katsu coughing.

"Welcome to the boys past." I said and he gazed out upon the amazing sight of the human world.


	33. Strangers

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** Well…just read. I know you'll like it.

Title sux, but plase don't hate me. I couldn't come up with much of anything better.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Velf:_ I'm glad I wrote that last chapter, it helps explain a lot. I'm delighted that you think so too. Well...we get a little insight of his past. Nothing huge (i don't think) but who knows. Something might occur. -Oh, and no problem about the reviewing, I was just glad to read it!

_Chelsea:_ Smile :)

_Aharah Musici:_ I will tell nothing. Please don't hurt me.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Stranger**

**

* * *

**

**_Chihiro's P.O.V._ **

* * *

**"Chihiro."** I felt his breath against my neck. So close as to… Oh no…please…not again…

My stomach twisted in a knot as I found myself in the same dream as I had earlier.

"Kohaku?" I breathed sharply, tears threatening to spill over. I looked over my shoulder at the glass doors that stood ajar and held nothing.

It's the same as my dream… 

I felt like I had done this already, but at the same time, another part of me felt like this was something just recent.

_I know what words I'm going to say next…I don't have any control…why…why do I have to…_

"It seems like so long ago. If only…If only I could have." They began to fall again. Shuddering as I sobbed, I didn't hear her enter my room, but wasn't nearly as startled by her comforting arms around my shoulders, since a part of me knew her to be coming.

"Rin." I spun around to look into her pain filled eyes.

_It hurts…I have to relive this nightmare…it isn't real…but if something doesn't change…will it be…I have to stop this…I have to get control…_

"Shhh. If you want to cry you can." I sharply brushed away the little bit of water on my face and shook my head.

"No. I have to go to work. I heard it's starting to get especially busy." I stood up and began to change into some clothes as Rin stepped out of the doors onto the deck. I walked over to her when I had finished placing my ponytail in.

"Five years is a long time." The air seeped through my pores and chilled me. I didn't bother to nod this time.

"Chihiro, you can't keep clinging to him like this. Kohaku is dead. There is nothing you can do anymore. It's over." I sharply drew my breath expecting the painful wave, but it made little difference as to how it affected me.

"How can you say that Rin! He was…"She looked sharply at me, but her eyes softened.

_I've gotten some control...but how can I change it…I have to…I don't know why…but there is more to this…I can feel it…and I have to change it…_

"Chihiro, I don't think you are fit to work today. Tomorrow, maybe, but tonight I want you to rest"

"But."

"Listen. I will have someone bring you some tea, but as one friend to another, not as a boss or Head Mistress, or anything, just as a friend, I'm asking you to stay here and get some rest." I found my control slip as I nodded.

Rin left and I stood there alone.

The tea came quickly and the worker girl didn't even look at me as she bowed and left.

"Chihiro."

"Kohaku." I breathed, my body livid. I stood in control again, but not completely secured in the position.

"Chihiro."

"What? What is it Kohaku? Where are you? I-I'm trying to find you, but I can't, Kohaku…" The wind whipped the doors off of the hinges and I felt the water slap my face. I could feel the pain in the water and emotions in it. It was wild, out of control, lost, alone.

"Kohaku, is that-is that you?" The more the rain touched me, the more my skin tingled.

"Chihiro…"

"Where are you!" I screamed into the wind only to have it pitched back into my face.

* * *

End of Dream Sequence

* * *

Chihiro's P.O.V.

* * *

**I** sat up again, shivering. The sweat on my body made me feel clammy in the night. I stood up, taking caution of Beast, unmade my tent, and packed everything. Hearing a strange noise I looked at Beast and saw him awake with the night and just as ready as me to leave. 

"Well, I suppose you can come along. You haven't eaten me yet, and its not like I can stop you." I looked up at the stars. The night as bright to me as a morning, the stars like white lights in a yellow room. The moon shone brightest, like a diamond in the light. Beautiful, but annoying.

"I wish I could see the night like it should be. It is better than being blind though." We trudged through the sand, Beast walking right next to me the whole time. Every once in a while he opened his wings to their full extent and I couldn't help but look in awe of his unique ugly beauty.

Then he started acting strangly. He stopped and hissed, his eyes blazed with a new orange color.

"Beast?" I felt a jolt in my gut and stood right next to him, searching for the object of his fury.

"Why hello there young Miss." The soft voice seemed to hold the essence of moonlight. I looked at the handsome figure that had appeared from nowhere. He stood tall and lean. His muscles tight. He wore a simple garment of pants, held up by rope making him look wild, and at home in the desert. His skin a light bronze and hair a sun blond. His eyes a piercing blue and his smile had a charming quirk that only a player could have. Any other girl would have fallen hopelessly in love with him.

"Um. Where did you?" I asked confused.

How did he just appear out of thin air…that…doesn't usually happen…not even here… 

"Does it matter?" I raised and eyebrow, suspiciously. I glanced back at Beast as he stepped in front of me and growled.

"Oh my, it appears your friend here doesn't like me all that much."

"Gee, I wonder why." I said rudely.

_There's something about him…he seems tricky…sly…I don't trust him…_

"Can I ask you your name?"

"You can, but that doesn't mean you'll get an answer." His smile dropped and he feigned a look of hurt.

"Oh dear. I hope I haven't offended you in anyway. It seems like we haven't gotten off on the right foot somehow. I guess I'll just have to make it up." I took a step back.

"If you want, I live in a village just over the crest of this dune. There is a celebration going on tonight. You look as if you've been traveling a while. Surely you could use a good nights rest, food, and a hearty meal?" I felt tempted. Food and water were enough to make me come close to salivate, but the idea of a bed is what nearly drove me insane.

Hesitantly, I stepped forward. Beast stayed close to my legs, not letting the man get close to me.

"May I ask your name?"

"You can, but that doesn't mean you'll get an answer." He smiled teasingly.

"Hmm." I followed him over the dune. He had not been lying. There a huge village looked to be in the middle of a festival.

"Well, let's go and join in." He said happily, reaching to grab my wrist only to have it be clawed at by Beast. He jerked his hand back and looked at the blood.

_Well…weather I trust him or not…I can't just let him bleed like that…_

I took out some of the bandages from my pack, set it down and grabbed his arm. He looked surprised.

"Here, hold these." I handed him the bandages while I poured the last of my water onto a clean cloth and wiped away the blood.

Beast sat at my feet and growled, but didn't try anything.

I dropped my empty container to the ground, and took the bandages back, winding them around his wrist. Just tightly enough to stop the bleeding. I repacked my stuff, my back to him, then stood up. He still looked surprised.

"What?"

"You do nice work on bandaging." He replied lamely and turned.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" He jovially turned his head over his shoulder to answer.

"It's not everyday a lady as beautiful as you is willing to help out." I stopped and blushed. Beast gently nipped my toe and I looked down at him.

"Oh don't worry. I don't think I could fall for him in a million years. I love Kohaku too much." He purred and we followed down to the noisy festival.

* * *

Aikia's P.O.V.

* * *

**Katsu** was in awe. I can't say much for myself. The same as ever, only shinier and busier. Just as smelly and disgusting as the last time I'd seen the human world. Human's are the most filthy creatures I can think of. 

"What is this place?"

"This is earth. And that, I'm assuming is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. I stared at the grand river before me. The waters gleamed like diamonds, sapphires and emeralds. A treasure in itself. The bottom however was dark and mysterious.

"It looks just like him, or…" I nodded.

"This is the true essence of the boy. In his true form." Katsu nodded and admired him and everything around him.

"Look at that little girl!" He jumped. I glanced down there and was struck by her familiarity.

"Lets go have a look, shall we?" We flew down, Katsu very afraid of the heights. I hardly noticed it.

"Won't she see us if we get too close?"

"No. We are in the ghost of the past. Real time travel is not attainable. All for the better, for one may end up killing himself before he was born because of a stupid mistake he made." Katsu scratched his head, confused and shrugged.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The girl squeeled as she dug her feet in the sand.

"Chihiro. Put your socks and shoes on right now." Said a woman, though not harshly.

"But ma…"

"Now Chihiro, do as your mother says…" The chisled man beside the woman addressed as the girls mother.

"Okay." She pouted. I watched intrigued. The two human parents continued their discussion with another pair of humans. I went back to watch the girl. She sloppily tugged on both stockings, and one shoe before a wave came in and pulled the other shoe into the water.

She quickly looked back at her parents and then at the drifting shoe.

"Oh oh. Mommy's going to get mad if I don't get it back." She scanned the beach and found a wooden dock. Quickly she slipped to it, keeping her eyes on her pink shoe. She leaned over the edge as it came her direction and reached for it.

She stretched her tiny arm and fingers as far as they would go and almost had it. In one last attempt she pushed herself a little farther and lost her balance. She fell in with a surprised splash, coming up only once more before being pulled back under.

"Is that?"

"Yes. It appears they were past aquaintances as well. Intriguing I must say, but it tells me nothing. We are too far in his past." I began to turn my arms and recast my spell.

"But what about the girl."

"Obviously she lives." He scanned the swelling waters but no form was seen.

"Chihiro, Chihiro!" Yelled the parents on the shoreline. I sniggered.

"So irresponsible. Can't even care for their own children." I felt a power surge and I turned to the water.

"There she is!" Katsu yelled. The waves seemed to cradle her like a precious cargo. She floated to shore, her shoe right besides her. Her parents found her and after spitting up water, she began to breath.

"Can we move on now?"

"He saved her." Katsu said as a statement.

"Why does this surprise you?" I asked only half interested. The words I wanted to say were in my head. He shook his head. Loud noises from vehicles came closer and I waved my hand.

Images began to blur and the past began to fast forward. I stopped, noticing a difference and gazed upon the silent beach. Not a single human form or any other was there.

"What does this say?" I felt the water touch my feet. It was crying. I spat in disgust and read the stupid sign the humans had made.

"Hmm. It seems our boy here is about to be destroyed in three days time. A long project I should think."

"What? But how?"

"Watch." I slowly fast forwarded the past. Nearly a year went by and we saw how the river was quenched. At first it was rerouted, then what was left was filled in with dirt, cement, and other human supplies.

I can't say the boy made it easy on them. He threw storm after storm at them and destroyed there work as much as possible, but I'll say one thing for humans. They may be stupid, but they are a determined specimen.

"But part of his river was rerouted." I nodded.

"Then part of him may exist in the human world." We went back again and watched more closely this time to where the rerouting had taken place.

"What if part of him does exist in the human world?"

"Than, we have our answers to many questions."

"Like to which ones."

"I'll tell you if I know they are getting answered." He nodded and we watched the destruction over again.


	34. Changes

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** This will be my last official update till January, **however,** (that is a key word) I will be doing a little mini Christmas story during this time. It shouldn't be more than 10 chapters long.

I am suffering from writers block, so, this is also a contributing factor to the lateness of my next chapter. If anyone would like to suggest something (especially on the Wolf Youkai segments) or just tell me what you like about my story so far and what you would like to see more of, I would be joyful to hear!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_LadyRainStarDragon: _Breath! Or else you won't be able to read more!

_Velf:_ I'm glad to hear it. Thanx! :)

_Ahahra Musici: _If I die, I can't finidh this story, or unhurt her. Beast, well, you'll know later.

_KatsyKat: _Wow. (blinkBlink) Such great in depth detail on what you like. It's so inspirational!

_Chelsea: _Lizard is Beast, and I'm glad you like him. Always gotta have little side characters at least one point in a story. And Thanx!

* * *

**Chapter 33 **

**Changes **

* * *

_Chihiro's P.O.V._

* * *

**As** quickly as we stepped into the village is how quickly as I was lost. Being pushed, tugged, and ultimately shoved into the dancing circlets of people, I was more than forced to join. 

"Um, excuse but…" The music was too loud. Tambourines, flutes, lyres, drums, and above all shouts of celebration drowned me out completely, even when I was screaming my loudest.

"Ouch!" I fell to the ground and felt a pair of arms grab my waist and hoist me over their shoulders. It was the guy I'd met in the desert to begin with.

"Hey! Put me down! I have legs you know!" Weather he heard me or not, I couldn't tell. He didn't set me down until we had entered a building.

"But…It looked like…"

"A wooden house?" I nodded stunned. Then was bombarded by Beast who knocked me over onto my back and landed on my chest.

There the little devil is…even if he is a slight pest…I was beginning to worry…well…not that I'd had too much time to worry…but still…in any case…what is up with this house… 

"So why doesn't it look like a wooden hut on the inside too?" He grinned arrogantly.

"Because it isn't a wooden house at all." I raised an eyebrow.

_Jeez…thank you ever so much…for clearing up all of the confusion…I swear he is worse than how I imagined a Ken doll… in real life…would be like…_

"So, you care to explain?"

"Hmm, no. Fruit?" He handed me a bowl of fruit while he casually relaxed into a pile of cusions. I shook my head, but took the bowl and set it besides me. I shook my head in wonder as I looked at the vast area.

_It's like…a huge tent…well not too big…but big enough for a tall man to walk through…and white…and colorfull with thousands of pillows, bowls of fruit…and…water…_

Following my gaze, he quickly jumped up.

"Oh dear. How rude of me, I was so intrigued by…well…that I completely forgot your immediate needs. I apologize." He said humbly as he walked over and brought a large bowl filled with water. Suspiciously I looked up at him, then at beast, who was sleeping soundly by my side. Shrugging, I gulped it down greedily.

_It feels so nice…like…like small liquid crystals going down my throat…_

When I was finished I put the bowl aside by the grapes.

"Thank you. I drank it all though. I'm sorry, maybe if you need me to, I can go and get some from a nearby well…"

"No. I have brought you here to rest, not to work. A meer bowl of water for such a lady is but a simple thing I can give. I wish there was more I can do."

_He is so weird…he acts…like…well…as if I were a princess or something…that is…creepy by any standards…well…unless I were an actual princess…but I don't come close…_

"If you do not mind my asking, why should such a beautiful flower such as yourself wonder around these deserts?"

"I'm on a mission to find my husband." I said matter of factly.

"A mission?"

"Yes."

"Then your husband has left you?" He asked confused, maybe, happy?

"Um, no. He was kidnapped by a spirit. I'm on my way to save him."

"And you travel with only this spirit?" He said indicating Beast.

"I was traveling with three other companions. I was kidnapped and thus separated from them. I met a few spirits on the way, and now I'm here." I was being hostile. I didn't mean to be rude, but as kind as he is, he puts me on the edge.

"I am sorry to hear that. May I ask how far your journey will be?"

"Who knows. I just go where my heart says to. Hopefully I'll find Kohaku in time."

"So, you are on a journey to find this Kohaku of yours, to somewhere, you don't know where, and you don't even know if you stand a chance."

"That sums it up." I shrugged and picked off a cluster of grapes. I noticed him looking at me inquiringly, like a fascinating new specimen to be studied. I looked away trying to avoid his gaze. When he didn't stop, I began to get frustrated.

"Will you stop that?" He blinked.

"What am I dong that offends you so obviously?"

"You're staring. It's rude." He blinked once, twice, and smiled.

"Can you blame a man of any form, especially one as me for staring? You look like a glamourous spirit of great power, one of divine beauty. I can only begin to imagine how this Kohaku must feel." I blushed but stood up.

"I'm sorry, but, I think I should be going." I looked down at Beast who was still asleep and began to shake him awake.

"Nonesense. I am sorry, I have made you feel uncomfortable. Please, you should stay. At least until you have rested. In the next evening I will make sure you are ready and prepared, then you may go." I felt my body began to relax, but I still felt edgy.

"You promise?" He crossed his arms and grinned like a little boy.

"Promise." I nodded. Still kneeling, I kept a hand on Beast's warm scaly back. A small comfort.

"Come. I will show you to the room you will sleep in." I hesitantly followed and stepped through a doorway made of white sheets. I stopped to catch my breath.

"Wow…I mean." My eyes swept the room and drank it in. Beautiful small fountains of magic water, gorgeous green plants, and a bed made from a real living tree, with a canopy of drooping soft branches.

"If you wish to change, I can go and…" I shook my head.

"Everything is just fine, but are you sure I should, I mean it's just so…"

"It is nothing. I am humbled that such a one as yourself will accept my meager generousity."

_You know…he can be quite generous…and egotistical…it makes it hard to tell what kind of person…or spirit he is…_

I yawned and he bowed.

"Sleep, rest. Come evening everything will be set. Just as promised." I nodded and he left. I went to the bed, removing my boots, cape, and a few other things still leaving me almost completely dressed.

I snuggled deeply into the warm blankets and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

* * *

**"Chihiro."** I felt his breath against my neck. So close as to… _It's happening…it's happening again…_

The sensation was less shocking, but I still felt sick.

"Kohaku?" I breathed sharply, tears threatening to spill over. I looked over my shoulder at the glass doors that stood ajar and held nothing.

_No…not again…something has to change…Kohaku isn't dead…not if I have any thing to say about it…so quit crying…He isn't dead…_

I berated myself. Something seemed to get burried deep within me and I found myself completely here. As if I wasn't dreaming. I could move my body and think too.

_Rin is coming…_

I whipped away my tears and waited patiently. Perfectly composed.

"Chihiro, you're not dressed. Are you okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sorry Rin. I was just thinking a moment. I'll get ready for work now." I went behind the screen and quickly put on the workers clothes. I stepped out and watched Rin as she walked onto the balcony.

"Chihiro, are you sure that, I mean, just the other day?"

"I'm fine Rin. There's nothing to worry about. If it will make you feel better, I can stay back from work, but that will only mean more work for you and the others." She looked out into the sky.

"If you're sure you're okay, than, I suppose you should come to work, but if you're not, I want you to tell me now." I kissed her on the cheek like a sister and smiled.

"I am fine. You go ahead, and I'll be down in a minute." She smiled and walked out, taking one last look at me before shutting the door. I dropped the cheery façade and looked out to the sky.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." I whispered and his name was carried off into the wind. Like last time, a gentl rain began to pour down. I closed my eyes.

"Chihiro." They flashed open and I looked at my side, where a phantom stood. A tall figure, blurred in the rain and completely see throughable, but also recognizeable.

"Kohaku." I stared at him and felt tears begin to fall and a lump form in my throat.

"Chihiro, please don't cry." He reached out to touch my face, but it went through like mine had when I had first hadcome to Kamikakushi.

"Kohaku, where are you? I'm trying…I'm looking…" A breath came in harshly and I had to stop talking.

"Chihiro, if you turn back where it's safe, I'll understand. I'll find a way…"

"No! I won't go back unless you're there with me!" I yelled.

"It isn't safe. I don't want…"

"No. You are in danger and I am going to save you. I highly doubt you can stop me either." I crossed my arms and stared evenly at him. He looked lost. And sick. All I wanted right at that moment was to be in his arms and comfort him as he comforted me.

He sharply looked off out into the distance.

"Chihiro. You are going to have to run. Something is coming."

"What is coming? Kohaku, what is it?" He turned back to me.

"I don't think the fox will hurt you, but don't trust him too much."

"What do you mean? Kohaku, what is coming? What is so dangerous?Who is this fox?" He looked back at me, like he wanted to scream at me, tell me something important but couldn't.

"It's…" He muttered but then faded completely.

"Kohaku!"

* * *

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

_Aikia's P.O.V._

* * *

_We _had just begun to follow the remnants of the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, when the whole time sequence began to shake and become unstable. 

"Master Aikia, what is happening?"

"My spell is being warped."

"Which means?"

"Something's changing. Either a power source is coming in, or a power source is going out. Possibly both, but unlikely."

_Now who in their right minds would dare…even think…of attempting to tamper with a spell as delicate as this…too many things can go wrong…the worst being death to everyone who'd traveled…and to the one who'd done the tampering…but then again…loosing one's mind in the transferel process…does sound quite…disgracefull…_

A small image began to appear in a misted cloud and then disappeared.

"Ahrima, you little…"

"Shut your trap. I have no patience for dealing with your stupidity. I have found the girl and I want you to go get her."

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of…"

"I don't care! I want that wench here and now! So I can kill her personally. The boy can wait. He isn't going too far." The image of her disappeared slowly in a thickhaze that also went away.

"Why doesn't _she_ go get her?" I smiled wickedly.

"Because, my dearest sister can't leave the castle."

"Can't, or won't?"I raised my eyebrow at his show of promised intellect.

_In time...he may become almost as powerful as I...almost...and in time..._

"Can't. That's especially why she is on this egotistical power trip. I on the other hand am not bound to any one or anything."

"But how is she…and to what is she?" I held up my hand as I began the reverse incantation. In a matter of moments we were back where webegan. Standing in front of the stupid boy. I raised my hand and effortlessly a sufficient, though temporary barrier was set into place around him.

"Come. We must go visit a sweet desert flower and bring her to her new home." I said.

"How do you know she is in the desert?"

"Never reveal one's sources." We quickly left and walked out into the open.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **Blame it on the writers block.

Happy Holidays!

Merry Christmas!

Felice Navidad!


	35. Murphy's Law

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:**I was supposed to update last Monday, so sorry, but I was under extreme pressure to take care of other duties (go figure-isn't that the case w/ every one?) AS it is this chapter it one day late too.

It's a good thing I'm not a perfect Author…otherwise my rep would fly out the window at how far I'm lagging w/ updates. Oy Avea!

Anyhoo, I hope all of you enjoyed your holidays.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

LadyRainStarDragon: Well, if you really want to be blue...who am I to stop you? (for corny, that rhymed)

Aharah Musici: She's chuggin along.

KatsyKat: Hm. I like your conclusion, but I am not to be so predictable. Though you are right on the button with your guesses.

Chelsea : Glad you liked it so much!

Shitza: On the road again...Sorry, I heard that song the other day. Lol. Anyhoo, Reviews being late, Pah. As long as you forgive me for my chapters being late. I'd call it a draw.

Rayne-chan: I'll match any of your glow stick with my magical Weather Demoness powers, not to mention my really cool magical sword, and my power as an authoress. LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 34 **

**Murphy's Law**

* * *

_Chihiro's P.O.V._

* * *

**"Kohaku!"** I sat up, sweat dripping off of my temples. 

"I have to leave." I quickly reached for my boots and thrust them on, binding them tightly. I retied my sash and with a twirl, my cape was on. I found my waterskin flask and filled it with the fountain water and stuffed a few things of fruit into my bag. Only one thing was missing.

And he was stretched out at the foot of my bed.

"Beast. Lets go." His tail twitched. Yawning, he slowly got up and walked…

_right through the…he…the wall…but…how could he walk…right through…I mean…_

Sighing, I stepped right up to it.

"Well, I might as well try it." Closing my eyes, I began to do the unthinkable.

_One…two…_

"Three." I whispered and stepped forward. Only to hit cloth.

"But how?"

"Why the urgency to stay so soon?" I spun around. My heart pounding.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I must leave. It's a matter of great urgency."

"But the sun is in the sky. You can not hope to cross the desert in broad daylight."

"I have to. Now if you don't mind, will you please show me the way out?"

"I do mind." He crossed his arms.

_That jerk…who does he think he is…well…if he won't show me out…than I will make myself a way out…_

"That's too bad." I went to walk past him, but he grabbed my waist.

"What are you doing! Let me go!"

"I wish to wed you." He said looking innocently, if not hungrily into my eyes.

"You're a bit late. I'm already married."

"So I've heard, but who's to be the wiser?"

"I will!" I screeched, struggling, pounding, kicking, everything.

_He…I think he's going to…actually…force me to marry him…how sick…how dare he…that…that…_

And my savior came in the form of a beast, and I couldn't have thought him more beautiful, as he bit the man in the arms, narrowly missing my skin.

_But hey…I'm getting rescued…a little cut ain't worth nothin…_

I jumped down, and out of the room, only to find myself in a larger paradise. A jungle of water and greenery.

_Wait…this wasn't here…what's going on…I don't get it…_

I had to admit the one thing that could mean the difference between my safety and danger (with the possibility of a forced marriage.). I was more lost than I had ever been.

"My darling princess, what are you running from? You have nothing to fear." I jumped and chose a path to run through. I dived past tree's, leapt over small rivers, and knocked over small flowers.

"My darling…my princess…my divinity…"

_what the heck…how is it he's so close…I can't see him…but his voice sounds like its right next to my ear…_

I ignored the nauseaus feeling in my stomach as chills traveled down my body and I ran faster. My heart pumped, and with every beat I felt my legs push forward.

And then, following Murphy's law, I came to an absolute dead end. Turning to go back, my heart plummeted a thousand feet, and my sweat felt like shards of liquid ice upon my skin.

"My gazelle, you run so fast. Even when you are afraid, your powerful presence radiates the desert."

_But…we're in a jungle…not a desert…what is he talking about…_

He smiled that players smile and sauntered my direction.

_What am I to do…what am I going to do…I can't stay like this…I have to run…but where to…_

"I see you've found yourself a new playmate fox." The man looked up and the jungle that had been seemed to vanished like ash in the wind.

_The jungle…it…so we're really in the desert then…but…how…fox…wait a minute…this pervert is the fox…so much for being trustworthy…_

I looked up, and my throat became tight.

"Oh no. As if my day weren't already bad enough" I whimpered. The man called 'fox' looked at me out of the corner of his eye than back.

"What do you want Aikia?" He barked. He looked uneasy, and dangerous.

"I want the girl." Aikia landed on the desert sand, looking as stoic as ever. The cat boy beside him showed more emotion. He sniffed curiously. As he took a step in my direction, Aikia looked down at him sharply. His fur seemed to stiffen slightly. Then he stood back, sulking a little.

"Sorry Aikia. You're going to have to find a date the old fashioned way." Fox shrugged and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I cried in surprise.

"Shut up." He whispered. I fumed a little.

"Kitsune boy, I don't believe you follow my meaning."

_Kitsune boy…fox…wait…what if…oh my gosh I've been so blind...how coul I be so stupid…he's a Kitsune…The jungle…it was just an illusion…beast must have known…but…oh dear…things are sooo not making too much sense…_

"Oh?" He looked over his shoulder nonchalantly. Like a normal guy talking with one of his friends.

"You are so dead. Pulling Illusions like that on me. I'm never forgiving you." I whispered vehemently. He looked almost crestfallen, but I was too angry to care.

"That girl is to be turned over into my possession."

"Sorry, not happening. You see, we are getting married." He grinned madly. Aikia seemed to be thrown a little off at that statement. The little cat seemed to be more angry than surprised.

"You would lower yourself and marry a human?" It was the fox's turn to be thrown back into surprise.

"Human? My little dove is not human." Fox set me on the ground, wrapped on arm around my waist, and pinched my cheek. I elbowed him in the stomach, and he flinched (barely). Aikia grinned.

"Oh but she is." He raised his arms, chanting, a small breeze wandered through. Fox looked nervous, jumpy. He moved to stand in front of me. Aikia's raised both of his arms skyward, forming a triangle with his hands, then jerked it at me. His chant stopped. Nothinging happened. Then I felt tingly. And fainted.

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**"Aikia,** what's happening to the girl?" I whispered, looking at the human creature, as she seemed to slump onto the ground and then be caught by invisible hands. The fox boy went to touch her, but was pushed back by a barrier. 

"Nothing to harm the wretch. She'll remember nothing."

"What kind of spell did you cast?"

"One that will show her true nature."

_One that will show her true nature…I ain't gettinit…if she's human…how can she look even more human…that was stupid…_

The girl rose a considerable height into the sky. Cracks formed on her skin. Thin ones, like lines on a breaking crystal. A light shown from those cracks and they grew bigger.

"What? But this can't be!" Aikia stepped back. He flicked his hands quickly and a small dim barrier formed around us.

"What is this for?" Before he answered, the girl blew up. Shards, hard and steely flew into the sand. I yelped and jumped closer to Aikia.

_She blew up…and she…but she…it…those…if I weren't so scared…It would be really…cool…_

I watched as the last shards rained down and there in the sky was the girl. Only different.

_She's glowing…she's freakin glowin like a light_ _bug…_

"Aikia, is this supposed to be happening? I mean, not that I'm afraid or nothing, but a glowing human in the sky is a bit off the standards, don't you think?"

"Something must have happened to her when her image was lost."

"But what could have caused this?"

"Nothing of this, or the human world."

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

**I looked** up at the girl in the air as she rose from a fetal position to a standing one. What happened…could my spell have gone wrong… 

I looked at everything closely. Examined every detailed thing that happened.

_No…I did everything perfect…its that girl…something to do with that girl…I have never come against something so unnatural…_

I stared at her. She looked incased in a water bubble, filled with pure light. Her hair fanned out in wisps, and her clothes flapped in the barrier she was held in. Pure white light radiated off of every folicle and pore of her body.

_How can this be…what is she…who is this wretch…_

I had to admit that she was beautiful by all standards. Something about her had changed, more than the light. She looks sharper, clearer.

_More…there is no way to describe her…she…just is…_

Her eyes opened. The brown irises pierced through the skin. The shards that had broken off from her skin, rushed back to her. At the rate they flew, any other would have thought they would kill her, but at the last moment, the shards melded into a second skin. Her eyes closed, the light disappeared, and she fell from the sky like a bird hit with a stone.

The fox caught her in his arms, clutching her tightly to him and stared me down.

"What did you do to her!" He roared.

"I showed you her true nature. It appears you were right. She no longer is human."

"What is it you want of her?"

"She is ruining a few plans that I had finely made." His eyes shined with the wish to kill.

"You know, that look doesn't suit you." The girl trembled, her eyes fluttered. She whispered something, and he back.

"Master Aikia, what are you going to do? He will not give up the girl freely."

_Yes…what shall I do…should I kill the Kitsune…maybe let them roam a bit…then when they think they are free…kill him and capture her…no…to direct…what fun would there be in that…how to go about attaining what I want…_

Then an idea struck. A plan of cruel irony.

_Simply horrible...I love it..._

Without wasting time, I began to comprise my needed spells.


	36. The Irony of Illusions

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** Hmm, well, interesting chapter to say the least. Definitely eventful.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

Aharah Musici: No, and it isn't looking any brighter.

Velf : Thank you so much! The badder the bad guys, the better and more heroic the good guys will be.Creating likeable baddiesis fun. I'm glad to hear that ou think so highly of my baddies character development. (just between you and me, I kinda want the bad guys to have their way to.)

Rayne-chan: Bring on the glow sticks! I just can't wait to throw them in a pool of jello and watch it light up!

* * *

**Chapter 35 **

**The Irony of Illusions**

* * *

_Chihiro's P.O.V._

* * *

**"You're** a Kitsune. What happened?" I felt stupid and groggy, everything spun. My tongue felt weird and speaking was hard. Everything seemed to have slowed down almost completely. 

"No worries love." Was his answer. I could barely comprehend each syllable as it rolled into my ear.

Then everything seemed to rush at me, or time fast-forwarded, and I could think like normal.

"You can put me down now." I whispered. The fox hesitated.

"What ever he did, I'm all right. I can stand." He gently put me down, but didn't look away from Aikia.

"What's wrong?"

"He's doing something."

"What?" He shrugged. There was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

_Katsu's P.O.V._

* * *

**"What** are you doing?" I didn't get an answer. I don't see why I bothered asking. I know he's casting a spell of sorts. His lips and hands aren't moving, but I can tell by his eyes. They turn vacant, and hard. 

_What's he gonna to do 'em…not like they're worth wastin all your time and energy on…she's a weak…well was a weak human…Aikia is strong…and powerful…why doesn't he just kill her and get it over with…_

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

_**This **doesn't look so good…maybe we should run…but where to…I mean…not that I'm ignoring this guys valiancy…but Aikia can be deadly…and if he can take Haku…then he's got to be strong…well…Haku was sick…and human…but he's still strong…and…wait…since when did I call him Haku…it's so strange…I started calling Arelinita Rin too…before I know it…I'm going to start being call Sen again…or maybe Jin…_

I laughed at my stupid thoughts. Of all things, facing with possible death, I think about what I call people in my head.

"I hardly call this the time for laughter."

"Why not?" I smirked and laughed again. I looked at the cat that twitched his ears and looked at me, shocked at my behavior. Then my stomach rumbled and laughter erupted from my mouth like bubbly foam from a shaken pop.

"Will you shut up!" The fox turned angrily at me, and then his face lost its color as he looked past me. I looked past him and my laughter stopped.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, but running may be in order."

"Why?" I turned and saw something that was unseemly horrible.

A beast stood before us, like a huge dog. His blue fur was shaggy and covered in a thick gooey film; his legs were thick with muscle, teeth sharp and spoked out like deadly spikes. A crown of thick, yellow horns adorned his head. His eyes were a nasty red.

"The Creppler? That doesn't make any sense. I thought, you couldn't see it unless you had special sight. How can you?"

"I am a fox spirit. A Kitsune. None compares to the sight of a trickster except thehawk spirits."

"Do you know how we ended up in the forest?"

"Transportation spell?"

"Any ideas?" He nodded. I watched the crippler watch us, and then it crouched low, like a cat.

"I'm going to change."

"What!" My cheeks turned beat red.

_Change…what does he mean 'i'm going to change'…here…now…what…into clothes that might impress the crippler…I highly doubt that's going to help things…_

He smirked, his eyes glistened mischievously.

"Not like that, unless you want me to…"

"No!" I slapped him on the head. He grinned like an innocent little boy, and then became serious again.

"What I meant was, I'm going to change into a fox."

"But, what good will that do you? Wait, you can change into a fox?"

"Oh yah." He said like a complete, over confident, egomaniac, on a power trip.

"Well? If you're going to, do it now, or else I'm leaving you here, and saving my own sorry hide!" I growled. I bent down slowly and grabbed a rock, not knowing if that was just for stupid security or if it might come in handy.

"Be patient." He closed his eyes, and jumped into the air. The Creppler sprung to leap at him.

"I don't think so!" I whipped a hard rock at the beast. He barely flinched as it hit him in the side of the head, but it distracted him enough to prevent him from getting at the Fox.

The horrible truth about causing distractions though is…you become the one in danger… 

The Creppler leaped at me, and I had no choice but to run.

_Well…I suppose I could have stood there and let that monster crunch on my bones…yuk…_

I pumped my legs even faster as I heard trees snapping and crashing. A loud thunderous sound beated on the ground, causing me to loose my footing from time to time.

_Oh what I'd give for a cup of coffee…or an energy drink… No...three cups of coffee...maybe eight..._

I kept running, leaping over logs, roots, and what ever else was in my way. I dodged all of the trees, and ferns, mostly.

_Good news about seeing in the dark is…well…I can see in the dark…in the forest… where I'm running…_

I saw a small little bronze fire out of the corner of my eyes. I glanced, and beheld one of the more magnificent creatures ever to see in this world. A sleek, graceful, strong, golden/bronze, nine tailed fox leapt into the forest at my side.

"Now…what..." I didn't finish my sentence. I was thrown into the air, left breathless, as something rammed into my side.

_Ouch…can't…breath…ouch…why…I'm moving…owe…stop…moving…_

"St…op" I whispered. I fell onto something hard, and heard a thunderous roar of fury. Then a loud bark and snarl.

I gently opened my eyes, my eyes covered in spots.

"The desert?" I whispered, and to my shame, I felt something like drool fall off my lips. I tried to roll over on my back, but every slight tremble my body made, made my breath come shorter. A great shadow covered the sky, but I couldn't look up, so instead, I looked at the two figures far away, that stood in the middle of a sand dune.

_Aikia…but…he looks so strange…not cold…more…kind…a strong…someone who seems to have an honest business…or at least work it…he doesn't fit that name any more…his name…Aikia…its foreign…and the boy…who is he…gentle…rough around the edges…but so gentle…its like…like they're trapped in a shadow…its so dark…and shiny…why can't anyone see it…_

My vision blurred, and I felt more liquid drip out of my mouth.

_

* * *

_

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**"Aikia,** what are they doing?" I watched them, as they seemed to become terrified about nothing. 

"They're in an illusion."

I watched as they stood side by side.

"They look stupid."

"They are stupid." I shrugged my shoulders and plopped down in the sand.

_Boring…how could he find this interesting…they aren't doing anything…_

I watched.

"Whoa!" I jumped up as the guy turned into a glowing ball of light. The girl ditched and ran the other way.

"That would be the fox boy turning into his true form."

"Why is the girl running? Did he scare her?"

"A crippler is chasing her."

"But I don't see…oh."

_Well ain't that just stupid…this is so not fun…Aikia could have been a bit more interesting…I mean…all I see is a glowing fox…which does look kinda cool…but not unusual…and a running human…looks more like a sickening romance than a near death happening…_

Then she flew threw the air, only to hit something invisible, and land onto the fox's back, before slipping to the ground.

"But how did she?"

"An illusion is a materialized image that can trick the mind into thinking it is real. However, if the spirit, or human thinks he or she is dieing because of something caused by an illusion, than they will."

"How?"

"The mind is a powerful thing. No matter what creature, the mind can project amazing results."

"I still ain't gettin it."

"I still don't understand it." He corrected. I wrinkled up my nose distastefully.

"If you wish, I will have you begin your magical studies, starting with illusions. They are difficult to learn, but once understood, easy to conjure. Depending on the level of Illusion that you invoke."

"That sounds cool." I watched the girl. She shaking in the sand and looked right at us. Aikia's body tensed.

"Impossible." He whispered. A dark shadow filled the sky. I ignored it for a moment.

"Can she really see us?" She squinted even harder, before falling completely limp. A shock of red fell from her mouth.

"It seems I have underestimated the force within her. I don't know how she has changed, but I intend to find out. In the meant time, come. We have outstayed our welcome." A black fog surrounded us, but not completely before I looked up to see a large, deadly looking creature.

"What in Barba's name is that!" I said, vainly using the name of a wise man I once met. I memorized every part of the huge monster. It was thick and large, with a round belly. It wings were long and leathery. Its face was rectangular, and even the orange color was visible. Everything completely disappeared from sight.

I felt hard stone underneath my padded feet.

"That would be a mythical being. A type of dragon."

"But the dragons I know of are…"

"Long and without wings? In some territories, that's the only kind there are. In others, like the desert, it is common to come across any other type of dragon, but never both at one point."

"You mean, there are more kinds?" I curled and uncurled my tail, like a nervous habit.

"Yes. There are three main dragons, all sharing common similarities to the human retiles. A komodo dragon, a snake, and the other a combination. The one you saw was a pure breed, and looked almost exactly like the Komodo dragon.

"Aikia!" I cringed at the shriek. Aikia's eye twitched, but he smoothly walked through the hallways leading towards the throne room.

"Master Aikia,"

"I'll meet you in the study. When I am done, we will begin your studies." I sighed. A nodded. I disappeared into the shadows. He opened the doors, and walked in. Shutting them behind him.

_Hmm…he's going to be in there for a while…which means I have time to do what ever…_

I scamped through the halls, dodging the lethargic, dull servants, and stood before a portrait.

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

**"Tell**, me! What went through your pea brain mind as you did this! You could have killed them both in an instant, and rid me of that annoying human!" 

"You saw, she is no longer human, and as far as I can tell, she is on the verge of death as we speak." I said calmly. I looked at the room.

_It seems she's done some cleaning…last I saw…everything was ripped…torn…and broken…oh how decorative…she's even added black candles…and some swinging nut lights…_

"I don't care what she is! You could have destroyed her but you let that chance fall through your fingers!" She yelled. Shafts of light speed at me, and I quickly jumped into a flip, and landed unscathed onto the hard floor. I glanced at the shards that melted the wall behind me.

"Why not send shards after her, if it will make you feel better?"

"Because dearest, sweet, brother, it is your fault that they are even alive! It was your job to kill them! A simple, idiot-proof thing! And yet again, you manage to mess it up!" Her hair lifted around her, and her aura turned a black/red.

"Well then, since I obviously mess everything up, maybe you should do it yourself." I retorted, quite stupidly.

She glared at me, and like a grain of sand in whipped wind, I was hurled against the hard stone.

_She's gotten stronger…considerably so…but how can that be…if the boy is near death…than…Ahrima…I am going to kill you…with my own two hands…you witch…_

I gritted my teeth, and stood, ignoring the pain in my back and let my body repair the internal bleeding.

_She's been stealing my power…that…wretch…_

"You've always stolen what was mine! Always! Even when we were little! You even stole my best friend! And then…" I began ranting. What I said, I didn't know or care. Flashes of memories fell into me and I yelled even louder.

"Aikia! You know nothing!" She screamed.

"I know everything! You even stole my…"

"Silence!" She yelled frantically. My mouth was clamped shut.

_I have to say it…I have to…or else I will loose it all again…_

"You are mine now, and will always be." She stood close to me and I lashed out, but was then held back by her magic.

She whispered one little word into my ear.

* * *

Aikia's POV (still)

* * *

"Leave. You are a disgrace!" She yelled. She glanced at her mirror and cast a familiar spell of falling shards. 

I swept out of thereI recalled every dull boring detail I had told her, and lousy excuse I had made , but nothing out of the ordinary had occured.

I was weighted downwith a feeling of loss.

…_But that can't be right…I didn't loose anything…_


	37. Searching

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** I know, evil Authoress for being so late on her updates, but its really not my fault! Well, at least…I couldn't control it anyway, so, please forgive me! Tiss the season of love!

Happy Valentines Day!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Katsykat:_ It was good hearing from yah. I enjoyed all of your comments. Thank you very much!

_Jen:_ The only way to find out what happens next is to read!

_Aharah Musici:_ Confused? I'm sorry. Ask away and I'll try to clear up my fumbled mess.

_Chelsea :_ Thanx 4 the support!

_darkangeldt: _wow, I didn't know my story was that powerful. I'm glad that you think its so wonderful. It makes me smile:)

* * *

**Chapter 36 **

**Searching**

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**I sat** right in front of the guy as he seemed to sleep. 

"Hey you! Wake up!" He didn't so much as move.

"How can you just sleep like that? I mean your girlfriend, who's supposed to be human, but is like the little freaky nut light, is about to die, and what do you do? You sleep! Typical. And you're supposed to be the hero." I laid on my side and watched as a few green lights flickered and disappeared. My tail thumped the floor in agitation.

"Not that I'm worried or nothing. She's just a spirit wanna be, but you on the other hand is just actin like you're at a freaking party drinking little cups of sake. I mean, seriously. If she was my girl I would at least do something. Ahrima's probably sent somethin nasty after her. Who knows what. That witch is capable of almost anything. I've hardly been here and I've seen more spirits dead in three suns that I have in a year." The more I rambled, the more my hair prickled, and the more I just wanted to tear at someone. My preferable method would be usin this guy as a scratchin post.

"Tell…me…" My ears suddenly twitched and I sat up and looked at him.

"You, you actually talked?" I looked at his lip had new blood droplets forming.

"Tell…" He whispered so lightly, that if I hadn't had as gooda hearing as I do, I wouldn't a never heard a word.

"Well then. Its starts out with us, by us I mean Aikia and I, leavin on an order that Ahrima sent us on…"

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**"Where…"** I felt my breath come loosely, but seem to get stuck. My sight became clearer, but I still laid in the same spot the same way I had. 

_I couldn't have been out longer than a few moments…wait…where's Aikia…and that cat boy…_

"It's…an Illusion…the Creppler …and the jungle" I spat up a liquid as I coughed. I saw a bronze light shine. I closed my eyes and opened them. The Fox knealt down felt my forehead.

"Come one Dove. Snap out of it. It was just an Illusion." He looked ready to cry, and it was unnerving.

"Tears…don't suit you…" He touched my mouth and I saw his finger tips dripped in red paint.

_Paint…but where did he get it…I don't see any paint…_

"You were never hurt! It was just an Illusion! Don't you get it!" He yelled at me.

Get what…understand…what am I supposed to understand… 

"Beast." I smiled. He opened his mouth and made a loud sound that sent my mind crashing over itself.

_Oh no…what's happening…_

I felt as if I was tumbling over and over in the air.

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

**"Katsu,** we have business to finish." I looked at the cat sprawled out on the floor. What he had been saying to the lifeless spirit, only he knows, and only someone childish cares. 

"Which business, Master Aikia?"

"What do you think?" He looked blankly at me.

"The stupid spirit is dyeing. Unfortunately we have the task of saving him for Ahrima."

"Oh. So we're going back to his past."

"Only as far as his river was placed. Than we move to his present."

"His present? But he's here." I felt like hitting him in my irritable mood. Fortunate for him, I am well mastered in controlling my actions and not letting my feelings get in the way.

"The present location of his river. The worst case meaning I would have to removed it from its current location and place it to another in the human realm."

"Does that take a lot of power." I didn't bother answering. In truth, it would take more power than I can afford to expend.

The magic symbols waved in my mind and I locked them into place as we traveled yet once again to the filthy spirits past.

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**"Where** am I?" I looked at the place I fell. It was a vast desert with nothing. Clouds rolled by at an impossibly fast rate and all of the light was dull. A small box appeared and images flicked on it. 

"A T.V.? I haven't seen one of them in ages. But how did it get here?" I sat down and watched the blurry shapes form.

"It's me! And Fox, Aikia, and that cat boy. But how?" I looked on.

I wonder where the volume is… 

Curious, I pushed a button, and suddenly the TV seemed to enlarge and fly into me, transporting me to the movie it had been showing.

"What are you doing?" I stood by the cat boy. I heard his words. I looked over at me and Fox.

"How am I…seeing this?" I went to touch the cat boy, but my hand fell through him.

"Am I dead? But I can't be, can I?" I looked up sharply as I heard a strong laugh echo. It had been me laughing. I looked insane.

"I hardly call this a laughing matter."

"Why not?" I watched my self laugh with an even stronger force.

"Will you shut up?" Then the most curious thing began to happen. Both I and the Fox froze.

_This is so weird…it's like I'm watching everything happen…only I'm not really here…well I am…but I'm not…but…oh…hey…what's happening…_

"They're in an illusion."

"They look stupid."

"They are stupid."

The cat boy fell and sat down on his rump as he watched like a spectator.

I looked at Fox who had turned into a bright bronze light then taken the shape of a nine tailed fox.

"Woah!" I heard the cat boy cry out.

"That would be the fox boy turning into his true form."

"His true form…would that be like Haku turning into a dragon? Or would his true form be a river?" I shook my head, not expecting an answer.

"Why is the girl running? Did he scare her?"

"A crippler is chasing her."

"But I don't see…oh."

"Oh, what is oh?" I asked, but of course I received no reply.

_Stupid …stupid …stupid…they can't see you…let alone hear you…_

I watched as my body was flung into nothing, and landed onto the back of Fox, but I slid off with all of the jostling.

"But how did that…I mean…" I watched amazed.

"But how did she?" I looked gratefully at the cat boy.

"An illusion is a materialized image that can trick the mind into thinking it is real. However, if the spirit, or human thinks he or she is dieing because of something caused by an illusion, than they will."

"How?"

"The mind is a powerful thing. No matter what creature, the mind can project amazing results."

"I still ain't gettin it."

"I still don't understand it." I looked at Aikia strangly as he corrected the young boy.

"If you wish, I will have you begin your magical studies, starting with illusions. They are difficult to learn, but once understood, easy to conjure. Depending on the level of Illusion that you invoke."

_So this boy…is his apprentice…but…I thought…I suppose there have been odder set ups…but this seems a little out of the box…but it does explain a lot…_

"That sounds cool."

"Impossible." I looked over at Aikia and then followed his gaze to mine. I looked right at Aikia and the cat Boy.

"Can she really see us?" I looked at my body tremble and red drip out of my mouth.

"I'm…I was bleeding…"

"It seems I have underestimated the force within her. I don't know how she has changed, but I intend to find out. In the meant time, come. We have outstayed our welcome." A black fog seemed to wrapp around them and I stood back.

"What in Barba's name is that ?" Was the last thing I heard before they disappeared completely. A dark shadow covered the sun and I looked up to see what had caused it.

"Beast?" I gazed at the tremendous sized dragon, with huge eyes and long wings.

"Wow, you sure have been eating your vegetables." A glistening off the sun caught my eye and I looked up. Shards rained down. Long and deadly.

_It's like…a mirror broke and its raining parts of that broken mirror…it so odd…_

A large bellowing echoed through me, and to my horror I saw my worst nightmare come true.

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**"Woah.** This is amazim" I looked across the vast city expanse of earth yet once again. 

"Not really, though the humans have progressed in their technology."

"Teko-wata-gy?"

"Science. Its like magic, in similar ways, but not really."

"Huh?" I felt stupid as I asked all of the questions, and with Maters Aikia in a bad mood, it probably wasn't the best thing to be asking so much.

"Science. The discovery of what make life function. The study of cause and effect." I shook my head in wonder.

For stupid creatures…they're very complicated… 

Aikia traced the river that was Haku.

_I like his river…I think its neat…though I would never want to go swimming in it…I hate gettin' wet…I especially hate gettin' water in my ears…_

We watched time fast forward. The river was forced into a small area and a bridge was built over it, but the color dulled slowly and it became like a mucky lake. Time stopped moving so fast and I felt like upchukin.

"Back lash. It happens in time travel."

"So where…uh…when are we now?"

"We are at his present state."

"This? This is…gross!"

_It's so thick and muddy…you can't even see five feet in it…they may be good with tekogy and science…but they ruin everythin'…what is wrong with these humans…_

"So now what?"

"I have to move it."

"But…"

"The water will grow completely stale. As it is, there are hardly any plants growing in there, and all water creatures are dieing, which is sending more spirits to a premature visit into Kamikakushi. This could cause a larger scaled imbalance than we need at the moment."

"So your sayin, he dies, so do a couple thousand others?" He nodded lightly.

"So where ya movin it to?"

"To the human place called Iceland."

"Iceland? Is it covered in ice or something?"

"Watch." I felt my skin prickle at the large concentration of gathered powers that Aikia was drawing in.

_There's something wrong…he has to use the power from other stuff…but…why…he's strong enough to do it if he wanted to on his own…_

I watched as beads of water rolled down his forhead. He stood stiffly and raised his hands, chanting some crazy nonsense. Humans in the nearby area began to weaken and fall to the ground. Lights blacked out, and clouds covered the sky. Tree colors began to change rapidly and the wind died down completely.

Everythin looks like it's diein…all…just to save this dude… 

I watched as Master Aikia seemed to change his spell intirely. The water instantly cleared like it was before and I blacked out.


	38. Gambling With Fate

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** One thing I would like to say before we continue. I do NOT in any form, accept flames. They are hurtful, degrading, and pointless. You know who you are. Being the generous person I am, the only course of action I took up was to delete your last few 'comments' on a couple of my stories. Next time I will inform the site administrators.

I love to hear comments, and advice about what I write; even the hard to bite truths about some of my flaws because they better me as a writer. However, saying nastythings about how much you hate what I've written is no way in any form appropriate, or considerate.

Now…lets move on.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Katsy Kat:_ Well, I can't say this chapter won't get a little crazy as well. Any questions, I'm your answer woman. So feel free to ask, well...at least I'll answer all the questionsI know or can, unless I don't know then I'll make up something,or if it will ruin part of the story.

But yes, my story is slowly coming to its climax and winding down. Sad really, but all good things must come to an end at some point, ne?

_Aharah Musici: _Is that a good reaction?

_Shitza:_ Actually, Iceland is quite grassy and rocky in places,and stays at an average of 50 Degrees, (maybe more? Something like that.)During the summer. But being as my knowledge of iceland is only so vast, I don't know much beyond what I wrote.

On the road again...Just can't wait to get on the road again...

lol. Completely understandable. No need to appologize. And, no prob. I love to review stories I read and like.

_Chelsea: _If length is what you want, my next few chapters should leave you quite pleased. Thanx 4 the review!

_Velf:_ I'm so glad that you're not confused. I worry sometimes that I over or under explain things and loose my readers completely. Though, I will try to wrap things up without too many life threatening questions. But I must admit that they are kinda fun to have hanging over people's minds...

Yes...life is like a road with many roads. There are many to choose from, many dead ends, and very many twists, but you can't help enjoying the scenery while you're on the way...well unles you find yourself on the path leading to a primal camp of hungry canibals. LOL.

And Thanx. :) your reviews are an enlightning spring that refresh me in my time of thirst. (sorry, couldn't help but go metaphorical) :)

* * *

**Chapter 37 **

**Gambling With Fate **

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**I sat** up quickly, my body feeling loose like a weightless string that's been disconnected. My head spun a thousand circles and my breath came in short gasps. I felt something on my shoulders but didn't think about it. 

"You shouldn't move like that."

_Who…who…I can't think…I can't…_

I tried to move, but everything seemed heavy and like lead.

"I wouldn't do that either Dove. You might hurt yourself even more." My tongue felt dry, my throat sore, and my eyes seemed to be sewed shut. I was slowly lifted down in a laying position.

"Beast." I whispered. A cool hand touched my fore head, but I shook it away.

"No. I want to know…where is beast?" Fighting against everything in my body, I sat up and opened my eyes. My skin was slick and wet. But what my hands touched when I leaned forward to catch my breath, was something that was definitely not ground.

I touched the brown earthen scales and it felt warm. A breeze tangled my hair. I looked at my hazy surroundings, feeling nauseated at the constant motion.

_I'm…Beast is…but it's…a huge Dragon…how…its so wonderful…just everything…but…its too much to grasp…_

"We're just fine Dove."

"Where?"

"Would you believe we're riding a dragon? The very one you traveled with." The fox's words were smooth, but a worried undertone was carried in it.

"What's wrong?" My voice cracked from exhaustion.

"Nothing at all. Everything is as bright as the sun above. You should have seen this dragon here though, he startled Aikia…"

"You're rambling."

_Something's wrong…why won't he tell me…my body hurts so badly…all I want to do is rest…_

"No." My anger got the better of me and I glared at him over my shoulder. I went to hit him as I turned. He grabbed my arm as I nearly lost my balance and rolled off.

"Dove, before you go flying off I suggest you get a pair of wings." I was startled.

_That's the first time I've seen him angry...wel...there was Aikia..but...it was different...not..like this…I know something is wrong...and he's hiding it form me..._

"Tell me what's wrong." I demanded. His eyes softened and he let my arm drop, making sure I had some sort of balance. He mumbled something as he looked away.

"Fox, I demand you tell me, or I will fly off, wings or no."His eyes snapped to mine and he looked sorrowful. It hurt to see him like this. He swallowed as if his mouth were dry.

"You are dieing. Both you and the Dragon. Both of you are dieing. That is what is wrong." I had to blink a few times before my thick skull could comprehend a word he had just said.

"Was it those shards? Are they the ones that hurt Beast?" Fox looked at me in surprise and shook his head solomly.

"He sent you into a healing comatose like state. A few moments later Aikia sent a storm of glass shards like a broken mirror. Beast knocked away any that went for us, but too many cut him. Then they melted away and so did his gnashes. But he's weaker. I can feel it. With every pulse and beating of his wings, he gets more tired and it's unnatural."

"But, if I was healing, why am I dieing?"

"Magic can only heal the inside of a body so much my little Dove-let."

_So what I saw…wasn't just a dream…oh…how I wish it was…why can't there be a happily ever after without so much pain…Kamikakushi…and the human world are both so much alike…its scary…when I first came here…it was like a fairy tale…a scary one…but so many things happened…and everything became real…I just…I want it all to end…I want Kohaku…and every one else to be safe…I don't want anyone to die…why…why does it have to be like this…it hurts so much…_

"Where…where are we going?" I choked out as tears covered my face. The Fox wrapped me in a hug, but unlike his touch before, this one had not foul play involved. It was just a hug from a friend to give comfort.

"I don't quite know Dove, but where ever it is, I'm sure it will be safe. Your Dragon friend wouldn't let any harm come to you."

_I can't fight it any more…I'm so sore…so tired…_

My eyes drooped and my body seemed to wilt like a flower. I felt disconnected from everything and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**I breathed** deeply, only to choke, and choke, and choke. 

_Air…I need air…where am I…I can't…I can't breath…_

I opened my eyes and could only see dark hazy blue.

_Water…oh no…I can't swim…please…someone…I…I can't breath…_

I struggled against the force of the rivers beating heart.

_Which way is up…I'm…I'm really going to die…_

I felt something around my waist jerk the last force of air in me and sadly watched the essential key of life float away. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt sharp air hit my face.

_Air…I can feel…_

I tried to breath, but could only cough and choke until at last a fist, powerfully bit into my stomach, causing me to choke and eventually hurl every last drop of water from my stomach.

I shamefully shook and trembled. Scared, confused, alive, weak, sick and breathing.

"Stupid. Can't even swim." I looked slowly up at Master Aikia. A flicker moved past his eyes, but not before I caught it.

_He was…he was actually…but…I must have just imagined it…lack of oxygen does tha'…I mean…he's cold…I ain't seen him feel nothin'…let alone…worry…_

I glanced at his soaking clothes. Unexpectedly they dried in an instant, and I too found myself as dry as if I had been sittin in the sun for a whole day.

Feeling shaky I stood up and looked at our surroundings. A long plane of uneven and strange, spiky, grass stood out. Behind me was a wide and deep river. In the distance were tall mountains. I looked up at the sun and blue sky. The small breeze felt cool to the touch. It was nice, in its baren ways.

"Where are we?"

"We are on the continent Iceland in the human realm."

"What happened? It looked like everything was dieing or somethin'." My nose twitched as I smelled his fowl mood turn sour.

"I had to completely rearrange a few elements."

_He's obviously avoidin the question…there's something he don't want to tell me…_

"I don't get it."

"A large lake was there long before his but had dried up. There's a toxin in the ground that caused the previous to dry and stagnate. That's why they moved his river there, to fill up the empty space. In order to move him, I had to heal his water completely and switch his lake in exchange for another's place in life."

"I'm confuzzled."

"Confused."

"Sorry." I wanted to stop asking questions. His manner was cool, and aggravated. His sentences though extended and detailed, were clipped in tone.

"Cause and Effect. Every aspect of life has a cause and effect. He was supposed to die so another body of water could be reborn. It's the will of this earth. It and Kamikakushi are connected. I think it knew if it killed the boy, both would have been saved, until Ahrima found a more powerful spirit and used it. Then that spirit would have died and another would have been reborn in its stead. All to protect the worlds."

"But how can a big ball o' dirt think?"

"It's living."

_Okay…that is just…too weird…but…wait a minute…most spirits go to Kamiakakushi when their element is dead…so…_

"That Haku came to Kamikakushi, but his river didn't fully disappear."

"Not all spirits must loose their element to gain a livable form in Kakmikakushi. In his case his river was lost and changed, thus changing him as a being. It's quite amazing how much of his true essence he kept through the transferel."

"So, no one dies?"

"Yes, spirits do die, but Kamikakushi is not the after life. It is another world of a different dimension. Think of it as transferring to a new world. They never actually die. Some go through a coma. Their whole body has to stop in order to make it to Kamikakushi."

"Oh. So spirits just sorta stop? Okay, so then why are they all in Kamikakushi? Why not in the human place?"

"To create balance."

"Why?"

"To create a balance between the two dimensions. The two worlds are connected and if one becomes imbalanced so does the other. I would teach you more thoroughly in this field, ubfortunately I do not have all of the information required for that."

_Oh my head…this is so hard…I mean seriously…how the heck does he remember all of this stuff…okay...maybe if I jus say what I know first an' make surethat is right..._

"So, when some spirits are disconnected from their element or whatever, they go into a coma and have to go to Kamikakushi, so, what about the others?"

"They crossed at the beginning of Kamikakushi's creation."

"And the humans?"

"There are certain places in which both worlds are aligned. They create a portal of sorts, but under certain conditions can they be crossed. Many times the human goes into a coma before crossing. Quite complex. In order to teach you properly, I would need all of my material and notes present."

"Okay, so back to Haku. He is taking the birth place of another being?"

"Yes."

"Is this river his?"

"No. The Boy's river will be created in a few hours time. It will be created by a quake. The body of water that should be created will fade and condense into the Boy's former place."

"Why a quake?"

"I am not so well versed in the makings of the bodies of water, quakes and their relations. Especially those of the human realm."

"Haku will live and the other being will go to Kamikakushi as its pond dies?"

"The other being may very well go to Kamikakushi even as it is being born."

"Why"

"Because its destined place to live in, is being changed completely. It shouldn't affect that spirit much, being as it has yet to retain memories to loose, nor has it had a place to loose."

_So…what we're really doing…is making a muck of destiny…and gambling with fate…assuming we'll get the best cards…or at least a winning hand…_

"This is a lot."

"It is important."

"Why?" He didn't bother to answer. Instead the ground faded, and I found myself looking past Aikia and at Haku.

"He doesn't look any better."

"He will. He is about to be reborn, so to speak."


	39. The real You, The new Me

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** Here at long last is your chapter! Yay!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Shitza: _Hmm...guess you will have to find out.

_chelsea:_ Will they live...such a delicate question...maybe...

_MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR:_ I'm delighted to hear you like it!

_KatsyKat: _I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying it so much.

_dreamer: _Hmm...I like cookies.

_Velf:_ Sorry about the confusion. The effect on Haku has yet to be fully decided, but it should be coming up in no time.

Yes, flames are awful, but every one gets them every here and then. Nothing to be done but ignore them. Thanx for your support!

_Aharah Musici: _Its wonderful hearing from you again! Yes, its weird, a lot of it is weird. I certainly wouldn't want to just read it starting in the middle.

_Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! _

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**The real You, **

**the New me**

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**"Chihiro."**

"Kohaku." My lip trembled at the sweet serande of his voice.

_My dream…I'm dreaming again…I wish…I wish I could hold him…_

"Chihiro, you're not dressed. Are you okay?" I jumped at Rin's voice.

"Oh Rin."

_It's been so long since I've seen her…I miss her so much…I wish…I wish so much…that everything would be right…_

I couldn't help the trembling sobs that escaped, or the stead rainfall down my cheeks. My knees weakend and she caught me before my knees hit the hard wood and held me, caressing my hair gently.

"Oh Chihiro. My sweet sister."

"Rin, it's so hard. I don't feel like I can go on. But I have to, I know that, but…"

"Chihiro. It's all right."

"But Rin, I…" She cupped my head between her hands and stared me right in the eyes.

"Chihiro. Even the strongest of all spirits fall, but it takes true courage to get up. Can you get up? Will you?"

"I don't know if I can Rin. I don't feel strong. I don't feel courageous. I'm just a simple person. I have no magic, or anything."

"Where is that little girl I knew so much?"

"I've grown up."

"And you've lost your self." She held me close as she rocked me back and forth.

"Remember when you were a little girl and you first came here? You worked so hard. You didn't complain out loud but you were a spit fireing dragon if I ever saw one. You held many captive, and amazed. Everyone wondered 'How does she keep going? She's just a human, she should be too weak to do all of this.' Even though you were a weak human, you were stronger than even the great Yubaaba. You conquered all obstacles. Why?"

"Well I had to save my parents and…"

"No. You didn't, and yet you chose to. Think about why you chose to. Why you went through all of that."

"Rin, I don't understand, I…"

"Shhh. I have to leave. But I want you to stay here and think about what I said, okay Chihiro?"

"Rin, I…" She pulled me onto my feet and held my hands at arms length.

"Remember Chihiro. That's all you have to do. Kohaku may be dead, but you still have friends who both care about you here." She let my hands drop and I watched her silently leave.

_But I…still don't understand…what is the answer…what is the question…I am so confused…I feel so lost…_

"Chihiro." I felt him whisper my name. I opened the doors and stepped out into the warm night.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." I whispered and his name was carried off into the wind. A gently rain began to pour down. I waited with a calm I thought beyond my position.

"Chihiro."

"Kohaku."

_There's something different about him…he's changed a little…he feels different…but the same…_

"Chihiro, you're bleeding." I looked down at my body and looked to see blood covering my body. I looked up startled and met his frantic gaze. I felt a tear fall and slowly worked up some courage.

"I am dieing."

"What? Chihiro, no it can't…"

"It was an Illusion and I realized it too late. Beast, a dragon companion of mine is dieing as well. I don't know where we're going."

"No, Chihiro…" He seemed to glow a different light. I looked at him more carefully, both heart and soul and saw something new.

"You yourself have changed."

"But Chihiro…"

_I can feel him…every pulse…every beat…he is the same…but new…it's like…he doesn't fit who he was…his name doesn't fit anymore…_

"You aren't Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi anymore, are you."

"My river was dieing, so it was moved." Tears fell down both of our faces.

"Where are you? I promised I would find you." I whispered.

"Chihiro, you have to give up, maybe there is a chance that you will..."

"No!" I screamed. He seemed torn and startled. His eyes were more dull and it cracked my heart.

"No. I will find you, and I will save you…and if…and if I die, it will be only when I know you are free." I choked out. My throat closed. My heart refused to slow down. Slowly, a smile crept across his face. A sweet, sad, innocent smile and he stepped within inches of me. I smiled a watery smile of my own. He bent down and I could feel his breath against my ear.

"Follow the rain." He reluctantly stood up. He moved his hand to caress my face, only to have it disappear into nothing. His smile drooped even more.

"I love you." I whispered. His image began to fade.

"Wait!" I cried out but he had disappeared completely. I slid down to my knees, and slowly laid right there on the balcony, listening to the sweet patterns of the rain, as it beat out

"I love you, Chihiro." My special rain storm.

* * *

**End of Dream Sequence**

* * *

_Aikia's P.O.V._

* * *

**I sat** there twiddling. I watched the dude. For hours and nothing different happened. Slowly, a few more beams faded. I rolled over on my back and looked at him upside down again for the thousandth time. I thumped my tail on the floor in boredom. 

"Come one already! If anything, you look more like death warmed over than a new green leaf. Sheesh." I sat on my rump and watched diligently for all of five seconds before. I looked up at his face and I saw something fall down and splash against the floor.

"Hey! Hey, hey! Be a man! No crying! Seriously, even if you are separated from yer mate and you're trapped in shackles and…woah. What's happening now?" I sniffed the drop as it glowed a shiny color.

"I smell magic." I looked at the tear as it spread itself into a puddle and I could see something strange in it.

"Hey! It's that girl! Hey, what's with her being in your tear, I mean seriously. Yo! Don't leave me hangin, I'm talking to you!"

"Chihiro, you're bleeding." I looked down at the image.

_She's…really in it bad…how can she even be standing…there's blood all over her…but…I don't get it…She only got flung against…but it looks almost as if…the wounds happened on the outside…_

"I'm dieing."

"What! Well, I guess I kinda expected it." My tail flicked and my ear swiveled as I focused in on what they was sayin.

"You aren't Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi anymore, are you."

_Okay…if that isn't one of the weirder sayings I've heard between lovers…Who is she to be telling him who he is…and who he isn't…but what if he isn't who he is…or…awe heck…I give up…_

"My river was dieing, so it was moved."

_How does he know that…I mean…ain't he like half dead…_

"Where are you? I promised I would find you."

"Chihiro, you have to give up, maybe there is a chance that you will..."

"No!" I jumped. I felt the hairs on my neck and tail prickle uncomfortably.

"No. I will find you, and I will save you…and if…and if I die, it will be only when I know you are free." Then he whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Come on! What did you say to the chick! I want to know!"

The image began to fade and the last thing saw washer lips move as she screamed the three most disgusting, vile, and stupid words I ever heard.

"I love you!" The tear turned black and I moved back. I looked at the guy and another drop rolled down his cheek.

"Oh no, not another. Where's a hankie when you need one."

"I love you." His lips cracked and bleed. The tear dropped on the floor, but unlike the other one, it splashed into a thousand droplets.

"The only part I'm understanding is that you both arestupid. What is love anyway? I mean really, it's not like you can turn it into gold to buy yerself a descent spread and food." I sat and watched him a little bit longer.

_You know…I don't think that girl is human…I really don't…I don't know what she is…but it ain't normal…Considering she's about to die…yet she thinks she can save him…_

"Psh. As if. That would mean getting past both Aikia and Ahrima. It's impossible." I jumped as the last beam disappeared, leaving the room dim even to my eyesight.

"Uh oh. This can't be good. Hey you! Buddy! Are you dead yet? Or are you just playin me?"

_You know…I'm really fed up with this silent treatment…_

I leapt up and grabbed the chains that hung from the ceiling. With the great flexability that was given to me as a cat spirit, I loward myself and looked right into the guys eyes.

"Wah!" I yelped and fell down hard.

_Any more freaky…and I think I would have died…of a heart attack…_

I grabbed my chest and tried to breath.

"What, not only do you give me the silent treatment, you freak me out to! I mean, you just suddenly decide to pop those gogglers of your open! Next time I think your dead, I'm leavin ya, until I am for sure you've kicked the bucket. You're not even listening to me!" I growled as he looked past me, then as if things weren't freaky enough, something else happened.

_Uh oh…I think I better get outta here…and someplace away from him…_

A white light rested on his skin, and hit the crystals, causing some to fall and shatter.

"Uh, hey listen. I gotta go. See ya!" I ran out of there as fast as I could and didn't look back.

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**"It** is time for you to awaken." I felt myself slowly rise, as if I were in water, and was floating to the surface. The first thing to greet me was a woman of unsurmountable beauty, and I couldn't help staring. 

"Who are you?"

"Here, drink. I will explain." She helped me sit up and she handed me a silver chalice. I looked at the detailed designs of feathers and ivy that wrapped around it before I drank

_It's so sweet…like fresh fruit…or candy…no…lighter…like…nothing I've ever tasted before…_

"I see you like what you drink."

"Very much so, thank you." I stared at her.

Her perfect peach lips turned upwards in a demure smiled. Her eyes were a kind soft blue. Her cheek bones were perfectly set high, and her face was a perfect oval. Her skin was a pale bronze and her hair was one continuose flowing black beauty. Her gown was a twinkling silver that hung on her every curve, but managed to be perfectly discreet. Sweeping wings protruded from the curves of her shoulder blades and blissful white feathers fell every now and then.

"You have wings." I stated stupidly.

"Yes, I do. As do all of my race."

"Your…race?"

"You shall see intime." I looked at the white room with columns and silk draperies. I wanted to get up and look around, but found one thing hindering me.

"My clothes?" I blushed deeply as I held the blankets close to me.

"I'm afraid that I've thrown them. However I had a wardrobe made just for you upon your awakening. I hope that is all right with you." I pinched my arm, hard, only to let out a little yelp.

"What did you do that for?" She walked over and I watched in amazement as a lone feather dropped on my arm where I pinched myself. All remaining pain instantly died away.

"So I'm not dreaming, this is really real."

"No, you are not dreaming." She pushed back a few locks of ears and I gasped.

"You're ears are pointed too?" She blushed.

"I hope my appearance doesn't offend you." She quickly tucked them under her hair, as she stood up and looked away. I shook my head.

"What are you? At first I thought you were and angel, but, then your ears are pointed, so that would make you an elf, but…"

_My head is spinning…nothing makes any sense…nothing has since I began this journey…just take it in stride Chihiro…you may not get another chance to find anything as wonderfully strange as what you're experiencing now…_

"I know of elves, but what is an Angel?" She whispered, I could feel her excitement as she asked, but she kept her back to me.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no, why?"

"Its just that you won't face me. It's kind of strange talking to someone who's back is to you." She shyly turned.

"So then my appearance does not offend you?"

"No. You are positively beautiful." She smiled and then it faded.

"You will think differently when you see my sisters. They are much more prettier than I."

_Its so sad…she doesn't have a clue as to what she really looks like…if only there was someone who could show her…_

"An elf is a mythological being in the Human world. Elves are like humans, but have pointed ears, are graceful, and much more beautiful than what any human could amount to. In a way, they are perfection in sight. An Angel is a beautiful winged ethereal being said to watch over and guide people. In some religions, they are gods, others they are God's messengers."

"The being you call an elf lives a far distance from my race. They live in a magical forest that is both old and enchanted. I suppose you would call my race 'Angels' though we are neither messengers of God nor are we God. We are just another race that inhabits this realm."

"So what are you called?"

"Arielis"

"Ariel-ees?" I said trying to pronounce it right. She nodded.

"I am an Ariela, because I am a girl. A boy would be an Arielo."

"Okay."

"My name is Seleena." _She has a pretty name…_

"My name is Chihiro." She leaned in close to me and looked straight into my eyes.

"Ah. I understand. You have not yet found your new self." _What does she mean…'You have not found yournew self'…If I'm not the really me…than who is…what she said made no sense…_

"What?" She smiled and shook her head.

"I'll help you dress, then I can take you to see your friends."

"But…"

"Do not worry, you are healed physically. It's amazingreally. You were at deaths door when you came to us. If it weren't for that dragon and its knowledge of us, I don't see how you would have possibly made it. That young kitsune boy was helpful in your diagnosis too, so it made it that much easier."

"I am? What about Beast?Where is Fox? Oh and this dressing thing, I think I can handle it on my own, not that I'm ungrateful, but I find it kind of embarrassing. And another thing, how did I get here? You said Beast flew but…"

"Hush! You have too many things to say, and give me little to no time to explain it all in." I blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"You did not do any wrong, so do not apologize." I nodded.

_She's a sweet person…I hope…I hope we can get to be friends…_

She placed her palm against the wall, and a blue symbol lit up brightly before disappearing completely. Then that wall disappeared almost completely, leaving a large closet.

"How did…that didn't…it isn't…" My jaw was a thousand feet and still falling as I pointed in amazement. She giggled.

"It is technology. Though similar to magic. Humans have technology, do they not?"

"Yah, but no where nearly as advanced as this."

"Hmm. It is possibly for the better. Ah. This will do perfectly." She pulled out a pair of silk slippers, purple silk pants with a light blue waist band, and a shirt that flowed to the stomach and was made of clear material on the sleeves. She picked out my undergarments too, but I drew the line at jewelry.

"I am not royalty, I am just simply me." She smiled in confusion, but accepted my reasoning none the less. When I was fully dressed, she parked me in front of the mirror and I had to look long and hard to find myself.

"You are very pretty." She giggled.

"It's just not me. I like it, but it's not me." She frowned a little.

"Do these clothes not please you?" I felt the smoothness of them caress my skin as I shifted. The only skin that showed was my arms, my back where on any Arielis' wings would be, and my neckline on up.

"They are very flattering, but I am not this great person you dressed me up to be."

"You know, you could be if you allowed yourself to be."

"I can't be what I'm not."

"You and I have much in common. Please, just for your stay then." I couldn't help but smile into her hopeful face.

"Well, okay. Since you put all of that work into having them made for me."

"Come then! We must hurry!"

"Hurry for what?" You will see." We walked through a grand hallway with tapatstries and silks, solver and gold, among many other treasures. Each time I stopped though, she urged me forward until we came to a dead end.

"Now what?"

"Watch." She placed her hand on the wall and it disappeared leaving me a view of ivy and roses climbing a large trellis. I followed her out and across a large balcony until we stepped onto a round disk that instantly loward.

"Wow, this is odd."

"Humans have a similar creation, no?"

"I guess you could compare it to an elevator, only this doesn't have walls or cables pushing and pulling or…" I looked past her as the disk stopped. My sentence was left trailing and I was greeted with a happy sight. One with such blistering joy that my eyes instantly filled with tears.

"It, can it really be…" I choked on my tears.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **What? What did she see? What unearhtly horror or divine beauty did she see to bring forth such emotions? Hmm...I guess you'll have to wait a week. :) 


	40. Lost World

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** For the sake of livening up this story, I shall add a time appearance of the POV of a different character. A ONE-time appearance. Keep this in mind.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Shitza:_ Last chapter was a definate tease. I am a coy one.:)

_Velf: _She is, I hope to bring out more of the reasons behind her world-weary (stupendouse way of putting it) ways.

_Chelsea: _Teasers are soo much fun! I should have mroe Cliff hangers!As for the end of this...hmmm...haven't the slightest clue. Once I think I'm almost finished, I start on something else.

_Aharah Musici: _Hmmm...what you know could be wrong...

_KatsyKat: _I'm glad you liked my take on them. It took a dream and three showers to come up with that idea. (Hey, what ever inspires you know!) Yes, Haku's freedom would be a wonderous event. Thanx for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**The Lost World **

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**"Sen!"**

"Chihiro!"

"_Chi." _

I couldn't help but stand frozen. Tentatively I stepped forward, my vision immensely blurred.

"Can it be? Is it really?" My throat was like a drainpipe clogged with gum, because I couldn't even breathe.

Rin came and hugged me fiercely. I clutched on to her, not wanting to let go. She kissed me on the cheek and stood back a foot or two. I didn't want her to move so far away.

"Hey there. Miss us?" I felt Enuresis punch my shoulder in a Tomboy fashion that I knew her so well by. I took her by complete surprise as I hugged her tightly.

"Okay, you can let go of me, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." She said. Sentimental moment over. Then I turned to Vai and hugged him around the neck too.

"_I missed you." _

"_We all miss you. I glad you safe." _

I stepped back to examine every last one of them. Rin stilled looked as fired up as ever. Her clothes were the same ones we first started out in our journey. Her hair was still braided into a high ponytail, her sword was at her waist and she looked only slightly malnourished, if not tired.

Vai was wearing a completely new ensemble of clothes. A pair of loose pants that tied at the ankles, and a tank top that tied at the side with a long sleeved shirt underneath. His striking white hair was shorter than last time I saw, but just as tangled as jungle vines. He looked fine; except for his skin has a tinge of green to it as well asw the normal blue.

Enuresis probably looked the best of all three for ware. Her hair was loosely swept into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She wore a strange outfit of soft white pants and a loose white tank top tied at the waist by a sash; reminding me of the clothes that Seleena wore, only in a more male fashion.

"But, how?" My voice shook and I felt more tears threatening to tumble over.

"Long story short, we got lost, talked to the right people, who talked to the right people, and got put into the right place." Enuresis said plainly. Rin elbowed her in the ribs.

"And what about Beast and Fox? Where are they?" I turned to Seleena. She smiled.

"TheKitsune is doing quite well. He will be grateful to see you."

"And beast?" Her smiled waned a little and her eyes were full of sympathy.

"Come. You shall see." My gut twisted and I looked over my shoulder. Enuresis avoided my gaze, Vai cocked his head in a confused knowing manner, and Rin nodded. I tread closely behind Seleena's feet and was followed by my friends. We flew up many disks and walked many halls and through many walls until we stopped at one door. It had a tree decorated elaborately in front of it. Seleena pressed a leaf, and the door slid open.

"You may walk in first." I nodded and took slow steps to the middle of the room, where a glass-cased bed was, along with many wires streaming in and out of it. I pressed my nose against the glass and watched as Beast's small Komodo like body fought for life.

"We are doing all we can. It is strange, his illness. It takes all of his energy and magic. It's a miracle he was able to carry you and the Fox this far. He is a dear friend of our city. It will be a great loss loosing him."

"You mean, he's really going to die?"

"Unless this illness can be stopped, there is no other way. We can detect nothing wrong."

"The shards. There were shards, are you sure…"

"We couldn't find any. Not even with our advanced technology." I felt my body sway, and was fast held up by a pair of arms.

"Come one Chihiro! Don't black out girl!" Enuresis said loudly. She touched my forehead as Rin held me. I heard a soft whispery musical sound in the room. I began to feel more life in me and slowly rose.

'_Thank you Vai'. _

'_You learn mind talk well.'_

'_I had a good friend to teach me'_ He blushed, pleased with himself.

"Princess Seleena, I…" I looked up to see another being like Seleena, a man with wings. His loose shirt and tight pants, both held at his waist by a soft blue with a green sash. His eyes and hair both a dark chocolate. An earring swayed from his left lobe. He bowed low to Seleena.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to intrude, but The Queen and King wish the presence of you and your guests." Seleena sighed and nodded.

"Very well. Tell them we are on our way." He stood up and backed away, before taking leave. Seleena turned to us a smiled.

"We must go. Mother is not very patient." I was the last one out, and looked back.

_If I leave…when I come back…will you still be okay…or is this the last…I'm going to see you…my beautiful Beast…_

"Chihiro." Rin held my wrist and I gave her a fake smile as I followed. We walked town many hallways and across many bridges. I looked down at a few of the court yards we passed above to find many men, woman, and children training either in combat, watering gardens, or walking gracefully across other bridges or open halls. Vai however did not find the view fascinating. I put a hand on his shoulder, but he remained nervous.

'_What's so bad about them?' _

'_They high… In water, one can swim high…but no fall painfully…here…above water…one can…'_

'_I don't think you'll fall…and if you do…I'm sure someone will catch you…I haven't seen a single person without wings…besides us…' _He shook his head and no amount of convincing was going to get him to calm down any.

Every Arielis we passed by said a greeting of some sort as they bowed to Seleena. She would nod and say something politely back. As we would pass, they would stop and look at the rest of us curiously.

Finally, we came to two large marble doors with flowering ivy spread all over nearby columns the and door edge.

_How can they open those doors…they must weigh at least a ton…_

Two Arielis'ins stood guard of the door, each holding a sword and a shield.

"Princess Seleena." The bowed only so far. She curtsied without flaw.

"The presence of my guests and I are requested in the Royal court. I ask that you let us in."

"As you wish." They both stood up. With their backs turned to us, they raised their swords above their heads and stood, chanting in unison.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Looks like they're talking to the doors."

"I know that."

"Than why did you ask?"

"You know, you are really looking for a pounding."

"Rin! Enuresis!" I hissed, they glared at each other for a moment then mellowed out. I turned my attention back just in time to see them swing their swords down, and the marble disintegrate into thousands of shiny dust particles.

"How did they do that!"? Enuresis looked in amazement. I shook my head in just as much awe.

Each guard stood back. Seleena began to walk forwards and we followed.

_This place is huge…and beautiful…flowers…plants…marble…water fountains and pools…its like a paradise…_

Vai seemed comforted by the sight of water. Enuresis seemed awed. Rin just shook her head in wonder.

"Oh my goodness." I gasped. Seleena left our sides and walked up to the thrones where she kissed two beautiful creatures on the cheek. The woman held herself straight and seemed to have a proud and knowledgeable air about her. Her flaxen gold hair was swept back into a Grecian style, her skin was a flawless honey cream, her eyes a sharp blue, her cheekbones high, and her face held an aristocratic nose. A circlet of silver gently swept across her forehead. She was adorned in a flawless and flowing white dress that paled in contrast to her wings.

The man was a symbol of strength. He held a commanding and strongly gentle impression. He had large muscles and ivory skin. His jet-black hair was detained at the nape of his neck. His face was very pleasing to the eye, with his soft green eyes, a seemingly perfect nose, and a smile that seemed to grace his mouth under all circumstances. Every movement he seemed to make was graceful. He wore robes of a pure white, and they too paled to his majestic wings. However, one thing that made him different to his queen was his pointed ears that were hardly noticeable, except for the light that would catch the reflective precious metal of his circlet and drew attention to them. It was obvious as to whose looks Seleena was endowed with.

"Mother, Father. How pleasing it is to see you."

"Chihiro." Rin hissed.

"What? Oh." Following example, I bowed to the king and queen.

"Please, stand. You are our guests." I did as such upon hearing a strong bass voice.

"Welcome to our world among worlds. I am Queen Aleessandra."

"And I am King Alastar."

_Oh dear…what to do now…I've never been in front of Royalty before…should I be forward…and say my name…or curtsy…or bow first…_

"We are pleased to make your acquaintance your majesties. I am Rin, Head Mistress of the Bath House. My companions here are Enuresis, Assistant Mechanic of the Bath House; Chihiro the Head Worker of the Bathhouse; and Vai of the Water Realm."

"As we said, we welcome you. Your travels must have been long and hard. Please, won't you stay here for a while?"

"Though your offer is tempting, we are on a mission of dire emergency and would request immediate departure from your realm, with all due respect."

_Wow…Rin has definitely brushed up on her social skills…I have never seen her…so…so…humble…_

"Tell us, what is so important that you feel the need to rush?"

"Aikia and Ahrima are rising in power. We have reason to believe that the former water spirit, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi is the catalyst to bring such a course into completion."

_That's right…she doesn't know…how could she…I haven't told her…its possible…that since his river was being moved…wait his river…but I thought…we thought…that his river had completely been filled…but then…wait…this is…oh my…why didn't I ask him…could that be why he was different…because…he really did have a river…and it is being moved…but…_

"Chihiro, the King asked you a question." I felt my cheeks burn.

"I'm sorry. Could you please repeat yourself?" He didn't seem offended, in fact I thought I saw a twinkle in his eye, but the Queen seemed affronted.

"I asked you why you were daydreaming. Is it that being here bores you?"

"No! That's not it at all!"

"Well then?" Queen Aleessandra's voice was frosty. The king looked over at her and she frowned, but a small smile finally seemed to touch the corners of her lips as he held her hand. My throat caught and it took me a moment before I could answer.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I did not mean to insult you your majesties."

"So, you originate from the human world, is that not true?"

"Yes."

"It has been a while since our people have made any contact from there."

"What?"

_Since her people have…had contact there…maybe they really are…were…angles…well…we called them angels…but…_

"Perhaps you will recognize the name of our world and its people from its original name. We are Atlantians. Our home was once known as Atlantis." That was a blow of surprise.

"A-Atlantis?" I squeaked. She nodded in amusement.

"But, it's a legend, how can?"

"Most legends have a speck of truth behind them, do they not?" The king smiled.

* * *

**"Stupid!"** I felt a tendril of power rise and leave through my hand as I scorched the floor. I looked into the mirror and watched the dismal world that was to be mine. 

"Aikia!" He appeared at my beck and call, though not fast enough. I swung my fist and he fell against the wall.

"What have I done to displease you sister?"

_That's right brother…you are in my control…I control your thoughts and memories…you can hide nothing from me…_

"Have you finished repairing that worthless dragon's river?"

"The task has neared completion."

"Nearing completion isn't good enough! I need more power! As it is both worlds have stopped their progression. How do you expect me to bring them together with only the puny amount I'm given?"

_Stupid…stupid…slow…arrogant…good for nothing…lazy…all he does is…go and kill a few people here…blow up a town there…stupid…lazy…I don't see why I don't destroy him now…what real use is he to me…I plan to end his pathetic life as soon as I become ruler over both of the worlds…that's right…I'll need him to do all of the dirty work…killing…destroying…forcing all to obey me…but then again…that would be letting him take too much fun…_

"I'm sorry, but the proceedings of such a process will take a while for results to show." I leveled my hand to his face, feeling the intoxicating sensation of the power gather and tingle in my fingertips.

"Give me one good reason not to destroy you?" I felt my body ripple with pleasure. I could see beyond his cold eyes a trickle of fear as he raced against the lethargic blockades in his thick skull to come up with an answer.

My mouth opened and I laughed, letting my arm drop and the magic faded.

"I still have my uses for you yet." I couldn't help my body from shaking out of shear pleasure.

"I'm in such a good mood, I think everyone should be able to share it with me!" I twisted to my mirror and without effort, found a suitable image.

"Ah yes. Alakazeem. Homeland of the darling Azzlebrands. I shall enjoy seeing them shriek!" Ripples of excitement ran up and down my spine as I cast a spell that sent images of demons into the city. Thousands upon thousands of round little dolls with pudgy legs and flaming hair ran from their houses built out of grass. Black shadowed figures of scared faces and bodily fluids crawled on whatever limbs carried them. The faces of the round-eyed innocents as they realized they were no match against my creation was ecstasy. Seeing them die from fright or kill one another for sacrifices. The wonders of stupidity.

I looked over at Aikia as I felt a little slip in energy, which was quickly replenished. He didn't seem to notice a thing.

"Why don't you go have some fun brother. I'll take care of all other preparations."

"As you wish." He bowed, swiftly disappearing.

I swept the image to that of another.

"Stupid Spirits. Not even you who had called yourselves thestrongestare a match for me." I watched as Kamikakushi's strong guardian spirits struggled to save their nearest territories.

_With them out of the way…there are none to oppose me…now…for something a bit more pleasant…_

"So now, my little dragon." The image swept aside until I could see my new energy source.

"Aren't you lucky? Such a unique specimen. A real dragon, not merely a changeable spirit. You too shall become apart in the joining of the two worlds." I watched its labored breathes. Tubes flowed in and out of the filthy demon with wings. I felt his energy flow through my veins and it brought a sense of supremacy. Any better and its liquid hot blood would be pumping through my veins as well.

"Don't die on me too soon. Until that rivers power is mine again, I'm going to use you for a little bit longer." I couldn't help but bare a smile.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **I feel absolutely Giddy! SO many of you thought it was going to be Haku! Ha! Than what kinda story would it be? Well, dreamers will be, I suppose. 


	41. Deadly Mistake

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** This one is a doozy. Strap in your seatbelts and hold on tight!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR: _Yup, definately some Chi/Haku stuff, though they don't necesarrily interact face to face.

_Shitza: _Hoping to, yes. I'm glad to provide you with an unbelievable world to escape to.

_KatsyKat:_ Lol, yes, those poor readers. They never stood a chance against my awsoem powers. Possibly. The queen plays a nice part on learning about certain definate important factors.

_Chelsea:_ Chihiro and Fox (he does have a name-though I just might keep it 'fox') were saved from the shards becase Beast blocked them using his body. Beast's future condition is a mystery even to me. And yes, the power has definately loosened a fool nuts and screws in Ahrima's head. She's awsome-in an evil I totally hate you-way.

Thanx for the compliment! Makes me feel happy and tingly inside!

* * *

**Chapter 40 **

**Deadly Mistake**

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

_**Atlantis**…Atlantis…This whole time…I've been walking…just looking…just stepping…on the mythical continent…of Atlantis…_

"But, I thought Atlantis was a water world." At this the Queen laughed.

"You hear that Alastar?

" Amazing how far fetched some legends do get taken." He replied.

"Come. I would wish to show you something." She stood up and walked over to me. I felt ugly and insignificant against her, but more powerful. If that made any sense.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Now come." I stood frozen until I felt someone push me to follow her from behind.

"Better do as she says." Enuresis said and I nodded, leaving them behind. I found us winding down a path of blue marble, passing by columns that reached the ceiling, constantly followed by a sweet humming of insects and birds. Flowers grew abundantly every where and cascaded down in a frozen waterfall.Fountains and waterfalls were frequent in our passing. The place was a paradise.

"Where are we going?"

"You are quite forward."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for who you are. Don't try to hide it either."

"Okay then."

"We go to a place where you may learn the truth about our world and yours."

"The truth?" She didn't bother replying.

We stopped at a waterfall where the water shed rainbows.

"Wow." I looked up at its grand height and admired its sparkling blue color.

"We did not come to gawk at water." The Queen waved her hand and the waters parted.

"How did you?"

"Basic Technology." She cut my question short.

_Basic…basic she says…in the Human world…or at least the last I was there…this would have been a…tremendous scientific discovery…to just wave one's hand and have the water in a waterfall split like that…and she calls it basic…she's quite snippy about it too…I dunno…maybe her position requires it of her…but…would it kill her to knock a few ice cycles off her shoulder…_

"What now?" I said as we reached the other side. The water ran down evenly behind us, presumably leaving us trapped.

"Queen Aleessandra, 43rd to the Atlantian throne." She said regally. A blue light swept her figure and instantly a door appeared.

"Welcome." Came a soft voice.

"What you are about to see is strictly confidential. Very few of the royal family know of this. Do you solomly swear to not so much as breath of what you are witnessing?"

"I promise." She studied me, and nodded in satisfaction. She turned and we walked through the doorway.

"Does Seleena know?"

"None of my daughters know of this place."

"Do you have any sons?"

"I have three sons."

"Do they know?"

"Ailil, First heir to the throne, but his brothers know nothing. Any others beyond this realm to know would be our extended kin, the elves. They have a set up much like our own that explains history in full detail."

"So then Elves really did…uh…do exist?"

"Most mythical beings of your world have long existed. I'm not saying all mind you." We walked into a large, deserted room that held a round table and cushiony chairs.

"Is this it?"

"Sit." She directed to the chair I was to sit in, and she sat a on chair over. A small blue screen appeared before her slightly elevated hands and she typed on the transparent keyboard. It disappeared and she placed her hands in her lap.

"Welcome. If you are here, than very fortunate you are indeed." I looked at the lean and graceful figure that stood before us. He seemed to be in his 40's, but didn't look in the least like he was feeling old. He stood tall, and had long blond hair that was pulled back and held at the middle of his back. His ears were long and slender. He stood with his hands behind his back. His eyes were a water blue.

"Who are you?"

"What is about to be presented to you is of great importance and should not be taken lightly."

"It is a hologram. It was made long ago by the Elven Empire. We hired many of them to create a library of our history as well as that of many other worlds. Starting with the Beginning of Kamikakushi." I felt stupid for having asked a holographic image in front of someone so intelligent and sophisticated. My surprise however seemed to over ride this feeling.

"What!" I stood up involuntarily from my chair and looked at the woman. She stared evenly at me before redirecting her attention.

"I suggest you pay attention. This could be of great significance to you, seeing as your mission is linked to that of this worlds fate." I looked at the realistic figure. He looked real as he paced slowly and spoke in a pleasing voice.

"Kamikakushi was created for the purpose of harboring the Spirits of Earth."

* * *

**"Master** Aikia! Master Aikia!" I ran on all fours down every hall and in every room, not even caring if Ahrima heard. 

"Master Aikia!"

"Katsu." I spun around and faced my angry mentor. He looked stoic enough, but his eyes were sharper and his voice carried itself a bit more deeply. I stood panting.

"Master Aikia. There's a problem." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really. You must explain."

"Come! You have ta hurry! Its that guy! There's something weird going on." His lips thinned just barely. Snapping his fingers, a whispery tunnel of smoke appeared. What laid beyond it was up to the seer's imagination.

"Come then." I nodded and trolleped in suit.

We appeared right in front of the door. As Aikia made to open the way, it was made for him.

"Ah!" I screamed.

_This is where I'm going to die…how do you like that…you're nice to a guy…and he goes all awry…and then you die just like that…does this have something to do with what I saw in those tears…my eyes…I won't see for a week…assuming I live that long…oh Sarna of Filidroth…I don't wanna die…my ears…I can't hear…am I going deaf…am I already deaf…this can't be happenin… I mean…I ain't done nothing ta deserve this ...have I…_

I covered my head as bricks rained and light flooded. Looking under my arm I looked at the shadowed figure that fell across me.

"Amni bi do rah shi niet no!" I heard Aikia's voice above all else and suddenly everything seemed to stop. I stood up and looked at the purple bubble we was in.

"Master Aikia?"

"It's a temporary shield. How is your hearing?"

"Ringin I s'pose, but I can hear ya clear 'nough." I saw him grimace slightly at my full out thieves-can't language.

_He should quite worryin about how I talk…and look…I mean…yah a dark…would he be an overlord…I dunno…a dark what-ever has to have an air 'bout him…but he don't need to be all stuck up like…well…maybe they do…what ever…I ain't worryin 'bout it now…_

I looked passed and my sight seemed to become slightly dimmed. Assuming it to be apart of the shield I ignored it.

The Haku guy stood floating, freely from all bonds.

"He looks freaky." His eyes were open and light shown out of them. His hair rippled in invisible water and everything was tinged green. He seemed to snarl and writhe as if he were being tortured.

"What's the matter with him?"

"He's being torn in half."

"Come again?" A look of annoyance crossed his carefully guarded features. I knew something was up.

"A mistake on my part. I never took into consideration of this happening."

"So what is happenin?"

"As he is being reborn in the human realm, his river is trying to reclaim its spirit. His spirit however is in this realm. In short, both worlds want claim over him, but only one can have him."

"Is he gonna die?"

"Possibly."

"Can you do anything about it?" He grimaced again. Probably not.

"This will require…some energy. I'm going to destroy this shield so I can. It will be loud."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

_**Stupid**…and you think yourself to be so smart…well Aikia…since this whole fiasco has started…you've been making mistake after mistake…and this one will be the worse yet…if you can't stop it first…_

I loward my shields wence the most unearthly cry ever to befall them cut through the air. I flinched and felt the cat boy jump. The dragon boy thrashed out in excrutiating agony.

_Hmm…looks painfull…I never thought of splitting one of my…victims in half…I shall have to remember this…and make something productive out of the whole experience…_

His body slowly changed into a long snakelike being. A dragon, before he slipped back into his usual form and back. His transformations were rapid and violent switching from screams to growls.

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

* * *

"Ah!" I stood up and wrapped my arms around my chest hoping to ease the new feeling I felt. 

_What's…whats wrong with me…it hurts so much…Kohaku…Haku…what's happening to me…there's something wrong…am I dieing…_

I felt fire and ice whip at me all at once. I felt outside of myself. The air was forced out of me and how I screamed was a mystery. Then I would breath in and it felt like swallowing thousands of razors. My chest felt like it would explode. I choked and gagged. It felt like I was being ripped apart. Slowly.

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

**"Amobanishi** shi oh san shin do ahn…" I repeated this mantra over and over, putting forth more concentration in this than any I remember. 

_Better for something repeated and plain to concentrate on…than long and easy to break in thought…a magic users code…using magic takes logic…some spells are better situated for something than others…sometimes the most illogical is logical…and the simplest thing the most powerful…_

The light that had pulsed throughout the room lessened, as did the suffocating power level of his.

_If I were to fight him…victory would be in his favor…_

I thought ruefully. His body fell sickeningly to the floor. All power, all life gone from it.

"Wha…what happened?"

"I killed him."

"What! But I…"

"It was necessary."

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**"Child!** Child! Speak to me!" I opened my eyes and looked up. It took me a while before all of the pain faded and my head cleared. She tried to sit me up, but I shook too violently. Tears has covered my face thoroughly and still wetted my cheeks. 

"It's Haku…" I sobbed.

"What has happened?"

"I felt…so much pain. It was Haku. He was…he's…"

"What?"

"I don't feel him anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I think-I think he's dead." My voice cracked and I felt my heart tear. My breath came shallow.

_What I felt…it was nothing like this…this hurts so much more…Haku…my dear Haku…you can't be dead…its just not possible…_

I felt the strong and delicate arms encircle me and hold me tightly. A feather brushed my face as it fell.

"I can shed all of the feathers of my wings, but I can bring you no comfort. A broken heart is not something even the most powerful of all spirits can heal." I felt my nails dig into her arms and I screamed and screamed.

I screamed nonsense.

I screamed curses.

I screamed questions.

I screamed his name.

And still my world seemed to die away and the pain increase.

* * *

**Authors ending Note: **Please don't kill me! Or else you won't be able to find out about Rin's past and how she was...oops! I almost gave it away! 


	42. Atlantis

**Disclaimers Notice:** The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note:** My update is a bit early (I know-you all are just hating me for it too) but I wouldn't have been able to update any other time. Next week I may not be able to update-just to let you all know ahead of time. If I do, nothin to it, if not you have been warned.

**

* * *

**

**Shout it outs!**

B/c I am so short on time, I can't do them this week. I'm very srry! Look at it this way, update now w/o shout out, or update in 2 weeks w shout out.

I do thank you all for reviewing! I love the support and hearing your ideas!

* * *

**Chapter 41 **

**Atlantis **

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**"Child**, you must get up." Aleesandra whispered in my ear.

"No. I just want to die." A sharp sting hit my cheek and her eyes turned cold.

"Never wish away your life! It is too precious."

"What is my life with out him?" I screamed. She stood up and left me to the floor.

"Child! A life is worth more than anything any world of creature has to offer! It is too easily lost."

"I don't care!"

"Do you think you are the only one hurting? The only one in pain! There are thousands out in Kamikakushi who are dieing all for the sake of Ahrima's pleasure! This world is depending on you!"

"Why me!"

"I don't know! As queen, I wish I knew everything, maybe then I could save all in my race and heal all peoples and worlds. The God has a plan in mind, of that I am sure and you are the one he wants! You are the one to save these two worlds."

"But how can I go on."

_How can I go on…Haku…he was my motivation…I guess…I guess I took the world…for granted…it just never…really mattered that it was in danger…just Haku…just Haku…just Haku…_

My mind played like a broken record.

"If you die! Than so does this world!" I felt the sprinkling of feathers rain on me like a springtime shower. I looked up through sore red eyes at Aleesandra.

_She's hurting…she's hurting just like me…why is she crying…tears don't fit her…they don't fit at all…not on her strong…delicate face…_

"Don't cry." I whispered.

"I can't help it. I am an Ariala. As one I feel and share others pain. That's why I cry and shed my feathers. I do it for you Child." I drawled in a long breath, unsure of myself.

"Child, you have close companions. You are never truly alone." I thought back to my dream.

_So then…is that what is to be…Rin was there…so…I wasn't alone…but I was still sad… _

"I can never be happy again." I whispered.

"No one is asking you to. All we ask is for you to save out loved ones." My shoulders shook.

"I…I'll try." I whispered. Feeling weak, she practically carried me to the seat I was in and began to replay the hologram.

"Kamikakushi was created for the purpose of harboring the Spirits of Earth. On Earth, when it was still young, many creatures lived. Man was not the only one to think logically, beyond basic instinct, but other powerful creatures too. Many creatures were very powerful possessing magic. The world was peaceful for many years, but slowly roles began to shift and instead of equality, a new reign made itself clear." I numbly sat there. A part of me followed her words perfectly, sitting there almost as if nothing had happened. Another part was lost to the whole being of me.

"Creatures began to claim themselves as gods and forced man to worship them, or man became foolish and idolized an especially powerful creature making it a god. In either case, the result was the same."

A new image popped up and I looked in slight surprise.

"That's earth." The queen gave the slightest of nods. It looked slightly different than most globes, consisting of more islands, or larger landmasses, or no land in certain places at all. It was a perfectly defined sphere and if I looked closely enough I could see slight waves in the water.

"Japanese goddess of the sun-Amaterasu" A small picture screen with a red border appeared next to the sphere with a picture of what I presumed to be the god. A small red dot appeared on Africa.

"African god of wind and air-Amon"

"Irish goddess or war, death, and rebirth-Badb"

"Sumerian god of air and storms-Enlil"

"Norse goddess of beauty, war, wisdom, and magic-Freya"

"Greek god of merchants-Mercury"

"Chinese goddess of prostitutes- P'an-Chin-Lien"

"Finish god of fields and crops-Pekko"

"Aztecan god of civilization and learning-Quetzalcoatl or Quetzal"

"Indian god of hero's-Rama"

"German god of wisdom, art, war and death-Wotan"

With every new name came a picture of a god or goddess, and a small dot marking from which territory they came from.

"All of these beings were no more than what is now called spirits here in Kamikakushi. As such powers of many of these beings were abused, the world began to fall into a constant war. The largest, and most costly of these would be that of Atlantis, or, as it is now called-Areliatis. A time, during the reign of the first king, Atlas; a powerful winged spirit of water; began to conquer and expand his territory across to other lands. In doing so he crossed into territory that other spirits; who had claimed themselves gods; and thus invoked their wrath. A war was waged causing the death of thousands. The highest death toll was placed upon the humans whose race was beginning to dwindle. The war lasted for 500 moon cycles."

"Upon seeing such devastation that the Atlantians had caused some of the most powerful spirits joined their powers and created a parallel world to that of Earth and banished Atlantis, as well as many of its people into it."

"This world was the beginning of Kamikakushi." I shook my head. As he had spoken he showed images of the war that had been somehow recorded of maybe reenacted. It was sad, and scary.

_It's amazing any survived…_

"When Atlantis was banished, a few of its people were left on Earth. Some created havoc and others tried to rebuild what had been ruined."

"Many thought that with that Earth could finally live in peace. Alas this was not to be so. The creatures all saw their destructive ways to human life and those that weren't banished willingly left to the world of Kamikakushi. Few remained of any or these races. The fairies, brownies, goblins, and a few Atlantians remained on Earth."

"A divide upon both worlds was made and crossing either was made almost impossible except upon certain cycles or conditions."

"Sequence Halt." Aleessandra spoke. All movement of the hologram ceased.

"Computer, Start sequence on the Blacksmith Aki."

"Commencing sequence." The image of the male elf slowly disappeared and was suddenly replaced with a young teen girl. She had fair skin, pointed ears, a long graceful face, slender body, and was wearing tight green pants with a loose belted tunic. Her hair was bound in a ribbon at the middle of her back.

"The black smith Aki was a spirit from Japan. He was one of the few whom refused any form of worship or idolization. His craftsmanship was beyond comparison to that of most any. His powers ascertained to that of metalworking and gemery work. Aki was the infamous blacksmith who made both simple and complex weapons for warriors who fought against Atlantis. His specialty was is swords."

"As irony would have it, Aki himself never wielded a sword against any creature. This lead to his capture by the Atlantian's who wanted him to make weapons for them. No matter the threats made against him, he refused and was sentenced to death. The princess Arelinita…"

"What! What did she say…!"? I snapped to attention, but was exhausted to could only throw my hands onto the table in loud expression. I didn't catch the next few sentences she said in my outburst.

"Pause" The girl stood with her mouth open as she was put on pause.

"Yes. The very companion of which you call Rin; The Head Mistress of the bath house; is none other than the first Princess of Atlantis."

"But that's not possible! She has no wings! And…wow…that would make her so old…" I lost my words after that. The queen nodded.

"Technically speaking, it should be she who sits upon the throne, not I. However, she abdicated Her place to the throne a long time ago. The loss of her wings was, as you will see a great tragedy. As for how young she is, is quite common, though unexplainable. Many spirits age slowly, and others more rapidly. Quite possibly it has something to do with the mix of blood in the Spirit line. Now, may we continue?" I swallowed and fell back into my chair, nodding.

_Rin…is a princess…she really…wow…no wonder she knew what to say…I bet it was Rin who lead Enuresis and Vai here…_

"Back in Aki's homeland, his absence did not go unmissed. His sister Akiko was planning a full-scale attack upon Atlantis. This required power and a vast amount of knowledge. She recruited some of the most ruthless, powerful, and cunning. Her initial attack day was held off due to some new information she received of the Princess's engagement to the Black Smith Aki, who was only allowed to marry her if he stayed on as the official weapons expert."

I looked at the first image of Aki and gasped.

"That…that's…"

"Aikia?"

"But how did you?"

"You will find out." I stared at the picture. He looked like a 20-year-old boy. Masculine, but with a kind face. Black unruly hair fell loosely across his forehead and his eyes were a cream honey. He stood tall and calculating. He wore a strange metal armor that moved like cotton that covered his legs in the form of pants, his feet like boots, and his chest and back like a tunic. A few circlets adorned his arms, but those were for decoration only. He moved around an abandoned white room with a few smashed columns as he tested a strange weapon.

This weapon had a 'p' shaped handle, that had a small 3" point at the bottom end and a curved razor that could appeared out of the curve of the "p" At the other end was a long whip that had a double bladed axe.

"On the day of their planned wedding, Ahrima attacked."

I saw Rin dressed in a long flowing white gown made of silk. Her gown was simple, but far from plain. Her curvaceous hip was made all the more seemly by a silver katana which shone and flickered against the light. Her hair was pulled away from her face by a strong of pearls, which were woven in and out of her locks. A single teardrop pearl fell upon the middle of her forehead. Most amazing of her appearance however were her beauteous wings, which even made Aleessandra's seem sordid.

"The vows hadn't even been said before the city was struck. The Princess and Aki the Blacksmith, along with the Princess's two young brothers and threeyounger sisters were escorted to a safe haven in the palace."

"Not finding Aki, Akiko kidnapped the Queen who had been fighting, and ransomed her life for Aki. Aki the blacksmith willingly left the city to his sister to save the queen, who was immediately returned."

I closely examined the woman who certainly bore a resemblance to Aikia. Her hair was a black midnight sheer with red strips, which were braided in tangles of crowns on her head making her look royal. Her figure was nearly flawless and she showed it off in a formfitting outfit made of the same special metal Aikia wore when he was trying out that odd weapon. An assortment of weapons appeared in her hands as she fought off Atlantians. Not only weapons came to her fingertips, but an array of magic that she openly splurged on to kill her victims. Most dangerous of all of her however, seemed to be her sparkling amber eyes.

"The princess however would not stand for this arrangement. She went after Akiko and the dueled for Aki. This battle ended by a dangerous blow. Princess Arelinita nearly died because of the loss of her wings."

I gasped in horror and my eyes filled in tears to see Rin's wings fall in a mass of feathers and blood. She tipped onto ground in a heap, holding her sword as she fainted. Her face was grimy and sweat covered. Her snow white dress was torn and ruined. The image became snowy, like a bad TV reception and completely disappeared leaving the Elf girl to stand alone in front of us.

"Why the Princess was not killed by Akiko is a mystery that was never discovered. Princess Arelinita was rushed back to Atlantis after having been found by one of the Royal Court Guards. The whole wing tissue on her shoulder blades had to be removed, thus making it impossible for her to ever regrow them. After her full recovery, Princess Arelinita quickly abdicated the throne to her eldest sister ;starting the tradition that the first female instead of male in the hosehole would inheirit the crown; and disappeared."

"End Sequence. Start Sequence Aikia and Ahrima" The images of Aki and Akiko stood out as they destroyed a village. They looked different however. Very different. From their clothes, to the way they held themselves.

Aki looked to have changed the most. Aki used spells and magic to terrorize his prey.

Akiko used many methods to torture her victims. It was sick. They laughed into the faces of children, old men and women, spirits, the ill, the strong…. the list was endless. The village was completely destroyed.

"These two beings once Akiko and Aki, went under a different name after Atlantis was banished to another world. They were the strongest warriors and were almost undefeatable. The last appearance of the abdicated Princess Arelinita and a group of strong spirits quickly defeated the two siblings, and they too were banished into Kamikakushi. Not much is known of the beginning years of the history of Kamikakushi, however old scrolls and texts state that Aikia and Ahrima had terrorized many in Kamikakushi for years before they suddenly disappeared. None of these three legendary figures were ever seen again."

"End Sequencing." Queen Aleessandra stood up. She seemed weary, though the signs barely showed.

"Come, we should go."

_How can she act so normal…so much has happened…this is…just to much…to much to absorb…all of that...it all makes sense…almost too much…I feel so rushed…as if I've been cramming for tests occurring all in the same day…this is just…she expects me to be this great big hero…its too much… how can I be a hero when Rin couldn't even beat Ahrima and Aikia on her own…all that blood…all that pain…too much…Rin must have went through almost the same thing I did…only she had to fight against Aki…he didn't die…_

I tried to imagine having to go through what Rin did, but it was incomprehensible. As it was, his mere death was incomprehensible, let alone what Rin went through.

I felt my blood rush to my head and my body slip into a sweet black pillow.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **Definately a HUGE filler chapter. It explains a lot but doesn't completley affect the story. Took a lot to think up all of that.

Well, what will happen now? With Chihiro slowly falling into deep depression, will she be able to find the strength to go on and save Kamikakushi and earth? Or will all fall under the wrathful hands of Aikia and Ahrima? What more twists and plots are to be formed? I guess you'll have to wait.

Till Then

Felize de Pasquas! (roughly Happy Easter in Spanish!)


	43. Strength

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** SO sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been finding it hard to fit in living with everything I have to do! Gah! In my defense, I have never not updated this long before, so hey, no pitchforks...please?

* * *

Shout it outs!

_LadyRainStarDragon:_ If you thought that was intense, keep reading.

_Chelsea:_ Information is always good.

_KatsyKat:_ Woah. That was definately a wonderful descrition. I like it. You flatter me though. I might get spoiled!

_Velf:_ Yes, though I think I've made Rin a bit too tender hearted as of late. And Enuresis seemes to take place of how I'd like Rin. Hmm...well I'm good you like the story behind Rin's past. It was more or so a spur of the moment leap >blushes

_Aharah Musici:_ Rin is complex. But great. No big about late reviews, I love themall the same!

_Shitza: _Keep reading. You're going to love this. Yes, Haku's death was necessary to the story, though it does complicate things for me. lol. Anyhoo...

* * *

**Chapter 43 **

**Strength**

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**"Chihiro**, you're not dressed. Are you okay?" I jumped at Rin's voice. 

"Oh Rin." I whimpered.

I couldn't help the trembling sobs that escaped, or the steady rainfall down my cheeks. My legs weakened and she caught me before my knees hit the hard wood and held me, caressing my hair gently.

"Chihiro. My sweet sister."

"Rin, it's so hard. I don't feel like I can go on…"

"Chihiro. It's all right."

"But Rin, I…" She cupped my head between her hands and stared me right in the eyes. I could see her soft skin gleaming and her mahagony eyes soft and tender, her rough attitude swept aside for the moment.

"Chihiro. Even the strongest of all spirits fall, but it takes true courage to get up. Can you get up? Will you?"

"I don't know if I can Rin. I don't feel strong. I don't feel courageous. I'm just a simple person. I have no magic, or anything."

"Where is that little girl I knew so well?"

"I've grown up."

"And you've lost your way." She rocked me back and forth.

"Remember when you were a little girl and you first came here? You worked so hard. You didn't complain out loud but you were a spit-firing dragon if I ever saw one. You held many captive, and amazed. Everyone wondered 'How does she keep going? She's just a human, she should be too weak to do all of this.' Even though you were a weak human, you were stronger than even the great Yubaaba. You conquered all obstacles. Why?"

"Well I had to save my parents and…"

"No. You didn't, and yet you chose to. Think about why you chose to. Why you went through all of that."

"Rin, I don't understand, I…"

"I have to leave. But I want you to stay here and think about what I said, okay Chihiro?"

"Rin, I…" She pulled me onto my feet and held my hands at arms length.

"Remember, Chihiro. That's all you have to do. Kohaku may be dead, but you still have friends who care about you here." She let my hands drop.

… _But I…still don't understand…what is the answer…what is the question…I am so confused…I feel so lost…_

"Wait Rin!" She stopped and I hugged my self, lip trembling. She patiently waited for me to say what I had to say.

"Rin, how did you find the courage to…to continue living?" She looked almost puzzled.

"I mean…after Akiko and Aki and…"

"Search your heart. I know you will find the answer." She left quietly and I stared out the window.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." I whispered. I felt my heart swell with hope.

_If…if he answers…than I know…I'll know he's alive…so please…please answer…_

I held my breath, but nothing came.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi!" I yelled. I did it over and over, each time getting louder. I stopped when I couldn't breath from the sobs being caught in my sore throat.

"Then…you're really gone?" I stared at the twinkling clear twighlight. No drop of rain was there to tell me the sweet secrets I longed to hear.

* * *

End of Dream Sequence

* * *

_Katsu's P.O.V._

* * *

**"Wait,** wait wait. I must be hearin things. With all the ringing and screamin and what ever. It's understandable. I mean, for a moment there I thought you said…" 

"I killed him."

"Yah exactly, so…wait, you really?" He glared down at me and I flinched. Then an angry curiosity burned its voice to my lips before I could stop it.

"What in Galgifith's name are you thinking! I mean, didn't you have this big macho plan? Really? What kinda evil dude are you? You just killed off your main source of…"

"Technically speaking, I saved him."

"Okay, now I'm lost."

_I think he got hit in the head with one too many flying watchya majigs…cause…he's talking crazy talk…and I've heard some of the stuff Ahrima has said…_

"He was what is called a lost spirit. Still connected to his element, but torn away from it. Having been reborn in a sort of sense into this world, he made a connection here as well."

"So, he was livin in two worlds at once?"

"In a manner of speaking. The subject of lost spirits is very complex and controversial in itself. There are scholars who have studied the matter since they were young and are still learning new things of lost spirits. The information and limitations are boundless."

_Whoa…back up…too many big words…I am lost…_

"So, that means?" His eyes flashed icy amber at my incomprehension.

* * *

_Chihiro's P.O.V._

* * *

**I **looked up into the world-weary eyes of Selena with dulled surprise. Her smile was small and she looked ready to cry. She looks exactly how I feel… 

"So you have awakened. That is good." She stepped back and I sat up and looked at the white walls of nothing.

_So…he's really gone…and there's nothing I can do about it…_

"_**Chihiro. Even the strongest of all spirits fall, but it takes true courage to get up. Can you get up? Will you?" **_

_What did she mean…_

"**Where is that little girl I knew so well?"**

What does it matter…what is so important about who I was… 

"**Even though you were a weak human, you were stronger than even the great Yubaaba. You conquered all obstacles. Why?"**

_What good did it do me…I may have conquered Yubaaba…but I didn't save Kohaku…what good did that do for me now…but why did I do it…guilt…pride…_

"**Think about why you chose to. Why you went through all of that." **

_Why did I…I could have gone back…was I afraid…yes…I was terrified…I was terrified of almost everything…_

"_**Kohaku may be dead, but you still have friends who care about you here."**_

_What did I have…that everyone else seemed to miss…was it…could it be…_

"Love." I whispered. Selena looked at me as if she had been patiently waiting for me to answer her un asked question.

"So then you know."

"It was because I loved, that I gained so much, but…"

"It is better to have loved and lost, than not at all, do you know why?" I thought about it. A new light shining through me.

"Because then I would have been sad and alone. I would have been like Yubaaba, with an unfathomable void." Selena nodded.

"Now that you know this, what will you do with it?"

"**Chihiro. Even the strongest of all spirits fall, but it takes true courage to get up. Can you get up? Will you?"**

"_**Child, you have close companions. You are never truly alone."**_

"**Even though you were a weak human, you were stronger than even the great Yubaaba. You conquered all obstacles."**

"_**All we ask is for you to save out loved ones."**_

"**Think about why you chose to. Why you went through all of that." **

"_**I promise." **_

"I-I will have to get up and try to help." I swallowed a hard lump.

"You don't have to help."

"No, but even though Kohaku isn't here, I still love this world. And there are parts of this world that loves me. I may not be completely happy without Kohaku, and I may never love another again, but…"

"Yes?"

"But…if I don't do this, than I'll loose everything that I loved. And worse yet, there will be others like me who will loose the ones they love." Selena smiled.

"You have learned a lot." Even though pain still caged my heart, I felt the steely bars warm just a little.

* * *

Katsu's POV

* * *

**"That** means, that my spell took proper effect, though in a more dramatic way than anticipated." 

"Which spell was that?"

"The boy lives. He was reborn as a new river in the human world." He growled with impatience.

_You know…I almost wish he was icy cold around me as he is with everyone else…I dunno…cause all of his venting and what ever…he can be quite scary…I wonder if its inherited…_

I watched as Master Aikia touched the forehead of the body on the floor. He shut his eyes in concentration and I stood there with my mouth open tryin to catch flies as the guy just suddenly seemed to be healed.

Aikia let out a breath of air and I saw beads of sweat drip onto the floor. He slowly rose, as if he were a rusty tin can.

"Why did you heal him?" He didn't answer for a moment.

"So that I can bring him back." Before I had time to think about it even farther, we were back in the human world, in an area almost exactly like the one we were at.

"Back in Iceland?" He nodded. I looked at a steady stream that seemed to pour out of a craggy rocked mountain. The water reflected the sun and looked almost pure white with shimmers of emerald.

"That is the new born river."

"That's the guy?" He strode over to the river and I ran on all fours to keep up. He kneeled down to the water and looked into in. A light mist appeared around the river and shrouded all else from their view.

"Aikia, what's happening?" I was torn between moving away from the water, or closer to Aikia who was next to the water, but also very powerful.

* * *

Aikia's POV

* * *

**I** stared at the image of the man who appeared from the mist. He had a strong, lean, masculine build to him. He stood tall with his hair short to his shoulders and a dark green. His eyes were sharp. He glared at me and for a moment I almost felt a flicker of fear. 

_So…he has even become more powerful…and not only that…but retains his memories…how…delightful…_

My thoughts sourly brooded over this.

"Greetings Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Well, than again, you are a new river, so your name is a bit of a mystery. Unless you know it." I taunted. His canine teeth seemed to shine with a wish to be used.

"You." He said coldly.

"Yes me."

"What have you done."? His voice was as sharp as mountain water is cold.

"I saved you. To state it simply." He growled a feral growl. More traits of his dragon manner showing with each word spoken. His eyes being his true outlet of emotion.

"You see, your river was dieing, so you were dieing. Being as you were apart of Kamikakushi as you are here, you were being torn in half, I killed you therein order foryouto be reborn here. Now I've come to take you back there, so well…I suppose you can get killed again." I laughed.

In movements faster than even I could follow, his hands were at my throat and his eyes pinned mine with glass needles.

"I will not be apart of your twisted joke." He coolly stated.

_Oh…he's definitely amusing…I'm half tempted to give him a fighting chance…if only for the challenge…_

"I'm afraid, that is not up to you." I snapped my fingers a multitude of my tasks happened at once.

I watched as he was caught in my webs. He couldn't free himself. He did, however, put up a good fight, but with every counter spell he had, I was ready with something even bigger.

He fell to the ground. His form solidified by force of my spell, and was unconscious. I held a teardrop shaped vial of liquid in my palm.


	44. The Fey Folk

**Disclaimers Notice:** The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning** Note: Laziness + extreme tiredness+ updating + minor virus one really late chapter.

On the bright side, I did get a new bed and I'm going to completely redecorate my room!

On an even brighter side, Some action will develop before long.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Aharah Musici:_Becasue he had to protect his river. Aikia could very well have diluted it w/ poison to kill him or some other such devius plot.

_WhiteWolf125:_ I'll say, she don't even know he's alive! Well anyhoo, Chihiro is going to be thrown in a bit more of a tift come next chapter

_MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR: _Ah, but the bad guys we love to hate are the best kind!

_Katsy Kat: _Yes, Chihiro will be taking charge, but you won't see the bigger leap until the next chapter. This one is a slight motivating jump.

_Velf:_ I agree, Haku does need a little freedom to kick some tush. But not quite yet.And yes, asking Chihiro to bounce right back to normalcy is a bit much, but when you think about it,she has a lot on her shoulders that she needs toget going on.

_Shitza:_ LOL! I loved your 1st sentance. I'm glad that I got such a loud reaction out of you.

_Keetra: _Oh but cliffhangers are so evily wonderful! I absolutely love writing them!

* * *

**Chapter 44 **

**The Fey Folk**

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

_**Holy** sand guzzlers…_

I watched as sparks flew and tempests rose and water jumped. It looked like the apocalypse itself were happening. Finally, the dude fell to the ground and Aikia stood over him.

"What the…" Master Aikia held a clear bottle with water.

"Water from his river. If used properly, it can be turned against him, since it is apart of him." I looked as the river seemed to rise and gain strength. Almost like a dam letting loose.

"Master Aikia" My voice squeeked, and if I hadn't been so throngin worried about the water, I would have hid myself in shame.

Soon enough, I felt the sickening feeling of being brought back home.

We stood in the middle of the Crystal room. I saw themean lookin water guyagain strung to the ceiling and floor. Only this time, flashes of white and green flooded into almost every crystal.

"What's going on?"

"He's more powerful than before. Not long now and both worlds will collide into coexistence."

"What are you going to do with that?" I motioned to the bottle of water. He tossed it in the air and caught it nonchalantly.

"I have my plans." He disappeared, leaving me to the bright room. I changed my attention to the 'guest of honor'.

_You know…he looks really different…I mean…like…well…its not like he's turned into a yellow skinned freak over night…but…he seems changed…_

I walked up and peered at him. His eyes slid open and met mine. I jumped, nearly havin a heart attack.

"Dude! You gotta warn a guy when your just gonna wake up like that!" His hair slid to the corner of his eyes, which were slitted in a deadly glower.

"Don't look at me like that! It's not like I did anything!" His look didn't leesen.

_Okay…now I'M getting ticked off…_

"Okay Mr. High and mighty! Who gave you the right to treat me like that! Huh? If it weren't for me, you would died a long time ago while Master Aikia was off trying to…"

_Insert foot…right now…telling him…that I was trying to help him…while Master Aikia was off killin his girlfriend…might not be a good idea…okay…slowly take your foot out…_

He shut his eyes and for a moment looked quite peaceful.

"With the wind and water within thee, let the rain guide her." He opened his eyes and glared, though a little less deadly.

"What was that about?" His lips were sealed tight. I shrugged.

_You know…I really don't care…I mean…nothing happened…I think it was a spell…or maybe just lunacy setting in…either way…_

"See ya around." I walked out to leave him. Spots covered my vision for quite some time.

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**"Selena!"** Selena looked quickly at one of the ladies who walked in. I stared at the beautiful, if not slightly distressed,woman. She looked older even though she stood a few inches short of Selena. Her flaxen hair tied in a crown of braids with simple ruby pins illustriously provided. Ruby droplets also fell from her lobes. She wore a red gown similar to Selena's, with a metal broach fitted perfectly on her clavical bone. She bore a grand resembalance to Queen Aleesandra. 

"Maeve, what's wrong?"

"The fey folk of the Northern Woodlands have come and they bare disturbing news." Selena nodded. I stood up and she frowned at me. However the other woman nodded.

"Hello. You are the child who came with the fox and dragon, are you not?"

"Why does everyone insist on calling me child?"

"Because you are at heart. You have not found yourself."

_That…was…weird…_

I didn't even bother trying to make sense of it.

"Come with us. I have a feeling this may concern your quest." I nodded and walked besides Selena, who followed one step behind the other woman.

We came to the doors to the court room, which were already opened by the time we got there. The guards nodded curtly.

"Your majesties, this is not a one time occurance. Perhaps you may have not noticed, but this has been happening quite frequently…" Selena grabbed my hand in my uncertainty.

_Oh my goodness…what next…a unicorn…_

I glanced over my shoulder at the guests.

Three elves, and eight faeries. The tiny three inch fairies had wild untamed hair, with luminescent wings and wore either leaves or flowers for clothing, well those that bothered.

The three elves stood tall and graceful, all well groomed and their pointed ears being a prominent feature. A quiver of arrows were on the one's back as well as a long sinowy looking bow. I shook my head in wonder.

Looking in front of me I saw that there were a few more thrones being inhabited.

Two guys sat in two of the three thrones on King Alastar's left hand side leaving one throne empty. Two young ladies, and a young man (who looked no older than Selena, with the same ebony hair, fair skin, and pointed ears as she) sat in the throne by Queen Aleesandra. The older boy being positioned closest to Aleesandra. All of them sitting in ranking order of throne inheritance. Oddly, the oldest boy being before one of the girls in a throne line where the inheritance falls to the woman.

Looking the royalties over again, I noticed even more. All of them excepting the oldest boy and Selena,bore the closest resemblance to the queen.

_I can see why Selena feels so out of place…she looks so different than her other siblings…except for him…but…despite what she said earlier…I still think she is the prettiest…especially in heart…_

I briefly studied the two princess's flawless Grecian faces, golden hair, and bronze skin.

We walked along the wall and behind a curtain. Selena grasped my hand firmly and we popped out next to the last throne on King Alastar's side.

_What is she doing…there is no place for me to sit…oh…this is embarrassing…_

"As my guest, you will sit in my throne." Selena whispered to me.

"What?" I squeeked a little too loudly. The guests looked up and gasped, noticing my presence.

"A human!" I saw the fairest looking elf, the one with the bow, frown slightly. He looked in the least, insulted.

"Yes. She is a guest to our kingdom. Now if you will please continue." The King looked sidelong with an amused looked at me, winked, andturned his attentionback towards the fey folk.

"But, King Alastar, she is a _human._"

_Yes…I am a human…get over it…_

I felt like growling in frustration.

"Can she be trusted?" I heard a small bell voice question.

"I refuse to speak another word in her presence." A woman elf folded her arms across her gifted chest. Her dark hair curved on her shoulders and tumbled to her waist.

"And why not?" I crossed my arms and spoke out.

_Of all the lousy…_

"Chihiro…" Selena hissed.

"You have no right to speak to lady Ciara in such a manner." The other elf man moved in front of her.

"And lady Ciara has no right judging me in such a manner." I said tersely enough as to almost be rude.

Murmers slithered in the room and buzzed like angry bees in a hive among the court guests and generals who were hearing the news brought by the fey folk.

"It was the humans who drove us from our homeland! It was all your fault!" The little menacing faeries flew right up to my face. The one who spoke gave off a pink shimmer. With her hands on her naked hips she glared at me. I blew a gentle breath that threw the lot of them a few feet from my face.

"Please, don't argue…" Selena pleaded.

"You say it was the humans who drove you from earth?"

"Why do you ask us? You're one of them!" Lady Ciara spat.

_Okay…I am sick of this…you little…prissy…judgemental…pointy eared…pain in the butt…_

I strode over, ignoring the arrow being pointed at my head by the elvin archer, and the obviously sharp blade held by his warrior companion.

"You know what, lady Ciara? I may be human, but I had no part in driving you away from earth…"

"But you would have…"

"Do _not_ tell me what I would, and would not have done. I can't deny that humans drove you away from your home nor can it be justified as fairness, but that was a long time ago! Your life here can't be all that bad!"

"Enough!" Queen Aleesandra stood and strode over to us. Placing one hand on each of our shoulder's she looked the both of us in the eyes.

"This is no time to argue. Lady Ciara, I know that your people still hold a grudge against the human race, but this one is different." Her eyes bore into mine. I would not back down. She finally looked up at Aleesandra.

"As far as I'm concerned, a human is a human. They will not change their ways." She whirled around, thefairies and the elf with the sword following like guards.

"Ronan, if you will please lower your weapon while in our court." He eyed me warily and slowly did so.

"If there are no more intrusions, I would like to hear more of this news you bring." Alastar said gently. Instantly the room let out a calm breath.

_It's funny…Aleesandra seems to be the tempest…while Alastar is the exact opposite…and yet…they fit together just…wonderfully…_

"Chihiro, if you would?" I nodded and gingerly walked back to Selena and sat in her throne. She stood with her wings folded. She seemed nervouse and slightly distracted.

"You could have gotten yourself in a lot of trouble." She whispered. I smiled at her worried look.

"…the quakes are now more forth coming than before. In certain places there is no telling when one stops and another begins."

"Is this the heighest matter of your worries?" Aleesandra raised her eyebrow.

"No. What is even more disturbing is the constant reports of human sightings. Flashes of human cities, huge tall and glassy. But as soon as they come, they disappear. Like mirages. They appear more constantly around areas with the most quake activity." The room was quiet.

"What does this mean?" Ronan turned to me and though his features showed no hint of it, the ice in his voice stated his disrespect for me quite clearly.

"We think that the humans are trying to take over our world."

_Humans…take over…take over Kamikakushi…is he serious…_

I couldn't stop the risinggiggles that intruded up into my throat.

"Chihiro!" Selena gasped in shock. I stopped, not wanting to seem more rude than I already was. Queen Aleesandra seemed to be a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Ronans lips had thinned into a sharp line. I stared straight at him.

"That, is highly unlikely."

"And why is that, they have done it before. They could do it again."

"Before, they knew you existed. Now, elves, fairies, and much everything else here in Kamikakushi is nothing more than a story to entertain kids with. In fact, if I hadn't seen you and your companions here, I wouldn't have believed elves existed." For a moment, I almost felt bad as his eyes lost their luster and his shoulders sagged a little.

"Ronan, we believe that the true demons at work here are indeed Aikia and Ahrima." His face paled at Alastars deep voice.

"What sources have supplied you with that information?"

"This child here." He swallowed hard.

"And you…you believe her?"

"Yes. I have complete faith in the words she speaks."

"And, do you have any others who have…"

"There have been five others that have been in some way have encountered Aikia himself. All of whom are our current guests. One, a Dragon whom has been called Beast as of late, is in critical condition."

"And have any plans been arranged?"

"Many are being formulated but nothing has been absolute as of yet."

"And this girl. What role is she to play?"

"She was the wife of the Ambassador of the Bathhouse and former spirit of the river Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Aleesandrareplied.

"Was?"

I swallowed.

_Please don't say it…please don't say it…_

"He is dead." I felt my body swoon, but gentle hands on my shoulder kept me steady. I let out a deep breath, fighting down nausea at the same time.

"She also seems to be a target of Aikia's. Weather by chance or instinct, she has made her way to us without too much bodily harm." He nodded.

"Than she shall play no further parts?"

"I did not say that." He frowned a little but it disappeared.

"You must be tired. If you would like, I will have our servants escort you to your room." He nodded gratefully at King Alastar.

"I thank you. Your gracious kindness will not be forgotten." Bowing low, he walked backwards and out of the doors where an Arielo met him. The doors closed silently and the room of spectators and royalty was quiet.

"First thing is first. We must meet with the counsel." Aleesandra nodded.

"I just wish we knew more. It would help." Alastar squeezed her hand.

I looked up as I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Come." I nodded. Selena and I slipped away unnoticed.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** Arg! I must say, this wasn't one of my favorite chapters. I wanted to make Chihiro seem strong in the face of politics-nya. I think she seemed more rude and short tempered than anything. 


	45. Escape

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** Yay! My first chapter, on time, in ages! Anyhoo, this chapter is a bit of an intro to some more important things to come. I think you should enjoy it. 

* * *

Shout it outs!

_WhiteWolf125: _I'm glad to have you wrapped around my webbs of intrigue.

_Shitza: _Glad to hear from ya! No worries, I've had to reread a couple of fics more than once.

_Velf:_ I think my favorite folktales/legendsare the more Irish/Welsh because their is a lot of mystery in the characters. Greek and Roman is interesting if not over the top dramatic at times and Asian is quite fascinating.I absolutely love folklores, fairytales, an dlegends. Especially incorperating them in my own version of plots, turning them into something new, while keeping their nature the same.

I'm delighted to hear such praise from you. It makes me blush. >blush :) Anyhoo, Kohaku is defiantely not out of the picture (woopee!) So sit tight!

_Chelsea: _To tell you the truth, I had almost forgotten about Beast >hangs head in shame Don't worry, news about him will be found here before the story ends, I promise! As for the answer to your questions, they will not be revealed until the story begins to unfurl further.

_Keetra: _Oy! I didn't even think that my readers would be confused about that. I guess I would. (Der on my part) Lol! I'll try and make sure to explain those things more here later on. Cliffhangers are a wonderfully devious tool that I thoroughly enjoy inflicting upon my readers:)

* * *

**Chapter 45 **

**Escape**

* * *

Taking a different rout, I felt us in a completely different area.

"Where are we?"

_It's like…being in a huge dome almost…or outside…its…pretty…_

I looked up at the glass ceiling. Dark clouds rumbled over head.

"We are in the main garden. It is the center of all of my home. This country is like a spiral of gardens both herbal and aquatic." I looked up as drops of rain began to paint and roll down the sides of the garden ceiling.

"Its raining." I whispered. A thought was triggered and I couldn't help but jolt at its memory.

"_Follow the rain."_

"My dream."

"What?"

"I…I had a dream. About Kohaku. He said- to follow the rain." I looked up at the sky watching the aqua petals fell, longing to touch it. Almost thinking if I could, he would be with me again.

"To follow the rain?"

"He said to follow the rain. That is where Aikia and Ahrima are. Follow the rain."

"Are you sure?" I met her gaze.

"I'm more sure of it than anything right now."

"Than I must tell mother and father so that they can plan out an expedition." She turned and began mumbling to herself.

"Than they can start an expedition. Of course a full out attack won't work. It will have to be silent. Only our best warriors. Possibly the fey folk will aid…" I grabbed her shoulder.

"I am going." She looked surprised.

"Going where?"

"I am going to face Aikia and Ahrima." Her look hardened like that of a mother telling her child,

"No."

"Yes."

"You cannot go. You will die…"

"Than die I will! I have people whom I promised that Kamikakushi would be saved, and I plan to at least try to keep my promise! I will not fail any one else!"

"You will keep your promise. You have told us much valuable information, have you not? We will be able to stop Aikia…"

"Why won't you listen to me!" I said frustration. I was torn between crying or hitting something.

"I am listening." I stared furiously at her. She looked hurt and betrayed, but I was adamant about my idea. She turned.

"Take it up with my mother and father. They will decide."

I followed her through the garden, the rain pounding harder and rolling off in big tears. The plants we walked past were all foreign to me. Some bore fruit or flowers, others were nothing more than leaves. One plant that especially caught my attention was like a phoenix. It was a tree as tall as me and it was constantly a glow with a warm blaze. As soon as one branch died from burning another regrew in its place.

We met against what looked like a wall but as soon as Selena placed her hand against it, and the door slid open to a smaller room. Neat and orderly, with a few plants making it more pleasant. The king and Queen, as well as many others were already there, seated around an oval table; that was carved out of a still growing tree; and were obviously in heated debate over some matter or another.

What was most fascinating in the room was the holographic images that would occasionally appear in the middle of the table and demonstrate a speaker's meaning.

"Eh hem." Everyone stopped and looked at Selena and I.

"I hope this is a matter of importance, Selena." Aleesandra said pleasantly but with a slight hardness to her eyes.

"We believe, or at least the child believes that she knows the where abouts of Aikia and Ahrima." Murmmers travled through the room. Aleesandra raised a hand and it was again quiet.

"And pray do tell how such valuable information has come to you." I stepped forward.

"I had a dream. And in it, Kohaku said to follow the rain. I think he meant it to be like the idea of a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." A few chuckled rose.

"And?"

"And well, at the end of it, is Aikia and Ahrima." Aleesandra looked piercingly at me.

"Are you sure this dream actually had significant meaning and not mearly…"

"NO! I know what I am talking about…"

"Child, you have had a troubled experience, perhaps it is just stress…"

"No." I said bitterly in reply to an Arielo dressed in black.

"I had this dream before Kohaku died. In fact I've been having dreams like this one for a long time. I truly believe that it was Kohaku's way of reaching me. They were too real to just be dreams." The room buzzed with whispers. Again Aleesandra held up her palm till all was silenced.

"Very well. We shall take into consideration the information you have presented. If you have nothing else to say, I think it would be more appropriate if you found yourselves another place to be." Selena nodded and tugged on my arm before I could reply.

"Selena!" I shouted, barely out of the room.

"What?" Calm as an ocean breeze.

"They have to hurry! Who knows how long the rain will last!"

"No decision will be made until the meeting is over."

"And how long will that take?" She shrugged.

"Sometimes it takes weeks."

"But we don't have weeks!" I screeched feeling my pulse race.

_Are you kidding me…tell me she's joking…weeks…we don't have weeks…I mean…Ronan said those quakes are almost constantly going…who knows how long Kamikakushi and Earth has…arg…will no one listen to anything around here…_

"Forgive me, but I must leave you. Duty calls." Without hesitation, she unfolded her wings, the occasional feather lilting towards me. She disappeared into the air.

"Why won't you…Grr!" I yelled in frustration.

"Why won't who do what, my love?" I turned, hand in air and before I could think about it, I had slapped the person behind me.

"Owe! Now what did I do to deserve that?" Fox rubbed his cheek.

_um…oops…_

"Sorry?." I shrugged sheepishly. He flicked his trademark smile and seemed to almost completely forget the possible stinging in his cheek.

"It pains me to hear such questionable sympathy. No matter. Good to see you up and out of bed. Even if it's on the wrong side." I scowled.

"A frown does not belong on the face of a grand lady."

"It's a good thing I'm not a grand lady then."

"What malady dares intrude upon your heart so heavily?" He said in mock sincerity.

_hmm…where should we start…at the beginning…with that bastard Aikia…or…_

"I need to go away from here." I said choosing a direction to walk in.

"What would you…"

"The rulers are at a meeting discussing what to do. Selena says this could take weeks. We may not have so much as days, or hours when you think of it." We were silent as I pierced my lips to help me concentrate.

"Well then. I suppose that makes sense. Do you have a plan on how to leave here?"

"No." He shook his head and grinned.

"I guess I'll just have to pull a few strings then."

"What?" I raised and eyebrow. I could see a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"You said you want to leave? Well, we'll leave then, but I don't think anything can be arranged until tonight."

"Wait, what strings? You're coming?" He laughed, almost a bark, but a pleasant sound.

"That's a secret, and yes. You don't think I would let my little dove fly away to face the world alone, do you?" I felt so relieved that a rush of tears pricked my eyes and I couldn't help but hug him feircly.

"Well now, if that's the thanks I get, maybe I should do this kind of thing more often. Who knows what more I'll receive." I punched him in the shoulder.

"You'll get nothing if you keep it up. Do you think you could smuggle three more of us out?"

"Three more?"

"My friends Vai, Enuresis, and Rin. Rin and Enuresis came with me from the start. We met Vai on our way through. We traveled together before we got separated but they're here now."

"Are you sure they're trustworthy?"

"I would trust them with my life."

"Well then, passage for five coming right up. Be ready by the time I come and get you." He took a quick bow and left me shaking my head.

_My…he…is definitely not your run of the mill spirit…I have to wonder if he's ever hit his head…but I am greatful…now…I need to talk to Rin and the others…_

* * *

I paced the room. Back and forth. Back and forth. Willing time to quicken with each repeated travel I made. _What if…what if he couldn't do it…what if the King and Queen found out…what if…_

I shook my head and kept pacing. Recalling every detail of the afternoon. I had talked to the others, told them of everything I knew. Vai was a swilling as ever. Rin thought it through a thousand times and said that "If we were gonna go, might as well go tryin to kick some butt!", well, more roughly said by her. Enuresis was a bit reluctant, not trusting Fox as far as she could throw a large dragon. That wasn't a surprise, she still doesn't even trust Kohaku. In the end, they were for it.

_We planned everything as best as we could…with as little as we could…now its up to fox…I wonder whats taking him…he never did actually say when he would be here…he just said be ready for the night…_

I glanced around my room. Nothing was useful. Just jewelry, clothes, and plants.

I looked down at my attire. It was as practical as I could find. I couldn't ask for my regular clothes, that would be suspicious. Instead I had to make do with a one piece silk jumper with a sash to tie around the waist. The sleeves from the shoulder down were a sheer fabric and tightened in a collar around the wrist. The back, like everything else was open draped to the middle. The front a 'v'neck. The pant legs came close to a closed collar at the ankles. The outfit originally having a wispy veil material around the waist and falling like a skirt, I left laying on the floor by the closet.

No weapons for me but my bare hands.

I paced some more.

"Where is he?"

The door slid open and I jumped with a start.

"Shh." Fox stepped in.

"Finally." I whispered and we quietly left the room. His steps were straightforward and arrogantly over confident.

"You know Dove,…"

"I'm not changing my mind."

"You can't blame me for trying."

"So how exactly…"

"It's a secret. But no worries, you'll find out soon enough. I already got your other three friends too."

"How did you know…"

"Connections."

"With whom?" I raised my eyebrow. He blushed ever so slightly.

"No one really."

"Is that so. I think my little fox has a crush on a cute girl. A powerful one no less." I teased. He blushed a slightly deeper color but stopped and quickly kneeled before me.

"I could love no other but the face before me." He made to reach for my hands, and I casually knocked them away.

"Liar." I walked forward and he easily matched my stride.

"So. Whose the lucky young woman?" He nearly tripped. I laughed, enjoying this new power of mine.

"My aphrodite, I assure you, it has nothing to do with any woman, for there are none so fair as you."

"Hmm. Well then, what did you have to do?" At this I knew, I was on the right track, as I saw his face pale, and redden almost simultaneously. He gulped loudly.

"Who says I had to do anything?"

"I just did. So what was it?" He looked stubbornly forward. I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

I pretended to let out a few tears and he stopped.

"What is it? What ails your poor beating heart?"

"Why, I thought we were getting rather close." I whispered.

"We are, I mean..."

"I thought we were at least friends, but now after this…"

"After what…"

"If what you say is true, and it really is nothing, than you should be able to tell me…" He looked speechless.

_Nope…still not their yet…_

"It really is another woman isn't it. I know, you won't tell me because…" I made my eyes go big and round, and covered my mouth.

"Dove! I assure you what ever you may be thinking…"

"I was wondering why I haven't seen you until rather recently. I mean, after all, who could resist? There are so many other women here…"

"That's not it!"

"Than what is it?" I said teary eyed. I sniffled for extra effect. He looked around, shifted a little then cupped his hand over my ear and whispered.

"There. You see."

"Oh really." I took a few steps forward, trying my hardest not to burst out with laughter.

"Not a word." He said.

"Of course not." My voice came out high pitched. He glared.

* * *

_Aikai's POV_

* * *

**I** walked down through the tunnels that went deeper than any of the castles dungeons. The sounds of tinkering hammers, scraping, and flames came to my ears as I headed to the main room. 

"Oh, Master Aikia, back so soon?" I looked down at the creature. Stubby four legged, stout, muscled arms, and green faced bald man. His nose was croocked, having been broken at least four times. Scars lined his body. Burns weren't uncommon in the mines.

"I need a room."

"A-a room?" He stumbled over his words. His spit slightly coming out and he quickly slurped it up and licked his thin nothing of lips.

"Yes. A room. One fit to make a sword and to use magic."

"I could give you our best Master Aikia, but for one so great as yourself…"

"I'll take it." I growled. He shied away as he bowed.

"Yes sir-master-um-Aikia. Right this way. Righty then. Just follow me." I didn't bother to meet the stares that followed me through. A sight as grand as mine was uncommon, unheard of. I had never come this far before in the mines. After all, the Iraz Crystal Looking Glass that was repeatedly being made after its brother had broken, was delivered to the front gate.

My purpose here was a different one. I felt the tear drop vial bob against my chest. Deeper and deeper we traveled. I waved my hand, but it did no good. A breeze was not to be found in any place here magic, or else wise.

We traveled down twisted spiraling roads. The place was a city upon it self. Fires were constantly being fueled. In some of the stalagmites and stalagtites, one could see tiny holes for windows and doors. One could tell the higher ranked Orn spirits from their houses. Weather they had a liquid metal matted ladder, or a spiral mix of bright metals; a house gilded with the decor of jewels and gilded golds, bronzes, and silvers, or simply a dark metal pot of flowers or other some such nonsense.

The ugly Orn spirit looked up and bowed.

"This is the best we can offer. If you would like to wait a few months, I'm sure we could have something more…"

"No." I sharply ended the conversation and entered the low hanging door. I stepped in, hearing my footsteps echo. A flicker of my thoughts and baubles hung everywhere in the room, lit up and big. I raised my hand and the wood started on fire, which would soon turn into a scorching blaze. A few more adjustments were made. Instruments traveled of their own accord through the air. I let out an icy breath that clouded all things that could reflect so much as a speck of an image.

Ahrima would not know where I was.

_Curse her bloody name and soul to…_

I picked up a long sheet of Iraz Crystal and felt it with my hands, going over every dimension, and strand of life in it.

"It has been a very long time." I took off my shirt and prepared to go through the long process before me.

_Of course I could have done this with magic…but that could have gone awry…and it would never have produced such a powerful weapon as I am prepared to make… _


	46. Little Interferances

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** Yay! My chapter is on time!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Aharah Musici:_ You'll just have to wait and see.:)

_Keetra:_ Well thank you, I think?I'm glad to know I at least can get the cliff hangers down right:)

_Velf: _LOL! Ya, you better get working on your chapter, because that was an evil cliffhanger!

* * *

**Chapter 46 **

**A little Intervention**

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**"I** have food, as long as you don't bite off my finger. You better not try anything either. And don't think this means I like you or nothing. My loyalties lie with Master Aikia, so no mind tricks neither." I said. He glared, but gave the slightest of nods. 

_Curse the brightness of this room…I almost have to squint…even with this fabric over my eyes…givin me a freaking headache…stupid crystals…_

I shook my head, set the cup of water down. I put the sack in my mouth and looked at the chains. Tensing my body, I leapt and grabbed the clinking metal circlets. He grunted.

"Sorry man. No pain no gain." With all the flexability and strength in me, I twisted upside down and fed him pieces of bread, cheese, fruits, and what ever else I had scrounged up.

_Ain't no different than feedin her was really…I mean…sure she was more…well…tipsy…and he's hangin from chains…but taint no different…_

With the sack empty I leapt down and looked at the cup of water, then to him, than back.

_well now…how am I going to accomplish this one…I can't give it to him like I could with the food…not without spilling it all first…_

The water sprung up in a stream and I jumped. I looked on as in three gulps, it all disappeared into his swallowing mouth.

"Well. I guess that's one way of not spillin anything." I took up the sack and cup, ready to leave.

"Why do you owe loyalty to him."

"Well now, so he speaks. Fer a while I almost thought you had no tongue." I cocked my head to the side for a moment, waiten to see if he would say anything else.

"He helped me out is why."

"For what in return?" I laughed, my tail twitched.

"See, that's the amazing part. Nothin off my hide really. Though I am technically his apprentice." He looked me over and shook his head.

"What was that look for?" I flicked my tail, daring him to insult me. He closed his eyes.

"May that be all you need give." He whispered. I glared.

"What would you know about it." I hissed and stomped out.

_Sure…master Aikia has killed a few people…and done some bad things…and he comes off real cold…but…I dunno…deep down…he's a cool guy…there's just something about him…that just aint totally…the evil guy he puts out…_

* * *

**"All** set?" I looked at fox, not quite sure I liked this form of transportation. My stomach flopped at the idea and I backed away from the edge of the hanger. The wind howled loudly against its edge. I glanced at the others. 

Enuresis looked pumped at the idea. Liked a daredevil ready for the next challenge. Vai looked absolutely terrified. I felt sorry that he felt he had to do this. Rin looked non pulsed about the whole thing. After all, she used to do something like this a long time ago. A few years can't make you totally forget.

I looked at my back. Long leathery wings were protruding from my shoulders. I shook them. It was weird to feel something that had never been there, there now.

_Stupid pill…if I would have known it was going to hurt that bad…dang…growing wings in ten minutes isn't an easy task…almost too much work for how temporary it is…every one else almost thinks it normal…this wing growing business…not me…never…have I done something like this…_

"Come on Dove. Ready for your first flying lesson?" I watched as Ring grabbed hold of Vai's right arm and Enuresis, in her adrenaline rush, his left. They tipped out and free fell until Rin opened her wings and Vai did likewise. Enuresis let go and seemed to spin out of control. I took an involuntary step forward, and Rin looked ready to rescue her, when Enuresis did a flip, a dive, and then became in control. Rin then commenced in chiding her of her stupidity. I let out my breath of worry and turned my attention back to the matter of attention. My turn to fly.

"I don't like this one bit…" I tried to scream as Fox leapt out, almost pushing me, but my voice was violently swept away. The rain and wind beat against me. I felt the taste of acid in my throat as I was frozen in terror and falling fast.

_Open your wings…I help…dive…then glide…simple…_

I felt my body slightly move involuntarily at his words, as if it were hypnotized into doing what he said, and soon I caught an updraft and was level with all of them.

_That…was mortifying…_

_Scary…yes…but…you have friends…none let you fall…we here…all for you…all to help…_

I looked over my shoulder, noticing that I had somehow pulled slightly ahead and become the leader. Enuresis was doing twirls and flips even in the strong air current. She was reveling in the feel of flying. Vai, was unsure and constantly needed a little encouragement from someone here and then when he became unstable. Rin flew with grace and ease. She looked to be almost at home. She fit the picture, but in a way, it was almost wrong. I shook my head.

_Will she ever…truly belong someplace…I thought…for a while she fit in here…but maybe…_

I shook my head and pulsed my wings, steadily getting the hang of flying on my own. Not feathered wings, but graceful, almost bat like wings, beautiful in their oddity. I think I would have felt more out of place if I had had the white glories that Selena, her family, and her race shared.

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**I** tip toed past the throne room. Hearing Ahrima mumble to herself. A low mantra almost. Not missing her words for an instant I tried to creep by without notice. Unlike Aikia I, can't just pop in and out of thin air. There are some places that you have to go to and the only route is right through Ahrima so to speak. 

"That girl!" I jumped and fell back. She stopped, it was quite.

_This is it…I'm a gonner…good bye cruel world…_

I held my breath, but when nothing happened, I let it out and stood up.

"No! It can't be! Wings! What is she, that witch. I want her dead!" I heard Ahrima screech.

_She sounds more insane… than the last time I passed through here…_

I dared push the door open a creak and saw her in all her stark raven glory. She glowed with a dim light in the darkness, standing in front of a mirror, her back to me.

_She msut be more insane than I thought…I don't see anything in that mirror…its all black…nothing…I mean…it's a seeing mirror…ain't there supposed to be somethin to see…_

"I know! That's it! Lightning! I don't care what she is, none can survive a shock as powerful as lightning. I will singe her hair right off! And burn her heart out!" She laughed.

_Uh oh…somehow I don't think he's just talking about some foreign village girl…here I go again…stupid conscience…never needed it before…should just loose it…don't know how…but I'll loose it…startin now…_

I stepped back and started carryin on with what I was doin, when I felt my feet take a reverse direction.

_Or maybe…later…I mean…might as well let her…reach the castle…then die maybe a more heroic death…I mean…I certainly wouldn't want to die…not by lightning…after all…how many heroes get sung about who've died by lightining…_

I shook my head.

_Off to warn the stupid glowin pain in the neck…his girlfriends about to die…again…_

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

_**This** is taking too long…no wonder the Orn Spirits die faster than villagers when Ahrima is in a mood…the crystal is magic itself…in entity…_

I struggled to meld the Iraz Crystal to my whims. It takes a strong will to control it. It may as well me alive for as unpredictable and unbidding it is. Refusing to follow the hand, but absolutely obdurate when touched by magic. I cursed under my breath as I looked at the clear liquid that quickly cooled and became un-useable.

" I will get no where at this rate." The door near came to an opening crash. Many Orns looked up in startlement. One in charged rushed over.

"Master Aikia, is there something that you require?"

"I demand the presence of your best craftsman."

"Craftsman?"

"Craftsman in the ways of Iraz Crystal. Now."

"Right away. Of course. He shall be brought here. Right away." I watched him bow and shouted something across to the others workers. A line of similar shouts traveled through out and rang against the metals and the earth.

"Send him in when he has come." I waved my hand in a superior manner and went back into the room. With a mere thought, the room was cleared of its mess and prepared for another making, excepting the untouchable useless pieces of crystal in the corner.

I stood by the fire, relishing in its intense heat. My muscles quivered ever so slightly at the remembrance of their strains. Sweat dripped all along my body. It was an odd feeling. A feeling of familiarity that would have brought comfort excepting the fact that it was foreign in its familiarity.

_It must be done…and quickly…or I shall find myself bowing…with a broken spirit…to that witch…no soul will be safe…not that dragons …not even mine …no matter how powerful…_

"You requested me?" I turned around and looked at the impudent Orn boy, who looked no older than seventeen, but had a well defined body. His blood was more than likely as not muddled with that of an earthen mage at one point, for he looked to be made of earth himself. His skin as black as night, and eyes an amber. His head was bald andhe retained much a fair face. His arms thick, chest broad, and four legs lithe.

"Tell of the wielding of this Crystal." He frowned ever so slightly as he looked at the pile in the corner. He went off and gently cradled the pieces of worthless garbage as if they contained his very freedom.

"So. Not even the great Aikia can wield a simple piece of crystal." He stood up. I struck him in the face, enough for his lip to bleed and swell in the corner. He spat it out and glared in defiance.

"I will not tolerate insolence."

"You're gonna hafta if you want anything from me. I have nothing to loose. I am not afraid to die. So really, you put up with me, or you will get nothing."

_That…pompous…arrogant…_

I let out a care free smirk.

"I must say. That speech was quite heroic. Though, you presume too much to think that I need you that badly. If I felt my energy wouldn't be wasted, I would kill you on the spot. However, why do that when I can have you slave away down here in the mines and die anyways." I saw a more rueful look creep upon him instead of the arrogance. I had won.

"With that over, I give my consent to you to begin teaching me the craft wielding of Iraz Crystal. And do be brief, my sister and I have a couple of worlds to conquer."

"Start from the beginning then. I will watch to see what you're doing wrong." I let the snide remark slide as I began concentrating on doing a fruitless task.

* * *

Chihiro's POV

* * *

**"Look** at that?" Rin pushed forward to be even with me and looked at the darker clouds around us. 

"I think we're in trouble."

"Ah, come on. Its just a little rain." Enuresis said as haughty as ever. Vai shook his head.

_Light storms…_

_What…_

_Light storms…they…very…killing much…we wet…are in much danger…_

"It's a lightning storm." I shouted above the new gust of wind. We were pushed back, but not completely hindered. A flash of electric thread pierced through the rain in front of us. It was merely the beginning.

"Dove! I hate to say this, but I think we should land!"

"No! Not after we've come this far!"

"But Dove! We don't even know how much farther! The rest won't hurt us none either!"

"If we rest, or wings might disappear!" I screamed, more stubborn than a run away mule.

"Than we'll just walk!"

"That will take too long! Who knows how long this rain was enchanted to last!" The arguing stopped. No one was happy, but they followed.

The sky was constantly alit. The lightning struck with rapid strength and raped the sky. What was most odd however was that the strikes seemed to keep getting closer to me.

"Chihiro look out!" I pushed sharply aside as a strike nearly streamed through me.

_No…I will not stop…I can't stop…I won't rest until…Ahrima and Aikia's plans are completley turned upside down…I can't let them do this…not now…not ever… _

I felt my wings slow and the wind become more mighty.

"Rin, I…" I looked over my shoulder but couldn't spot anyone. The flashes came more quickly, and the wind more forcefully.

"Rin! Enuresis…!" I lost control and was flung in a dizzying spiral.

_No…I have to fly…I have to go up…but which way…where is up…_

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**"You** gotta do something! She's gonna die!" His head snapped up in immediate attention as I jumped into the room and announced it in a grand gesture. 

"Who."

"Great Artiallimus himself. Who do you think! That girl chick of yours!" His eyes flashed suspiciously. I crossed my arms and glared. My tail swung and in my anger, it poofed up on end like goose-bumps. Its all his fault.

"Look, you can take my word on it or not, its up to you. Personally if I had a girlfriend I wouldn't let her get fried by lightning bolts." I hissed at him. He looked composed, but I could see fear in his eyes. Then a he freakin went to sleep.

"Alseep! She's about to die and…"

"Let me concentrate." He said calmly. I can't believe she married this low life. Sure he's powerful, but he doesn't seem to care all that much about her.

He hung there, his eyes closed. I almost saw him sway, but with the freaky lights, I coulda swore he had an extra toe too. He began to sweat and I knew something was off.

"What now."

"I can't do it." I gaped at him.

_This all powerful…freaky pain in the butt…that is supposed to be like this catylyst thing…can't even save…a stupid girl…_

"And why not!" He glared at me then at the crystals. Thousands of beams of light ran from him to them.

_Well gee…wasn't that like rubbin salt in a cut…well…I guess nows as good a time as any to see what would happen…_

I took out a thick dagger from inside of my sash and unsheathed it. It rang and shone of a pure substance, crafted by a master. I looked at the beems and walked around for a moment.

"You better be ready with what ever you gotta do, cause I ain't riskin my tail fibers." I didn't even glance at him as I placed the blade at an angle in a certain light. It deflected from its original crystal and cut into another's path, similar to playing with the light in the streets to blind people. Only the light kept bouncing in here as it met others, those deflected and bounced as well.

_Reminds me of bungy worms…all of them knockin into each other…then they bounce…_

Sometimes they would reflect to the point where the light went straight back to that Kohaku guy. Maybe he'll roast like meat over a spit.

I looked up at him and noticed his eyes closed. A single drop of sweat fell from his face, but nothing else was indicated as to his well being.

_Master Aikia said…never disrupt a spell…unless you know exactly what it is…and what its intended for…then and only then…stop it by countering the spell…dangerous stuff happens when you mess with magic…_

I felt my hairs rise. I jerked at his sudden movements. His heart thumped loudly, his chest rose in gasps. I dropped my dagger and the lights instantly returned to their normal places, slightly dimmer. Before I could let a word out, he fell into his chains limp as a noodle.

"Hey! Wake up! NO way am I lettin' you sleep on me like this! Did ya save her or what!" He didn't so much as twitch. I jumped up and slapped him. Maybe not very smart, being as he seems to be able to do some magic even though he technically isn't supposed to be able to I mean with all of the spells and wards, and what ever cocaphooey with lots of letters in their names are set up. He didn't so much as twitch. I felt my tail bristle.

"I risk my paws just so you can save your wench and you don't even bother staying awake long enough to fill me in on if she died or not! I mean, jeez! I may be just a street cat new come from a backwards ally, but even I have better manners than you." I stormed off.

_What does he take me for…yesterdays rat…_

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

**I** redid all of my work, laboring over the failure that laid on the ground. He shook his head and looked deeply into the fire. I spat on the floor, only for it to sizzle and leave nothing but dust behind. 

"Your hands work with great skill. I must wonder where you attained such an art. Never before have I seen such proficiency. I can only imagine what kind of things you could make with just simple materials such as gold or silver." All of his praise seemed to be pushed out, like spit from the tongue of a desert wanderer's mouth.

"But?"

"What you lack is not something I can teach you."

"Elaborate." He stood, as if age had come upon him. He picked up the flattest sheets of crystal and set it up as one would a mirror.

"You are strong and forceful but you do not work with the crystal. Instead you try to coerce it onto doing your will. With metals and ordinary you have to be like. Iraz Crystal is another matter of its own."

"When I said elaborate, I meant the basics. Not petty details." He scowled at his reflection in the deep amythyst depths before him.

"You must gently coax the crystal into doing what you want. Not force it." He set down the piece and turned to face the door.

"I am done here." I let him leave. Thinking over my task. Something that was supposed to be much easier became very difficult. I reorganized my tools and set up the place in a useable manner, prepairing to start anew.

I held my detestable challenge before me. An image passed through my mind, unfamiliar and yet…It slipped away and I shook my head.

I glanced down at the vial that swung at my waist, tied to my sash.

"All this trouble for two measly worlds." I sighed. Taking the precious material I lifted it into the harsh blaze that tried to lick away my skin. I felt my eyes close amidst my workings.

"_Just let go of everything you are doing." The man before him shook his head. He had a beer belly to be sure, covered by a grimy apron and was balding. A strictness was spoken in the way he held his body, but his eyes had room enough for gentleness. He held in his hand a thick mallet and in the other a rod of metal._

"_But Master…" I felt a stir of confusion in me as I looked up at the man. My actions truly not my own. _

"_When you let go, you give the material control." _

"_Then how do you make it into what you want it to be?" _

"_In general, you force the idea into your materials, but how it will actually turn out is a metals own decision. If you force it completely to your will, than you will never create anything worthy of being used. Now watch." He plunged the rod into the flames. _

I snapped my head back and twisted the crystal out of the fire, as if my hand had been bitten. It was smoldering to the point of melting. I quickly let it drip into a mold and set it back into the fire.

_What was that I saw…it was…strange and…it was nothing…_

My thoughts turned bitter. I felt the image I saw become hard to grasp and it slipped away like oil.

I pulled the mold out from the fire and dipped it into a large tub of water. Quickly tossing it out of the mold and onto the anvil, I grasped the rod in one hand and a hammer with the other. I began pounding it into the shape I desired.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **I know, I did a full 360 w/ Aikia and his workings. I dunno. Something in me just had to. You gotta admit, it did add a little more interest, ne? 


	47. Back Again

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Very Important Authors Beginning Note:** This chapters delay is not-despite what I know your thinking-due to laziness, business, computer malfunction, ect…

AS a matter of fact ever since the last chapter I have been diligently working my poor butt _(numb from sitting onthis hard chair for so long)_ to finish this story. I went above and beyond (_stopping to do only the most crucial of errands like eat and relieving myself, sleep was over rated)_ to the point of having it all finished.

That's right. I have finished this fic, well the first rough draft. I just have to do some slight revising of the end and major editing (_especially to my poor pathetic epilogue_).

**HOWEVER**- suggestions are still opened until I'm done w/ my editing.

Unfortunately _(Now for the bad news)_ I will be gone next week, the 23-31 of July. I know, slay me now, after all the fic is done and what use am I? (well, I can poor your tea and serve you crumpets while you read my fic? Please don't hurt me)

And because I hate to leave off with bad news, I have some good news. Updates should be more frequent regardless (_unless my computer access for some reason is drastically limited_) I'm hoping 2x a week. And unless my editing means a large amount of addition to this story there shall be 4-6 more chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to inu22 for figuring out my true age based on the clues I gave in my profile! This is one of 5 that shall be to your dedication.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Aharah Musici: _That is true, which is why, when I'm done w/ this one I think I'll keep the story in a 1 person POV, b/c its not just you who gets confused.

_Shitza:_ Cold water generally works...:)

_Keetra:_ Well, when you think about it, he's associated w/ the ones who are also hurting chihiro, that and he's not in the least bit of good shape, and may be slightly delirious (dehydration can do that) Haku is better tempered l8ter on.

I do explain the light thing a little bit more in this chapter, to lighten up the confusion, but if you are still confused afterwards, tell me and I will gladly explain in the next review.

No need to appologize for any confusion. It helps me to learn and improve my writing skills when you ask questions, so I know what type of things I need to clarify. So thank you very much!

_Chelsea:_ Chihiro doesn't realize Kohaku is alive b/c he wasn't brought back from the dead, he was...reborn so to speak. he felt like a different entity. And she's going through life hreatening dnagers, so thats a bit of a distraction.

Yah, I dunno why my rating is different, unless some of ffnets upgrades automatically did that or what not. So I am sorry abot that consusion.

_Thank you all for the loverly reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Back Again **

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

_**Oh** no…now what can I do…_

I closed my eyes and struggled as I felt the ground near. An acidic taste coated the back of my throat and fear clenched my stomach. I felt like my whole body was being shaken violently in a baby's rattle.

As gravity pulled me down farther, I landed on something. And hard. My wrist began throbbing and my head ached. I clumsily stood up, my wings getting in the way and without opening my eyes, puked.

"It seems you've really fallen for me Dove."

"Oh, shut up." Was my bitter reply as my stomach churned again.

_'chi…I think…we in danger…something very wrong…an illusion?'_ I wiped my mouth and looked up, stopping in stricken shock.

"This. It can't be. It can't. It can't really be. Can it?" I gazed long and hard. People were in a panick. Radios buzzed. Cars were abandoned, andbuildings were in ramshackles.

I stepped hesitantly to an abandoned car. A tree had smashed it, the trunk of the car beyond repair and the drivers door completely tore off. I turned up the volume dial of the still working radio.

"…massive earthquakes charting off the ricter scale have been occurring all across the globe. Scientists have no real explanation as to what the cause of this occurance is. What's even more disturbing are the sightings of unexpalinable strange creatures, buildings…" I switched the channel.

"…thousands have disappeared in the recent events and even more have been hospitalized. Some hospitals are having to close doors as they are already…"

"…mysterious sightings of strange landscapes. One woman says she saw…"

"…many say it is the apocalypse, though no…"

"Chihiro?" I jumped as Rin put a hand on my shoulder. I turned off the radio and looked outside. Water was spouting from a broken firehydrant.

"Do you know where we are?" Enuresis asked. I finally let go of my breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I felt numb and lack.

"We're--in the Human world." I said incredulous as I looked at the place I once called home.

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

**I **felt the ground rumble and a few specks of dirt were shaken and caked themselves to my sweaty brow. I ignored such insignificant discomforts. 

"Soon." I whispered.

'_Don't let me down.' A woman's back was turned as she hunched over a table, examining parchment of sorts. She was dressed in black pants and a long sleeved loose shirt. Both tied with a maroon sash. Her hair was worn up in an intricate design,a common styleamong nobles. _

'_Has a weapon of mine failed you or your men yet?' Her fist hit the table and an audible crack was heard. _

'_Damn you. Why can't you ever give me a straight answer?. This is war we are talking about!' She stood straight.'_

Sweat dripped and my stomach churned. I looked down at the nearly completed shape in my hand.

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**"What** use are you! I mean really. All you have done is sleep. I swear you're worse than a cat!" I screeched, pacing. Every once in a while I sent _him _a seathing glare. 

"Seriously, you try to save that human thing of yours and you don't so much as give me a thank you? Let alone a freaking answer to anything! And another thing. Those lights were weird. They bounced off of each other! What is up with that, and…"

"It's because they're not real lights." I jumped. My furry tail was puffy and the hairs on my scalp rose uncomfortably. I glared at him.

"Who gave you the right to just talk like that outta no where!"

"You mean you weren't talking to me?"

_what…how dare he…that arrogant…_

"Power is more solid than light. It's similar, but magic is-'thicker'. It needs a cause to get a reaction. Or a push. That is what thoughts and incantations are. They are a force that pushes the magic. So when you used your blade to try and reflect my magic, it wasn't the blade itself but your thoughts that caused it to move, and since it is more solid, and the same of itself it bounced around."

"So you're sayin I did magic?" I said lamely, eyebrow raised. He nodded.

"It's official. You hit your noggin or burst somethin concentrate'in. But back to the point, what happened to that human?"

"I lost her." He whispered.

"You-You lost her! I mean, I go to all the effort of telling ya and you lost her? You know I think Ahrima knows I heard her. That must be it and she cursed me. My blood preassure must be dangerously close to hittin the top. And you lost her! What do you mean lost her!" At this point I was ready to pounce and use him as a scratchin post.

"I can't follow her into the human realm. I don't have enough power to do that, especially in my current state. Even if I did, I don't think I could. She's…changed somehow. Its harder to track her down."

"Human realm? You have got to be kiddin me." I smacked my forehead and fell on my rump.

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**I** looked up at the blue sky. The earth shook and still I stood. Loud screeching noises of metal buildings falling on themselves were heard. Then I saw it. 

A dark canopy of trees. I felt rain drops on my skin and heard a violent storm rage. The ground quite moving and the image of the Spirit World left.

"It's almost like the two worlds are merging into one another." I whispered. Vai shook his head as he clamped his ears which were probably ringing terribly.

"Well Dove. You obviously know this place better than any of us. What should we do?"

"I don't know. I haven't been here in so long and a lot has changed. We could probably try to find our way to the entrance I had used the last time, but I don't even know this town well enough to even so much as choose a direction to begin in. And we would start all over at the bath house."

"I don't see why this is so hard ot figure out. Just go back the way we came." Enuresis said. She was sitting on the grass, her arms resting on her knees, looking like a rebellious teen.

"But how did we get here?" Fox asked as he looked up at the sky in disbelief and studious admiration. I can't blame him. The sky here is different than in the Spirit World. The sky of the Spirit World is so much cleaner, and crisper. It has definite tones. Here it is muggy and blurred.

"In the earthquake I saw the Spirit Realm. That's probably why we fell here to begin with. There was an earthquake and the fabric between the two worlds tore briefly. Just find another tear and jump right through." Rin said all in a deep tired sigh.

Rin looked like I felt. The feeling you get when you stop by your old house just to see what the new owners have done with it, hoping for that warm feeling you always got when you came home. Instead, you walk in and instantly feel out of place. Sure you know the place like the back of your hand, from the creaky spot on one of the steps for upstairs, to the tiny indent in the pantry wall where you fell and hit your head, but its no longer yours or all that familiar.

"I guess we would have to wait for another earthquake." I sat staring out at the town before me. We were in a park, a lot of trees had toppled over and the fountains werecracked. Leaves were scattered and you could see the city beyond it.

* * *

Aikia's POV

* * *

_**I **looked up at two people on a throne. They were simply adorned with red robes. The woman wore a gold circlet and had bronze skin. Her long brown hair was held back in an intricate deisgn, curls of it escaping. The man on her left hard dark eyes and thick eyebrows. His hair was a dirty blond. His muscles were prominent and he looked of great strength. _

"_We have captured you and…"_

"_Let me guess. You want me to make weapons for you to help you and your race win the war." _

"_Well then. Since you know what we want, we expect you will give it to us." The woman said. I lightly rapped the glass of the cage I was in. I felt the sound pulse so slightly and knew that this material was solid, not a single chink or crack in it. No escape there._

"_Nah. I'm not the working type. Now if its all the same, I expect you'll be escorting me most handsomely back to my humble abode." The woman's cheeks flushed and her knuckles turned white at her side. _

"_I can assure you, there is no going back. You either forge the weapons, or I will personally watch your execution." I barked out a laugh. _

"_What is death to me? What is life to me? They're one in the same." I felt a rush of pleasure jump into me as I saw her get angry. Then that stuck up toff of a King stepped in._

"_Our first daughter. That is what we will give you in return for your services." The hall was silent. No breath to be heard. _

"_Oh this is too good. Even royalty places itself at my feet. So you'd sell your daughter to a nobody who can make a pointy stick. Not even I am that low."_

_"You would refuse even..." The queen was surprised. _

_"Keep your daughter. I'll go ahead and forge your weapons. On a few…exceptions." I grinned. Both looked worried, but the thought o their first daughter being safe from my grasp was enough of assurance to agree. After all, what choice did they have? Those low life pigs. _

My hands shook intolerably. The heat of the room nearly consumed me, but my insides felt cold and slimy. My head throbbed and everything was getting hard to see. With each fleeting vision, I seemed to become weaker, but the completion of my ultimate weapon closer.

"What are these images? Why…do I keep seeing them? At this rate…either I'll die making it…or go insane before my plan is finished." I felt my throat close and my body convulse, but still I drove on. Nothing was going to stop me. Not even myself.

* * *

Chihiro's POV

* * *

**I** fell back, Rin catching me as the ground shook violently. I bit my tongue and the familiar tang of blood slid down my throat. Mysight was boggled and unclear. I saw the Spirit World. Trees and foliage. In front of me, it seemed even clearer. The earthquake became more violent and the Human World seemed to completely disappear and Spirit World came into a stronger focus. 

I reached out and touched a single leaf. My body felt disconnect before forcefully coming back into itself. The quake stopped and I looked at Rin who had me by the shoulders.

"We're back." I whispered. Then pain shot through me.

I half gasped andtilted forward from imbalance. I felt my back begin to burn. I bit my tongue from screaming as I shut my eyes. It soon disappeared and I felt much lighter.

Rin ran a lithe finger down my shoulder blades.

"There will be a light scar, but other wise, you're set to go."

I felt a scream in my head. I winced and went to Vai as he felt the pain of his wings parting from his shoulder blades too. His nails dug into my arm and his hair covered his face. He slipped to his knees.

_'much pain…'_

_'I know…but it will go away…almost as if it never were…'_ He let out a little gasp and I stared in grotesque wonder as I saw the muscles attatching the wings part and they slid uselessly to the ground. Vai shook and tremebled. I helped him stand up. His face was a pale sickly blue and sweat slid down his brow, but he looked no worse for wear.

"Why did our wings come off before yours?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Well, the spirit I got this from said that those who aren't really…flight compatible won't be able to keep their wings as long. Something about mind body interference." I looked helplessly at his almost void answer. He shrugged his shoulders, but with a blush looked away.

_Figures…he was probably so vamped up about the terms of the agreement…he didn't bother paying thorough attention to other possible consequences…_

"I'm going up to see if I can find any helpful landmarks." Enuresis shot up without giving any time for objection. Rin shook her head.

"That reckless…"

"Temper temper." I teased. She smiled. I felt a light cloth being wound around my arm. Surprised I looked at Vai using Fox's sash to wrapp the places where his nails had dug into my arm. Little blood drops gently seeped through, but soon stopped.

"Thank you." I said to both of them. Each blushed and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

"N**ow **what?" I said lamely, looking up at the ceiling even though it killed my eyes. 

_Wait a minute…are my eyes playin tricks…maybe I shouldn't be looking at the bright lights…or maybe this guy has something to do with it…_

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on!" I jumped at his body's transparency. The lights in the room slowly dimmed then brightened. Dimmed then brightened. I heard him growl and his breath come in gasps.

_This can't be good…what to do…what to do…I bet this has something to do with Ahrima's spell…_

"Okay. I am going to leave you, but you better not disappear or die on me! I swear to Ereshkigal, may she not frown upon me, that I will hunt you down and will personally pull every one of your hairs of that pretty head of yours!" I saw a twitch in his lip.

_He's smiling at a time like this…that poor human must not have known what she was getting into…not when she hooked up with this…adle minded river dragon…_

* * *

Aikai's POV

* * *

**I **pounded the transformed water into my new creation. It's finishing moments at hand. 

I swung the blade through the air. I sang as its edge cut through a marble column without hesitation. The marble fell and the weapon went away unscathed. I looked at the cut pieces and saw the smoothness of it.

'Perfect' I whispered, holding it up in the light.


	48. Falling Water

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** Hola!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Keetra:_ My first reviewer for this chapter:) I'm glad my explanation helped you out a lot. I know I hate being confused when reading a story.

Yes, Haku's future does look a little bit grim. Especially at the rate things are deteriorating.

My next update may be a while...hmm...I'll try to aim for Thursday or maybe this weekend. For sure by next tuesday (not tomorrow tuesday)

* * *

**Chapter 46 **

**Falling Water**

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**I** heard a 'chink' and looked at Rin who had barely unsheathed her sword. She looked serious. A scowl on her brow, a flush in her cheeks, and her lips drawn thin. 

A sound came from the bushes beyond and she disappeared with stealthy grace. Minutes passed.

She yelped and I heard strange noises. I rushed in to the brush and beyond the tree only to find Rin being dragged on the ground. She grasped a rope tightly, and on the other end was a strange looking pony thing with a scaly tail. Fox fell over laughing.

"It's not everyday you see someone wrestling a Shinzy!" He howled, offering a meek excuse for his outburst. I felt my lips twitch and a desire to laugh as well, but I held it back. If only for Rin's already battered pride. Finally she was in control and tied the rope to the nearest, sturdiest tree. Passing him by, she punched Fox in the stomach. He doubled over somewhat and Rin stood towering over him. She shook a mock pain from her hand.

"Rin!"

"What?" she drawled out innocently. Vai snickered a little.

"Watch it mermaid boy." Fox whispered.

"Is that a threat?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I am shocked that you would think I would ever do such a…ouch!" He jumped up and down as Rin stepped on his foot.

"Give it a rest. Unless you want to look like a bruised piece of fruit."

"Hey guys! I found it!" Enuresis landed with a loop-de-loop.

Show off… 

"What did you find?"

"A huge castle!"

"Just a castle? Well, I guess it's better than nothing." Flames seemed to shoot out of Enuresis's nostrils.

"It's not _just _a castle! I mean, it looks like the perfect place that that creepy guy, Aikia would be! Besides, there's nothing else around for miles!"

"You're so young."

"And what does that mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what does that mean'"

"What does what mean?"

"Stop doing that!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"The both of you stop!" They turned their backs to each other and refused to talk. Just like two toddlers. I shook my head.

Though it is nice to have a little bit of normalcy…a head ache would be something I would greatly enjoy avoiding…

"Maybe we should rest here a bit and then send someone ahead to scout out everything

_Oh…my head…why do they have to be so loud…what if someone else hears…thannot only will I have a head ache...assuming I still had my head..._

I felt my ears drum loudly in time with my heartbeat and the headache I had been suppressing was coming on with a vengeance.

"I'm telling yah. Aikia's there."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I just know!"

"It looks scary and you automatically assume…"

"No! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"I wasn't doing…"

"Stop!" Vai said loudly in distress. The shock of his voice brought both of their arguing to a halt. He looked nervous and I sent him a grateful encouraging nod. He seemed to become a little more confident then.

"I'll scout ahead." Fox said and disappeared into the forest. Rin scowled as she took up the position of our look out a simple ways away, and Enuresis climbed a tree to take a nap.

Vai and I sat leaning against a tree, looking at the distorted sky. A cross between how it should be, and the human realm's. A clear blue with scattered black clouds. Rain fell but never far enough to touch the trees, and lightning matched the shining suns light.

A soft constant rumble in the ground never let me forget the danger ahead enough to relax. My nerves felt fried.

Vai gently played something calming on his flute and I took to watching. His long womanly fingers glided over the luminescent pearl treasure. He stopped and smiled at me.

'Here…you try…'

'Me?…' he nodded and handed it to me. I looked at it as I held it in my hands. It felt invitingly cool to the touch and a ripple of magic kissed the pads of my fingers. I put it to my lips like Vai had and tried to play a note. But nothing came out.

I looked at his pained face, as if I had played a sharp squeaky note.

'Nothing came out…' I said put out and confused. He shook his head and showed me where to place my fingers. I tried again with no sound to come of my efforts.

'Chi…play with…your feelings…use them…project them into your…breath to play…' he seemed confused at his own words, unable to explain them how he wanted. I tried and tried again.

It went on like that for quite a while. Vai would constantly stop me and show me this or that,giving me tips on how to play. He was slightly frustrated I could tell, weather with me or himself, or both. Finally we both gave up.

'I guess I'm just not cut out for that kind of thing.' I sighed depressed. My first obstacle on this whole adventure to have completely failed at, and it was something as simple as playing the flute.

_How pathetic…I can't play a single darn note…you would think I could at least play 'Mary had a little lamb' by now…_

'Chi…you will learn…much patient it takes…'

'I dunno…I think it will take more patience than either of us has…' he laughed and looked at his flute at a long length.

'When you learn how to play…Chi…I will give you…this flute…it will be yours…' I shook my head. Before I could say anything, Fox landed right in front of us looking quite pleased with himself. He put a finger to his lips a sighn that he was up to mischeif and that he didn't want us to warn his next vitim. Heflewup the tree branches until he was level with Enuresis. Vai and I looked at each other in wonder and looked back to watch the surprise.

"The sky is falling!" He yelled. She snapped instantly awake, but had sat up to quickly, causing her to loose her balance. Fox caught her and set her on the ground, before laughing himself silly. She knocked him on the head, leaving him disoriented before setting herself quite comfortably next to me, making sure he didn't leave her sight. Rin came back looking annoyed.

"What are you guys thinking? Making all of that noise!"

"Don't blame me. I haven't said a word." Enuresis said looking the ever-indignant victim. I shrugged in a helpless gesture. Rin glared at Fox and he just gave her a pretty boy smile.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"You will all be pleased to know, that as I scouted the premises, I found no evidence of guards or immediate danger." Rin scowled.

"No guards?" She questioned.

"He must be more arrogant than Arelinita." Enuresis snorted, still in a mood. Rin looked ticked off.

"So assuming that there aren't any enchantments, spells, or traps we should be able to at least get there fairly easy." I interrupted.

"That's right Love, but what are the chances of that happening?"

"Well, if they're arrogant as Enuresis suggested, than a good one. I mean, if they think they're powerful enough to take over two worlds, why would they bother wasting power and energy guarding their castle when they could just do away with trespassers at their leisure?" The thought wasn't a comforting one but the truth of it did lessen the possibility of being killed before reaching the darn block of a castle.

"So Kitsune, you ready to fly, or are your poor wings feeling tuckered out?" Rin mocked. I must say that she is taking to him quite warmly. From what I heard of the servants, she didn't so much as speak to Kohaku unless it was demanded of her. So her giving fox a nickname and insulting him is quite the major step.

"I'm ready when you are. The sooner the better." He flexed his wings to prove his point. Something occurred to me as I watched the supple leathery expanse widen.

"How are Vai and I supposed to get to the castle once we get that far? Neither of us has our wings left." Rin grinned.

"You both are going to ride a Shinzy." I paled.

"Ride?" If I thought I was bad, Vai looked as if he was already getting motion sick. Fox looked a little nervous at the idea.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"They're a smart dependable animal. Once you know what you're doing, it would take a whole lot for you to get in an accident. Now Chihiro, since you will be driving…"

"No. I will lead." Vai said. I heard him audibly gulp.

"In water, there is…water shinzys. I not good, but I know." Rin cocked her head and smiled in admiration.

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

_**'I** give this to you.'_

_'It's…beautiful." She held the katana at length. It shined and reflected in the glittering moonlight._

_'It's my best work so far. Use it skillfully and she'll serve you purposefully.'_

_'How beautiful. A moon and a willow tree. But why go to all of that trouble? Why not something more simple?'_

_'The willow symbolizes blessings and beauty, but the moon is the most important image of the picture. It s a symbol of our love.' She frowned ever so slightly._

_'Our love, like the moon? You mean the one that is constantly changing and sometimes disappears? The very one in the sky?' her words held a venom that stung._

_'The very one. For our love will change over time. It will grow and change as we grow and change, only to become stronger. But you are mistaken that the moon disappears. There will be times when sometimes, in anger or fear, or doubt, our love will seem to disappear, but really it was merely hidden and will soon shine brightly once again._

_She looked up._

The image of her brown sweet eyes was branded to the back of my eyes. They stung and burned as sweat rolled into them and wiped her orbs away.

Using the best tools possible, I made intricate swirls and designs into the metal. Enhancing its beauty.

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**I** felt the wind rush past us. My arms were circled around Vai's waist as he controlled the beast. He was concentrating very hard, determined that nothing would go wrong. I looked up every so often, catching a fleeting glance of the others. The woods began to thin out to dead trees and sickly shrubs scratched the ground. 

"It's so huge!" Vai merely nodded. I looked at the many turrets, balconies, dead gardens, windows, and everything else about it. It was beautiful in a horrifying way. It felt cold though. Like a dagger. Beautiful and shiny, made with great skill and precision, but frigid as death.

The ground Shook. Vai looked worried. The Shinzy stopped and snorted. It looked as if Vai had calmed it down until the earthquake become more violent and a branch landed on the side of us. I gripped Vai's waist tightly as the shinzy swung its tail and reared. I fell off and watched in horror as the hooves danced dangerously close to me.

Vai tried to control the beast, but it would not be commanded to do anything. Vai purposefully slid off and landed next to me. The Shinzy's barbed tail swung at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the spikes. Instead I was merely thrown. I hit the trunk of a tree and saw spots. Adrenaline rushed into me, thinking of the present danger, and my vision cleared more quickly than I thought made sense.

"Oh no!" I whispered in horror. Tears fell and I screamed words of unbelief. The Shinzy whacked its tail and I shuddered at the unearthly crack. The body fell loose and the Shinzy bolted.

"Vai! Vai! Vai!" I screamed and I crawled to his body. Rudy syrup stained his garments. I tried to apply as much pressure as possible in desperation, unable to stop any of the bleeding. Holes led from his neck all the way down the middle of his body. His neck was bent at an odd angle, as were many of his other limbs. His eyes were open in shock, but did not blink.

'Vai!' I screamed in my mind, but when I reached out there was a cold void that made me throw myself back with sharpness.

"Vai! Get up! Please! You have to!" Something caught my eye. I saw his flute at his waist, amazingly in one piece, and pulled out the white pride and joy of his.

"Come on Vai. Play your flute for me please! I don't care what it is. Anything!" My throat was tight and my voice squeaky and cracked.

The ground began to shake again, with a sickening crack and moan. Like and old man whose joints had rusted together being forced to move the almost crippled body of his. I held Vai's hand in one of mine.

The ground split open beneath me and before I knew it, the similar stomach tumbling, mind retching feeling of free falling hit.

I grasped his hand tightly. I dug my nails into him feeling him slip through my blood covered fingers.

"No!" I screamed. I saw his body slowly drift into infinity. Leaving me to fall alone.

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

**'You** will return him! Return me my brother or your queen's head will roll!' I felt the familiarity of the voice roll over me in dread. Silence filled my chest. Eyes avoided me. I felt the clinging presence of a woman. I saw her crying, but could not see her face, which was buried in it. I looked at the warriors besides me. Their fists clenched and knew that this dilemma was killing them inside. 

'I will go.' I said. The woman's nails dug into my arm and she wept. I stroke her hair and feathers fell down from her beautiful wings. I stood up but she threatened to pull me down.

'You have to let go.' I whispered. She fainted as I handed her to her off to another trusted being

I dropped to my knees, pushing the Orn Spirits aside. Catching my breath I stood up.

"Get out of here if you cherish your lives." I whispered darkly. My voice spread to every ear by magic. Many panicked, for there was no escape entrance. In anger I raised my arm and a grand hole was made in the big wall.

The ground shook vehemently and in panic, non-bothered with hesitation. My eyes briefly met with that of the arrogant young Orn. I scowled at him, and he merely nodded, no other indication of recognition to him. I made my way through the thick escaping crowd, a small parting made out of fear. Soon I was walking alone and left the putrid mines.


	49. Hvita

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** A bit longer than most of my other chapters, so make sure you have some pop corn on hand!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Keetra: _You know...I almost like your ending better. Well I decided to save you and all my other readers (they're so dumb struck w/ suspense they forgot to review-thats okay, I forgive them:P) by updating today. The next update may be Tuesday. I hope that it is. As long as nothing unexpected comes up.

Thank you much for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 48 **

**Hvita**

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**I** stopped and watched. My hairs rose and prickled. I have never seen Ahrima so calm…or scary… 

She stood, levitated in the air. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her finger spread out so as not to touch each other. An invisible wind ruffled her hair and clothes. Her eyes were shut and her lips moved in a constant chant. Her voice was a hallow hiss that traveled through the body and echoed to every resounding corner possible. Even the mind.

The mirror spun in circles as it swept into a circle around her.

…_A real live demonstration of planetary motionary stuff Master Aikia had mentioned… _

Symbols were burned on the floors and walls with an angry red glow. Below her, a strange symbol was etched with perfect precision. Baubles lit the room and floated freely maing everything seem hazy and unreal.

I shamefully whimpered as I was glued in fear.

"Dear spirit Ti-Tsang Wang, have mercy upon me."

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**I **felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I was raised up like a baggage of heavy vegetables. My thoughts like a hazy afternoon of humidity that only breeds insanity and illusions. 

"Come on Dove! You have got to pull yourself together!" He cried desperately in my ear.

I looked down at the vast cavity in the ground. I could still see the rest of the ground shake. The image became unclear as a lake seemed to replace the crevice, only to vanish again.

"Vai…he…" I saw his broken body slip through my fingers over and over and over and over.

"Yes love. I know. We all know. He died saving you though! Don't let this second chance of life be wasted. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain. Please Dove." He whispered. I felt a tear drop on my cheek and looked into his eyes.

I too cried as we neared the castle. The wind burned my wet face and I tasted salt on my tongue, but I held myself together as best as I felt myself possible.

We circled the castle and entered through an open balcony of one of the higher towers.

I was useless at standing. With a helpless, maybe frustrated sound, Fox lifted me up onto his back and we all wandered through the halls with caution. Not a single guard, or servant was to be seen. Many things had fallen to the floors and scattered the place. Lanterns, cleaning utensils, split paintings, fallen scrolls, tipped over candles.

Occasionally Rin or Enuresis would open a door, cautiously.

_How many more…how many more have to die…_

I shook my head.

_I…I have to be strong though…don't I…Vai was strong…He was scared…and always nervous…but when it counted…he was always strong and brave…I will be like Vai…I will continue living…and what ever I do…or challenge I face…I will be strong and brave…_

"Fox. Will you please set me down?" He stopped and turned his head to look at me over his shoulder.

"I can walk. Thank you though." I whispered. He nodded and gently let me down. Taking a deep breath, pushing my fears and my despondency aside, I walked straight ahead. Following Rin and Enuresis. Fox at my side.

Enuresis looked into a room and stepped in. When she was gone Rin stepped in to see what was happening, only to have Enuresis come out, her nerves looking frayed.

"What did you see?" She shook her head.

"Nothing good." She gulped and lead us into the room. It was a strange room. Books covered shelves of crystal. A desk of rose quarts. A bed of clear amythyst. The room was eerie and extravagant. It was bright and the colors soft. My skin itched with goose bumps every where. A door, hidden in it's form of a mirror was open and we stepped through

We stepped through and appeared on a small stage.

_This looks like…the one behind the thrones…of the throne room in Atlantis…_

Pushing the curtain aside, I shivered. The air felt thick and humid.

Balls of light lingered in the air and a mirror swung in a planetary rotation. Markings burned on all of the walls. A single figure was placed in the room of partial darkness.

"Ahrima." I whispered.

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**I **watched in horror as the image of the river guy appeared in the mirror. Exactly as he looked in the crystal room. The mirror stopped and seemed to become semi-transparent. A great beem of green light flooded from the mirror into her body. Her mouth and eyes opened. 

I shrieked as I jumped back only to bump into someone. Swirling around I looked up at Master Aikia.

He looked aged, and tired. Like a new stray on the streets.

"Master Aikia?"

"It has begun."

"What's going to happen?" I watched her body radiate green power. Her eyes were like headlights, only the whites showing. A torment of wind seemed to rise.

"She is becoming the most powerful being in all of the world. Once she has achieved that, she will complete the union of the Human Realm, and this one."

"She plans on ruling them both?"

"That is her intentions."

"And what about you?" His face looked grim.

"Just watch."

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**Rin** unsheathed her Katana. 

"Rin. Don't do anything." She trembled and seemed like a wild animal. I looked at Enuresis and she nodded. We went to restrain her, but too late she sprung into the air, like a wild cat. Sword swinging, I ran after her in horror.

_She's going to kill her..._

I looked at the other figure, also racing to Ahrima.

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

**I** raced to her, my body lithe and heart racing. A figure appeared before me, just as I went to plunge my sword through her. She turned and my eyes locked on hers. My hands were unable to stop. My sword went into swift forward motion.

* * *

_I stood, rooted by magic as the two woman I love faught. _

"_Akiko! Stop this! Stop it right now!" _

"_You forget brother. She is the one who engaged battle." _

"_Stop! The both of you!" _

_Neither listened to my plees. Both had sweat dripping down their supple bodies. Both were in equal good shape, and both were taught the art of swordsmanship. _

"_you do well princess'_

"_not bad yourself!" She went in for the plunge. Akiko swiveled, and using fowl play, tripped her up. I watched as her weapon, the very one I had created, made a shear and bloody cut in a downwards arc. Feathers rained down and were stained by blood. _

_Taking advantage of the stunned pain that numbed her body, Akiko went to swing for the kill. _

* * *

She was pushed forcefully, her arm only but scathed. My sword plunged into Ahrima's body. I deeply wedged it. Her eyes snapped and she gasped. I felt her breath swept away as she looked into my eyes. Her mind seemed to unravel as did she herself. 

Her body fell uselessly to the ground.

* * *

…_but a small barrier of magic blocked her. The sword that I had made for my love only a few days before, was clutched dearly in her beautiful fingers. It pulsed with a special magic I had placed in it. Her face was ashen and her eyes wide with a blank shock of white pain. _

"_Rin!" I screamed. I felt my limbs go free and I caught her as she fell into a heap. _

"_My dear, dear Rin. Arelinita. Rin." I swept the strands of hair from her face. _

* * *

I pulled the sword out and left a gaping hole in her abdomen. She bled a river of blue ice. Tears pricked her eyes as they became a glazed honey. 

"What have you done! Akiko! What have you done!" I screamed. Her eyes looked hurt and she kneeled down besides me.

"Aki. Aki! Please don't leave me alone." She whimpered. Her voice trembled and as her life ebbed away, the wicked woman that had been, disappeared too, and a child took her place. I knealt down and placed a hand on her cheek. She cried and leaned into its caress. Her eyes closed and her breathes became shallower.

"I will make it all better. I promise. You will hurt no longer. Instead, you will forget everything and every one. Except me. I will become so powerful that nothing will ever hurt you again." She whispered softly. I leaned into her and my world blackened.

"Akiko, no one will hurt you again. I promise." I cooed.

"Aki. I'm afraid of the dark. Please don't leave me." She whimpered like a helpless kitten. I gathered her in my arms and cradled her. Protecting her. For the second time in our lives, the roles were reversed. It was the younger brother once again taking care of his older sister.

I held her like that until the last whimper died and the last breath had collapsed out of her lungs. I cut a lock of her hair and set her body ablaze.

Turning around I looked into the eyes of the one who had saved her. The chocolate brown eyes of the human girl who wasn't quite human. I was half tempted to say something of gratitude but instead, I stared at the circle of drawings still in place.

_I have a choice…I can join the worlds and rule them…just as I had planned…kill Ahrima and rule both worlds…using the very two catalysts she had used to turn against her…the spell can continue…I can have both worlds…I just need to finish the spell…_

I stepped into the circle of markings and let the chant flow freely from my tongue. This is the fate I choose. I accept all consequences. After all, what is death to me. What is life?

The mirror crashed to the floor and reflected nothing as the crystal turned black as I held the sword into the air and let the lights of magic dance in a gay battle.

I felt a tug on my pant legs and looked down at Katsu. He looked fearful but I nodded. It seemed only fitting.

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**"Rin!** Rin!" I shook her. Her body was like dead weight. I saw blood and frantically looked for its source, my heart beating in a panic. I saw her arm, and determened it to be scar worthy and possibly needing stitches, no farther damage had been made. I tore the cloth on my pant leggings and quickly bound it as she came to. 

"Chihiro." She whispered hoarsly.

"I'm right here." I said. She sat, pushing me aside when I tried to force her back down.

"Let me up!" She said forcefully. I could do nothing but comply to her demands. She leaned on me with her one arm. In her bad arm, she clung forcefully to her blade.

"Aki! Do you hear me!" A hitch in his voice was all the indication givin.

"Don't you dare ignore me! Aki! Not like last time. Not like all those years ago. And being under a spell is no excuse! Do you remember this! You gave me this! You gave me this cursed piece of rust! Do you remember it!" Rin screamed. I could feel her pain and sorrow carry through out her voice. She regained her balance on her own and stood powerfully.

"I loved you damn it! Why! Aki! I was alive! I didn't die! I am standing right here! You gave up on me! You gave up on us! You thought you were hurting? What about me? What about when I was so messed up, I was all but forced to abdicate my throne! I woke up abandoned! I had no wings, and I was alone! Do you know what it was like, seeing everyone look at me with nothing but pity! 'Oh look at the poor princess, her husband to be ran away with the enemy and she was left wingless in a kingdom where having your wings is everything'! Why didn't you stay! We could have endured it together! I know we could have! Why!" Her face was tear stained and blotchy red. Her body shook and convulsed as she butchered her heart and threw him the pieces.

His eyes slid open with effort. Tears softly fell from his cheeks. The chant stopped, but his body was held into place.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. The castle shook and cinders fell.

"Chihiro." I turned around and felt a large lump rise in my throat. It choked me breathless.

"It…it's…can it…" I drank in the sight of him as he leaned heavily on Fox's shoulder.

I took a hesitant step. One and then another. I tripped over a fallen piece of the wall but my eyes never left his. I got up and I stood frozen only but a breath away from him. He stood up straighter as Fox politely retreated.

"It-its not possible. How? It just can't." I whimpered. I looked into his pained face and wished for the image before me to truly be him.

He lifted up his hand and I looked back and forth between him and his palm.

"See for yourself." I felt hesitation. If he really wasn't real, and I touched him, then would he disappear? Would I yet once again be faced with reality. I lifted my hand shakily and swallowed. It was even worse as my fingertips neared his palm. When they were a mere hair breadth away I stopped again, bracing myself for the worst and pushed. Closing my eyes.

I felt flesh kiss my finger tips and chocked on a sob as tears started streaming down my face. I pushed harder and still I met resistance. He wrapped arms around me and I melded into his chest, shamefully weeping like a little girl.

"I thought…I thought…that I would never see you again." He stroked my hair and held me with a tight passion. I clung to him for dear life and in doing so, I felt his ribs ever so slightly thinned out.

I held him at arms length andfell into his eyes.

I felt his hand in mine and looked down at it. I spotted blood and before he could object I turned it over and held it up. His wrist was chaffed to a terrible condition. Dried blood caked his wrist and ran along his arm where it had dripped. I saw the same on his other wrist and arm.

"Kohaku…" He cupped my face and smiled.

"It's nothing to worry about. By the end of this week I may have a scar or two, but nothing more for the worse." I poked him in his chest at his arrogance.

"You better, or else I am going to personally make you a body cast that you _will_ wear. I don't care where you are going." He smiled.

A huge cracking sound startled us. I looked up at the ceiling. Spider vined crevises were everywhere. The castle was collapsing.

Kohaku startled me, picking me up bridal style. He began running with that incredible speed of his across the vast hall.

"Where are we going? There's no way out!" I shouted.

"Trust me." He said, dodging a particularly large chunk of rock. I held on to him all the tighter. The other side of the wall was becoming dangerously close. I let my fear subside.

He has never let me down before…he has always protected me…I trust he knows what he is doing…but that doesn't mean I have to like his spur of the moment plans…

He freed one of his hands and the wall completely burst and made a gaping hole.

"Are you ready to go flying!" Kohaku ran all the faster, until he was running on air. My eyes grew big and my stomach turned.

"Kohaku!" I screamed as he let go, I fell and he disappeared from sight. I flipped so that I was facing the ground. I stared at the pointy tree tops in horror as my fear of heights just about gave me a heart attack My hands and legs outstretched as if to defy gravity itself.

Than a most splendid sight came and I safely fell onto Kohaku, though knocking the wind out of my lungs.

I righted my self so I could grab the two horns on his head so as to keep myself steady. He snorted, a deep rumbling sound that almost seemed menacing. And I smacked him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me after doing that! I was seriously scared for a moment! After all of the free falling I've done, I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't find myself in the air for quite some time." I said indignantly. He snorted again in laughter. We both knew that as soon as he was well, I would go flying with him, but that didn't mean I had to admit it.

I looked back to see the castle fall and crumble. A sinking feeling feel into my gut.

"Where are the others?"

"Right here." Enuresis said, pumping her wings as she flew on her back. Relief washed over me as I smiled up at my three friends. Fox gave me one of his playboy-charming smiles. I rolled my eyes.

"So you finally got your dragon back. Tell him he better have enjoyed his vacation because as soon as we get back, I won't tolerate any slacking!" Rin said seriously, pulling right up to me. I smiled. I know she had been worried about Kohaku too.

"I'm glad." I whispered. I relaxed against his warm body, feeling the air flow in and out of him. The wind rustled my air and I began to fall into a drowsy sleep.

For the first time in forever, I finally felt safe.

When I woke up, I was warm and comfortable. I hesitantly peeked open one eye. I was entangled in Kohaku's protective arms. My head rested on his rumbling chest that rose and fell softly. His head was set comfortably on mine. I gently sat up, with much protest to his sleeping self. I watched him sleep, a light frown on his lips. I swept away a stray lock of green hair from his face.

Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi… 

I stopped.

"You've changed. I don't know exactly how to pinpoint it. And your name doesn't fit anymore." I whispered. He let a lazy eye slide open.

"That happens when your river gets completely changed. You know I'm part of a place called Iceland now." He said drowsily.

"Iceland?" He nodded ever so much and closed his eye. His hand was on mine and he stroked it with his thumb.

_…so he has his river back…or…has a new one…or…I don't quite understand…and its in Iceland…a completely different continent…_

"I'm not the only one who's changed." He whispered, squeezing my hand, startlying my thoughts away.

I reminesced back to everything that happened, and placed myself snuggly back in Kohaku's embrace. He hugged me possesivly. One arm around my waist and the other across my shoulder.

_I wonder where we are right now…_

"Where are we?" I mumbled. He chuckled.

"We are in the care of the race you call Atlantians, on a mini ship. Of course you were so attatched to me, that you wouldn't let go of me when I had to change back. That Kitsune friend of yours ended up catching you. As soon as I picked you up again, I had to even take you to bed with me." He purred.

"More like you just about bit anyone's head off for trying to do anything let alone get within five feet of me." If my eyes had been open I would have rolled them. My arrogant dragon.

"Can you blame me?" He whispered softly, an undertone of sadness. I held him all the closer, till the only smell that filled me was his, and it made me dizzy.

"I love you. Hvita, my Haku River." I whispered the name softly into his ear. It fit him perfectly. He sighed in agreement. My breathing became more steady and I felt like I was rocking in a gentle river.

"I love you too, my little one" Was the last lilting thing I heard.

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**"Now** what master Aikia?" I said, brushing dust from my hair. 

It's a good thing master Aikia has a lot of power…cause if he didn't…I would be one flat piece of bread…or a dried worm rolled over by a cart…

"So you still want to come with me."

"Well, der! You're my litter. No matter how small, a pack has got to stick together. Besides, you ain't got no one, and I ain't got no one, so I figure we make a good pair." I bushed out my tail and shook out the dust.

_It feels good to be dirty again…I hope this means no more baths…Ganesha knows how much I just hate them…_

He sheathed a strange sword into his sash. I shrugged as he began walking.

"Do you know where we're goin?" I pestered him.

"Until I can come up with a plan. No."

"Not gonna be another world domination gig is there?" He shook his head, and for a moment, his cool suave demeaner fell. He composed himself quickly and the look vanished.

"No." He said shortly and I gladly followed.

_Ah…there's dust in my fur…adventure before me…new places…new things…no baths…life can only get better…_


	50. Anna, the goddess, and the Flute

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** I unexpectadly went out of town for a week. I had no computer access. And work interfered. I absolutley knew I had to do this update now, cause I'm gone for the weekend too. (sigh)

The good news, this chapter is long, and I still have more to come (I know, when will this story END! No worries, as you know, my epilogues are quite extensive, but not unbearably so-so stick w/ it!)

This chapter is exceptionally long compared to most of my others. Just so you know.

* * *

_La la_ thought 

_**La la **_flashback

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Keetra:_Actually, Hvita means 'White' as does 'Haku', and in Iceland, there are many rivers called 'Hvita', so I figured a little realsism would be cool.

Geography class for me was OK, it was the History class I couldn't concentrate in to save my life. No matter how hard I tried or the notes I took. It would take something loud before I realized I had dozed or daydreamed. LOL.

Your ending was a happy ending, thats what I liked about it. Mine was more...philosophical so to speak. Especially when you ask, who was the real hero, and the true bad guy? And the actual victim(s)? It gets a persons head spinning after a while.

_Shitza: _LOL. Lack of reviews aren't the most devastating thing in the world. I understand how some ppl have actual lives beyond reading/reviewing my story.:) And, no prob. I review what I like or what I see the writer needs to learn/grow on. Its the same courtesy I want others to treat me with.

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Anna, the goddess, and the Flute**

* * *

_6 months later_

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**I** sat patiently, waiting. I looked out of the window at the barely dusk sky. It was finally clear of all of the rain. The water had risen to high levels, covering the grassy planes yet once again. Transportation was affected only slightly, by those who walked. It made for good business though. Haku had no trouble traveling, especially since his job as ambassador to the bath house had been reinstated as soon as his health had. 

The physicians thought it a miracle that he had been able to walk, let alone do anything else when they heard of him carrying me every where. Some shook their heads in disbelief, others stepped back in awe of his power.

Not many believe us when we tell of our adventures. I'm not sure I do sometimes. It seems like a bad dream. It hasn't been easy going back to normal. Kohaku and I visited Granny's cottage. What was left of it anyways. There was nothing we could really do, not even with magic. I had nightmares all that week. Kohaku didn't sleep well either.

"Chihiro. Your guests are here." I nodded greatfully at the kind worker. Her dimples showed as she smiled and left the door open.

A graceful figure stepped through the doors.

"Selena!" I jumped up.

She wore a soft blue dress and a golden sash which made her sapphire eyes stand out all the more. Her black silken strands were pulled back in thousands of tiny braids. Only a few wisps escaped.

"It is good to see you." She held my hands in front of her and smiled at me.

"It has been a while."

"I have brought a friend."

"Really?"

"Well, two actually, but I didn't think you would mind." As she spoke I felt something leathery wrap its way around my ankle and I jumped, falling back. It made a happy hum growl as it pulled its bulky way across my chest to lick my cheek.

"Beast!" I exclaimed and hugged him. He made his way off of me and let me stand, but didn't move far from my side.

"He had a close call. We weren't even sure if he was going to live. But you see he's made it through just fine. Sometimes he gets a little tired or achy, but nothing for the worse. He tends to disappear every once in a while too, though I dare say he will stick closely by your side. A powerful friend, a dragon is." I smiled.

"I guess I'm surrounded by dragons. Thank you Selena." I wiped away a few tears from my face. She put a stray hair behind my ear.

"I also brought you a few things from my home. I know you weren't comfortable wearing them, considering the situation, but perhaps you will find the occasion or appropriate time for them."

Two trunks were set by two of Selena's male escorts, who did their task and bowed politley, backign out of the door. The lids magically flung open andI gasped.

"Selena! But-but I" My mouth hung open. One trunk had elegant silk clothes, all folded neatly. The other trunk held trinkets and jewelry. The one trunk of items itself could have bought the whole bathhouse twice over. I shook my head.

"And a gift especially from me." She placed a delicate chain over my neck. A coin sized pendant of a crystal tear-drop on a feather.

"It's so beautiful, are you sure?" She nodded.

"It is magical. If ever you should need the help from me or my people, just drop a single tear on it and it will turn blue until the task you called for is fulfilled." I hugged her tightly. She is a strange, caring and gentle person.

"And now, I will leave you for a while as you talk to my other guest. What she has to say is of great importance. I believe you two can relate." She smiled and left before I could quite grasp her leaving.

A girl, no older than 17 stood. Her garments were simple, but respectable. Her light brown hair; which held a certain red color that shimmered every once in a while in the light; was held back by a simple hair tie at the nape of her neck. Her bangs made her look youthful and a few wisps of hair hung about her smooth face. Her nose was thin and delicate. Her skin was a soft pale color. She was intriguingly pleasant to look at in her plainness and she held an air about her of respect. Almost like royalty.

She curtsied politely.

"Hello. I am called Anna." I smiled, liking the girl already.

"I am Chihiro. Would you like to sit while I make some tea?" I offered.

"Yes please. That would be most delightful." She sat at the table and I left for a few moments, humming to myself. I filled the kettal and brought out a tray of rice balls that I had 'borrowed' from the kitchens.

"Here. You should try them. They are exceptionally good. Just made earlier this evening." The girl looked at them, picked one up, and took a polite bite. She cocked her head to the side, looking at the ceiling, concentrating on the taste. When she swallowed, she looked at me and smiled, her twinkling eyes lighting up.

"I really like these!" She took another bite. I let her eat in blissful content and brought out the tea and cups when it was ready. I took a tiny sip of the rosemary liquid and sighed happily.

"I don't know how long I have, so I suppose I will be direct and to the point." I set my cup down and looked at her evenly.

"Go on."

"You are a spirit." I choked and struggled to breath. Finally I was able inhale.

"Excuse me. I must have heard you wrong. Can you say that again?" My voice was squeaky and my eyes teared up from the choking.

"You, Chihiro, mate of the Hvita river or as some prefer to call him, the Haku River, are a spirit. To some extent at least. You may still be partially human. What exactly your capabilities are, may vary in time. Quite common among the touched."

I sat back to let it sink. I grabbed a rice ball and chewed if only to have something to do.

"How? What makes you think I am a spirit? What capabilities? Among the touched?" She seemed delighted at my confusion which confused me even more.

"When a human crosses into the Spirit Realm, or even comes in contact with it, they don't usually leave without being changed in some way, weather by accident or intention. You, Chihiro have been touched by the Spirit realm. River Haku, was your first sip, as well as all the others like the Witch sisters, adn spirits surrounding you. However, I think the tip of the ice berg came really when The Woodland Lady healed you. She didn't realize you were fully human, or else I belive she may have hesitated in using the herbal potion she did."

"Me, a spirit? I don't quite understand…" I trailed off as she nodded.

"Magic is infectious . I believe Selena and those of her kind were the first to truly know of your true nature. It's not an easy thing to find. Your nature laid dormant inside of you. It still does. Though it has been awakened on a few occasions. You're lucky. It took me years to discover mine exactly and harnessing it was a frightful mess. If it weren't for my mate, I do believe I wouldn't have made it." She talked as if this were a normal every day conversation.

"So going on this whole idea that I am a spirit, what magic do I possess? When did these 'awakenings' happen?" She stopped talking and looked at me surprised.

"I thought all of that was obvious. Naming is your talent. Chihiro meaning 'a thousand wisdoms'. It fits. You have the knowledge of a thousand names. I'm not sure that that is the full extent of your magic how ever." she stopped a moment to take another riceball and a polite bite.

"There have been a few instances when you have saved yourself from extreme harm or so I have heard. Then again, it could be the magic inside of you trying to find its true shape. Either way, there is no denying you are a spirit. One of the few touched humans of this world."

"How many others are there?"

"Not many. Some of the spirits who crossed from the human realm here brought with them a mate. Some have stumbled across borders and adapted."

"You said you were one. What can you do?" She smiled a tricksters smile.

"I can disappear."

"Disappear?"

"Anyway. What you need to know are a possible few…side effects. Like immortality. No, you are not immortal, but your life expectancy has probably been increased to about another few hundred years."

"Hundred years?" I jumped up.

_This is all too much…_

"It depends upon the human and the type and amount of exposure done. We are like unbound spirits. Very unpredictable and too many variables to conclude any evidence of anything. I myself am 105 years old. But usually, during periods of high hormone level, aging begins to increase or some other variable of the like. I know one woman who gave birth to three children. Each caused her to age like a normal human until the process slowed after the whole birthing process."

"Oh wow. This is a lot to swallow." She smiled. Though she looked only 17 she had the maturity and wisdom of her age. It was uncanny, but made me feel more curious than nervous.

She finished her rice ball and looked out of the window at the rising moon. The room was softly quiet as I sat too stunned to ask questions. Lights were on and contrasted the dark outside the windows. She smiled.

"It has been a long time." She looked out with a sad rememberance. I let her drift into her thoughts with out interuption. She looked like Rin did the first while back. She would sometimes loose herself to the past and relive events that are not wanted to be spoken of. Wounds unhealed and trying to form scabs.

As I watched her, syllables formed in my mind and I sat there in understanding.

_I know her name…this Anna…so this is my power...the same thing happened to me with Haku...the real name sort of...slipped to me..._

She seemed to be in so much pain as she gazed out across the endless waters, deep and contrasted. Waves lilting.

_Anna..and now that I know…such a look on her face…is not poorly misplaced…I guess…some scars…never heal…and for some…they never will…_

I thought back to everything I had been through. The regrets that had been fresh and the pain that had been unbearable were dulled with the many washings. I can look back and instead of hurting I can learn something new. Maybe Anna will have that one day.

"Chihiro, use your gift." She snapped into reality.

"Use the gift that you have. Do not let it waste. Let it grow into something beautiful. With that, I must leave." She stood up.

"But there's so much I …" She looked me in the eye and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. I have told you much of what I know, the rest I believe are things that you can only learn on your own." I let out a huge sigh.

_It's not like I can keep her prisoner here…and force her to tell me…_

I went to the door.

"It was very kind of you for…" I stopped when I looked at the empty space before me.

"…coming." I finished with a smile as I noticed all of the rice balls that had been on the tray uneaten, had disappeared. I closed the door gently and went to get ready for work.

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**"Um-**Master Aki. Are you sure this is a good idea?" He raised and eyebrow. I let out a deep sigh. 

_The stubborn git…worse than he was before he got his stupid memories…more trouble than he was before…I must say…the no killing anyone part has been an improvement…still a big crank at times…and his silent broodings…those are the worst…I must say though…all in all…with all of this traveling around…I can sometimes go weeks without a bath…_

"I still don't understand how he managed to get this many spirits to come and act as a diversion. And the flooding was a dandy stroke of luck." I watched the outside door making sure no one came or left. Basically I was the measly look out. Wohoo. What a raise I got.

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**"Miss** Chihiro! Haku has returned." My head shot up and I dried my arms quickly. A buzz of excitement arose. 

"Kyoko, you are in charge until I come back." The woman nodded and grinned evilly at her new underlings.

"Please come back soon Chihiro!" One girl whined. I smiled and raced through the excited bath house. A festival was being celebrated, mostly in the honor of Selena and her company, but now with Haku here, it was to become even wilder.

"Haku!" I jumped in his arms and he just barely caught me.

"Chihiro. What have I told you?"He began to chastise.I kissed his lips playfully and he instantly shut up in compliance. My tongue rolled teasingly across his mouth but I withdrew before anything too serious could be had and he didn't like it. He frowned ever so slightly and I giggled.

"Eh, hem. If I may, uh, disrupt you?" Rin's right hand manager shuffled his feet. Haku instantly snapped back to attention. He set me down and stood up more professionally. I held his hand and listened as he gave a briefing to the bird man.

He looked stern but not harshly so. His back was straight and his voice had an authoretive importance to it. It reminded me kind of what he used to be before he got his name back in the very beginning. Not unkind, but not offering any of himself. Somehow though, he was still himself. I smiled as I watched him speak. A slight blush covered his cheeks. They bowed to each other respectfully and the manager left.

Haku growled and brought me close to his face, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck.

"You shouldn't disrupt me when I am doing business like that." I pouted.

"Selena is here. She brought a couple of friends too. One had a lot of interesting things to say."

"Oh really? And what did this guest have to say?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We'll have to talk later. For now work is hectic and I have to get back." I went to leave but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"It's not something bad I hope."

"Nope. Just something...new." He grabbed my waist this time.

"What is it?" He asked curiously and sternly. I smiled.

"Can't tell. Not now." He kissed me on the neck. I felt the heat begin to rise.

"You will tell me you know." I gulped.

"I really do have to go to work."

"To hell with that. You're not leaving…until…you tell me." He brought his lips to mine and instead of letting my tongue enter his mouth, I bit his and he stepped back.

"Now, you stay out of trouble." I disciplined. He looked to be in a bad temper for not getting his way and being teased, much like a child. To sooth his anger I stood on my tiptoes, whispered something kind in his ear and kissed his nose, before skipping away.

* * *

"Miss Chihiro! Finally your back. This place is getting hectic. Brawls have already broke out on occasion!" 

"We're out of towels."

"The machine broke again! Enuresis and Kenta are working on it but…"

"A message from the boiler room. Kamajii doesn't think he has enough herbs! He's already down to his last reserves."

"The cooks are running low…"

"We can't clean fast enough…"

I looked over the railing at the chaos. Tonight being much similar to the Sano Saishe festival. Unlike then we had nothing to distract the customers while they waited. How could we? All of these spirits seemed to come out fo nowhere before we could hire any talents to come in. Every bath was occupied and had a mile high line.

_**"…it will be yours…"**_

"I don't know if I can do this." I whispered.

"What did you say Miss Chihiro?" I looked at the bloody nose of a frog worker.

_No one else is able to do anything…maybe…just maybe…_

"I have an idea. Hotaru, find Haku for me Immediately. Tell him I will be waiting in sector three by the door. He'll know where it is." I left them standing in a panicked mess.

I pushed through the crowds as politely as I possibly could and as fast as I could. I searched for an open elevator but they were all crowded. Nearly all the stairs were blocked, including the ones in the servants quarters.

"What to do, what to do. Think fast Chihiro." I looked around me and spotted a window.

"Well…" I cringed, thinking about the insane thing I was about to do. I made my way towards it and looked out.

"There is a foot hold. At least I'm some what close." I crawled out, no one paying any attention to the insane lunatic climbing out the window. I cringed and held on with dear might. Inching sideways.

_It wasn't this scary when I was ten…what a scardy cat I've become…I ran crossed rusty pipes for goodness sakes…but then again…_

"Do you need help?" Startled, I nearly let go. I looked over at Selena.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Trying to get to my room. You?"

"Getting away from the crowd. I needed to stretch my wings." She smiled and grabbed me under the arms.

"It's safe to let go now." I reluctantly did so and we flew up. I had my eyes closed, and refused to open them until my footing was firmly rooted on the balcony. I stood for a moment, wobbly thenrushed through the open doors and threw open the chest of clothes Selena had giving me. I changed uncaringly. Making only necessary adjustments.

"Aren't you going to do your hair?"

"No time." I said racing back and forth. She marched and stopped me from moving another inch and set me besides a chair.

"Sit down right now. If you have time to waste climbing up a wall, than you have time enough to have something done with this mess of yours."

"But…" She gave me a stern motherly look. I gave up and plopped in it. She straightened my slouching back. She moved to the second chest of trinkets and pulled out several things.

"Tonight, you shall look like a goddess." Pulling my hair tie out, my hair fell down and she gave me my purple elastic band before brushing my hair. I couldn't complain at the nice tingling feeling in my scalp.

Using every odd piece of something in my lap, including my hair band, she twisted and braided my hair with ease. Not stopping there, she took out a golden pair of scissors.

"What are you doing with those?"

"This." Before I could protest, I had two locks of hair framing my face.

"Stand up." She said and looked me over approvingly, making adjustments when she saw fit.

"Can I go now?" She pushed me towards the mirror.

"Look at what you are Chihiro. This is who you really are. Deep inside." I almost commented on her saying my name for the first time, but stopped short.

I saw a woman in the mirror, a reflection not my own. Her hair was done up like one of the Arielas in the Queen's hall. Braids and soft loose pieces coming undone in only the appropriate places. A silver head piece was worn on her head, weather it was a simple crown or truly a hair accessory made no difference, with a droplet in the middle of her forehead. A silk dress hung gorgeously off of her slim body and her pale skin seemed to be all the brighter. A crystal necklace fell just right from her neck. Most prominent was her softcocoa creameyes.

I stepped away from the mirror and smiled.

"I am no princess."

"Not by blood, but in your heart. Your friends love and adore you, like the commoners do their Queen. This is how people see you. You are beautiful, but you hide it so. You have taught me much Chihiro." She hugged me.

"Now let us go."

"One moment." I said, walking to the dresser in the room Haku and I shared.

A small rectangular blue case engraved with silver carvings sat there, unmoved. Not a speck of dust covered the treasure. I unlocked the box and gently opened the lid. The pearl flute sat in there, the moon shining off of it. I cupped it in my hands.

_**"Chihiro, what are you doing?" startled I looked at Haku in the doorway. I blushed.**_

_**"Trying to play Vai's flute." It had been a month since I had taken it out of the pillow case I had put it in. It was painful to look at it. At least I was able to control the tears.**_

_**"You need to blow air through it to make any sound." I gave him a dark look. He stepped forward and gently lifted it from my hands, knowing its value. He put it to his lips while standing confidently. A deep breath and he blew. No noise came out. He examined it carefully.**_

_**"Well?" He took a longer time to inspect it. **_

_**"It has something to do with the magic it was made out of. these spells are a bit more complicated thna what I'm used to. The Water Half-lings have a system of magic all of their own." I let out a deep depressed sigh. If that was the case there was no way I could possibly dream of playing it. **_

_**He handed it back to me and I twisted and turned it in the early evening light.**_

_**"Don't give up." He kissed me on the forehead and left me. I never did.**_

_"Now I am ready." _


	51. Then and There

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** I had a virus and it took a while to get it fixed-apparently I wasn't the only one. So it was a little out of my control, as far as finished editing and updates.

I think there is still anywhere from 1-2 chapter left so, I'll be working extra hard on it.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_KatsyKat- _Yes. And I am sorry for rushing those two parts in particular as well. Especially the confrontation between Ahrima, Aikia, and the others. I kinda had writers block and I felt rushed to get it updated, and for that it turned out rushed. I guess it is an occurance in which to learn by for future refrences.

I blush at your compliments however. I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. Eloquent-theres a word I rarely ever get described by. So thank you. I appreciate it.

_Yessika-_ A fourth? No-actually I don't think I will. I was however working on a Nutcracker based story using the characters for Spirited away, and I never got to far, so I'm thinkin gof reposting that and furhtering it. 2 storied to maintain is hard, but four his quite a task I learned I wasn't up to which is why that one and another was placed on Hiatus. after that, I think it will be my last SP fics. But who knows what the future may bring, ne?

_Aharah Musici-_ Still more chapters to come so please hang in there! lol. You were in Japan! Wow! That sounds sooo exciting! I've always wanted to go there, especially during the Cherry Blossom season. I dunno if I'll ever actually get there...but...I still have a lot of life ahead of me before that door is closed.

_Shitza-_ Than again-English is my first language, while it is not yours. So grammerwise, I think you did farely well. To tell the truth, I'm a bit chicken to write anything in any of the other languages I speak. lol. >blush So that in itself makes you a bit more accomplished than me I think.

And thank you for returning the favor. :)

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**Then and There **

* * *

_Aikia's POV_

* * *

**We** stood in the shadows and waited. Something was about to happen, but what exactly was no concern. We just needed to make sure that our tasks could be completed with absolutely no interferance. 

Katsu disappeared and came back with a loaf of steaming bread. I caught the warm baked dough as he tossed it to me.

"Hey Master Aki?" I waited for him to finish his question as I scanned the premesis.

"Do you think-do you think I could make the next delivery?" I looked down.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, its just…"

_just something you gotta do…that could probably be the motto of our whole being here…if it weren't so cliche'..._

"When the time is right." He nodded with a light tweak to his ear and a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**I** stood, giving Haku a nod as I inhaled deeply. He hid himself farther in the shadows, so as to draw as little attention to himself as possible. He smiled encouragingly. A round clear disk appeared and I stepped on it. It slowly elevated into a position where I could be seen by all. A sharp twist jumped in my stomach as I looked at all the eyes that would soon be on me. The lights dimmed to a soft tone, to the objection of many as the bathhouse still ran out of control. I could hear Rin barking orders and sweet necessities. 

"Now it's up to me." I whispered, clutching the flute close to my breast. I held it up to my lips as Vai had done.

_I do this…for you Vai…I don't know how to play…but I know…this is something I have to at least try…_

I let a single clear note play and my mind seemed to drift in the feeling of it.

_"I'll see you again someday."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise." A nightmare. A dream. A faded promise brought to the surface of muddled water._

The voices that seemed to slide through my brain, mixing with the notes startled me. I stopped playing and the world oddly came back into focus. The swishing of water in a glass could be heard, and that was how quiet it was.

"Is that where the story is to start?" A smile tugged my lips and I again prepared to play, standing up straight and dignified.

"Then let the tale begin." I whispered, as more notes came with liquid fluidity.

* * *

_The feeling of doubt. Did Kamikakushi really exist?_

_"Koanashi!"_ The hope of their existence rejoined to my heart.

_"Sen, what's wrong! Sen you have to calm down…"_ The fear of not knowing If I'd exist, the relief of being in a place I felt to be my home. Among friends. The overwhelming pain and confusion in my breast.

_"Come on Jin! We have work to do."_ The joy, surprise, and cozy feeling of doing something I hadn't done forever. In a place of fond memories that began it all. And with Rin no less.

_"It's Master Haku."_ He said darkly, still showing any emotion. "You were just telling me why you were stealing." The fear and worry that jolted through my spine. The sniff of danger to come.

_"Hopeless"_ A retched password meant to deter the souls of trespassers.

_"Tut, tut. Such a curiouse worthless brat."_ The slithering snake of fear and anger in my boiling heart. Pain bit my heart as I was forced to look into demon eyes imbedded in the body of the one I cared for most.

_"In Times like these, nowhere is safe anymore. Yubaaba's anger has reached it's peak, and she will do unspeakable evil things. You must somehow save Kohaku, maybe somehow he will be able to save us."_ A realization struck me then. That even the wise figures you look up to get scared and sometimes don't know what to do.

"_A war has been started. The black dragon was about to fly down after you jumped, but Nushi stuck him with one of his swords. Now you must get on his back and get as far away from here as possible." _Fear. Chaos. Panic. Only the beginning. And I was willing to run away.

"_Chihiro! You're not supposed to be here!" _Rin had said, she was furious.

"_Rin, this is just as much my fight as yours..." _I felt that passion rekindle inside of me.

"_Kohaku…I'm so glad…after all…of this…I was able to keep my promise…I was able…to free you…" I said. I could feel more blood rise in my chest. It felt like acid. I lifted my hand up in the air. _I shivered as the phantom feeling of cold silver through my stomach reappeared and deaths doors opened.

"_Please." I whispered. She turned yet once more to me. Her blue skirt swishing making the sound like water. The shells in her hair clicked. Her pearl earrings swayed. I looked into her deep blue-green eyes. _

' _I cannot help you, but maybe my brother can' _The feeling of being lost. Completely confused. And a new realization that had barely touched me. I was alone amongst this maze with only a friendly face to guide me.

"_That's me. I am Arelinita. That's my name. My real name" _Freedom.

_"Kohaku?"_ I whispered. The hooded figure stopped. Slowly he began to look up and our gaze met. I felt my heart raise at the swelling of hope.

* * *

I poured the feelings I had into the notes I played. Haku made the lights match the mood. For a second I stumbled, but the notes came back sweetly. The world seemed to fade around me. I gave my heart up to the memories.

* * *

_"Are you still human?" Surprise. What else could I be?_

_"Yes, and apparently, he had a pet Spirit with a tale that had whips and spikes." _Amusement.

_"No, about loosing you. I was so scared that I did something wrong and that I would loose you forever."_ Hiccups and tears. Remebering the feel of strong arms wrapped around me as I was pulled into Kohaku's warm chest.

_"What, you two are going to have children aren't you!" _Rin's voice reverberated through me.

'_In A city deep, where the drink is cheep _

_There is a Tavern called _

_The Drunkards Inn. …' _Soprano lilts echoed throughout the bathhouse.

_'The Drunkards Inn…'_ A lower alto harmony joined the fading echoes. Joy. Merriment. Excitement. Love.

* * *

I opened my eyes only to find everything in complete darkness, the last of Haku's illusion lights fading. The flute in my hand still hummed. 

"So. You want to tell more." It seemed to have a life of its own, and I was possessed to play more. I lifted it again to my lips, and smooth teal light poured through and reflected about in the lighthouse as It matched the mood of what I was playing next.

* * *

_"Kohaku is seriously sick. He has a fever and he looks pale. He's not doing the best Chihiro."_ Worry. 

_"Say, that reminds me O' the one time a young feller came and tried to steal my cave."_ Good old Sammeth Tilderby and his endless entertainment.

_"Well, well, well. We finally meet. You must be the infamous troublemaker, Chihiro. A Pleasure. Though I'm sure not for you."_ Anger. The arrogant man whom I would come to hate.

"_I said, I'm coming with you. It's too dangerous for you to go alone." _

_"Oh don't worry, Arelinita will be going with me too. So you have no reason to go."_The annoyance and relief of unexpected help.

_"Chihiro!"_ Her anguished voice shakes me know. Fear grips me. In that instant, an unbearable calmness and numbing, as timbers fell all around me. Pain of the death that I had to discover.

_'I am called Vainamoinen, but you may call me Vai if it pleases you, for it is much shorter and simpler to remember.'_ A hitch in my breath as I remembered the wild and gentle water halfling.

"_Get up you human filth!"_ A whips crack sounded as the flute trilled high and slashed down in notes. I felt the harshness of being trapped like a roped animal yet once again.

_"Bwee!"_ I smiled remembering my unexpected savior. Foozler was brave and sweet.

_"I am Toshi, the forest changeling, and I am here to make sure you receive safe travels out of this forest."_ Not everything she seemed to be.

_"What a rude little creature! To think I, the Desert Sheba would be accused of such a thing!…I am Karumi, the Desert Sheba. I rule all grains of sand that touch one another in this region, and you are here, in my home, underneath the Jin-Ho Oasis"_ Fear. Relief. Frustration. Responsibility.

_"Can you blame a man of any form, especially one as me for staring? You look like a glamourous spirit of great power, one of divine beauty. I can only begin to imagine how this Kohaku must feel every morning he wakes up by your side."_

_"He sent you into a healing comatose like state. A few moments later Aikia sent a storm of glass shards like a broken mirror. Beast knocked away any that went for us, but too many cut him. Then they melted away and so did his gnashes. But he's weaker. I can feel it. With every pulse and beating of his wings, he gets more tired and it's unnatural."_

_"I hope my appearance doesn't offend you."_ Her sweetness, lack of confidence, but world-weary demeaner.

"_I don't know! As queen, I wish I knew everything, maybe then I could save all in my race and heal all peoples and worlds. The God has a plan in mind, of that I am sure and you are the one he wants! You are the one to save these two worlds." _Dizzmal despair and agonizing sorrow. Disconnection from the world that harbored me.

"_But, King Alastar, she is a human._" The indignity of judgement.

"_We're--in the Human world." _Disbelief.

"_You're so young." _

"_And what does that mean?" _

"_What do you mean, 'what does that mean'"_

"_What does what mean?" _

"_Stop doing that!" _

"_I'm not doing anything."_ Ah. The throbbing headaches.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **If its hard to read I'm sorry. Basically the italisized is the words of people in Chihiro's life, and the bolder font next to them, the feelings that she had and that she is reliving as she plays the flute. Kind of like actually going through her life. all of the adventures that have lead her up until now. 

And yes, a reappearing of a a couple characters we had thought we would not see again. For better...or for worse.


	52. Here, Now, and The Coming

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters, sometimes the setting, and a few of my own creations.

**Authors Beginning Note:** I am truly and sincerely sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I know, its unfair to all of you-especially since this is the last and final chapter for this story. I just want you to know that it was not out of laziness or nothing like that. Now I humbly offer you this last installment of

Spirited Away 3: Deadly reflections.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Yessika: _I'm glad you take so much delight in my story!

_Shitza:_ yah, it feels weird. For sure I'm going to miss hearing your reviews for this fic. You've bailed me out on a few writer blocks-the help was always appreciated. And keep writing! I do think its good.

_Aharah Musici:_ Well, I'm glad that it turned out okay, and that you enjoyed it. Truly-I hadn't planned on doing it, but it seemed a shame to just end the story, so I wanted to add more...of a greatness and significance to it.

Thank You Every One for Your Reviews!

* * *

Chapter52

Now and Here

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

**I** still played the flute, breathing almost irrelevant as the music and my soul beat with one pulse.

* * *

"_Rin?" I saw her on the balcony. Her face was drawn and sad._

_"You know Chihiro, I came here to escape everything even then I felt like I had to get farther away. I guess, no matter how far you run, the past will always catch up to you eventually." She stood strong, until I touched her shoulder. She fell at my feet and wept._

* * *

My heart trembled. _She suffered so much…but I think…in that moment…her past was just that…her past…and that is why she is here now…this is where she belongs…_

I look back in my hearts eye at everything that has occurred and am in astonishment. Even the more recent events, days, months. Everything has swept through time so quickly, like a lost grain of sand through the brazen desert.

As the last note faded, so did the lights. I stood there, everything was quiet and I trembled. Then a loud out burst arose from one corner and soon the whole bathhouse was roaring with cheers. I looked down at Rin and blushed as she gave an order to the frozen worker besides her and turned to give me a thumbs up.

My attention turned to a loud whistling as I spotted Enuresis. Kent stood behind her, arm resting on her shoulder. I pointed a finger at her, telling her to get to work. She stuck her tongue out stubbornly.

"Do you think there will be an encore?" Haku whispered in my ear behind me. It sent chills down my spine.

"Hmm…not here."

"Good." He said. Even if I wanted to I don't think I could have escaped his intoxicating lips.

* * *

_Aki's POV_

* * *

**Katsu** jumped and stiffened involuntarily. His ruckus went unnoticed as everyone joined it. 

That dragon of hers is powerful…and so is she…what a waste…using all of that magic on petty parlor tricks…no doubt trouble will pursue that couple all of their lives…

"You know what to do." I whispered and he disappeared. I watched as the dragon and the girl vanished, probably to not be seen for the rest of the night.

_Then again…if things had been different…who's to say I would have chosen otherwise…_

I looked over at the one woman who ever touched me. A cruel twist of fate. Something never again to be held.

"I say goodbye." I vanished all together.

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

* * *

**I **crept through the halls unseen and unheard. Dressed like a common delivery boy, I made my way up with the package. 

_Dang it…Master Aki and all his stupid errands…lazy git…doesn't do anything himself…and this thing is heavy…I don't care if I volunteered…I think he didn't teach me spell of levitation for just this event…_

I heard noises and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Jeez. Get a room." Ignoring the fact that they already had one.

I set the heavily wrapped oblong object gently across the door. I was gone far away in an instant.

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

* * *

I rolled over in bed, finding it empty and slightly cold. Drowsy, I sat up and ran my fingers through my tousled hair. A slight breeze blew through the balcony doors and the bright sun shone warmly on the floorboards. 

"Haku?" I didn't receive an answer. I swung my legs out of bed. Finding something decent to wear, I put it on and tip toed to the door and leaned on its frame, finding the object of my concern. He stood, tall and graceful. Almost untouchable. The sun kissed his ivory face and the wind brushed his silk hair.

"Haku?" I gently asked. Snapped out of his reverie, he looked over at me. I smiled and walked over to lean on his arm.

"Why are you up at noon in the day time? You don't have to go anywhere do you?"

"No. Rin hasn't shackled me down with anything new. Yet. The witch." He said without malice. I smiled. They acted like siblings. Loving each other, but strongly disliking each other. A strange thing it is.

"Did you sleep well?"

"What I got of it so far, yes. Very well. And you?"

"Fine." He sighed, looking out. Today was going to be a humid day, with all this water and the sun bearing down ruthlessly. The night didn't look to be any more sweater.

"Liar." He raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't slept a whole day for weeks now. It's not just your sleeping pattern either. You've been restless." I pointed out. He stared out across the blue plains. I gave him room and time to answer, but seeing him take neither opportunity, I began to feel cross.

"I'm going back to bed." I said rather tersely. I swiveled around and left. With my clothes on I childishly pulled the covers all the way up to my chin and rolled on my side, back turned away from the door. Footsteps told me that I had not gone unfollowed. The bed sunk ever so slightly with an added weight. I steadied my breathing, pretending to be asleep.

"Chihiro. Don't be like that." I refused to answer, no matter the how sad the plead in his voice. He growled in frustration. Magic and strength, I found myself sitting up and facing him. I stuck my nose in the air and looked at the door.

"It's not just me who's been restless! You haven't quite been your usual content self either." He jumped up and began pacing the floor. He angrily concentrated and I watched him.

_He's right…when I think about it…before…I used to be perfectly happy here…nothing changed…and I was…content…but now…_

I felt ashamed. I wasn't just angry with him; I was frustrated with myself too.

"Selena brought a friend over yesterday." I said. His canine teeth showed, thinking me to avoid the subject all together. I wasn't sure that I wasn't.

"She was a human, like me. She wouldn't tell me much about herself, I don't blame her. She was famous back in the Human world, but suffered through a lot." I frowned as his pacing began to be more aggressive.

"Will you stop? You'll make a hole in the floor, and I am not going to be the one who has to fix it." He sent me a dirty look.

"You are avoiding the subject."

"If you would listen, instead of throwing a tantrum…"

"I am not…"

"-than you would hear me tell you that I am not all together human!" I shouted over him, shutting my eyes.

_One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…_

I breathed out and opened my eyes. He had stopped pacing.

"I knew that."

"You-you-Than why didn't you tell me!" I exploded. I crossed my arms and looked scathingly at him.

"It seamed irrelevant to tell you in the present time. I had thought you would find out on your own by the time you were nearing the human age of 70." My mouth hung open. I felt my skin stretch as I stood up stonily and gathered a few things, opening the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I am taking a shower."

"Why?" The stupid questions men sometimes seemed to ask still surprise me.

"Because I am damned tired of talking riddles with a know it all dragon!" I slammed the door and stalked to the bathroom.

_Stupid dragon…doesn't even bother…what…did it slip his mind…or was he waiting for new years…no…just until I was 70…and freaking find out on my own…seriously…_

I tossed my clothes to the floor. Beast tipped his head up, as it was he who got used as a hamper at my poorly misjudged aim.

"Dragons." I said bitterly.

_…of course he would know…he's a stupid…all powerful…what doesn't he know…_

I knocked on the door, slipped a bath token in with practiced ease, and pulled the rope. The water tumbled through the sieve and I let it roll off of me. My hair was lathered, but in my eyes as I groped blindly for the soap. Unable to find it, I stepped forward for a towel to wipe my eyes and me being as graceful as I am, stepped on the soap bar slipping painfully in the wide washbasin.

"Chi…" Haku asked concerned, which only seemed to fuel my anger.

"I swear, if you so much as slip a toe in here, I am going to cut it off!" I yelled. He opened the door and Beast, the wonderful thing he is, roared mightily and slammed the door in Haku's face, seeing as it swings in ward. I sniggered.

It wasn't until I was thoroughly soaked the smells of delicious pancakes grabbed my attention. I turned off the water and stepped out into the steamy room. My dry clothes clung to me and my hair was impossible to work with so I slipped it into a ponytail.

Beast followed me into the kitchen, where, I saw the most wonderful peace offering there ever was. Berry pancakes were stacked gloriously with sweet fruits in dishes, a special syrup found here in the spirit realm that tasted like honey and went with everything, white silky butter cream, and juice. As if that wasn't enough, a small bouquet of flowers was set in the middle of the table.

He turned around, grinning as he set the last pancake on the plates. He knew he had impressed me. Against better judgment, I let it go to his head, something I knew I was going to regret later, but was too weak to hold out against it now.

We sat in sweet silence, listening to the waves and feeling the heat temperature rise.

"It's been a long time since I ate breakfast in the morning." I said stuffing a fork of pancake in my mouth lazily. I looked outside of the large window and smiled at the familiar feeling.

"Do you regret living here?" I looked surprised at his insecure question. I took a drink of the juice, enjoying the sweet nectar that tickled my throat as it slid down and set my glass down.

"I can't say I don't have a few regrets, but staying here to live with you and everyone else is not one of them." I poured the syrup on my second pancake.

"If you could go back, would you?" I furrowed my eyes.

"If you mean permanently no. It just wouldn't be the same, almost like denying who I am. I would enjoy a visit. Possibly to explain things to my parents. I don't know if half of my letters have gotten through to them. Mail between the two worlds is unreliable at best." I watched his mind churn with ideas. He bit into a ripe fruit that was like a delicious combination of a peach and a pear. It wasn't until he had completely eaten it that he spoke again.

"What do you think about Iceland."? I raised my eyebrow.

So that is what he been getting to… 

"Iceland in general or the idea of going to see your river?" He popped a grape in his mouth.

"Both."

"Well, I guess I've never been to Iceland so I can't really say much about it." I placed another fork full of pancake in my mouth and watched him eagerly take in my opinion on the matter.

"And?"

"Is that why you have been so restless?" He sighed as I was 'being a woman' so he calls it. Not off of the subject, but not on it. I'm still not sure if that's completely an insult or a compliment.

"Part of it. It's…hard to explain." He seemed at a slight loss of words. I pushed my plate away and sat back.

"Try me." He watched the waves outside for a moment and I waited to hear him elucidate his situation and feelings. He turned, looking me in the eyes.

"It's like… a part of me I never knew I had, is far away. It never mattered because I didn't know it was there, but now that I do know, I want it back. Or, like I need it back." He seemed confused with his own feelings.

"Your river was reborn, you said." He nodded. I sat there, wanting-no yearning to hear more. He hadn't talked about his river much since we came back. It was almost like that part of him was closed-even to himself. I could feel his fear and uncertainty, even though he seemed completely in control of himself. He hadn't known what to do.

"Aikia did me a favor, even if he only did it out of the intention of using me. My original river was rerouted and became a decaying pond. I was dieing because my river was so far gone neglected. Then, he moved me into another place so I could…be reborn, so to speak." I knew he was trying to explain everything as simple as he could, but I still couldn't grasp it fully. It was mind-boggling. There were no words to describe what he was feeling.

_Its strange…thinking of him being reborn…there is just so much to think about…in that one simple concept…_

"In Iceland?"

"In Iceland."

"Why Iceland?"

"There are rivers constantly being reborn there and he needed the job done fast. It was the only place to be accomplished in the human world." I too popped a few orange grapes in my mouth and waited for everything to sink in.

"But Haku! How much energy will that take? If you use up too much, than what?"

"I'm strong enough." I gave a grim look his way.

_I know he's powerful...possibly one of the most powerful...but can I let him do this...can I not let him...there are so many 'if's and what not...It's scary...A new adventure…but then again...I think… he truly needs this…I know he needs this…and maybe…so do I …_

"So when do we leave?" I saw his face brighten.

_I suppose…the only way to fully understand…is to see his river…and it means a lot to him…I can't say I wouldn't enjoy the trip…and it should be interesting…finding out something new about him…_

"You really?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight for at least another six months, so you'll just have to bring me along. The real question is do we leave today, or tomorrow? Or…" I felt my lips being crushed by his passionately, and he pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"Right now."

"Right now, but we still have the dishes to do and packing, and…"

"Done." He whispered. I looked over his shoulder and saw the table had been cleared and in its stead were two traveling bags.

"Let me just leave a note for Rin or who ever else should dare come look to see if we're still alive so they don't send out a rescue party." He crossed his arms in a pouty fashion. I raised and eye.

_Always so impatient…_

Despite myself, I quickly wrote a simple message saying we went on a holiday and opened the door.

Something heavy slid and landed right in front of my foot. It sounded metallic. Haku strode over to it and picked it up, quickly unwrapping the cloth.

"It's Aki's sword." I whispered, thinking back to the very blade that had nearly killed Rin as it had for Ahrima.

Haku held it in his hands and stared at it.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no way of destroying it." He let a finger trail it. The blue gems lit up passionately. He stood like ice, not daring to move.

"Haku?" He looked painfully at it, as if it were a curse.

"If he had kept it, he could have used me just as Ahrima did. He used my river to forge this sword."

I closed my eyes, reminiscing for a moment as a breeze stroked my cheek.

"Than he is alive. And maybe-he has started a better life." The words tasted bitter, thinking of how he had left Rin and done so many horrible things. Looking back though, I think I saw some kindness in him, if buried deeply. I can't fully hate him, but I can despise what he has done.

Haku held the sword up, feeling it and shaking his head.

"Too many questions. At least this way it will be easier to travel across the border." I wrapped myself around his arm, trying to comfort him.

"We have someplace we can start, ne?" He looked into my eyes. Lost, confused, scared, but finally, hopeful.

"Yes, my little one, I have that, and more importantly I have you." The sword was magically sheathed and placed at his hip. He held me in his arms, his lips kissing my forhead and his hands stroling my hair. I could feel his magic surround us as we began to take voyage to the link between the two worlds.

_So many questions…so few answers…and neither of us surely knowing who we are…I guess…that's what adventures are for…_

I smiled as I felt the last chapter end and the new begin.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **There you have it. The end. I really wish I could have doen mroe with it, but...I dunno. I guess it pulled together okay. 

I want to thank all of you-my precious readers and rare reviewers-for giving me hope in writing this story, and the patience it takes to stick with it all the way, through and through.

I know the ending is a hopeful sequal to this-unfortunately, I don't think this will come to pass. I have only 4 more stories I want to complete, One is a SP fic- the Christmas Dragon- which had been put on Hiatus, the Inuyasha version- Christmas Dolls, the completion of my Inuyasha fic, and hopefully-HOPEFULLY-something I've really had the desire to do-write a worthy Escaflowne fic.

However, if there is soemone motivated enough who wants to continue to use this story-kinda pick up where I left off-leave a review and I will get back to you.

And again, thank you! You have made reading this fic all the more pleasureable.


End file.
